True Power
by blackmage7536
Summary: Power beyond your imagining, how do you cope with such power? Why by teamwork of course, at least that is what Naruto is counting on. Naruto Harem
1. Default Chapter

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Darting through the trees, a figure seemed to be stalking someone or something, it seemed to meld into the shadows and flirt through them like nothing was amiss. The concentration the predator has is mind numbing, but to truly understand the situation one must understand the predator's intentions. What does the predator want? What will it be going after? Is there a way to stop it? All fine questions, but it is doubtful that the figure will give anyone the chance to ask them.

Looking at the full picture, the prey becomes obvious, a young man that seems to be out walking the forest in search of some kind of peace. Although the youngster seems to have no special attributes that surround him, it is for certain that someone wants the young man dead or for themselves. Hearing a muted shuffle, the predator turns around, what she finds is the exact person that she was hunting for.

"Now why would you be after me? Hmm…..you look familiar, did I ever beat you in a fight?"

Launching a series of kicks and jabs, the intruder tried to make her escape, "Hey! Where you going? I was just getting started." Capturing the former predator seemed simple to the young man. Quickly unfolding a mesh of steel and fiber, the young man propelled it against the would-be renegade and watched as both the net and stalker fell to the forest floor below.

Falling quickly, the intruder sliced away the net with a sharp, short knife. What the intruder did not count on was the amount of explosives that were embedded inside the net. After the series of explosions, it was clear that the intruder was at the mercy of the young man. 'How did he do that? I mean there is no way he did that by pure speed? Replacement?'

Landing softly next to the smoking perpetrator, the young man released her from the net, hoping to get a few answers the young man delivered two direct hits onto his prisoner. "I believe you know what I have done, now if you would be so kind as to tell me who you are?"

Feeling like a stone, the intruder knew what had transpired, 'He knows the exact points of power? Already?'

"I'm waiting."

Trying to muffle her voice, the intruder spoke back to the young man, "I was sent to track you and inform the council if you tried anything."

"Oh was that all? I thought it was something important, if you wanted to know if I was going to do anything you should have just asked me Anko-sensei."

Surprise littered her face, Anko knew she had contorted her voice fluently enough to avoid detection. "How did you know?"

"Well I am going to become the next Hokage, I can't be a total idiot."

"How did you immobilize me Naruto?"

"Oh I learned it from a book in the Hokage's library, it was a good read, though I don't understand how to actually unbind the person."

"What?"

"I'm kidding Anko-sensei. Now where was it? Ahhh yes….I believe it is next to the lung but far enough away to avoid suffocation." Delivering a succession of blows, Naruto unbound Anko, "There we go, though I believe you are feeling a little bit woozy right about now."

True to his word, Anko stumbled a bit before Naruto caught her and balanced the woman until she could stand straight. 'What has this boy been doing? One minute he was having second thoughts about the Forest of Death, now he can immobilize a Jounin?'

"What did the Hokage want?"

"Huh? Oh, he worries you will unleash something terrible."

"Terrible? That old coot has been smoking his pipe for too long, maybe making Hokage will be easier than I first thought."

Watching the teen walk away, Anko felt no strange tremors of power, but when the boy had captured her, the immobilization technique was not the only thing that held her back. 'He showed a desire for blood that only 'he' could actually produce, what has happened to that boy?' Walking back to the council headquarters, Anko did not see the red eyes that followed her every movement.

"She will make a fine addition to my troops, though she must work on her tracking skills."

'What are you playing at fox? You know that without that little boost we would have been caught.'

'No, my idiotic friend, you would have been caught. Now that I hold this body, there is nothing in this world that can stop me.'

'And what do you plan to do? We have the second part of the Chuunin exam tomorrow, I don't want to fail.'

'And fail you will not my young friend, but I will make it a bit more interesting on all who disappoint me.'

Although Anko couldn't be sure, she believed she heard a laugh that would give the devil a run for his money, 'Naruto? Impossible….expelling that amount of energy to create such a miasma of dark power, he doesn't have it in him. Although he seemed to be a bit more demonic today, especially with the way he exuded the intent to kill when he caught me unawares.'

Looking back at the forest, Anko could not help the chill that ran down her spine at the power the laughter held, almost a promise to those who dared challenge it.

**Author's notes: How was the first chapter? If you enjoyed it take a little time and review the chapter, something to keep me going on this wonderful thread. Anyways, I got to go, see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

The next day could only bring new and more terrible things to bear against our three intrepid heroes. Sakura was nervous about going into the Forest of Death but would not let it show to either Sasuke or Naruto. Sasuke was excited, he wanted to fight all the new rookies and show them that he was the best in the world. While Naruto seemed a bit strange, because he was excited as well, but not for the same reasons as Sasuke, he wanted to taste the blood of his enemies, to feel their bones crushed beneath his fingers….in short he just wanted to slaughter people.

"Naruto? Hey idiot? Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Nothing, but you were off in candy land or something, don't do that in the forest."

"Understood ma'am."

"Don't mock me Naruto, now let's go before Sasuke goes in without us."

Walking quickly the two caught up with the would be king of ninjas, he was meditating and biding his time while his team came together. "Contestants ready?"

All eyes focused on the instructor, Anko did not feel good about what happened last night but she could do nothing to stop the exam, not without a good reason, and telling the Hokage the exam must be stopped on a gut feeling isn't going to cut it. "You have 5 days to reach the Tower with both scrolls, understand?"

A chorus of agreement followed her question; Anko drew back her shuriken and launched it into the air, when it reached a certain height it blazed into glory, signaling the beginning of the second exam.

The 26 teams entered the forest, but most would not survive the night, or so they say. Leaping through the forest Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were trying their best to find a clean water source and a good amount of food. 'Once we get those two things we can worry about the heaven and earth scrolls.'

Racing through the forest, the three soon located a reliable source of water and food, while Sakura and Sasuke worked on the fire, Naruto went in search of some food. 'The fish in the river should be alright to eat, plus there's got to be a lot of it from the lack of human contact with this region.'

Unfortunately for Naruto his dinner was put on hold, it seemed a large charka was racing to their location. 'Who is that? It is almost close to the kid's? Better check it out.' Naruto, or more accurately the kyuubi, was not pleased that someone wanted to interrupt his dinner. Setting a few traps, the fox lied in wait and watched the intruder's charka get ever closer. When the intruder had reached the traps, the fox started an ancient chant and formed 5 replications of himself. "You three get the food, the rest greet our new guest, and I'm going to laze about the region, give a shout if you need help."

The major difference between these replications and the ones Naruto made was very simple; they were the same strength as the maker, meaning that the fox did not lose any charka or displace it.

The intruder was in actuality Tenten, who was looking for other groups and wanted to get a heaven scroll. 'I see someone set a multitude of traps, but they are so shoddily made, must be a rookie.' Quickly avoiding the maze of traps, Tenten came face to face with a Naruto clone, although she did not know that just yet.

"Ahh…Naruto-san, did you make those traps?"

"I might have, is there something you need Tenten?"

"Yes, I wouldn't mind your heaven scroll. Would you like to hand it over? Or would you like me to kill you and take it?"

"Well, I don't really know if you can Tenten-chan."

Bristling at the insult, Tenten launched innumerable weapons in Naruto's direction; unfortunately the fox clone just dispersed them with his charka. "How did you do that?"

"Well that's for me to know, and you to kill me. Anything else Tenten-chan?"

Calming down a tad, Tenten again launched a number of knives but waited until Naruto dispersed them, then launched the rest of her arsenal in the first wave's shadow. 'He can't dodge or disperse what he can't see.'

"Tenten, did you really think that would work?" Whirling like a dervish, Tenten came face to face with the fox clone. "How?"

"Well, the mama and daddy have to love each other before it happens."

"Don't mock me Naruto, how did you get behind me?"

"Oh that, well I just ran back here."

'He ran? That was all speed?'

"Now that we have the unpleasantness out of the way, let's get to the really good stuff." Making numerous hand seals, the fox soon had the female ninja tied to a tree with a rope made of fox hair. "What is this? What technique did you just use?"

"My own design, now stay right there. Hey guys you can come out now." Soon two exact duplicates of Naruto came out of the woodwork. "Took you long enough, she's just a Genin, what took you so long?"

"Well she was a pretty good opponent, at least to another Genin, now what's up? Are we ready yet?"

"No, but soon, just hold her a minute or two." With that the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke, "That's how you got behind me, you used replication, and I knew that your speed was minimal."

"Now….now…no need for such a fuss, I mean I beat you fair and square. So while we wait for those two to return, how bout a little game Tenten-chan?"

Elsewhere, Naruto's clones were catching fish and taking no prisoners about it, "How many is that?"

"About 20 I think, good enough for our team. Let's head back to camp before Sakura and grouchy man blow a gasket."

Tearing through the trees, Naruto's clones soon found his crew, "What took you so long Naruto?"

"Just catching fish, got about 20, how's the fire coming?"

"Sasuke has it up but it's small so we don't attract attention."

"Sounds good, let's eat."

Dumping the fish onto the carefully crafted mat, Naruto speared them with his knives and put them on the fire to cook. "Hey idiot, don't make mine too black, I want to actually eat mine."

"Yeah…yeah…cook your own fish then."

"Just do it Naruto, we'll split the duties afterward."

"Fine, but remember to include the macho man there." Earning a glare from Sasuke, Naruto continued to cook the fishes.

**Back to Naruto and Tenten**

"The game is just starting Tenten, let's see if you can outrun me." Racing through the trees, the fox was hunting the young ninja, 'How does he keep catching up to me? I outrank him double-fold, but he continues to nip at my heels.'

"You should start running faster if you want to make it back to your camp Tenten, I mean an enemy would not give you as much leeway as I am."

'That cocky little piece of dirt, he thinks that he is giving me an advantage? I am just leading him into a trap of my own.'

Springing through the trees, Tenten was confident that she would not lose to Naruto again. 'I guess she really thinks that I will fall for a trap that obvious, well it couldn't hurt to help her ego.' Setting the trap off, Naruto watched as a few hundred knives flew at him, 'Guess she had a lot of time on her hands, I mean I count at least 200 knives and swords.'

'He fell for it, now he should be a pincushion. I knew he underestimated me, what a buffoon, just because I am a girl doesn't mean I am a pushover.'

"Wow that was a lot of knives, good thing I had my handy-dandy log of escape."

Not believing the voice that was so close to her ears, Tenten was in total shock, 'How did he get past that? I mean I rigged it up so it was impossible to see, there is no way he could have dodged over 400 knives.'

"How?"

"Again with the questions, well I just had to use a small replacement technique and it was easy to get out of that pickle."

Feeling a small burst of charka, Naruto knew it was time to end this little game, "So it's been fun Tenten, but I really got to go, we can do this again the next time you wake up."

"Wha……" Tenten didn't have time to ask what he meant by that, because she was knocked unconscious by the would be Hokage. Taking the girl by her arms, Naruto headed back to the camp site of his intrepid team.

Awakening from his slumber, Kyuubi felt rather relaxed, 'The fish has been caught, the bait has been set, and the little lady has been captured, I love it when a plan comes together.'

**Back with Sakura and crew**

"Ahh….that was a good meal, now for a little R & R."

"Naruto this isn't a resort, we have to find those scrolls or we will fail this part of the exam."

Silently counting in his head, Naruto waited for the most opportune moment, then he disappeared from Sakura's view in a puff of smoke. "Oi….Sakura who are you talking to?"

Turning around the pink haired ninja was astounded to see Naruto carrying an unconscious Tenten and the scroll they needed to complete their exam. "Wha….how did you get that scroll? And what happened to Tenten?"

"Oh…I got the scroll from Tenten, and well she just needed a little nap, but I couldn't leave her in the Forest of Death all by her lonesome. So I thought we could use another member and fail other teams. A sort of POW in this little game of cat and mouse, what do you think Sakura?"

Watching his two teammates, Naruto watched as their heads tried to get around the idea of POW's in this little game. Sasuke didn't give a hoot about the enemy ninja, but was surprised by Naruto's quick thinking. Sakura was a bit more hesitant to hurt people to get ahead, but in the end she decided that she would rather pass then have to redo the whole thing once again. "Okay, so were all decided, we'll take prisoners as we go along, then we can trade them for passage or more scrolls."

"Yeah, I guess but it seems kind of deceitful, don't you think Sasuke?"

"I don't care either way, but don't mess it up idiot."

"Yea, yea I'll do what's necessary, you big grouch."

While the three were discussing the fate of the prisoner, Tenten was awakening from her slumber. "Wha….why am I tied up like this? Naruto? Sakura-chan?"

"Uh….Hi Tenten-chan, how are you doing?"

"What do you mean how am I doing? I am tied up, let me go Sakura."

"Well I would but Naruto and Sasuke think that holding prisoners is a good idea."

"What!"

"Yeah, your our insurance policy, in case Lee and Neji want to take away our scrolls."

"You took my scroll?"

"Yeah, but it's not the real one. I guess that one is with Neji, but it doesn't matter, I mean he needs his whole team to pass. Without you, the scroll is useless to him. Isn't that right Neji-san?" Sakura was looking at Naruto and felt a breeze pass her by, soon Naruto was being held down by the genius of the Hyuuga clan. "You dare to challenge our team Naruto? I will show you the meaning of your existence, which is to be footstools for the rest of the world."

Smiling at the angered nobleman, Naruto quickly locked his hands onto a nearby rock and pummeled the genius. Although it seemed that Naruto had hit him, it was only an illusion, with a puff of smoke Neji became a wooden log. Numerous knives came flying toward the fox, all he did was let them come and watched as they embedded inside his body. "Naruto!"

"Don't worry so much Sakura; I'm okay, though I feel sorry for that log." Turning around Sakura stared into the smiling eyes of the fox, "I see you are not just a dropout like they say, you have some knowledge of what it takes to be a ninja."

"Well I did learn from the best, now come out of hiding Neji-san, I don't want to kill you when you are just a couple feet away." Neji was impressed that Naruto could find him so easily, "Fine, but know this when I step out I will kill you."

"My thoughts are not along those lines, but it would be fun to see you try."

Bursting through the trees, Neji threw 5 kunai at Naruto, accompanying those kunai were 5 more in their shadows. Naruto dodged the first five while making sure to keep Neji in his sights; unfortunately he didn't expect the rest of the knives stabbing into his heart.

"Disappointing, I believed the battle would be much longer, you are nothing more than an ignorant Genin."

"Well better an ignorant Genin than an unconscious one, isn't that right Neji?"

Leaping away, Neji escaped Naruto's quick hands, "Another copy? This is getting old Naruto."

"I agree, how bout we decide the whole thing on this next move? Last one standing wins? How bout it?"

"Agreed."

Forming hand seals at an inhuman speed, Neji was ready for anything that Naruto could dish out. Naruto on the other hand stood still and converted a small portion of his power into a ball of charka. "Ready?" Running toward each other, the two combatants were moving at speeds that rivaled Jounins, with a flash of light the match was decided.

"There was no way you could have beaten me Naruto, now rest in peace."

"Oh I beat you; you just don't know it yet. I'd say that you will feel it about now!" On his command Neji collapsed onto the forest floor, "How?"

"I just cut a branch above you and watched as it hit you over the head; jeez you have to know your surroundings more accurately than that." Walking back to camp, Kyuubi was ecstatic that he had defeated such a powerful foe, 'Well now I just got to take this scroll back to camp and we can be on our way.'

"Naruto! What happened? Where is Neji?"

"Oh he's just taking a little nap."

"You killed Neji-san?"

"I did no such thing Tenten, I just knocked him out with a tree branch."

"You have the scroll?"

"Yeah I got it Sasuke, let's break camp and head to the tower."

Quickly the trio packed up all their belongings and headed for the tower, Naruto carried the unwilling hostage on his back. "Why do you still need me? I mean you have the scroll, isn't it real this time?"

"It's real, but you're just insurance in case we run into Lee or someone else."

Tenten knew that she could do nothing about her predicament, so she waited until Naruto let her go. "Don't feel so sad, I am sure Neji has already found two more scrolls, your team is going to make it to the next round."

"I am not worried about that, I am disappointed in the ease at which you caught me."

"Well, you did underestimate me, so did Neji, now you guys know better. Hmmm…..I think we have fallen into an illusionary technique."

True to his word, Naruto and his gang had indeed fallen into a trap. "Sakura do you see that tree? I believe we passed by it 4 times."

"Yeah, I noticed that too, plus we aren't getting any closer to the tower. Whoever did this knows what their doing."

Searching through the trees with his senses, the Kyuubi found 3 pulsing charka signatures. 'I see they are pouring power into one individual then that person disperses such a large illusion. Unfortunately for them it makes them stick out like sore thumbs, I guess I could let Sasuke handle this, I mean I might want to save a bit of my charka.'

"Oi Sasuke, do you see them?"

"Who?"

"The ninja that created this field of illusion, they are hiding about 500 meters to the north of us."

Without another word, Sasuke was off and running in toward the three ninja. "If you saw them Naruto, why did you ask Sasuke to go after them?"

"Well they seem like a bunch of power hungry fools, I thought Sasuke could finish them off better than me."

Unfortunately, a scream soon filled the night air, it was filled with all the pain and sorrow of a man that knows he is going to die. "Sasuke!"

"Yeah, but why did he scream?"

Kyuubi soon had his answer, a dormant charka signature had sparked into life, and it rivaled his own. 'Who could that be?'

**Author's Notes: There is chapter two, please leave a review if you thought the story was good or if it was bad, I need help improving my work. Anyways, I got to go, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Racing through the trees, Sakura and Naruto tried their best to get to Sasuke before he became another name on the plaque of dead Shinobi. What they found on their arrival was a scene from a horror movie, it seemed snake man was trying to suck all the blood out of the Genin genius. "Sasuke! Who is that Naruto?"

"I have no idea, but I don't think he is here to chat. You better stand back Sakura, I got to go and save that idiot."

"What do you mean? I can help too, don't underestimate me just because I am a girl."

"I don't, but I really could use the ego boost, so let me go."

"I'll give you long range support, hand me your kunai's, I should be able to shoot him down from here."

"I hope so, but try to stay as concealed as you can." Jumping into action, Naruto delivered a series of jabs and kicks against the snake aberration, "Who are you?"

"Well I am Naruto, but you can call me Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi? You are the fox?"

"Wow your quick, I should give you a prize, why don't you stand still and let me reward you?" Delivering another succession of kicks and jabs, Naruto was trying to push the monster away from Sasuke. 'I always have to save your poor soul, I don't even know why the kid even likes you. I mean you are mean, ugly, and just plain evil, I mean I killed over a thousand people but at least I never hid my purposes.'

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings Fox, or you may not make it through the night."

Watching as numerous kunai's were sailing toward him, Naruto did the only thing he could, he ran like hell, and watched as they passed him, although it was strange that they circled back to stab into his body. "I guess even the Fox is just a peon compared to me?"

"I guess so, I mean it's not like I'm behind you or anything. Oh I am." Turning quickly Orochimaru came face to face with a knife through his face. Waiting for the smoke, Kyuubi was not disappointed, Orochimaru would not die so easily. "I see that your reputation precedes you, the Fox is a worthy adversary indeed, but I am much more powerful than you."

"We'll see, won't we snake face?" Creating several hand seals, Kyuubi sent hundreds of fireballs against the villain. 'He won't be easy to beat, he's no Neji or Tenten, which reminds me, where is that girl?'

**Back with Tenten and Sakura**

"I see he is doing poorly, how is your aim pinky?"

"I don't know how you got here but just leave Tenten, I can take care of my own teammates."

"I can see that, Sasuke is dying on the ground, and Naruto is being beaten by a man who looks like a snake. You are doing a great job so far."

"Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave until he is bowing down before me."

"Who? Naruto? You must be out of your mind, Naruto kneels to no one."

"We'll see about that, when I am done with him, he'll be my little pet."

While Sakura was talking to Tenten, she was also watching the battle in front of her, when she saw vulnerability she launched one of the kunai. Unfortunately for her Orochimaru was just waiting for her to attack, he threw the kunai back at her at a speed that rivaled sound.

"Get out of the way pinky…." Pushing Sakura down, Tenten took the brunt of the attack on her leg. "Aaah……that stings, but it's not any worse than what Gai-sensei puts us through."

"Are you okay Tenten?"

"I am fine, worry about yourself Sakura, I doubt Naruto can beat that snake man."

"No, I believe in him and Sasuke they will beat that beast."

"Believe what you will, but the outcome is still the same."

**Back to the action**

Naruto was having trouble following the movements of the snake man; he keeps moving around and covering his tracks with his charka. "You cannot defeat me boy, I will grind your bones into dust and use it for my face. I will make you regret your stupidity, and show you the real power of a Shinobi."

Staring into the eyes of Orochimaru, Kyuubi was rutted to the ground, 'What is wrong with me? I could destroy this worm with my tail, but why can't I move? Is he using a technique against me?'

"I see that you are immobilized with fear, it is normal, now stand still while I seal that pesky fox away."

"What have you done Orochimaru?"

"Oh so you can still speak without a stutter, you must be a very brave fox or just stupid."

"Don't insult me, now what have you done?"

"Something you cannot get out of fox, now just relax and die like a good puppy."

Sensing the tremendous amount of charka that was flowing through Orochimaru, Kyuubi was a bit concerned, 'What has he done? Could it be he has frozen this body? I will die in this boy's body? I will not accept this, oi….boy…..wake up….I don't want to die in this stinking forest. Now get your butt up and let's hightail it from here.'

'Wha…..who is that? Fox is that you?'

'No….it's the tooth fairy, of course it's me, now stop being frightened of this snake man and help me fight him.'

'Why should I help you? You took over my body, I should just let you die.'

'Think about it pup, if I die so do you. Do you want to die in front of Sakura?'

'Sakura is here?'

'Yeah, and after he kills us he will kill her. Do you want that?'

'Damn fox….alright let's kick this guy's butt.'

'That's the spirit…..let's get it on.'

Feeling a spike in charka, Orochimaru was disturbed to see the Kyuubi break free from his hold, "Let's get this over with snake. One move wins all, now which one will you pick?"

"I have already chosen Fox, but you don't have enough time to do yours."

"I see that you are vulnerable right now snake, how bout I just kill you now?"

Forgetting about his tenuous situation, Orochimaru tried to bluff his way out, "You wouldn't dare hit me when I am like this, there is no honor in it Fox."

"That is true, but who said I cared about honor? Now die like a good puppy Orochimaru."

Covering the distance quickly Kyuubi delivered a technique that immobilized the predator. "You didn't kill me?"

"No, the kid wanted you to live. I don't know why."

"Don't think to highly of yourself, I am free of your technique, you are not the only special one here Fox."

"I knew that you would, now leave snake."

"It matters not, I have the boy, he will be mine soon enough. We will meet again Fox, and next time you will not be so lucky."

"Same to you snake."

Disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Orochimaru knew that the Fox didn't have enough charka to kill him, but he also knew that it would have been a drawn out affair, and when they were done, it would probably be up in the air who would win. 'I will kill you fox, know that is a promise I plan to keep.'

'Thank the heavens he left, I don't think I could have killed him with this flimsy body.'

'Hey! Watch who you are calling flimsy. Now what?'

'Guess we save the genius and get to the tower.'

'Sounds like a plan fox, but take care of my body, I might not be able to control it but I can stop you.'

'Yeah, yeah, but how bout those nice looking girls, can I play with them?'

'No! Leave Sakura and Tenten alone.'

'Your not in control at the moment pup, I don't think you have a say in the matter.'

'I will stop you Fox, know that.'

'Fine I will leave them alone, but it would have been fun for all of us.'

Jumping down, the Fox went in search of Sasuke's body and the two girls. 'It would have been so much fun pup, I still might try it.'

**Author's notes: How was that? I don't have much time, that's why it is so short, please leave a review if you have the time, I think they make writing that much more easier. Anyways, I got to go…see you again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Spotting the two girls Kyuubi started his descent and waited in the wings to see if any more idiots would come out of the wood work.

"Hey TenTen you alright?"

"I'm fine, I told you that Gai-sensei gave us worse scars then this, I could use a wrapping though, I mean I don't want to bleed to death."

"Of course, but let me take care of Sasuke first, he seems to be in severe pain."

"Yeah, do what you will for that idiot, did he really think he could defeat that snake man?"

"I'm sure he could if that bastard didn't bite him first."

While the two girls were talking, a trio of sound ninja was waiting in the wings, "They are weakened, and we should be able to kill Uchiha easily, let's get this done Dosu."

"Don't get so anxious Zaku, let's wait and see if we can get more information about those two."

"Zaku's right Dosu, I want to fight that little pink girl, I mean look at her hair, it's too glossy for a ninja."

"Kin I think you are severely twisted, alright, but let's keep our techniques in check, I don't want to die here."

"Fine, let's get going Zaku, I hope it will be a little more amusing then it looks like."

Sprinting against the two girls, the trio was upon them before the girls knew what was happening. Unfortunately, they were caught in a trap made specifically for idiots who are too lazy to wait the allotted amount of time needed to scope out an area. "What is this?"

"Well just because I am taking care of two people doesn't mean I can't tell when other ninja's are around. Ninja's of the Sound? What idiots, I mean I could have heard you from a mile away."

"Why you little wench, I will slice you into pieces, get us out of here Zaku, I want get my hands on her."

Wasting little time, Zaku delivered a series of mini burst's and destroyed their restraints, "Now we will see who is the last one laughing, get her Kin."

"With pleasure, How do you like your hair cooked girly?"

With movements at the speed of a Jounin, Kin had captured Sakura in her grasp, 'Her speed is incredible, how is that possible?'

"I am guessing that you are trying to figure out if my speed is real, well all I have to say is that it is."

"How is that possible? There is no way a Genin has that type of speed, even if you are a little more experienced."

"Well a little training can go a long way, now for my teammates, Dosu! Zaku! Kill the rest I'll take care of this little girl."

"Fine, but don't take too much time, we are on a timeline here."

Running toward the prone ninja's Zaku and Dosu did not catch the little flicker of light that passed by their eyes. Unfortunately for them it would have saved them a lot of time and pain. Watching as their eyesight started to wane, Zaku and Dosu wondered who could have sneaked up on them.

"Jeez what weaklings, I mean come on, I wanted a real fight, that Orochimaru jerk was a much better challenge."

Kin was worried about the loud and obnoxious boy in front of her, "Who are you? How did you do that?"

"Well introductions are reserved for my betters, but since you asked so nicely, I am Uzumaki Naruto, and who are you ma'am."

"Wha…..Kin."

"Well Kin, I like your style, I mean black and camouflage is really in this year, if you would let Sakura go I might let you be my servant."

"What? Who do you think you are? I am going to kill you whoever you are."

Running at the boy, Kin knew her speed was an illusion but he didn't, or so she thought, "Ahhhh…..so your speed is just an illusion, I had thought that you actually trained, what a disappointment. But you look alright, so maybe I will keep you."

Frozen in fear, Kin could not turn around to face someone that outmatched her so, "What do you want?"

"I have already told you, I don't like to repeat myself, so how bout it? Will you accept defeat?"

Feeling the overwhelming urge to fight, Kin could not accept defeat so readily, "I know what you are feeling, but I can make you stronger, you want that don't you?"

Feeling the comfort of his embrace, Kin could not fight the puppy eyes that he directed against her. "Fine, but I will not call you master."

"Fine, but how bout Naruto-sama?"

"That's the same thing, now stop acting like a total weirdo and let me go."

"But I like to hug my servants, at least I treat you better than Orochimaru."

"How did you know?"

"He's part of the sound, your part of the sound, plus you smell like him."

While all this was happening, Sakura was still trying to get over how fast Naruto had become. 'He captured her in less than 5 minutes, how did he get so powerful?'

"What will you do with Dosu and Zaku?"

"Well, I won't kill them if that is what you are worried about. Although I have no mercy toward idiots, unless they are as much fun as you."

Carrying the two unconscious Sound ninja's, Naruto headed back to where Sakura was still staring in awe. "Oi….you alright, guess we got another P.O.W. Sasuke okay?"

"Sasuke seems to have a high fever, I don't know what that snake man did to him, and we have to get him to the tower as soon as we can."

"Sounds like a plan, hey Tenten, are you okay to move?"

"I am fine, let's just go, I don't want to be around when even more people come calling."

Thus the five ninjas headed toward the tower in the middle of the forest, Naruto carried Tenten due to the wound on her leg. "You do know that Lee and Neji will find me soon, right?"

"Well I hope so, otherwise they aren't really good ninjas, plus I hope they wouldn't leave a part of their group behind."

"Well they need 3 to finish this part of the exam, I doubt Neji wants to fail at anything."

"True but I don't know if he has any emotion in him, I mean look at him, he's always so serious. It's like he has a big stick up where the sun don't shine."

"There is a reason for his demeanor, he has faced things in life that even you are not ready for."

"I doubt that very much Tenten-chan, I mean you don't know a thing about me."

"Hey if you two are done reminiscing we got a problem over here."

"What's up Sakura?"

"Well I think we are caught in the same trap as last time."

"Really? Well that is easily solved, would the three idiots in the trees please come out?"

After waiting a moment, Naruto received no answer to his request, 'I hate it when humans want to play games with something they don't understand, well if they won't come out I'll just go get them.'

"Watch yourselves, they are trying to confuse and tire us, I don't think they are above a little trickery to get what they want." Kneeling, Naruto deposited Tenten onto the ground, when he was sure that the enemies were focusing on him, Naruto raced into their exact location.

'Impossible, how could he see past our illusion?'

"What should we do?"

"I suggest you pray for mercy, because there will be none from me." The forest was soon filled with the sounds of three men getting their proverbial butts handed to them. 'That was no fun, they didn't even put up a fight, jeez their so much older than the other students too. What a bunch of losers.'

Hurrying back, Naruto guided the crew to the entrance of the tower, "Do you think we made it in time Naruto?"

"No idea Sakura, but I hope so."

"Which door should we go through?"

"Any one should do, I mean it's not like there are monsters on the other side of them right?"

"Uhh…..I don't know that."

"Don't worry so much, let's just get inside, I don't think Sasuke is doing that good."

When they entered the tower all they found was an empty room, "What the heck, where is everyone? Hey look up there Naruto, it's a scroll of some sort."

"Yeah, but what does it say, I have never been too good at reading those things."

"It says something about heaven and earth, I think it is talking about the scrolls, do you think we should open them?"

"I guess, but let's do it together, I don't want any surprises at the moment."

"Okay, here we go…..1……2…….3." Breaking the seals, both Naruto and Sakura were thrown back by the sheer power locked in the scrolls. A cloud of smoke materialized into the room, when the smoke had dispersed Naruto was overjoyed. "Hey there, oh and congratulations for completing this part of the Chuunin Exam."

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing inside the scrolls?"

"Well it was a summoning technique, but you needed both of them for it to work."

"What would have happened if we had opened them one at a time?"

"Well, I would assume that you would have failed the exam."

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun needs help, let's leave the explanations for later."

"Oh yeah, macho man got hurt Iruka-sensei, could you get a medic-nin here to help him?"

"Of course, let's head inside."

Watching as Sakura and Sasuke walked through the double doors that mysteriously appeared, Naruto hung back for a bit. "So that's it then, I guess were free to go?"

"Well you are Tenten, but Kin has to stay with me."

"What?"

"Well you did say that you would be my servant, and I don't think I dismissed you just yet."

"But what about my team?"

"They're fine; if I'm not mistaken I believe they have just arrived."

"We will fail then?"

"No, but you cannot move against my team do you understand Kin?"

"Yes, so I am free to meet them again?"

"Yes, but if you tell them about our arrangement, there will be heck to pay."

"Yeah, I got it."

Watching as the sound ninja left, Naruto turned around and faced the weapons specialist. "Oh your still here?"

"Well I have nothing to do until Lee and Neji get here, so how bout a sparring match Naruto?"

"If you're sure, but I can guarantee that you will not win."

"No tricks, let's make this just hand to hand combat."

"Sounds fun, but you still won't win, you are just not good enough Tenten-chan."

Becoming incensed, Tenten charged the would be Hokage, 'She has gotten faster, how is that possible? Wasn't her leg injured?'

'I can run again, thank goodness for that salve, Gai-sensei really knows his medicine.'

'Better make this quick, don't want to overexert myself before the next round.'

Bursting left and right, Naruto confused Tenten and when she provided an opening Naruto took advantage and delivered a series of jabs that blew her back to the wall. Coughing up a little blood, Tenten was amazed by how quickly she was defeated, 'How does he do that?'

'Guess she's out for now, now to wait on the Hyuuga genius and the Blue Beast of Konoha.'

**Author's notes: Another chapter done, I wish I could write longer ones but I don't have the time. Anyways, thanks for the great reviews, I'll try to incorporate more of your suggestions in the coming chapters of the story. Anyways, I got to go. See you again. **


	5. Chapter 5

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Waiting was not something the Kyuubi liked, it had waited over a millennium for a chance to strike the city of Konoha. 'Kit, why don't we just go and find that would be genius and weirdo karate man?'

'Well I would but I have other things to worry about, I still don't trust that servant of mine completely. If she makes a move on my team I want to be close to stop her and protect my status in this tournament.'

'Intriguing, you actually thought farther ahead then a few steps?'

'Watch it Fox, or I will close this mind link.'

'Fine, but remember I am the one who will be having all the fun later on.'

'Yeah, I know, but please try to not kill anyone, I don't want to be a fugitive so soon.'

'I won't kill them, I'll just make them wish they had died.'

Shaking his head, Naruto could not contain his frustration with the entity inside of him. 'Oi….the two guests have arrived, let's make them feel most welcome.'

'Sounds good to me, want to take over for a bit?'

'It will be my pleasure.'

Trekking through the Forest of Death was a tiring experience, facing a demon at the end of it would seem kind of cruel to a spectator but luckily for Kyuubi, he was cruel. "We must hurry, hopefully Tenten has already made it here."

"Maybe your right Lee, but if she hasn't we have failed."

"That shouldn't matter right? I mean as long as she is safe right?"

"I don't know, I mean I wish for her safety but how bout our team? What about the test?"

"Well I don't think you guys have to worry so much, I mean she is here safely, thanks to me. Now how bout a little battle to stretch the muscles?"

Turning around the last two members of Tenten's team faced the Demon Kyuubi, "What mockery is this? Tenten is safe?"

"Yep, though I can't say the same for you two." Racing at them at the speed of light, Naruto soon had them pinned against the room's walls. "Don't tell me that the genius Hyuuga is so weak?"

"How dare you! I will crush your face in."

"Bring it!" Launching his own signature attack, Hyuuga delivered over 64 consecutive blows onto the demon fox. "Your charka pathways have been blocked, you a just a feeble kid now."

"Oh that was what it was? I thought you were tickling me, well how bout I expand those pathways a bit?" Doing the impossible and making it seem like a daily occurrence, Naruto dissolved the charka blocks and ran at Neji with double the speed of the first assault. 'How is that possible?' Neji would not have an answer because he was knocked out with the force of Naruto's punch. Only able to watch the battle between Neji and Naruto, Lee wanted to move but couldn't, 'What binds me to this wall?'

"Well that takes care of mister genius, now for the boy who believes taijutsu will solve everything. There is a reason that you could not participate in the last battle, it was because it was my will that held you to that wall."

'With his will alone he held me in place?'

"Now to start our battle, come Lee let's see how much fury you can throw with your legs and feet."

Feeling the bonds holding him to the wall loosen, Lee launched himself at the fox. Delivering wave upon wave of Lotus kicks and punches, Lee soon had Naruto cornered into a wall. Feeling it was the right time to use his most devastating move, Lee executed it flawlessly, encompassing Naruto in his bindings and making sure it was the fox who landed on the floor first.

"I see I overestimated you Naruto, you could not escape from my trap, hopefully your bones will heal quickly." Turning his back on the fox, Lee knew at that moment that it was his first and last mistake. "Wow, nice finish there. It felt a bit stronger than that tickle I received from the genius, but you should know to never leave your back open. See you in a few days Lee."

Executing a similar technique Naruto crushed the Blue Beast of Konoha, unfortunately for Lee although his moves were similar, Naruto had more power and speed when he executed them. "Well that takes care of the two imbeciles, now for the main event. Hopefully, I'm not too late."

Casually walking away Naruto still had much to think about, 'Will we be ready for the storm that is coming fox?'

'It will come Kit, and we will be here, but to the question will we be ready? Well that's entirely up to you.'

Nodding his head, Naruto walked through the double doors and watched as the recruits that passed the Forest of Death lined up ahead of him. "So the drop-out finally made it, I thought you would be too scared to show."

"I would watch your word's dog boy, or I will show you how much this drop-out has learned."

The two ninja's were about to go at it, but the gentleman conducting the test nodded to both competitor's and they broke apart. Coughing like he was going to die, the referee was a bit on the awkward side but explained the rules clearly. Each match would be drawn randomly and the people fighting would gather on the lower portion of the stadium, whoever stands at the end would be declared the winner. Simple rules and it was going to get much more complex as the tournament progressed. The first one's up were Sasuke and one of the ninja from the Sound.

Facing off it seemed that the resident genius of the city of Konoha would lose in a matter of minutes. It surprised many when it didn't happen that way, Sasuke defeated the ninja from the village of the Sound and he was escorted off the court with the injured man. It seemed that Sasuke had not yet recovered from the mishap in the forest, Kakashi followed the last of the Uchiha clan.

Next up were Tenten and Temari, Temari was a girl from the village of the Sand, it seemed that she was the sister of the vicious beast of the sand Gaara. Naruto watched impassively as the competitor's lined up for battle. He knew that Temari would win the duel, but it would be interesting to see if Tenten would put up much of a fight.

Tenten started it all off with a medley of knives and other assorted weapons, while Temari just watched impassively and blew them all away with her massive fan. Soon the match was over and Temari was readying her finishing move, Naruto could not let Tenten get hurt just for a tournament, so he dived in between the two women and took the brunt of the attack. All this was done without any of the participants noticing, because although there were some that saw a blur, it was impossible to accurately gauge the Kyuubi's speed. Once Temari was declared the winner of the match, Naruto got ready for his match. It was against a boy who smelled of dog….'Kit I want this to be over quickly, you know how much I hate the canine species.'

'I got it Fox, but let's just see what the mutt has got up his sleeve.' Bowing to each other, the fight commenced, Naruto soon found that the boy was adept at combining with his dog to do a number of cool parlor tricks. 'Ahhh…mimicry I have seen it done numerous times, it isn't perfected but not too bad. Let's finish this Kit….let me finish the goof.'

'Fine, but don't kill him, he could be useful later on.'

Switching control over to the Fox, Naruto watched as his body moved with a fluid grace that was unmatched, 'Guess you have to show off….don't scare the referee Fox.'

'Yeah….wouldn't want that now would we?'

Kiba and his mutt Akamaru didn't have a chance in the world, they were defeated in only mere moments by the sheer force of Kyuubi's aura. "Guess you better go home and learn a few new tricks Kiba….I don't want to have to demonstrate again what I can do."

With that said, Naruto walked off and the referee declared him the winner of the match. Up until this time there was no fuss about the missing genius and weirdo…but now that the list of competitor's was dwindling it was easy to see they were missed. "Will Neji Hyuuga please come to the arena? This is the final warning! Neji Hyuuga is disqualified from the tournament, the winner by default is Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata was amazed by her cousin's lack of presence, she looked toward the stands to find Naruto watching her. She blushed profusely, knowing her hero was watching her so intently, 'What are you thinking about Kit?'

'Nothing.'

'Don't give me that, you have been watching that Hyuuga girl for the past 10 minutes….do you like her?'

'None of your business Fox….let's just focus on the next match.'

'Fine with me….but she would be a fine mate for us….I mean other than every other girl we have seen.'

'Shut up Fox and let's just watch the final matches.'

Next up were Naruto's servant and Shikamaru, 'Hmm…do you think we should help her?'

'Nah….I think she got what it takes…but if she does need help we'll play along.'

'Alright Kit, it's your call.'

Thus the match began, and it seemed that Kin had everything under control, but Naruto could tell that Shikamaru had something up his sleeve. 'We may need to help Kit, it looks like that lazy boy is not as stupid as he seems. What do you say Kit?'

'Sounds about right….let's just make sure that she doesn't lose too badly.'

With a little push in the right direction, Naruto extended the match about 15 more minutes. Although Shikamaru still won, Kin did not feel any shame about it. Shikamaru knew that someone had helped Kin with her fighting but could not tell who. "You should let sleeping dogs lie Shikamaru." Shikamaru turned around but could find no one behind him, 'This is too troublesome…who was that?'

'Well you have sufficiently scared the heck out of that lazy brat. Had fun Fox?'

'You know I always have fun Kit.'

"Will the next fighters come toward the arena? Lee from Konoha please step forward? This is the final call….again I must disqualify another member of the city of the Konoha. Lee has been disqualified and Gaara of the Sand wins by default."

'Hey Kit, that boy has something in him.'

'Yeah, I can tell but what is it?'

'We'll find out soon enough.'

With the preliminary matches over, the referee told the finalists to held back to the city and the finals would be in a month. 'Great got to wait another month before we can fight again.'

'Well at least we got some time to train.'

'I don't need the training Kit, it's you who does.'

'Fine let's go out to eat….I'm hungry for some ramen.'

Before he left Naruto checked in with his potential partners, Tenten seemed fine but a little shaken by the battle with Temari. Scouting out Temari, Naruto soon developed a plan to make her a part of his plan. Hinata seemed to know that she was being watched by Naruto, but she still seemed to let it pass, Naruto didn't think too much about it. Kin was a bit sad about losing the match but she talked it over with Naruto and it was soon a point of laughter for the serious ninja. Deciding to keep Kin close to him, Naruto told her to follow him as his apprentice and servant. "Why must I follow you?"

"I told you that already, now let's get going."

"I have to check in with Orochimaru."

"No, I don't think you do. I will not have my servant conspiring with him anymore. Let's go."

Feeling the urge to argue Kin tried again, but one look at Naruto's eyes and she knew to keep her mouth shut. With everything going to plan so far, Naruto kept his senses on maximum alert just in case. 'So what we going to do for a month Kit?'

'No idea….but I'll think of something. Let's get something to eat for now.'

With that Naruto and Kin walked to the exit of the stadium and headed back into the city of Konoha for a late dinner.

**Author's notes: Well that was the next installment, sorry it seemed kind of rushed but I really want to get ahead a little bit. Anyways, review when you all can. Peace, I'm out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Eating out with a demon was a new experience for Kin, it also didn't help that Naruto was a total pig when he ate. "Do you think you could get most of that in your mouth instead of all over me?"

"I'll try my best." At least that's what Kin assumed he said, although it was hard to distinguish anything because of the amount of food in his mouth. Although it wasn't exactly a fine dining restaurant it was the first time in a long time that Kin had fun somewhere, although her master's unorthodox obsession with ramen did confuse her. "Ahh….that was good."

"Glad you liked it, here's the bill Naruto-kun."

"Thank you Ayame-chan."

Looking down on the piece of paper Naruto's eyes widened for a split second then he reluctantly pulled out a few crisp bills from his pocket. "Thanks for the dinner Ayame-chan, here's a tip for the lovely waitress."

Blushing profusely Ayame took the bill from Naruto and quickly hightailed it out of his sight. 'She's just as shy as that Hyuuga girl.'

'I like that about her fox, now let's go, I want to get some sleep before training tomorrow.'

"Are you full Kin?"

"Yes, let's be on our way."

"Good let's head back to my place."

"What? I thought I was going to a hotel or something?"

"Why would I let one of my servants sleep in a hotel?"

"Well it is inappropriate for a woman to sleep with a boy."

"I'm not a boy, now you better learn that or we will have a very tough time."

"Fine, but you sleep on the floor. Okay?"

"Nah, I like the bed better, you can either sleep next to me or on the floor next to me."

Aghast at the way that Naruto was treating her, Kin decided to pound the demon's face in. Delivering punch after punch, Kin could not understand why none of her attacks were connecting. "I know it may seem cruel that I force you to sleep on my bed, but it is for the best for both of us."

"And how did you come up with that little theory?"

"Well, I don't trust you quite yet. And I know you don't trust me. So with me always next to you, I can keep watch over you and you can keep watch over me. Sound good?"

"I don't like it, you just want something don't you?"

'I wouldn't mind a go at her Kit, I mean just a few minutes, I promise to keep her in one piece.'

'No, we will do this my way fox, do you understand?'

'Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you, she will be very hard to please.'

"I have no ulterior motives, just to watch you Kin."

Looking at her master, Kin tried to discover anything that would give away whether Naruto was lying or not. "Fine, but you keep to your side of the bed understand?"

"I got it already, now were here." While the two were talking they had finally arrived at Naruto's apartment. Without further ado, Naruto kicked the door in and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before bed. "Make yourself at home, I'll be out in a minute."

Looking around at the apartment, Kin was not impressed, it was drafty, damp, and seemed to be crawling with dark energy. 'How the heck does he live in this squalor?' Taking a shower in under a minute is one of the things that Naruto likes about being a demon. "Hey so I see you looked around, so what do you think?"

"It's certainly unique…..what the heck are you doing? Get some clothes on or something."

"Nah, I usually just sleep in the buff anyways, well I'm heading to bed. You should too."

"I will not sleep in the same bed as a nudist."

"Kin, what did I just finish telling you a few minutes ago?"

"I won't do it, you can't make me."

"Fine but know that my bed is the only place where you can sleep."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I knew that you would be coming, so I prepared a little incentive for you. I infused this room with all the negative energy I could find. You won't be able to get a wink of sleep in here."

"Why would you do this?"

"I don't know, I thought it would be fun?"

"Stop with the jokes Naruto, now let me go."

"I don't think you understand Kin, you are my servant, and under my command. I will not force you to sleep in my bed, but know that the energy in this room is palpable, I cannot guarantee your sanity."

With that said, Naruto headed into his room for a good night's rest, 'You torture as well as I do Kit. I'm proud of you.'

'Great like I need encouragement from a perverted demon.'

Weighing options, Kin didn't like them at all, either stay in the living room and run a chance of going insane, or go into his bedroom alone. Self preservation is a powerful tool, Kin's choice was obvious to everyone except her. Walking into the bedroom with a moment's trepidation, Kin soon relaxed when she saw Naruto curled up on the left hand side of a large bed.

'So maybe he will keep his word. Might as well get some sleep.' Laying down as far away as she could, Kin soon felt comfortable enough to get to sleep. Unfortunately for Kin, Naruto's apartment was a wreck and that meant the howling wind could pass through it like a hot knife through butter. It was soon freezing in the room, and the only form of warmth was the demon lying next to her.

Naruto seemed oblivious of the cold and continued to sleep on despite the artic wind, Naruto had gotten used to the cold and with the help of the demon emitted a warm aura. Kin did not like it but she moved closer to the warmth that was her master, all her complaints seemed miniscule in comparison to the cold. With her inhibitions down, Kin cuddled next to Naruto and found that she was nice and cozy. Naruto had a clean smell to him, almost like a spring morning, Kin assumed it was due to the shower he had taken before he had fallen asleep.

Smiling subconsciously Naruto held Kin closer, at first she resisted, but soon the warmth overwhelmed her and she succumbed to the inevitable. Kin soon found that although it would seem like he planned this, Naruto did not do anything the least bit perverted, he just held her like he would his mother. And the warmth radiating from him was the most inviting of all, Kin felt at home in his arms, a feeling that was almost alien to her.

**Author's notes: This is kind of a sneak peek into what I plan for the next couple of chapters, anyways thanks again for reading, if you got the time leave a critique about the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Waking up to a demon staring you right in the face would scare anybody to death, but for Kin it was a more real threat then fantasy could ever produce. 'I had almost forgotten that I had fallen asleep next to him, I better get out of bed before it gets more awkward.' Although Kin tried her best, she could not escape the vice like grip that Naruto had on her. Murmuring in his sleep, Kin could make out a few words, "no…..don't……stay….away…..daddy…..No!"

Without a seconds warning Naruto sprang out of bed and took Kin with him, tasting the floor was not how Kin wanted to start out her day. "Oi….Naruto get off me."

"Kin? Oh right….sorry bout that….force of habit."

Disentangling themselves the two went their separate ways, Naruto went to fix breakfast and Kin went to the bathroom to freshen up. When Kin was done she was greeted with a wondrous aroma of bacon and eggs. "I hope your hungry cause I know I am."

Mounds of food were ladled onto her plate, Kin did not think she had ever seen so much food placed in front of her before. "Well what are you waiting for? Dig in."

Tentatively at first, Kin soon got into the swing of things and attacked the food with gusto, by the time the two ninjas were done only empty plates were left in front of them. "Well now that's over with, I think I will take a quick shower then we will tour the village. How does that sound?"

"Why do I need to accompany you wherever you go?"

"I have already gone over this, plus I like you by my side, it gives me a sense of companionship."

Not entirely sure why she was suddenly affected by the demon, Kin just couldn't say no to the man who had given her some form of care. "Fine, but hurry up with the shower, I want to see if this backwater country has anything good to it's name."

"I'll be back in a jiffy." With that said, Naruto jumped into the shower and with his trademark speed finished in under a minute. Slapping on a pair of new pants and a orange jumper Naruto was ready to face the world again. "Let's get going."

A walk through the tranquil village of the Leaf was something that was natural to Naruto, but it seemed that Kin didn't truly trust the quiet and serenity the village exuded. "Don't worry so much, it's not like there will tons of monsters and shinobi's coming out of the woodwork to kill us."

Although his words might have lightened her fears, Kin still kept her guard up. Along the way Kin and Naruto met up with Tenten and Ino, "Ahh….Tenten-chan how are you doing today?"

"Naruto? What did you do to my team?"

"Oh about that, I was just a little carried away, don't worry about them, they'll be fine."

"Tenten you know Naruto?"

"Yes, unfortunately, Naruto you know Ino right?"

"Of course, the eternal rival to Sakura-chan right?"

"What do you mean the eternal rival? I am so much better than her in so many ways."

"I don't argue that, but you still have to say that she has guts."

"Whatever, that was some nice moves you put on Kiba, how did you get so strong?"

"Well, I do regular exercise and I eat ramen at least 3 times a week. Does that answer your question?"

"Dammit don't make fun of me, I know it can't be that idiotic."

Watching as the young woman continued to rant and rave, Kin decided that she had to step in, "What are you doing Naruto? Why do you take such insult from such a lowly kuniochi?"

"Who are you calling lowly?"

"I thought that would be obvious blondy."

Hoping to ensure that the streets would still be livable, Naruto quickly defused the situation by grabbing Ino and initiating a deep kiss. At first Ino protested and fought back, but soon she let the flow take her and was really getting into it. When they finally disengaged Ino didn't have a care in the world. 'Now that's a way to shut her up, good work Kit.' Although it was a awkward silence that followed there were no big questions until Naruto pulled Kin away and ran down the road.

"What the heck just happened? Ino are you okay?"

"Huh? What did you say Tenten? Did you see the pretty colors too?"

"Okay, guess that answers my question." Dragging along the dazed and confused blond, Tenten couldn't help but wish that she was the one in the daze, 'If he can do that to Ino-chan, hmm…..a little investigating might be in order.'

"Naruto, stop pulling me along and just stop."

Slowing down, Naruto soon was walking at a normal pace once more, "What the heck was that Naruto? Why did you just kiss that girl?"

"Well it was a good idea when I thought of it, but I guess it turned out to be a little more than I expected. Though she did kiss good, she kind of tasted like cinnamon."

"Okay, I don't need to hear all the juicy details. Now why did you run away?"

"Well I couldn't just stay there, now could I?"

"Are you embarrassed about kissing a girl?"

"No, but you seemed a little red after it."

"What are you talking about? You have never kissed me before."

"Oh that's right, hmm…..want to try?"

Looming closer, Naruto held Kin in his arms, "What are you doing? I don't want to kiss you." Although her mouth was telling him no, Naruto could not get the image out of his mind of Kin cuddling against him. Tenderly stroking her cheek, Naruto tried to soothe the volatile ninja. "Naruto what are you up to?"

Startled to hear a familiar voice, Naruto quickly released Kin, "Anko-sensei, I didn't see you there. What are you doing this far away from the village?"

"I'm doing my routine patrol, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Well, that's a interesting question, you see we were just going for a walk, when I saw a big bug crawling up Kin's leg. Isn't that right Kin?" Unfortunately for Naruto, his little embrace had caused the sound ninja to fall into a kind of stupor. "Guess she won't be helping you, so what's up Naruto? Heard you beat the kid from the mutt family, sounds like you got stronger."

"Well thank you Anko-sensei, although the rumors are exaggerating it was a tough battle and it could have gone either way. Have you found anybody trying to escape from the village?"

"Nah, routine checks are boring as heck, but I guess if the Hokage says we got to do it we'll do it."

Naruto took a few minutes to look at the older woman, it seemed she had not changed her apparel from the last time she had seen him. "I see you are still into the stockings and fish nets eh Anko-sensei?"

"Don't talk about my clothing when yours is bright as the morning sun. So you going to take her back home or what?"

"Yeah, but I need some help, could you carry her?"

"I don't know, I mean I am still on duty."

"I thought that Jounins were supposed to help the less fortunate."

"Where did you hear a silly thing like that?"

"Well I guess from the old man, I mean that's what he was preaching about earlier."

Shaking her head, Anko decided it would be best to carry the catatonic girl, "So where is she staying at?"

"Oh just follow me, I'll show you the way."

'What are you up to Kit?'

'I have no idea, but I want Anko-sensei to follow us back, It feels kind of weird, it's like every woman I see I want to jump.'

'Oh….ummmm….that might be me Kit. It's kind of a hereditary thing.'

'What do you mean a hereditary thing?'

'Well, I kind of mate every once in a while.'

'How often?'

'Well every decade if you want to be vague, but you see it kind of happens fast. I mean that when I mate, I kind of exude a scent that makes me more attractive. Kind of like cologne but much more effective.'

'So does this mean that I want every woman in the village?'

'Well I did say that I mated once every decade, well that is to say…..I have to mate once every decade….I like to do it more often then that though. So that's where all these feelings are coming from.'

'So all that time, we have a big problem here, I think your little scent affected Kin and Ino.'

'Kit you don't know the half of it, you know all those girls you met in the past few days?'

'Yeah?'

'Well it's been going on for about that long, so it should be hitting them as well.'

'So what your trying to say is what?'

'Well unless you like being bed ridden for about the next 5 days, I would suggest running about now.'

Throughout this internal conversation, Naruto and Anko were getting closer and closer to his house. And the unconscious Kin had just awakened to find herself being carried across the village by a brazen woman. "How much longer Naruto? This girl is not as light as you made her out to be, she might want to stop eating for a couple meals."

"Who you calling fat? I don't think your so scrawny yourself, now put me down you witch in a fish net costume."

Hoping to follow the advice of the Fox, Naruto was quietly inching his way toward the town exit. "I carried you over 10 city blocks and you wake up and insult me? Fine, be that way." Dropping the girl unceremoniously, luckily for Kin they weren't too far from the ground. "Hey watch it you old bat, you might not have a nice looking face but others do."

"Who you calling old pipsqueak?"

"Who you calling a pipsqueak, Hag?"

The two women were going to rumble right in the street but then they both smelled a new aroma in the air. 'Kit I think you've been sighted, I told you to run. Hope you like the bed Kit, it will be your friend for the next 4-6 days.'

With lust in their eyes, both Anko and Kin leap at the half-demon, "Uhh…girls….can we talk about this?"

"No talk, let's go inside Naruto-sama."

"Sounds good to me, how bout it Naruto? I'll show you all my techniques?"

It didn't seem Naruto had much of a choice, the two women literally dragged him into his own home and ravished him for hours upon end. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, Naruto's little excursion out of his home caused his scent to permeate the whole village. And throngs of women came to have their fun, it was a long week for Naruto, and it kept getting crowded inside his home.

Many of the men in the village wondered where all the women went, following the line of women, it was a bit of a surprise to them to see them lined up in front of the house of the demon. "What are you all doing here?"

"Waiting, it's been a couple of days, but I can wait."

"Is that you Tenten? What are you doing here?"

"Father? Oh hello, I was just wondering if Naruto was free today, I mean wondering if Naruto was ready…..I mean if he was ready for me…..ummm…..can I start over?"

"What has he done to all of you?" His answer was heard in all the screaming and moaning coming from the home. "That demon, how dare he molest the women of this village, men let's get him."

A cheer of agreement came from the men, unfortunately for them it did not come from the women. "You will not harm a hair on his head, now all of you leave, ohh….it's my turn."

"Kurenai-sempai? What are you doing here? Surely you are not here for that thing?"

"And if I am, what business it of yours?"

The townsmen were aghast at the level of hostility that was exuding from the women of the village. "We might need help from the Hokage, let's fall back men."

"See you later daddy, I'll be atop Naruto…..uhhh……I mean taking care of Naruto…….uhhh…….just go daddy it's getting confusing."

Crying at the loss of innocence, Tenten's father could not fight the whole village to help his daughter. 'That bastard will pay for this, I swear it.'

With the men heading toward the Hokage Tower, the women relaxed and waited their turn for the man who they had all dreamed about.

**Author's note: So how do you like my little twist? Hopefully he will be able to fight when the finals come around. Anyways, as always leave a review if you got the time. Peace, I'm out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Kyuubi was one happy fox demon, the cause? Well it seemed not only did the Kit get everyone of the women in the village he also got some that were just visiting the village. 'You did good Kit, although it was a bit scary those last few times, I mean how could that Anko contort her body that way?'

'Leave me alone Fox, I don't have the energy to fight you today.'

'I don't want to fight you Kit, just wondering if you wanted to get out of bed for a bit of breakfast. I for one am starving.'

'Now that you mention it when was the last time we had any type of food in our body?'

'I'd say about 2 weeks ago, but I didn't mind it in the least, how bout you Kit?'

'I have no complaints but what about the mess?'

'Oh don't worry about it, all the women will be fine….except for that little thing that happens when I mate….nothing too big.'

'What are you hiding Fox? Did you poison them all?'

'No…..no….nothing like that. It's just a side affect of staying the night with me, or rather the whole week. It's going to get a bit more complicated from now on Kit.'

'Why?'

'Well you see the women will develop a slight affection towards us.'

'That doesn't sound too bad, I wanted the village to recognize me, this sounds perfect.'

'Well…..let me rephrase that….not just a slight bit of affection….'

'How much are we talking about here? A little crush here and there?'

'Well a little bit more than that…'

'Fox….tell me what did you cause.'

'I don't remember you complaining a few days ago….but…..well…..here's the situation Kit….the whole village essentially loves you.'

'That doesn't sound too bad…I wanted attention, so I have a few new mother's so what?'

'Not quite like that…..what I mean to say is that the whole village really, madly, deeply, loves us.'

Trying to absorb this bit of information, Naruto was flabbergasted at the amount of love that could mean. 'So what your trying to say is we have the whole village as wives?'

'Uh…well…..yeah you could put it that way….but I mean we don't have to take them in as wives or anything….well because some of them are other's wives.'

Unable to take this in all at once, Naruto headed outside his home for the first time in 2 weeks. 'All that time wasted, we needed to train. Look what your power has done to me.'

'I did say I was sorry, but it isn't too bad is it Naruto?'

Naruto looked all about him, everywhere he looked he could see the women who made the past 2 weeks the best he ever experienced. 'What am I going to do? I mean I can't marry all these women, I don't even know half of them.'

'It's up to you kid, but they will follow you wherever we go.'

Trying to get used to a crowd of women following him everywhere, now that is something that Naruto did not think he would be facing in his life. "Naruto-sama what are you doing out here?"

Surprised by the sudden voice Naruto jumped straight up, "Whoa….Kin? Is that you?"

"Yes, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, can you put something on, don't you think it's a little cold to go out in the buff?"

Obviously very open with her body, Kin did no such thing, "It's fine Naruto-sama, now come down here and let's go back inside. Anko-sensei, Temari-chan, and Sakura-chan want to have some more fun."

Again being dragged back, Naruto and the Fox had to endure another day's worth of "bedrest".

Deciding enough was enough; Naruto escaped and went out in search of food and a place where he could hide from his admirer's. 'Okay first thing to do is get some food in our stomachs, then we can worry about the lusting hordes.'

Racing through the village Naruto stopped off at the ramen stand and grabbed whatever was left there. 'This is some good ramen, even though it is a little cold, but I'll tell you what, Ayame wasn't cold at all. She was one of the most fun and exciting, don't you think Kit?'

'Enough about that Fox, it wasn't her idea, so there is no use dwelling on it.'

Finishing their impromptu meal, Naruto went in search of a place to hide out for a while. 'Okay, here's what we know, because of you we have the whole village as our brides. The finals are in 2 weeks and we haven't trained a day, what else could go wrong?'

'Well, I don't know about you Kit, but I always try to look on the bright side. At least we know that the finals will be a lot smaller.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Some of our competition are now our mates for life. Get it?'

'Yeah but that's not how I wanted to win. I say we hide out until the tournament starts and try to let the heat cool before we come back to the village.'

'Sure, but the heat will not cool Kit, I mean it's not like their mad at us, their just a bit too much in love with us.'

While the two were having their conversation, the men of the village were sneaking up on them. "There is the demon, let's kill him and get our women back, what do you say?" A resounding cheer went up and the many ninja's charged at the defenseless little boy, or so they thought. Although Kyuubi and Naruto were having a conversation, they knew full well where the men were, so it only took a matter of minutes for them to destroy the forces of Konoha. 'Well that was training wasn't it Kit?'

'Not good enough, those men didn't have any backgrounds in ninjutsu. Let's go find Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure he can help us.'

'Uh…..I think one of the guys we knocked out was Kakashi.'

'Your kidding right?'

'Nah, look over there to the right.' It was just like the Fox said, a spike of hair was sticking up from the pile of men. 'Well there goes that idea, why would he attack us? I thought he was my sensei?'

'Men do strange things when they come together, remember that Kit.'

Without a sensei to teach him, Naruto just wandered around the village aimlessly, 'I guess we could get Anko-sensei or Kurenai-sensei to train us?'

'Yeah, if they don't jump us the moment they see us. Maybe we can get this affection thing to work in our favor?'

Believing it was worth a shot, Naruto headed back home in search of Kurenai and Anko. He found them soon enough in the kitchen preparing dinner for the whole clan of women who stayed the night with Naruto. "Welcome home, where were you?"

"Kurenai-sensei? Are you making dinner?"

"Yes, it's my famous grilled eel donburi." Just looking at the mounds of eel layered atop the mountains of rice, made Naruto's mouth water but he had bigger things on his mind. "Kurenai-sensei, can you train me for the finals?"

"Of course Naruto, I mean I wouldn't let you enter it without some training from me and Anko. Isn't that right Anko?"

"Huh?" Anko was taking the time to really look at Naruto and she was liking what she was seeing. "Yeah, sure. But let's get some meat onto those bones first. Dinner ready Kurenai?"

"Yeah. Everybody dinner's ready, let's all eat together."

It was a weird kind of meal, meaning that while some stood and others sat on the floor, all were looking at Naruto. It was just the way he was, even through all the things he has gone through, he can only think of one thing at a time. Food was most paramount on his mind at this particular time. Watching their lover eat was bliss for the women assembled, they seemed captivated by every motion that he exuded. "Uhh….Is there something on my face?"

"No, Naruto-sama, it's just that we all seem to be mesmerized by your every movement. It's a very odd feeling."

"Wow, didn't know it was that strong."

"What is that strong?"

"Nothing…..just a thought."

'Fox, can you tone it down a bit or something. I won't get good training if their all zombies.'

'I can't tone it down, it's their own will, it's the reason I told you not to jump all over the place.'

'Can I get them to focus on other things?'

'I guess, maybe if you ordered them to all be normal?'

'That might work, let's try it out.'

"I order you all to act normally from now on." With those little words, the façade was lifted or at least held at bay for a minute. "That's much better Naruto, now let's get to training. Would you girls like to help?"

A resounding cheer was held in the small apartment, "Guess that's a yes, let's go outside it's more roomy."

The group headed outside, it consisted of many of the classmates Naruto recognized including Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. And some that Naruto had seen at the tournament, Temari and of course Kin. "Alright since it's kind of dark out, let's start off with your stealth drills. Naruto you go off in the woods and I'll ask the girls to find you. Alright go for it Naruto."

Giving a nod, Naruto raced into the forest and looked for a good place to hide. 'How is this helping your training exactly?'

'Well if they can't find me then I guess the enemy can't either.'

'I wanted to learn something that would make you stronger thus it would be possible to channel more of my energy through you.'

'Well I can ask Kurenai-sensei about that later. Let's just try to stay hidden for now.'

'Why do you keep on calling her that? I mean it's not like you were that respectful when we were in the bedroom."

'Would you quit talking about that? I mean it was just an accident I didn't mean for her hair to be pulled off like that.'

'Yeah I don't think she minded all that much, I mean from the way she was screaming and all.'

Having the decency to blush, Naruto waited for the girls to come and find him. Elsewhere, the girl's were taking their time and soon found a few tracks here and there to the location of their classmate and lover. "Hey I think I found something over here, what do you think it is Kin?"

"No idea, but it's probably something that Naruto left behind. I wouldn't touch it if I were you though, he has a tendency to put things that he believes are funny."

Deciding to stay away from the object the girl's continued their search, "Hey I think I found him, he's in that tree. I suggest we all encircle the surrounding area and attack all at once."

"Sounds like a good plan Sakura-chan, but how do we know he doesn't have traps set everywhere?"

"I didn't really think that far ahead Temari-chan."

"It's fine, Kin can you locate them with your ninjutsu?"

"Probably, but Naruto knows my techniques he could have made them sound proof."

Facing such a conundrum the team of girls all took a seat to think about how to best capture their lover. "How bout a few of us get caught, and then when he goes to help them the rest of us will spring into action?"

"Sounds like something Naruto would do, what do the rest of you think?"

With a chorus of agreements the girls set to work, Hinata and Kin were chosen as decoys, while the others lied in wait for Naruto.

'What are they planning Kit?'

'I don't know, but it can't be good, I know Temari-chan she's got a mind like a steel trap. They might have already figured out my traps.'

'But did they figure out mine Kit?'

'Now that's a different thing entirely, I mean even I don't know how to deactivate those. Are you sure that your not trying to hurt them?'

'They'll be fine, I mean a few pies and water balloons can't hurt them.'

'True, but when they find me, that won't be the case for us.'

Hearing a scream, Naruto grew more alert, "Help Naruto-kun, Help me please!"

'That's Hinata-chan, did she fall into one of the more violent traps?'

'Could be a ruse Kit, but it's up to you.'

While pondering over the likelihood that Hinata would be lying to him, Naruto heard another familiar voice, "Naruto-sama Help me! There are knives hanging underneath your trap."

'Kin? I know she can sense most of my more violent traps, she must be lying.'

'With her intellect it would not surprise me Kit. Although the Hyuuga girl is a different story altogether, we might want to help her out.'

'Sounds good, she's not as deceiving as the rest of them.' Racing from his hiding place, Naruto went in search of the resident heir to the Hyuuga clan. What he found was Hinata lying perfectly still below one of the tallest trees in the forest. 'Oh no, one of the traps must have dropped her down there. Was this one of yours Fox?'

'I don't think so, but I get confused sometimes, better go check on her Kit.'

Leaping down, Naruto checked for a pulse on Hinata, he found a strong pulse, but slow breathing. Almost if she were faking her injury, 'I think they got us Kit, but it's alright, I wanted to be found.'

'Why?'

'Why else? I wanted to get to some serious training.'

Emerging from the surrounding foliage, the rest of the girls ensnared Naruto, "That was easier than expected Naruto-sama."

"Well you ladies are the best in the village, right?"

Hinata was blushing profusely for her role in the trap, 'Naruto thinks we are the best?'

'I still can't understand the shy nature of that girl, I mean didn't we show what she could do just a few days ago?'

'Don't ruin her Fox, I like her the way she is.'

'Fine, but remember her more wild side as well.'

"Good work girls, you captured Naruto in under 30 minutes. Though that doesn't bode well for you Naruto-kun, you must work on your stealth skills."

"I want to try training my body more Kurenai-sensei, I want to make it stronger so I can make sure I will be able to protect those I love."

Wondering if she was one of the people that he loved, Kurenai responded to the challenge with a series of kicks and jabs. "Sensei? What are you doing?"

"Fight back Naruto, show me how strong you wish to become."

With an air of understanding Naruto channeled more of his power into the fight, soon the rest of the girls including Anko started entering the fray. Jabs and kicks were delivered against Naruto at every angle, 'I guess this works, but let's speed things up a bit Kit.' The Fox increased his influence just slightly and started to move in a sort of dance with the girls. It was beautiful and effective against the onslaught, soon Naruto was on the offensive and the girls had to back up in order to continue to stay in the fight. 'Hold back some Fox, I want to do this on my own, none of your powers.'

'You will lose to Kurenai and Anko, you do know that right?'

'I got it, but at least it will be me losing, and not you helping me win.'

Deciding that the Kit needed to the learn the hard way, Kyuubi released his influence and the girls discovered that Naruto was back to being sloppy. Fighting more than 4 people at once is hard enough, but when 2 of them are Jounins, well then it gets to be ridiculous. Eventually the girls won, but Naruto knocked out a few before they could gang up on him. "You did well Naruto, but you must show that grace and style more frequently. You got sloppy at the end, if you had continued with your previous assault you might have won."

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei, I will try to remember that."

"Alright, I believe that's enough training for one night, let's all head back. You will need your rest Naruto, we will begin training first thing tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, ma'am, but why tomorrow afternoon? I mean wouldn't it be better in the morning?"

"What Kurenai is trying to say is, that by tomorrow morning you won't be up to it."

"Anko that's not what I was trying to say."

"Did you mean that all the women would be exhausting him tonight?"

"Well, I mean…….not all of them."

"Oh then just you? I don't think so Kurenai, I want my turn too."

"Sounds good to me, sign me up."

"Kin?"

"What? We have to share."

"Yeah sounds good Naruto-kun."

"You too Tenten-chan?"

"Don't be an idiot and just enjoy it. I mean how many times in your life do you get to have Ino and me at the same time?"

"Sakura-chan?" Even the shyest of the group had to add something, "Ummm…..well…..I hope to please you……..Naruto-kun."

'This could be a problem Fox.'

'Just take it in stride Kit, what that firecracker said is true, how can you not enjoy life?'

'Life was so much easier when everyone hated me…..'

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reading the latest installment, hope you'll liked it. Again drop a review if you like it and if you don't still drop one, I need feedback, it's more fun that way. Peace, I'm out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

The sun was at it's zenith when Naruto had awakened, but it was not like he was ready for any excruciating activities. Bedding the whole village was one thing, doing it after a vigorous training session was another thing all together. 'I am dead tired Fox, I don't know how much longer I can stand this.'

'Well I like it, but I guess a human like you is still as weak as ever. I say we should get more training in so you can handle them all.'

'Stop with the insults for once, I mean we are in this together right?'

'Fine, but let's get started now, we have already wasted half a day.'

Trying to rouse Kurenai and Anko was no easy task, but with a few well placed kisses he had them sufficiently awakened. "Kurenai-sensei can we get started?"

"Sounds good Naruto, why don't you let Anko and me get freshened up first though."

"Yeah I could use a shower, would you like to join us Naruto?" Not waiting for an answer Anko dragged Naruto and Kurenai with her. After a beautiful and very invigorating time in the shower, both Kurenai and Anko were ready to face the day. "Let's get down to more practical training, Anko how bout teaching him how to effectively lift more than 10 times your weight."

"Sounds like a plan, okay Naruto follow me, first lift that log over there." Naruto complied and did it easily, "Okay good, now try that large tree there."

"Uhh….that tree is stuck to the ground and it's about 500 feet high."

"Can't do it?" Not one to be bullied, Naruto stood next to the tree and tried to lift if from the ground. It wouldn't budge, "It's impossible, I mean there is no way to do it."

"Okay, let me try." Anko went next to it and lifted the roots and tree with ease, "It seems light to me."

"How did you do that?"

"It's just a matter of training and knowing how to channel your chakra, do you understand?"

"I have no idea how you did that."

"Fine, let's get to something which is easier to grasp." Walking over to a pile of scrolls, Anko picked up a few and laid them out on the ground. Completing a series of hand seals, the scrolls transformed into a number of training equipment. "When you can lift over 1 ton with one arm I will continue to train you."

'She's right Kit, your weak without my power, I may have jaded you a bit.'

'Then don't help me, I'll finish it myself.'

'Fine but don't say I didn't warn you.'

Using the equipment produced by the scrolls Naruto trained for hours on end, and he soon could lift about 500 lbs with only one hand. 'Not bad Kit, but don't forget she said 1 ton not a measly 500 lbs.'

'I know Fox, leave me be.'

Watching from afar, Kurenai and Anko were worrying about their lover, "Don't you think your pushing him too hard Anko?"

"He'll be fine, don't forget he is the Kyuubi vessel. The demon won't let him be hurt."

"I hope your right, but while he is doing that what will the rest of us do?"

"Well we could start training the rest of them?"

"Sounds good, but let's keep an eye out for Naruto." Nodding their heads, the two older ninja's went in search of the rest of Naruto's lovers. 'Good their gone, now let's see if I can't help you Kit.'

'What are you talking about? I want to do it on my own.'

'And I am saying you cannot do it without my help, especially in under 2 weeks time.'

'I want to do this on my own Fox.'

'Well, I guess I have to exert a little control then.' Soon Naruto's demon side was shown and Kyuubi trained his vessels body at the speed of light. In an hour's time he had completed all the training needed to lift over 2 tons on one arm. 'That should do it, I even exceeded the limit, now time for you to wake up Kit.'

'What did you do Fox?'

'Nothing much, but when I transfer control back to you, I suggest you go to sleep.' Within a few moments Naruto was back into control, and he felt like his body was weakened to the point of death. 'What did you do Fox?'

'Oh about that, I had forgotten that a human body can only exert so much. Don't worry about it, in a few hours time you'll be back to a dull ache.'

'A few hours of pain?'

'Alright, I'll knock you out then. That way we'll both be happy, ok?'

'What….zzzzzzz'

'Stupid Kit.' If one looked at Naruto it looked like he was dead to the world, but if looked at closely he did have a pulse. A few hours passed before Naruto was awake again, but in the end it was worth it to not endure the pain that the Fox had caused.

'Feel better Kit?'

'Much, though I can't say I'm up to anything fancy right now. My body still feels like it was hit with a huge log or something.'

'Don't complain, it's better then before right?'

'Yeah, but I don't want a repeat of it if I can help it.'

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Naruto went in search of his two sensei, who oddly enough were resting after a grueling session training the rookies in their lover's home. "Okay that's enough for today, how are you all feeling?"

A muttering of curses and death threats accompanied the answers, "Great to hear so many of you still have the energy to curse and yell. How bout another lap around the village?" Groans could be heard, but a vindictive glare from Kurenai silenced them almost instantly, the girl's raced off to complete their victory lap if you could call it that. "Kurenai, I feel Naruto coming here. Do you think he has finished training?"

"I feel his chakra but it is very weak, maybe he overexerted himself?"

"Nah, he'll be fine, with a good meal and a good night's rest, he'll be ready for tomorrow's training."

Appearing before his sensei's, Naruto kneeled slightly, "I am through with the training Anko-sensei, but I cannot train anymore today."

"That's fine, but don't forget that you must be able to lift 1 ton on one arm before I will train you further."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You look tired Naruto, do you need a hand going home?"

Nodding his head slightly, Naruto accepted the offer of help from both Anko and Kurenai. "When we get home I'll cook up a hot and spicy version of my eel bowl for you Naruto."

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei."

"Yeah thanks Kurenai, I know how much energy Naruto needs tonight."

"Anko he just went through a whole day's training, you can't expect him to satisfy you tonight?"

"I always say that training needs to be continuous, so think of it like a refresher course from this afternoon."

"You are awful Anko, but I guess what you say is true, I'm sorry Naruto but rules are rules."

"Who made up the rules?"

"Well I guess the girls did, I mean it's not like men do anything right."

'Fox help me!'

'Would you like me to take over for you Kit? I would greatly enjoy it.'

'Fine, but don't hurt any of them.'

'Understood.' Naruto couldn't tell how he knew, but he could feel a perverted streak going through his inner inhabitant. 'Oh and one more thing Kit, I think someone is watching you train. Though I doubt his intentions are ill.'

'Who is it Fox?'

'Who else? That perverted old hermit, the one who trained the Fourth Hokage, you may know him as one of the Sannin, Jiraiya-san.'

'Is he good?'

'One of the best, obviously stronger than the girls, but we'll deal with him later. First things first, my meal.'

'Yeah I can't wait for that eel bowl.'

'That's not what I want for dinner Kit.' At that moment Naruto knew that the Fox was a mega pervert.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to get this out so I could get on with the more juicy bits of the story. Anyways, please leave a review when you get the chance. Peace, I'm out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Over time Naruto grew to endure the long nights and lasting day's, but it soon came to light that another wanted to test his skills. 'Fox is that pervert still out there?'

'Yeah, but I doubt he wants to fight you, just intrigued by our power.'

'How bout a final demonstration?'

'How so?'

'A little chakra can go a long way, let's blast the tree right from out of him.'

'Sounds like fun, remember what I have taught you, aim for the thickest portion of the tree, I don't wish to hurt the old pervert.' Gathering chi in his palm, Naruto unleashed it at its apex and delivered a beam so bright that it temporarily blinded the Sannin. 'What is that kid up to? Why is the tree collapsing?' Leaping from the tree to the ground, Jiraiya searched through the surrounding area for the demon's chakra signature. 'Damn it all, where is he?'

"Who are you?"

Whirling around, Jiraiya knocked Naruto on the ground with a well-placed kick to the sternum. "How did you get behind me?"

"I don't know, I walked?"

Feeling very insecure at the way he was so easily tricked, Jiraiya struck up his familiar pose, "I am Jiraiya, one of the Sannin, I am the lover of women and champion of the righteous." Giving a sigh, Naruto delivered a punch to the ninja's stomach, "Enough with the introduction, what do you want pervert?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Well I didn't before, now I can confirm it. Again what do you want?"

Jiraiya looked at the embodiment of Kyuubi, "I wanted to train you, to make you stronger, so you could really satisfy those women."

"Ugh…..I don't need tips from a pervert, if that's why you're here then leave."

Grasping at straws, Jiraiya tried to get in touch with the demon side, "I will teach you how to become the next Hokage of Konoha."

Now that perked the interest of Kyuubi and Naruto, "How?"

"Well I did teach one of the former Hokage's."

"I know, the fourth right?"

"Intriguing you know so much about me, how bout a little bit about yourself?"

"I am a demon, and as such I will disembowel you if you ask further questions."

"Okay, glad we could get that off our chests, let's get started shall we?"

"I am puzzled why someone like you would help someone like me? I mean it's not like I have met you before or anything like that, plus I killed your most prized student, do you hold no animosity?"

For once, Jiraiya did not seem very jovial, "I have seen what you have done, I see what you try to shape the boy into, I cannot allow that to happen."

"How do you know that the boy doesn't want it himself?"

"I know that he may be influenced by you but there is a core of goodness in his heart. How else would he become the Hokage of Konoha?"

"I see you still keep to your optimism pervert, but know this, I do not control his actions, but I do give him advice, whether he takes it or not is his business. I just try to keep alive in this body of someone else's choosing."

Walking away, the Fox expected the pervert to follow him, Jiraiya did not like the Fox, but he knew that without the boy Konoha might very well be destroyed. 'Arashi, I hope and pray that you will be watching over him, although the actions of the Fox seem devious I still hold on to the hope that he will come back and save Konoha. Like you once did my old friend.'

Following the Fox, Jiraiya kept a close eye to see what else the Fox had up it's sleeve. "Are we going to train or are you going to stare at my backside all day?"

"Don't get so cocky, although you may be stronger than me in your true form, I can still destroy you in this form."

"True, but then you would destroy the boy as well, and I know that you would not want to do that."

"Fine, let's start off with something easy, why don't you try walking across the lake?"

"Oh? Are we doing something dealing with chakra? Well let's see if the little Kit can handle it." Giving his consciousness a little nudge, Naruto came forth, "So all I got to do is walk across the lake?"

"That is what I said is it not?"

"Fine, but you don't have to get your tighty-whities in a bunch." Crossing the lake was much more troublesome than Naruto believed could be possible, although the Fox had great reign over his chakra, Naruto was a different story altogether. "So I can't do it so what?"

"If you don't control your chakra you will not be able to grow and learn."

"I have enough chakra to last a dozen lifetimes."

"The Fox has a lot of chakra, you are a weak ninja wannabe. If anyone could disable the use of the demon then you would be killed."

Listening to the words postured by the pervert, Naruto couldn't help but understand how this could really hurt him in the end. "Alright how do I walk on the water?"

"You must concentrate all your chakra on a little point, the soles of your feet. Do you understand?" Nodding his head, Naruto concentrated all his chakra on his feet, unfortunately he concentrated too much and was blown off his feet. "Oh I forgot to mention that you should make it stick to the floor or water."

"Now you tell me, damn you pervert."

"Don't call me a pervert, call me Jiraiya-sensei."

"I will never call you that Ero-sennin."

Slightly irritated but knowing that he was a pervert, Jiraiya took it in stride and just beat the living pulp out of Naruto instead of killing him. "Okay, back to the training, concentrate the chakra and make sure to make it stick to the water."

"Understood, although you didn't have to hit so hard." Finally getting the hang of it, Naruto uneasily stepped onto the water and subsequently sank to the bottom. "We'll work on that, now try to concentrate more of your chakra, too little and you won't stand on the water, too much and you will be blasted off."

Finding a balance was not something that Naruto was used to, thus it took him many hours of training just to stand on the water let alone walk on it. "You have done well with your rudimentary knowledge of chakra, maybe you will become a ninja yet."

"Thank you Ero-sennin."

"Stop calling me that!" Walking back to town, Naruto was in deep thought, 'What's on your mind Kit?'

'How do I become stronger?'

'Follow the pervert he'll teach you the way.'

'Are you sure?'

'I am sure.'

'But all I have learned is to stand on water.'

'All that training has been building up your chakra reserves, it is good for you. You will be able to call forth many techniques. The more chakra you have the better.'

'If you say so, what now?'

'Well, the pervert had his turn now it's mine.'

'What do you mean, I am dead tired here.'

'I will train your body, let me take over.'

'But all the pain afterward?'

'Be a man, it's not like it will last forever, it's only going to make you stronger in the end, that's what you want isn't it? To protect those you love right?'

'Fine, but try to not go too overboard with it.'

'No promises.' With Naruto put into the back seat, the Fox leaped through the forest and village, he was stretching his legs. Delivering series upon series of spin kicks and punches into a boulder he soon destroyed it in two. Running at the speed of a Jounin, the Fox trained the ninja's frail body. Making sure to eat tons of pasta, ramen, and rice, the Fox soon was reenergized and took it to the next extreme. Concentrating his power into the art of summoning foxes and his kin, it soon became apparent that although he had the power he could not call forth anything too destructive.

'Hmm…..I guess that this body still has a way to go before it is ready.' Not used to being weak, the Fox continued to train, night came and he continued with his routine, when it came time for dinner he headed home. Entering his home he smelled the rich aroma of hundred's of women waiting for him. When he was finished with his "extracurricular activities", the Fox continued his regime and headed outside for target practice. Delivering series upon series of shurikens and kunai's into a bull's-eye, 'At least I can target something from afar, it would be troublesome to attack from close quarters constantly.'

So the training went on and on, day's were spent with the pervert Jiraiya-sensei, and the night's were devoted to the Fox. It soon became apparent to the Sannin that his student was growing immensely stronger. 'He will soon surpass the Chuunin's and Jounin's of this village. The Fox must be helping him, but why?'

Although the reasoning for the training was getting less and less important, the training itself was becoming gruesome in it's intricacies. Forming numerous seals and summoning small frogs or toads, it was becoming increasingly taxing on the young ninja. "What's wrong Naruto? Are you giving up your dream to become Hokage?"

"I will never give up, I just need a few minutes rest."

"Do you think a Hokage has time for rest? You must always be prepared, always be alert, and most importantly of all always train." It seemed the day's flew by and it soon became noticeable that Naruto would be ready for the tournament in record time. Although Jiraiya wanted him to finally summon the greatest frog of all time, the leader of the frogs, and the friend of the fourth Hokage, Gamabunta.

"What are you doing Ero-sennin? Why are we going to the great chasm?" Being deceptively silent, Jiraiya did not want to give away his secret training methods, well not really a secret just a secret to Naruto. Without a seconds thought, Jiraiya threw Naruto into the chasm and watched him fall to his glory or his ultimate demise. 'I hope you will protect him Fox, because if you don't then both you and him will go splat.'

"What the heck are you doing Ero-sennin? Ahhh………………" Naruto did not have too much time to think about the situation, 'Kit what the hell is going on?'

'I don't got a clue, but if we die I'm blaming you!'

'Don't worry about it, just call forth the leader of the toads.'

'How?'

'Now that's a good question, you better learn quick, the floor is coming up awfully fast.' Thinking like a madman, Naruto formed the seals needed to summon the great toad, but it didn't seem to be working, 'Damn it Fox, were going to die!'

'Calm down, do it with feeling, don't make any mistakes and we will be saved.'

Trying once more, again he failed, Naruto was getting desperate now, repeating the same seals Naruto still came up empty. Within moments of death Naruto could not do anything to stop his demise, 'Will you really die without a last try Kit?'

'It's over, there is nothing more I can do.'

'So you will let those around you weep for you? They will be slaughtered by what is coming, did you know that?'

'What are you babbling on about?'

'They will be slaughtered and butchered, but you do not care?'

'I care, but I am going to die in about 10 seconds so I cannot do anything.'

'Will you give up?'

'I have never given up, never!'

'Then what are you doing now?'

'I have accepted my fate, it's as simple as that.'

'No you have given up Kit, and even I cannot save you from yourself.'

'I have never given up, and I will not start now!' Reforming the exact same seals, Naruto pushed his whole willpower into it. What happened would become legend, but for now suffice it to say it was enough to save his life. "Who has called me forth? Is it you Jiraiya?"

Landing atop a huge frog was one thing, trying to stay on is harder to do. "I did, now stop shaking, or I'll fall off."

"Who is there?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I am going to become the next Hokage, now let's get out of here."

"Why am I in a crack in the ground?"

"I told you that I summoned you!"

"You could not have summoned me, you are too weak. Now where is that Jiraiya, I will make him pay for his insolence."

"Just get us out of here, I don't want to be here anymore."

"Don't order me around kid, I was ruling this world when you were just a speck in your great, great, great, great, great grandfather's eye."

"Can we just go?"

"I will leave but it is not because of you telling me to, I am leaving because I don't like this place."

"Fine, but let's just go." Without another word, Gamabunta jumped out of the chasm and lifted himself and Naruto into the heavens above. "Wow, nice jump froggy."

"Who are you calling froggy?"

"Uhh you?"

"Get off me you little snot, I am going to crush you with my little toe."

Although it was easier said than done, Naruto clung onto the frog like his life depended on it, and it did. 'Hey Fox, a little help here?'

'I don't like him either, let him blow off his steam.'

"Get off of me you little runt." Jumping around like a madman, or rather a mad frog, Gamabunta could not get the little critter off. Deciding to let the ground do it for him, Gamabunta jumped as high as he could and came back down on his back. "That should have done it, good riddance to the little twerp."

"I know, I mean he kept clinging to your back and everything. I mean it's not like he climbed down to your belly or anything like that." Looking at his waist, Gamabunta saw the exact same kid taunting him, "Why you little demon, I will crush you, how did you get there?"

"I don't know, I maybe crawled?" Jiraiya was very amused at the way Gamabunta was being pissed off by Naruto, "Get off me, why do you plague me?"

"Submit to me and I will get off you."

"Never, I am master of the frogs and of you!"

"I don't mind you being master of your frogs, but I am nobody's servant. Now submit to me!" Thus ensued a long and drawn out conversation that involved numerous ups and downs, but eventually Gamabunta and Naruto were getting tired. "Will you submit?"

"Never!"

Holding on with his last shred of chakra, Naruto knew he couldn't last much longer, "If you will not submit, then I will continue to ridicule you and I will come back I promise you!" Knowing that the little punk would not let up, Gamabunta was a bit awed by his perseverance but that did not mean he would show it. "You will fall, and I will leave, you have no way to call me again."

"I will call you, and I will tame you, this I promise you! If you will not submit to me now, I will come back later."

Although he knew he had won this battle, Gamabunta was not so sure on the war, "If I don't submit you will continue to haunt me?"

"That's right, but if you do I will call you forth as my equal and friend."

"That is not how a servant is treated, don't you know that?"

"I don't wish for you to be my servant, as I don't wish to be yours. I wish for a mutual agreement in friendship, is it a deal?"

"How will this end?"

"I don't know, but I will see it through till the end, but I would like to have you by my side in case of more hairy situations."

Mulling this over, Gamabunta liked the kid's spunk, "Alright, we will agree to remain allies, but know this I will never submit to a master."

"That is fantastic, neither will I. Truce?"

"Truce. Are we done here?"

"Yep, or at least I am." With that Naruto fell from his hold and the Fox took over, "So you finally submitted Froggy?"

"I told you not to call me Froggy! What is wrong with you kid?"

"I am not the Kit, though you know me the same Frog!"

Looking at the boy more closely Gamabunta saw something that he had not seen for a long time. "Kyuubi, How dare you show your face?"

"I am just saying hello Frog, don't bring up old things that are meant to lie."

"I will not serve the boy then, he is too closely related to you."

"No you will be his ally, because I did not help him, he did it on his own. He earned your respect Frog, now let it go."

"Why are you helping this boy?"

"Because he is the only thing I have ever come to see as family!"

"He is your prodigy then?"

"No, he is my friend."

"You have grown soft Fox, maybe he is a good kid?"

"Don't push your luck Frog, I will be watching you."

Disappearing in a vast amount of smoke, Gamabunta had much to think about. 'So you did it on your own Kit, you did good.'

**Author's note: Well that's it, see you next time, remember to leave a review if you feel like it. Peace, I'm out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Watching the sun climb over the horizon, Naruto had much to think about, but he didn't have the time, because in a little over 8 hours he would be competing in the tournament finals. 'What's wrong Kit? You seem a little bit edgy, too much fun last night?'

'Shut it Fox, I am just worried about the tournament today, I mean are we really ready?'

'I don't know about you, but I am ready for anything those little pansies throw at me.'

'Well you won't be the one fighting and getting your butt handed to you, I will be doing most of the work.'

'Don't complain now, I mean you got rid of most of your competition, the most you have to contend with is Gaara, Shino, Sasuke, Kankuro, and Shikamaru.'

'Oh if that isn't enough, don't you know that Gaara dude has a demon inside him too?'

'Oh I know, but it's a weakling compared to me, I mean I am the Kyuubi you know?'

'Okay, how bout Sasuke? I mean he is going all out on this tournament, he really wants to kick my butt all over the stadium.'

'Don't worry so much about it, I mean you are a man aren't you?'

'Fine, but if I get killed because of your arrogance I will haunt you forever.'

'Hello? I am going to die with you, that is if you die, don't worry it will be fine, all that training with that pervert and the late night sessions with me, you should be able to call forth at least 2/9th of my power, which is more than enough to take care of those weaklings.'

Still not entirely sure of himself, Naruto went downstairs for breakfast, what he found was Kurenai cooking while Anko and Kin were doing the dishes. "You know that you don't have to always cook and clean. I can do most of this stuff, you are not slaves you know that don't you?"

Surprised by the presence of their lover, all three turned toward his voice. "I like cooking for you Naruto, it gives me something to do."

"Kurenai-sensei, don't you have to go back to work?"

"We do, but in the morning's it is fun to be helpful around the house."

Naruto couldn't believe he had so much love in his life, after all the times when he thought the world was out to get him. All the times when he believed that nothing would ever get better, it was a miracle that he had made it this far with the little support he had going into this thing. The Fox helped a lot, Naruto knew that there was no way that he could have done it all by himself, he had so much help, but it just seems like a dream with the way things were going. Naruto pinched himself to see if all this love was real or a figment of his imagination, when he felt the pain in his left arm he knew it was all true.

'Fox, I have to thank you, this is the most love I have ever seen in my whole life, although it is a little overwhelming I'll take it just the same.'

'No thanks needed Kit, I mean I am you, and you are me. What's good for you is good for me, understand? So let's go win one for the home team, or something like that.'

Filled with a resolve that he never knew he had, Naruto finished his meal in record time and started up his last training day with the pervert. 'What do you think he is going to make me do today?'

'I have no clue, but it is the last day, I mean there is no more time to do anything new.'

"Hey kid, ready for the final test?"

"Ready when you are Ero-sennin, I mean if you can do it, it must be easy."

"Shut it, just take this key away from me and that's it. Think you can do it?"

"I'll do it alright, and when I do you owe me lunch!" Dashing forward, Naruto used all his skill and speed to grab the key, unfortunately Jiraiya was a good teacher. He dodged left and right and Naruto had no chance at ever catching him. "Tired already?"

"Never!" With renewed vigor, Naruto chased after the Kabuki dancer, again he was disappointed with how badly he was doing. 'What the heck is going on?'

'He's a Sannin Kit, it's not going to be easy, just take your time and think things through.'

'How do I catch him?'

'Figure it out Kit, this is not going to be the hardest thing you are going to face in your life.' Trying a new tactic, Naruto started running in a circle, enclosing Jiraiya in his trap, 'So the kid thinks he can trap me? Well let's see how he does it.' Edging closer and closer, Naruto could see Jiraiya standing still, 'He's open, got to take the chance.'

Moving with astounding speed, Naruto made a grab for the key and was surprised when all he grabbed was air. 'A bunshin? How did he do it without me knowing?'

'I told you it would be a tough job, now get your head in there, there must be a way for you to prevail.'

'How?'

'I can't tell you that, just find a way, I don't want to miss lunch.'

Not the least bit surprised by the Fox's insatiable hunger, Naruto continued his pursuit of the pervert, 'Where the heck is he?' Racing through the trees Naruto could not detect his chi signature. 'He must be around here, I mean he can't have gotten that far away.'

"Oi, can you go any slower, or are you tired already Kid?"

Racing toward the voice, Naruto delivered a series of punches and kicks, all for naught as he delivered his punches to nothing but air. 'Okay, this is getting ridiculous; how the heck am I supposed to catch him?'

While Naruto was trying his best to catch the pervert, Jiraiya was sitting in a tree enjoying a cup of tea. 'Guess he's not as good as I thought he was, is he ready for the tournament? I mean if he can't take a key away from me, it's going to be really tough to beat a bunch of geniuses and such. Maybe I should have pushed him harder?' Naruto would not let himself be beat, he formed a number of seals and created 10 copies of himself, "Go find him, when you do take him down, I want that key. Just don't hurt him too much."

'He finally decided to use that move? Great now I have to move a little bit quicker, he might be learning after all.' Moving through the woods at dizzying speed, Jiraiya soon had covered most of the forest with traps to displace the copies. 'That should buy me about 10 minutes; I don't think his clones are smart enough to avoid that many traps.' Soon enough Jiraiya smelt the tell-tale whisper of smoke in the air, 'That takes care of 9 of them, I guess one was smart enough to pass by unharmed, guess I'm running again.'

This continued on for over an hour, Jiraiya would set traps and Naruto's clones would be destroyed by them. Although every time it happened less and less of the clones were destroyed, it soon became clear that the clones picked up on things as fast as their master. 'So now all my traps were diffused and he is coming for me, it only took him an hour to catch me? I guess I didn't train him for nothing, although I did think I gave him enough clues to find me and get me in under an hour.'

"Ero-sennin I have you now, come out and face me."

"Yeah, I know, but you still have to get the key from me Naruto."

"That is why I brought along a couple of my friends, Ero-sennin." Standing behind the original were 200 copies all cracking their knuckles, "Do you really think numbers matter in this game Naruto?"

"No, but it may help you become distracted enough so that I can reclaim the key."

Without a word of warning, Naruto and co. charged at the pervert, already forming the seals in an instant, Jiraiya crushed most of the clones before they got within a foot of him. "This is pathetic Naruto, you can do better than this."

"I know I can, that is why I set up the ambush from all sides Sensei!" Turning around Jiraiya was hit in the face by a punch, "I see you didn't just face me straight on, you surrounded my location, but will that help you?"

"I don't know you tell me, I mean do you still have the key?" Looking down Jiraiya clutched the key to his chest, "Yep, I guess it didn't work, too bad for you Naruto."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure, I mean I do have the key." Looking toward the youth, Jiraiya saw an exact replica of his key, "That's not the really one, I won't be fooled by such childish tactics."

"Suit yourself, but I will find the treasure that you locked in this forest, and I will have it for myself." One of Naruto's copies raced through the woods toward the village of the Leaf. 'He has found the treasure already? All that time he was trailing me, it wasn't because he couldn't find me, it was because he was looking for the chest. That brat, how did he find it? I covered it with a strong Genjutsu, only top Jounin's would have been able to locate it.'

"Your bluffing kid, you don't know where the chest is, nor do you have the key. I be waiting for you when you are ready to take the key from me." Disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Jiraiya escaped once more from the grasp of Naruto. 'Did you really get the key Kit?

'I sure hope so, because if I didn't then what I gave him won't be as funny.'

Finding a secure location a few miles northeast of his previous location, Jiraiya again checked on his key, seeing that it was safe and sound Jiraiya leaned back into the tree. 'That kid was really just an amateur, to think that he believed I would give him the real key for a fake, I am not that stupid.' So minutes went by and Jiraiya was confused at the time he had, 'Shouldn't he be tracking me down? I mean he doesn't have the key, unless he has given up. Something the Fox would do I guess, oh well it's his loss.'

Suddenly a shout was heard, "Yes, thanks for the treats Ero-sennin." Listening to apparent glee in his student's voice, Jiraiya rechecked his key, only to find that the key had turned into a pair of women's undergarments. 'That brat actually got the key? Impossible when did he steal it? At the beginning? When he was chasing after my clones? How?'

"You know Jiraiya, it was a lot harder to find your treasure then take the key. I mean anyone with half a mind could see that I had taken it."

"How?"

"Well that's my little secret, and I believe you owe me lunch, Ichiraku ramen is the best. Also the little toys and treats you left in the chest were nice too, although they weren't my style so I gave them away."

"You what? That was my entire collection, it had all my valuables in it."

"Don't worry so much, it was just a bunch of junk, I mean half of it wasn't even from this century."

"That's the reason it was so expensive, who did you give it to?"

"Oh one of my clones sent it to the Hokage's place, I believe you can pick it up there. Unless the Hokage likes all those garments and pictures, I don't see the need for you to catalog them though, I mean it was just a bunch of photos and scrolls."

"You brat, that was my life's work, now I can never finish my creation."

"Ero-sennin you truly are a pervert, suck it up and let's get some lunch."

Walking behind the easygoing Naruto, Jiraiya felt his whole world was crashing down on him, 'Why did he have to give it to the old man? All my work, all those "research trips", I will have to do them all again.'

'You did good Kit, I mean even I couldn't tell you got the key in the first couple minutes.'

'I didn't, but he doesn't have to know that, I mean it was purely luck that I found his secret stash, let's just bankrupt him and get ready for the tournament.'

'You are cold sometimes Kit, that's what I like about you, alright on to the ramen shop.' After a horrible day for the pervert, Naruto created a massive dent on his pocket book as well, "How can you eat that much ramen? I mean it is not humanly possible, you should be dead from overeating."

"I am not your normal human, can I get another bowl? Thanks." While Jiraiya continued to see the mounting bill, Naruto was just getting started on his meal, 'You think we should cut him some slack and just stop now?'

'I'm kind of full Kit, I guess if we want him to teach us anything else it would be a good idea to stop now.' Putting down his 30th bowl of ramen, Naruto nodded to his sensei and headed toward the stadium for the finals.

'That boy got my treasures and tricked me, he is a surprise indeed, but darn him for leaving me with the bill, I am going to be feeling this in the morning.'

"Thank you again, come back anytime Jiraiya-sama."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Jiraiya headed toward the stadium to watch his student perform, 'I wonder how long it will take him to defeat his first opponent?'

Wandering into the field, Naruto saw 4 of the 5 contestants he would be facing, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, and Shikamaru. 'Guess Sasuke wanted to make a late entrance, he was always a attention grabber.' Lining the contestants up, the referee of the match announced the matches, it seemed Gaara would be facing Sasuke, but since he wasn't here it would be postponed. While Naruto was facing Shikamaru, which was fine with Naruto, he didn't think the strategist could come up with something that would be able to beat him. Last up would be Kankuro and Shino, Naruto really wanted to see the match up, he knew that Kankuro was Gaara's brother, and Naruto was making love to their sister, so he wanted to see how good the two brother's were. 'Kit I think you know how much power that Temari girl has got, they can't be much stronger, except for that Gaara kid, I mean he seems a little unbalanced to me.'

'I agree, I feel it too, but his killing intent should be miniscule in comparison with ours.'

'We'll see Kit, but keep your guard up anyways, I don't want to die at the hands of a lesser demon.'

'Sound's good to me, okay are we ready?'

'Ready when you are, hopefully that strategist is not too smart.'

The referee called Shikamaru and Naruto toward the middle of the stadium, "Okay there is no rules, you can use whatever you want, killing your opponent is allowed but remember you will have to clean up the mess." Nodding their heads, Shikamaru gauged his opponent, 'He seems calm and collected, quite different than what he was before, what is he up to?'

"Begin!" Both opponents ran to opposing sides of the arena, 'Kit I suggest we finish this quickly, the more time we give him the more time he has to plan, it is not a good thing for him to plan.' In total agreement, Naruto launched numerous kunai's and shuriken's at the resident genius, 'He is starting out quickly, how poor is his skills?' Dodging with ease, Shikamaru extended his shadow, Naruto again ran toward the other side of the arena. 'Watch out for that shadow Kit, I don't want to be beaten by a shadow, if we stay far enough away it should be fine.' Again throwing numerous knives, Shikamaru had to let go of his jutsu, 'He knows enough to stay away from my shadow, but he doesn't know that I can hide in the shadow of the arena.'

Without this knowledge it was easy to see why Naruto was caught in the geniuses trap, 'Can't move Kit? He is pretty smart, using the arena's shadow to get to us, but he can't do anything from that far away.' Throwing his own kunai at Naruto, Shikamaru dodged it by falling backwards, unfortunately for Naruto he was very close to the wall. 'That should finish it, with such a strong strike to the head he won't know who the heck he is.' Disengaging his jutsu, Shikamaru walked into the center of the arena, "Winner is……."

"I really liked your plan Shikamaru, but you should know I have a strong head." Looking behind him, Shikamaru was surprised to see Naruto, "What are you doing there?"

"Well I need to get close to you to hit you." Delivering a series of punches to the ninja, Shikamaru felt like he was being hit by a dozen men. "You should be feeling the effects of my punches soon, but to give you a chance I'll back away."

Moving back, Naruto gave Shikamaru time to recover, Shikamaru again initiated his jutsu, "You should have finished it when you had the chance Naruto, now you are in my power again."

"I don't think so, I mean your jutsu is pretty weak, I mean it doesn't take much to break it." With a display of strength that astounded Shikamaru, Naruto broke the hold of the shadow. "Anything else up your sleeve Shikamaru?" Dumbfounded, Shikamaru just retreated back, 'He has gotten stronger, but he is cocky, I can use it to my advantage.' When he had reached the trees surrounding the arena, Shikamaru went into a thinking pose, "I think you should do more than think about your problems." Jumping from his hiding place, Shikamaru again was caught unawares by Naruto, 'How does he do that?'

"Don't run, I mean it is going to get boring if you don't do something."

'He is just playing with me, he is so powerful he is toying with me, how did he get so strong?'

"Are you done? Nothing else to do?" Trying his best to think of a solution, Shikamaru again tried his jutsu, "This same old trick? I told you it doesn't work on me. Are you just a one trick pony?" Again throwing off the shadow, Naruto advanced on the ninja, "Do you surrender? You can't beat me." Seeing no way out of the situation, Shikamaru threw his hands up, "Fine, it was too troublesome anyway." The referee seeing his surrender declared Naruto the winner. "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner of round 1."

Thousands of people were thrown into a stupor, but thousands more cheered for their lover. "Go Naruto, you are the best, in everything you do!" Walking away to the cheers of his lovers, Naruto watched as the next two can onto the field. 'Guess he wasn't so hard after all, but it is better to be prepared then surprised.'

"I will kill you Naruto, it will make me alive." Watching as Gaara walked away from him, Naruto couldn't help but feel pity in his heart. 'He is lonely and is seeking acceptance. We'll have to disappoint him though, won't we Fox?'

'You know it Kit, but let's try to make it less painful.'

**Author's notes: Here's the next installment of the story, if you have the time leave a review, it will be most appreciated. Peace, I'm out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Walking into the arms of one of his favorite women, Naruto couldn't be happier to be in the bosom of Kin. "You did great out there Naruto, how did you break the shadow's hold? Even I couldn't do it."

"Oh it was really simple, I just used my chakra to overload the shadow. I have a lot to spare." Receiving kisses all around, Naruto sat in the stands and awaited the next match, "I don't think there will be a next match Naruto, I sense people hiding in the stands. They are not here to watch the show."

"I know Kurenai-chan, but let's get them to make the first move." Watching as Kankuro and Shino walked onto the field, Kankuro's sensei showed a sign that meant quit. And that's exactly what Kankuro did, "That brother of mine, he will do anything the teacher says, I wonder if they will ever get out of my father's iron grip."

"Don't worry, I'm sure your brother Gaara is planning something particularly venomous for your father." The referee declared Shino the winner and asked for the next contestants to take the field, watching as Gaara walked toward the middle of the stadium, Naruto saw with his own eyes how much power radiated from the young vessel. 'That boy's power was equal to yours when you started out, now it is a mere pebble compared to your huge lake.'

'Thanks for the compliment Fox, but I don't think that is his true power, I believe he holds back to toy with his victims.'

'You could be right Kit, but at least we should be able to hold our own.'

'Yeah, hopefully we can do more than that.' Requesting Kurenai and Anko to check around the premises, Naruto started to map his plan out, 'What are you planning anyway Kit? I don't think you are so cocky to think you can take down an entire army?'

'Oh I have no grand dreams, just plain reality and the help of my beautiful companions. With the way they have synchronized to caress me, I have no trouble to believe that they can defeat anything.' Over 100 of his lovers scattered throughout the stadium in search of the would be invaders. While Naruto was planning his little counterattack the tournament was still going on, "If Sasuke does not arrive in 5 minutes he will disqualified from the match and Gaara will be declared winner."

Just when the final seconds ticked down, Sasuke arrived in tow with Kakashi-sensei, "Oh was the tournament today?" The audience and invaders collectively fell over, screaming obscenities at the ninja, the crowd demanded a duel between Sasuke and Gaara.

Thus the match began, Gaara stood absolutely still and let his sand do the work for him, Sasuke on the other hand delivered kunai upon kunai against the sand demon. All of the knives were blocked or broken by the wall of sand, Gaara's sand went on the offensive and delivered a series of sand bullets at Sasuke. The bullets were easily seen by Sasuke's eyes and he avoided them with grace, 'He will hide in his sand like a turtle, well how bout a little heat for the turtle?'

Shooting out billows of fire, Sasuke hoped to roast the sandman inside his shell, Gaara took it in stride and his sand once again protected him. Deciding a little more direct approach would be better, Sasuke started a series of jabs and punches at incredible speeds. The sand shook and bent but didn't break under the assault, Gaara was peacefully awaiting his chance to kill the ninja. 'Soon mother, soon. I want his blood in the sand, in you mother!'

Spikes of sand shot forth from the shell, it pierced Sasuke but luckily his quick reflexes and uncanny eyesight insured that he only had scratches. Once again resorting to his arsenal of fire jutsus, Sasuke tried to make the sand hard enough for it to be broken. Unfortunately for Sasuke, the sand just continued to spin around the maniac, it did not have the time to harden. Watching as the young Uchiha battled, Naruto was a bit impressed, 'He is fast Kit, not as fast as us, but it would be a challenge to catch him quickly.'

'True, but it's not like I have to catch him, he will search for me when he is done with that beast. His ego will not allow anything less then him being the best.'

'So be it, when he comes we will take him down a peg and maybe break a sweat while doing it.' Continuing to watch the theatrics playing out in front of him, Naruto also was watching the sound ninjas and the sand ninjas awaiting just the right time to attack. 'I see that the invaders are waiting for when the battle reaches its apex, I guess they believe that is when the audience will be the most susceptible. What idiots, do they not know we are watching them?'

'Not everyone is as keen as we are Kit, although I have no doubt the old man knows about everything.'

'Then why does he insist on continuing this farce?'

'It is because he is biding his time, trying to get his village ready for the onslaught it will be receiving. I have to give the old man credit, he does think things through, something you should learn before you become Hokage Kit.'

Deciding to let the match continue, Naruto watched as Sasuke continued his assaults and received little reward for it. Although the kicks and punches that Sasuke was using were landing swiftly and powerfully, it did nothing to the impenetrable sand that encircled Gaara. Deciding to use his trump card, Sasuke ran away from the sand demon and scaled the arena walls, doing so needed speed and a good control of his chakra, something that Sasuke had learned to control. Forming a number of hand seals, Sasuke could be seen holding a ball of chakra in his hand, it was the Chidori, a thousand birds were chirping in the wind, or at least that was what it sounded like. When he was ready, Sasuke plummeted down the wall and headed toward the mass of sand that was Gaara, Gaara believed the sand would stop anything from hurting him. Unfortunately for him the Chidori was not just anything, with one mighty swing the sand was dispersed and the Chidori crashed into his upper shoulder.

Extreme pain rocked the demon, it was something he had never felt in his life, or at least not to the degree he was currently feeling. It was like a wave of electricity was coursing through his body, removing all modes of communication within his body, it seemed to shut down everything. Fortunately for Gaara, the sand not only concealed and protected, it healed as well. Within a few moments the power coursing through his body was directed toward the ground and useless against him once again.

Orochimaru and his band of sound and sand ninja's chose this moment to initiate their attack. Appearing out of thin air, the sound ninja cast a genjutsu on the audience and put everyone to sleep, although Sakura-chan kept Naruto and the rest of his harem fine and dandy. "Good work Sakura-chan, I wanted a chance at these pansies." Blushing at the praise by her lover, Sakura watched as he launched himself at the Sound. Naruto quickly worked through a number of seals and his Kage Bushin was alive once more, with over a hundred Naruto's it was a bit hard for the sound and sand to get their plans off the ground. Not to mention their bodies off the ground, with the help of Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei it was a matter of minutes to decimate the ninja's in the stands.

The Sandaime was having problems though, he was trapped inside with the other Kage, he was a person in disguise, or rather a snake in disguise, none other than Orochimaru. "So you knew all along?"

"I could smell your stench, why did you come Orochimaru?"

"I came for your head sensei, why else?"

"Then why did you persist on the tournament with Sasuke and Gaara?"

"Oh I just wanted to see if I could use the Uchiha boy, he will come in handy, I promise to bring him back and show him your dead body."

"What makes you think you can do that?" Forming a number of seals that most people would be hard pressed to follow, the Hokage of Konoha disabled his former student. "Did you really think a knife would defeat me Orochimaru?"

"No, I expected a bit better out of you Sarutobi-sensei. Now how bout we do this?"

"I have no qualms, but don't forget you asked for it." Going through another series of hand seals, the Hokage assaulted the imposter Kazekage with the tiles off the roof. Orochimaru easily avoided the mess and jumped into the air with a series of hand seals that produced a snake from his mouth, the snake latched onto the Hokage and dug in deep. "What a weak old fool you are, so easily entangled in a simple jutsu, shows how weak you have gotten." The mass that was the Hokage soon formed into a puddle of mud, "A replacement?" Standing right next to the imposter, Sarutobi made the very tiles into a river of mud and sent Orochimaru tumbling down the roof. "This is pathetic old man, can't you do better than this?" Forming a dragon's head, it launched mounds of mud at the former student, billowing out fire from his lungs, the Hokage lit the balls and watched as his student was roasted alive.

"Pathetic, these petty attacks will not kill me sensei, have you really underestimated me that much?"

"You were always the most disagreeable."

"Don't say that when the others were worst than me."

Deciding to get serious, both Orochimaru and the Hokage expanded their chakra and the others watched in awe as it formed cracks underneath their feet. 'The old man's still got a lot of power in him, don't you think so Kit?'

'I guess but shouldn't we worry about other matters?'

'I guess, but I wanted to see who would win.'

'Of course the old man, that snake bastard doesn't have a chance.' Jumping away Naruto offered a prayer for his favorite old man, 'Be safe old geezer, I don't want your spot just yet.'

Back to the action, Orochimaru and Sarutobi were both ready, running toward each other, they launched their attacks. Sarutobi grabbed a shuriken from his pouch and threw it forward. Performing a number of seals, Sarutobi created numerous shuriken duplicates with his shadow technique. While Sarutobi was doing his thing, Orochimaru called forth his summoning jutsus, he called forth two coffins, each containing within a powerful apparition. Trying with all his might, Sarutobi stopped the third before it could come into being. Although it was too late for the other two, they came into being and formed the former Hokage's that watched over Konoha.

The first Hokage was a man that had dark hair and a face that spelled business, he looked toward his pupil and greeted him with an apology. The second Hokage was a man in white, his face also had no hint of a smile, he was there for one thing and one thing only to destroy the third Hokage. Although they knew the reason for their restoration the two didn't like the way they were being used. With a final flourish, Orochimaru inserted a scroll into each of their bodies making them mindless killing machines. "Alright sensei, let's get started shall we?"

"You monster, using the first two like that, have you no respect for the dead?"

"Enough with that, just die like a good old man. Kill him now!" The two brain dead Hokage's attacked without preamble, they issued forth from two different directions, trying to use their taijutsu to finish off the older descendant. Fighting the two was like something from a nightmare for Sarutobi, he didn't want to and also he knew that he was not up to the challenge. The battle continued on and the menace Orochimaru just watched with amused silence, the third Hokage battled the other two and tried to get them to separate, he utilized a number of jutsus but they had counters for them. Issuing forth a molten flow of dragon fire, Sarutobi hoped to char the two into cinders. The second just calmly and efficiently placed a 40 foot wall of water that blocked out the fire, it was something the newest Hokage had never seen for a dozen decades. 'I had forgotten that he was so prevalent in the water jutsus, I guess it was to be expected, they were the best in their time.' Forming another set of seals, the second shot forth a wave of water to bury Sarutobi. With a fervent pace Sarutobi combined seals and formed a mud wall that blocked the flow of water and saved his very life.

While the third Hokage was trying to stay alive, Naruto and his companions went in search of Sasuke. 'That stupid pinhead went in search of the mass suicidal and sadistically competent monster? How stupid can a pinhead get?'

'Enough with that, let's just find him so we can tell him that Kit.' Shaking his head in wonderment Naruto went in search of his "teammate".

**(Flashback)**

"Let's go Gaara, we can't stay here."

"Kill him! Kill Him!" The boy could not let his grudge pass, he wanted the Uchiha heir to quench his bloodlust. Unfortunately for Gaara he didn't have the energy and collapsed, Kankuro carried his sleeping brother out of the arena. "Where do you think your going?"

"Away from here, are you coming Temari?"

"I am staying with Naruto-kun."

"Fine stay with the brat, but don't ever show your face in the sand village again!" Leaping away, Kankuro didn't look back to see that both Shino and Sasuke followed him. "Damn that student of yours Kakashi, what is wrong with him?"

"He's proud and arrogant, that jutsu won't help him any either."

"Then why the heck did you teach it to him?"

"I thought it would be good for him Gai, but it wasn't, he's not like me, not everything at least."

Shaking his head, Gai went to check on his favorite pupil, Kakashi sent his dog in search of Sasuke and asked Naruto to search for him as well. "Why should I search for that dingbat?"

"He is your teammate, don't forget that with all those wenches around you!" Grabbing the Jounin by his collar, Naruto made it clear that none of his lovers were wenches, and it was pounded home to Kakashi in a very brutal and gruesome manner. "Don't be envious when you are such a jerk yourself, good thing for you that I wanted to have a word with Gaara anyways. Mention that word or anything like it again and I will make sure that you will never have children, nor will you be alive ever again."

**(End Flashback)**

Thus that was the reason Naruto was searching for the idiot in the forest with his entourage, "You know you all didn't have to come, I mean I could have gone by myself."

"We wanted to come, plus what would we have done otherwise?"

"Helped with the rescue efforts?"

"There wasn't that many people we wanted to rescue, also it's more fun this way isn't it Kurenai-chan?" Confused by his family, Naruto nonetheless let it pass and continued on the scent of the rabid Uchiha. "We should be getting close, are we close mutt?"

"Don't call me a mutt, I am a genuine pup with nice and soft paws, do you want to feel them?"

"No thanks, but let's hurry up please."

"Fine, with the rate were going we need to travel about 10 times quicker."

"Fine, you all can cut it?"

A chorus of "Fines" were heard, and the group increased it's pace for the wily heir of Konoha's most obnoxious clan. Deciding that one Naruto was fine, but 1000 of them might be better, Naruto sent out his clones to help his companions and his fellow villagers in the town. "Won't they be destroyed rather easily?"

"Nah, they'll be fine, the Fox says that he put enough chakra in them to last for about 100 fights."

"Each one of them?"

"Yep, although I would think that would have drained his reserves, but it hasn't put a dent in it yet."

Continually amazed by their lover's stamina, the women could not wait until the next night of "activities".

**Back to the 3rd Hokage**

Watching as the roots of a enormous tree seemed to come out of thin air, Sarutobi couldn't quite pinpoint the time when he knew he was doomed. "Your stuck sensei, how pathetic are you?" Feeling the need to punch the arrogant snot in the nose, Sarutobi couldn't move at moment, "You should have just killed me when you had the chance old man! Now you will face the consequences of your kindness." Sarutobi knew that he needed his most precious of weapons to defeat the snake, he called forth Enma the King of all monkeys. "This could be troublesome, kill him now!"

"Why have you called me here Sarutobi?"

"Uhh…..well look over there, do you see that snot nosed kid?"

"Yeah I see him, the one you didn't kill when I told you to?"

"Yeah that's the one, he's trying to kill me now!"

"Serves you right, but what do you need now!"

"A little help might be nice? Please help me and transform into the Diamond Pole."

"Fine, but remember I told you to kill the brat when you had the chance."

"I'll do it now."

"It's too late now, but you can still try old friend." Transforming into a pole of such magnificence that it was too much for words, the power of the unbreakable, that was what Sarutobi held within his hands. Using this embodiment of the monkey king, Sarutobi fended off the two other Hokages, but again could not stop them plus the arrogant snake man.

"Die old man, and remember to tell them that Orochimaru sent you."

Facing the end of his existence, Sarutobi was awakened from his drunken stupor by the voice of the monkey king, "What is wrong with you? Why won't you fight better? You are not even trying, don't pity that monster, destroy him now!"

Galvanized by the interesting speech of Enma, Sarutobi sent the snake man packing and tossed him away so he could get a bit of breathing room. "Pathetic, you cannot defeat me, I am the most powerful man in all of the world."

"Who are you?"

"Oh I had forgotten, I am Orochimaru, but because of the sudden change you couldn't understand."

"You finished that forbidden technique?"

"Yes it has worked wonders, don't you agree?" Standing in front of the 3rd Hokage was none other than Orochimaru, but he was an Orochimaru of 30 years ago.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here for Sasuke, he will be the next vessel and he will be young and beautiful."

'Damn he was always kind of fruity, but I thought he would grow out of that.'

"You transfer your mind into others?"

"Yes, it makes me immortal."

"No it makes you a parasite, you live off others, you are nothing more than a no good, no talent parasite." Tree roots soon filled Sarutobi's vision, holding the diamond pole, Sarutobi was able to form a prison to keep out the killer roots. "You better keep your guard up sensei, wouldn't want you to die prematurely."

"What is wrong with you? Why won't you kill him?" Thinking on all the times he could've killed Orochimaru, Sarutobi knew he couldn't because of his attachment for the child and then for the man he would become. "I am sorry, I will do it now."

Dispersing the cage, Sarutobi conducted the seals to create two clones and then formed the seals that would seal his fate along with the first and second Hokage. "Your not doing that technique are you?" Without a response Sarutobi finished his seals and called forth the Death God, a supernatural being that would destroy whoever called upon it.

"Idiotic old man, you have just spelled your death sooner with your impatience." What Orochimaru did not know that the Death God was called upon to kill him as well, using the final technique that the Fourth Hokage ever did, Sarutobi captured the two remaining Hokages and literally ripped their souls out of their bodies. "We're sorry for causing you such trouble Sarutobi."

The final words of the greatest men he ever knew, the 3rd Hokage sealed their souls away in the Death God's stomach. Looking down upon the two mutilated corpses that Orochimaru used for his twisted adaptation of life, Sarutobi could only utter "Using your own men?"

"Don't talk to me about them, they had a use and were happy to give their lives for it."

"Liar! You used those men to achieve your villainous goals, you will pay the ultimate price." Dashing ahead, Sarutobi engaged Orochimaru for the final time, ducking and striking his former student until he had knocked the weapon out of his hands. Enma used his arms to try to hold down Orochimaru, but the villain had other plans and shot forth numerous snakes to hold down the monkey. "I've got you now!" Unfortunately for Orochimaru, he didn't anticipate that his sensei would use the moment to capture him in his vice-like grip. "You have nothing left sensei, give up."

"I have one more thing to take from you, your very soul Orochimaru." Feeling a cold sensation running throughout his whole body, Orochimaru looked into the gleaming eyes of his sensei and for the first time in a long time sensed true fear. "What have you done to me? Let me go! I can't move!"

"The Death God is a being called forth by the fourth Hokage to seal the Kyuubi, but it carries with it a terrible price. Whoever uses it loses their soul for the power to seal another with them, then the two are locked in a struggle of hatred that never ends. I wish to take this journey with you Orochimaru, and you have no choice in the matter."

Feeling the cold grip of fear in the pit of his stomach, Orochimaru tried his final tactic, stabbing his former sensei with his discarded weapon, although for some odd reason his mentor from years past did not dodge. "I have already told you that I will lose my soul to the Death God, why would I need to dodge?"

Enma was trying to keep the blade from going further into his master's chest, but it was awfully hard to do when you were being held down by a bunch of snakes. Feeling the life slipping away from his body, Orochimaru continued his efforts to make the old man release him and die. With the fate of the duel hanging in the balance Orochimaru had nothing to do but continue to drive the sword further into his old mentor.

**Back with Naruto and co.**

Naruto and his gang of powerful women were trying to catch up to Sasuke who seemed to believe that he could kill Gaara. "How much further dog?"

"Don't bug me Fox, we will get there when we get there. I don't know how long it will be."

Racing through the trees, Naruto had lots of time to think on his current situation, he had a whole town full of women who loved him, what else could he want? 'I don't know, how bout that shiny new title, something along the lines of Hokage of Konoha?'

'Shut it Fox, I want it badly, but it doesn't mean that I want it at the expense of the old geezer, hopefully he's alright.'

'I don't know that Orochimaru is pretty tough, he scared you out of your boots last time.'

'Hey I didn't see you all happy and jolly against him.'

'I was the one who saved our lives back there wimp, at least I didn't freeze in terror at his mere presence.'

'Enough, I don't want to talk about the freak.'

'Okay how bout a new topic? Like what are we going to do when we catch up with the genius and freak of nature?'

'Great from one freak to another, I don't know I guess we'll just beat his face in like always, I mean it's not like I have a plan or anything like that.'

While Naruto was busy milling things over, his companions were sensing a large amount of chakra in front of them. "Naruto-kun, I think Sasuke is in front of us."

"Really, how do you know Temari-chan?"

"I can feel the chakra, it is my brother's there is no doubt about it."

Shaking his head, Naruto knew he would have to save the genius from the freak, 'Great another rescue mission, I am getting tired of it.' Picking up speed, the dog, the women of Konoha, and the most powerful thing to come to Konoha broke through the remaining foliage and discovered the heir to the Uchiha clan doing battle with the monster from the Sand Country.

'So he is holding his own, told you we were close Kit.'

'Yeah but it looks like he is going to get killed.' True to his word, Sasuke was being manhandled in the last few swipes of the battle. Down and tired, Sasuke could not stop the monster named Gaara as he hurtled toward him and went in for the killing blow. 'Might want to save him now Kit, unless you like seeing red on the trees.' Deciding that he didn't want the boy's death on his conscience, Naruto intervened and kicked the offending demon away from the genius. "Stay away Gaara, I don't want to have to kill you."

"You! I will kill you, and then I will kill all those around you."

Watching as the freak continued to grow and become even more hideous, Temari could not contain her fear that her own brother would kill her lover. "Be careful Naruto-kun, he is very powerful, when he completes his true form."

"I understand Temari-chan, but I can't let him get away with killing Sasuke, no matter how much I hate the guy's guts." Performing a number of familiar seals, Naruto called forth his clones once again, "Attack!", with practiced ease the clones attacked as one and pushed the monster away from their original and his lovers.

"Okay one of you take care of Sasuke, the rest of you take down that sand monster." Carrying Sasuke to an area far away, the clone looked back to see his master performing more complicated seals. "What are you planning Naruto?"

"I don't know quite yet Kurenai-chan."

"Are you going to kill the boy?"

"I might have to Anko, but I don't want to. Any of you girls have an idea?"

The women conjured up a plan, "How bout we overpower him, use all of our most powerful jutsus at once?"

"Sounds good Tenten, but aren't your most powerful techniques killing moves?"

"Yeah, forgot about that."

"How bout our submissive moves? The ones we use when we had to tie you to the bed and have our way with you? Which I want to do once were done with this."

"Is that all you think about Anko?"

"Don't act so high and mighty Kurenai, I know you want to have your fun too."

"Of course, but I never say it out loud."

"You just did Kurenai!" Deciding to intervene before he lost a lover, Naruto nodded his head and the rest of the girls formed seals at a record pace. "Remember, when I give the signal throw everything you got at him. Alright, one…….two………three…….now!"

Numerous jutsus were launched at the sand demon, all hitting him squarely in the chest, he was knocked back to the very edge of the forest. "Did we do it?"

"I don't think so Sakura-chan, but he seems really angry now."

Unfortunately, Naruto was right, the jutsus didn't cause any major damage, it just made Gaara all that more mad. "How dare they? I will kill them all." Closing his eyes, Gaara unleashed the monster within, and the demon was more than obliged to help the young child. Within a matter of minutes Naruto's clones were poofed out of existence, "Okay, I think we have got a major problem on our hands."

'That's the understatement of the year Kit, what are we going to do?' And in true Naruto fashion, he yelled some rather fine obscenities to make any fisherman blush.

**Author's notes: That's the next chapter, how was it? Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, I hope to inject some romance into this story soon, a little more quiet time with Naruto and his lovers. With that final thought, Peace, I'm out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Looking up at the beast who was once a boy, Naruto could not help but feel a little sorry for the kid. 'Oi….don't get sentimental on me Kit, we have to beat that thing!'

'I know, but how the heck are we going to get all the way up there to kick his ass?' Unfortunately for Naruto he wasn't given much time, Gaara unleashed his favorite move, "I will make you pay, I will make you pay!" Sand was collecting around Naruto and it was getting hard for the young ninja to move around, 'Kit you better do something quick or were going to be crushed by the sand.'

'I know, got any ideas?'

'Call forth the old toad, maybe he can take on the big freak?'

'Gamabunta?'

'Is there another old toad I don't know about?' Going through the seals quickly Naruto was racing against the clock, or more accurately the sand, "Now die, Desert Funeral…."

"Summoning no jutsu" Appearing from a brilliant cloud of smoke was a huge frog that stood toe to toe as large as the sand beast. 'Good work Kit, though I don't know if you should cut it that close again, I literally saw my life flash before my eyes, or rather your eyes, there were some fun times though.'

'Stop being perverted and let's just do this.'

'Fine, though I don't think the froggy will want to do what you say.'

'And why not? I thought I was his subordinate? I mean don't bosses protect their subordinates?'

'You'll see Kit, you'll see.'

"What the heck?" Looking around Gamabunta did not like what he saw, "Shukaku of the sand? What the heck is he doing here?" Feeling a presence on top of his head Gamabunta looked up and found to his dismay the Fox there, "What the heck are you doing up there?"

"I called you to help me, so fight with me Boss!"

"Nope." Falling over backwards with surprise Naruto demanded the reason why, "I am your subordinate you are my boss, aren't bosses supposed to protect their servants? It's in your moral code right?"

"It is, but we haven't even had a drink yet!"

"What! I'm not even over twenty yet, I can't drink sake!" Just then a small frog popped out of thin air, "Don't be like that pops, he's a good guy, very interesting."

"Huh? Pops? And who are you?"

"Gamakichi what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came out to play pops, but that bully tried to pick on me, and this guy fought him equally."

"What did you say?" Gamabunta did not like having his kid's picked on, "This guy saved me!"

"When did that happen? I don't even know you?" Naruto was trying to remember when he had saved a small frog wearing a coat like a person. 'Kit don't worry about it, might have been one of the clones, either way it looks like Gamabunta is willing to help us.'

"I see. Alright kid, I officially accept you as my subordinate. Now I will show you how the moral code works in this world." Staring down the big sand raccoon, Gamabunta let one last remark out, "You will pay for what you did….you flunky!" With a strong push, the frog was off and running toward the sand beast, Naruto and Gamakichi were just trying to stay on the big frog. Moving at speeds that didn't seem all that fast for a big frog, but were near supersonic for Naruto, they soon caught up to Shukaku and Gamabunta tried to slice one of Shukaku's arms off. He succeeded but unfortunately lost his sword in the process, "Damn him, he's as heavy as can be, it took all my strength just to cut his arm off."

"Uzumaki Naruto, this is interesting, getting very interesting." Watching as a figure seemed to form at the top of the head, Naruto soon saw to his horror Gaara coming out of the sand.

"Is that the medium?"

"This is your reward for entertaining me." Soon Gaara was doing a number of seals, "He is using "it", we have to go."

"What are you going on about Temari?"

"He is going to use a very simple technique that will make that incarnation of sand infinitely more powerful."

"So I'm guessing a strategic retreat is in order, but how bout Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry so much Hinata-chan, he will be fine with the big frog." With that the women raced away to find a better place and not disrupt the battle or get engulfed in it.

"What's going on Boss?"

"The medium is the person who is possessed by the incarnation of sand, that beast there, that raccoon is one of the most destructive of the group." Looking closely Gamabunta saw circles around Gaara's eyes. "Sleep deprivation is common, because if the medium falls asleep then he will lose a part of himself/herself each time. The beast consumes the medium's identity until they are left as shells of their former selves."

"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!" With that Gaara had fallen asleep, "When the medium falls asleep the incarnation of sand can fully enter into our world, he will become much stronger."

"Yes! I am finally out here."

"Seems kind of funky to me."

"Don't laugh at the big sand monster please!"

"I have someone I want to kill, yes I want to kill you!"

"Were going to fly kid, hang on." As Gamabunta was preparing to jump Shukaku had a belly full of air to deliver at him, "Fuuton Renkuudan", a humongous ball of air headed toward the frog. Luckily he jumped before it reached them, "Suiton Teppoudama", delivering an attack of his own, Gamabunta released a massive sphere of water at the beast. But Shukaku was ready with another ball of air, and the whole area was filled with the feeling of rain from the combined attacks.

"Don't go too close to over there Boss, my family is over there."

"Fine." Jumping away, the frog was again met with balls of compressed air, and he again launched his bullets of water at the beast. "No, Boss there is one more." The last compressed ball headed toward the frog and impacted rather profoundly.

"Yes, I killed them, I killed them!"

"Ouch dammit, even I can't take more of those balls of air. Those have a lot of chakra molded into them."

"What are we going to do?"

"You are going to have to wake up the boy, then he'll lose his power again."

"How do I do that?" Delivering a cascade of water onto the beast, Gamabunta was trying to conceal his real actions, grabbing the beast Gamabunta told Naruto to hit the boy. Unfortunately for Naruto, Gamabunta was easily thrown off, "Hey Boss, I need more time then that, you have to hold onto him."

"I am a frog I don't have any claws or teeth to hold onto him with."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Were going to have to change into something that does have claws and teeth, though I'm not too good at transformation, so you'll have to make the image and do the seals I'll provide the energy."

"What!"

"Here we go!"

"Wait, I'm not ready yet, dammit all!" Quickly doing the seals Naruto tried to think of something with teeth and claws, "Teeth and claws, teeth and claws." Gamabunta wasn't helping with his chanting, 'Just use me as the example Kit!'

'What!'

"I am a fox and I do have teeth and claws!'

'Oh right!' With that figured out, Naruto concentrated on the image of Kyuubi and soon with a puff of smoke Gamabunta changed into the Nine-tailed Fox. With that done, there was only one thing left to do, hold down the beast and wake the medium up.

But Shukaku wasn't going to let that happen, he delivered series upon series of compressed air balls at the two, "Boss we need to finish this now!"

"I know, he's getting stronger." Picking up a few trees Gamabunta ran at the sand monster, avoiding numerous balls of air, Gamabunta threw the trees into the last of the balls of air and used his claws and teeth to hold onto the beast. "Go!"

"I got it." With a poof, the transformation was over and Gamabunta was back in his original form. Leaping up, Naruto delivered a punch on Gaara, effectively waking him up and making the incarnation of sand lose power. When Gaara woke up he wasn't happy and showed it by trying to encase Naruto in a pillar of sand, Gamabunta used his tongue to protect his subordinate. "That won't work for long, it will only be a matter of time before he dies."

"I will not die, I will protect everyone." Using what remained of his strength, Naruto called forth the Fox, 'I need your help, lend me some of you chakra.'

'You only needed to ask, it's yours.' Pulsing in a orange hue, Naruto charged his most powerful punch and launched it at Gaara, the sand came up to protect the medium and Naruto struggled mightily to beat it but it would not budge. So Naruto did the next best thing, he used his head, literally, delivering a head but to the boy, Naruto knocked the remaining concentration from the boy and the beast of sand dissolved into what it formerly was nothing but dirt and sand.

Watching as the two fell, Gamabunta couldn't help but admire the boy's determination, 'The Fox is lucky he got such a crazy kid, wish I could see the end of this but I'm spent.'

"Gamakichi were going home."

"Okay pops."

With that the two were left to their own devices, "I'm empty and you are too, so let's finish this."

**Elsewhere**

"It looks like I can't take all of you soul away, but I will issue you punishment for drowning yourself in techniques."

"What do you mean?" The third Hokage just concentrated on his final command, "I will take your arms away, and you won't be able to do any jutsu's ever again." To say Orochimaru was scared was an understatement, he was petrified about losing his techniques, the very techniques that took him decades to learn. "The destruction of Konoha has failed, your ambitions end here."

"Damn you old man, how dare you, give me back my arms!"

"I regret we cannot die together, idiot apprentice."

"Come back here, damn you old geezer." The third Hokage could not hear the last words, he was already dead. "Orochimaru!" The four who built the barrier around their master were scared for him, "It is over, we are done here, release the field."

"Yes!" The four released the field and hightailed it toward their master, but the other jounin's gave chase, they were easily disabled using spider web jutsu. With the field gone all the ninjas of Konoha knew that the battle against the Hokage and Orochimaru was also done. "How is the Hokage?"

"We saw see Gai, but I don't think it is going to be pretty." Arriving at the seen, more and more of the townspeople and ninjas saw to their horror the dead 3rd Hokage.

**Back to Naruto and Gaara**

Calling forth Kyuubi, Naruto handed over power to him, 'Don't kill him Fox, he's too weak now. Actually I'm not feeling super either.'

'Fine, but don't forget I get some 'fun' after this.'

'Fine!' Unfortunately for Gaara, Kyuubi had lots of chakra to spare, "Let's finish this." Moving at speeds that a demon only could do, Kyuubi easily beat down the weakened medium, "How? Why are you so powerful?"

"The Kit's pretty stubborn, protecting family is important to him, and now that the whole village is his family all the more so. Now go to sleep little medium." Delivering a final blow, Kyuubi watched as Gaara lost consciousness. 'It's done Kit, though you should have handed over the reins sooner, he was no challenge whatsoever now.'

'I wanted to try to defeat him myself, without your help for once.'

'Nice try, but remember it's our fight's not yours anymore. We are one and we will destroy all who dare challenge us.'

'Fine, hey I can't sense the old geezers chakra signature. Can you?'

'Nope, I wanted to tell you sooner Kit, but you were kind of busy, the old geezer, well…..he kind of passed away a while ago.'

'What!'

'Yeah, it wasn't pretty, but that snake man got him good, though from the looks of it, the old geezer took the guy's arms away.'

'That bastard, let's go get him.'

'Can't, need to heal our wounds and rest. Were just barely hanging on here.'

'Dammit all, why did it happen this way?'

'That's a ninja's life Kit, you have got to accept it.'

While the lives of the few are sacrificed for the greater good it still hurts the one's left behind, a deep and burning pain that does not go away. All the times he had played pranks on the Hokage, all the times he had just talked to the old man, all the times when he felt comfort from just being there with him, it all felt like such a long time ago. Naruto couldn't remember when he had felt so much pain inside, 'It's alright Kit, there is no need to be embarrassed you can cry.'

'I am trying but it just won't come, I don't understand, am I a monster?'

'No, it just hasn't sank in yet, that is all, the tears will come, but it will be alright, remember the promise you made?'

'To always protect the one's I love?'

'Yes, it is something that can never be taken away, not even by the snake of a man Orochimaru, and don't forget you have me to back it up with. I will always fight for the lives that you and I hold dear, remember this always Naruto!'

'I know Fox, I know, but it still hurts inside.'

'I know Kit, but that will also fade in time, though it will never go away, the one's that leave us are never gone, if you always remember them.'

Feeling like it was a good as time as any, Kyuubi headed toward the center of the city and found where the old man had fallen. 'It looks like he put up quite a fight, damn that snake!'

'It's alright Kit, he did for the village, he wanted to protect everyone, that's the Hokage's job you know that right?'

'I know, but to give your life for strangers, how can he do that?'

'They were not strangers, he knew all of them, all of them were his children, he had to protect them all.'

'I don't know, he didn't have to die for it.'

'It was what he deemed worthy of death, he wanted to save everyone and he did, he stopped that snake.'

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Kakashi-sensei, I was just here to see the Hokage. How did this happen?"

"He fought bravely, but Orochimaru was too strong for him."

"Why didn't you all break the shield and help him?"

"There was nothing we could have done, nothing any of us could have done against Orochimaru and the shield."

"I just don't know, we could have done something, we could have done anything, but we didn't and now the old man's dead." Unable to take it, Naruto headed back home.

**The next day**

The crowds were gathering for the 3rd Hokage's funeral, "Come on Naruto-kun we don't want to be late."

"I'm coming Kurenai-chan." Dressing as quickly as possible, Naruto and his family headed out for the funeral. "It's going to be alright Naruto, we'll survive and then we'll defeat Orochimaru once and for all."

"I have no illusions of that Anko-chan, but I want to do it with my bare hands. That bastard is going to die very slowly when I get my hands on him."

Arriving at the funeral, the group lined up to place a flower on the casket, 'He did so much to help me, even though I wasn't his son I sure felt like it sometimes.'

'He believed in you Kit, let's just leave it at that.'

'I still can't believe I am doing this, placing a flower on the old man's casket, it just seems surreal and so, so wrong.' After the flower was placed there was an air of silence before the other's said a few words, "This funeral is in memory of all those who gave their lives to protect our village, unfortunately one of them was our great Hokage. Let us have another moment of silence for the dead."

The women were using Naruto as a crying platform and he was getting soaked, and it wasn't due to rain coming down either. Soon the ceremony was complete and the group departed, "Oi…..Naruto are you alright?"

"Iruka-sensei, I am fine, but I don't know what to do now."

"It will be alright Naruto, he wouldn't have wanted anyone to be sad on his account, he knew what he was doing, he did it for the village, something he loved above all things."

"I know, but it still hurts Iruka-sensei, it won't go away."

"I know Naruto, but it will fade."

"Hopefully, well I got to go Iruka-sensei, good-bye!"

"Good-bye Naruto, keep yourself out of trouble."

'Kit your teacher is right, there is nothing left for to do but move on. And when we are done beating Orochimaru's face into a nice paste I am sure we'll feel better about it all.'

'Sounds good to me."

The next day was an unusual day for our resident hero, he was trying to extract himself from a human sandwich with himself in the middle. "Oh come on Anko, let me go."

"I don't think so, what do you think Tenten-chan?"

"I like where I am, don't you Temari-chan?"

"I don't mind it, but I wouldn't mind being in the front for a while. How bout it Kurenai?"

"Nope, this is perfect for me, right Naruto-kun?"

"No, come on I got to go get some ramen, I'm starving."

"If your so hungry I can make you something, you shouldn't eat so much of that ramen."

"Hey Ichiraku ramen is the best, isn't that right Naruto-kun?"

"Ayame-chan? You have some on you?"

"Of course, I can make some for you now." Having the daughter of his favorite restaurant making food for him was a dream come true for Naruto, "Don't forget extra hot chili sauce!"

"I know Naruto-kun."

"Well while she is making lunch, let's all get a snack!"

"Sure, have fun girls, I'll be waiting here for Ayame-chan."

"Oh we weren't talking literally, we want a Naruto snack." At the look in the women's eyes Naruto knew he was boned, 'Nice one Kit, I wanted some exercise before lunch.' Taking over for a little bit, Kyuubi wet his appetite with a little bit of everything, Kurenai's peaches, Hinata's cream, and Anko's strawberries tasted all the more sweeter before a good meal. Screams could be heard as far away as the next 2 blocks, although the next 2 blocks were kind of quiet due to only men being in them.

The girl's mother's and sisters enjoyed Naruto's flavor as well, and with the stamina of a demon it was easy to serve so many. 'Let's make this a nice and long snack…..' Forming a number of seals, soon hundreds of Naruto's were having the time of their lives and it all came into the original. 'Ahh…..the sensations are incredible, you have to try this Kit….it's so good.'

'Enough, I want my ramen, leave the depraved women alone.'

'Fine but let the clones have their fun too, though were feeling the effects.' Soon more screams could be heard, "Mama why are you on top of Naruto?"

"Oh…..Ino…..I didn't see you there…..ahhh…….it's…..ahhh…..kind of hard……hard…..to expla….ahhh…" Watching as her mother had 'fun', Ino definitely went the other way.

**Elsewhere**

'What happened to all the pretty ladies? Damn that Fox, he got all of them!'

"Still up to your usual foolishness?"

"I am gathering data, but I don't think you just came up here for pleasantries, what do you want?"

"You should know what we want before we ask it."

"No need to be so serious, didn't the talks with the Sand go well?"

"The sand stated that Orochimaru tricked them, and they have surrendered to Konoha, that is not the issue here."

"Good to hear, but you don't have to tell me about it. Now back to work!"

"We have come from an executive meeting and they have stated that a new Hokage is vital and quickly. It has been decided by the counsel that you will be the new 5th Hokage."

"I don't think the job suits me, I'll pass."

"It is not a request, it has already been decided. And how are you not suited, you are a Sannin aren't you?"

"There is one more……Tsunade."

"Yes, she would be suited for the job, but we don't know where she is."

"I know where she is, and if you give me time I can get her here."

"The counsel may object…."

"Do you really want a lazy ass like me being Hokage, or a witty person like Tsunade?"

Talking amongst themselves, Jiraiya waited for their response, "We will accept that, but we insist that you take along 3 ANBU with you."

"Don't worry I won't run away, and the 3 will only slow me down. Although there is one guy I want to come along. He is an interesting person, I have found a diamond in the rough as they say."

**Back with Naruto & co.**

Naruto was definitely having fun, or rather Kyuubi was having the fun, Naruto wanted his ramen. 'Are you done yet?'

'Don't rush me, you should enjoy it you know.'

'I am not as perverted as you, I don't take 3 girls on at once.'

'It's fun and educational, though they might not know what the heck is going on.'

'Fine, I think Ayame-chan is done with the ramen.'

'Fine, go eat it.'

'Uh…I can't if you are controlling the body.'

'Just become one of those clones or something.'

'Idiot, just let go and let me eat my ramen.' Kyuubi, although he was having fun knew that he didn't want to get Naruto too angry, 'Fine, let me just finish up.' With a few more intriguing 'moves', Kyuubi finished and left the rest up to the clones. "Finally, Ayame-chan, you finished the ramen?"

"Yep, though I want some reward for doing it for you."

"Uhh….I don't have my wallet on me at the moment."

"Not that kind, you know what I want Naruto-kun!" Sighing, Naruto created 2 additional clones and let Ayame have her fun. "Finally get to eat my ramen in peace. Or at least relative peace." Naruto could not block out all the moaning and groaning that was happening right next to him. 'Jeez Kit, let's eat and join back in to all the fun.'

'I want to eat it slowly not rush like you, anyways you had your fun.' While Naruto was eating his ramen, Kyuubi was trying to understand why his senses were going haywire. 'Hey Kit, do you feel a presence in the air?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean something evil like that Gaara kid, only more vindictive?'

'I guess, but it's probably just the residue from Orochimaru, you know how evil he was.'

'I don't think so.'

**Across town**

"Oi…..nice to see you here, what you up to Asuma?"

"Nothing much, what are you doing Kakashi?"

"Just waiting for someone, going to eat."

"Who?"

"Sasuke." A twinge of movement in the back of Kakashi highlighted the problem at hand, when Sasuke arrived he was surprised that Kakashi was actually there first. "Kakashi you're here early?"

"I do it sometimes." Looking beyond his sensei Sasuke saw a empty table with dumplings on top. "I don't like sweets." With a nod of his head, Kakashi conveyed his message to Asuma. Within a blink of an eye Asuma was off and running to catch up with the two who Kakashi suspected of dark activities.

The two individuals that Asuma was following were strong and silent killers, when he reached them he asked their names. The shorter one showed his face and it was soon apparent who it was, Uchiha Itachi, the man who killed his whole clan except for the last remaining genius Uchiha Sasuke. The other introduced himself as Hoshigaki Kisame, the missing ninja of Hidden Village of the Mist, he was wanted for sabotage, murder and assassination of high feudal lords. The two combined were more than enough to deal with Asuma, but fortunately for Asuma, Kakashi came onto the scene. "Kakashi, the copy ninja, you have half of the Sharingan."

"Itachi, how dare you come back here, after what you did."

"You talk too much, let's do this." Kisame was eager to start the battle, and Asuma was more than eager to oblige. So the battle commenced and it seemed that Kakashi and Asuma had a fighting chance, they combined to take down the newest member to their village, Kisame, he was fooled with the Sharingan from Kakashi's right eye. Unfortunately for them, they had forgotten about Itachi, and he soon had Kakashi in a world of living hell, it caused the once stoic ninja to become embroiled in pain and turmoil.

Asuma was now facing the combined might of both Kisame and Itachi, he was boned, with one final sigh, Kisame attacked the hapless Jounin. With Itachi watching his back it was a piece of cake to take down the chain smoking ninja, too bad they didn't count on a certain blond coming to the rescue. "Fast." That was the only word that came out of Itachi's mouth, with a speed that Itachi had only seen in the mirror, Naruto had blocked Kisame's huge blade.

"Who are you? And how are you blocking my Samehada, you little brat."

"Oh this old thing….I thought it was a razor? Here you can have it back." Throwing off the blue man like he was a feather, Naruto watched as he landed hard on the concrete. "Who the heck are you guys?"

"Who are you young one?"

"Oh, forgive me, I am Naruto Uzumaki and I will one day become the greatest ninja of them all. Now if you please…."

"We are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki respectively, though I don't think Kisame liked your remark about his sword."

"I don't care, now just get out of here before I beat both your heads in."

"You are cocky kid, bad idea." With a charge Kisame once again went on the offensive, and again he was thrown back by the little boy. "Ahh is the little fishy angry at little ole me?"

The blue man was livid he couldn't explain why he was being thrown back, "Stop Kisame, he's strong, very strong for a kid. Just come with us kid, we have need of your power."

"Well I don't really want to, so what are you going to do about it?"

"Well if you would be so kind as to look me in the eye and say that." Naruto believing nothing could hurt him did just that, and Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan attack, which was powerful in itself and Itachi looked into Naruto's soul to find what most scared him. "Don't go where you are not wanted boy!" A voice like a demon kicked Itachi out, and also added a little side effect, a sharp pierce in his eye, Itachi wouldn't be able to use his Sharingan for a number of days. "I thought you were going to do something?"

"What are you?"

"Oh your average demon medium, only this demon is a bit on the wild side. Are we done or do you want a beat down?" Deciding that a healthy retreat was in order, Itachi and Kisame left the 3 Konoha ninja alone. "Thought they would never leave, hey you okay old man?" To say Asuma was surprised was taking it lightly, a boy the age of 12 beat two S-class bingo book ninjas. "Hey you alright old man? Need medical attention?"

"Uhh….I'm fine, but how did you do that?"

"Oh I had a little help from a friend, now help me with Kakashi-sensei, I don't think he is doing that good."

With the two of them carrying the injured Jounin they soon reached the medical center where they deposited him. "Okay, well I got to go, you take care Asuma-san."

"Wait, aren't you going to wait for Kakashi-sensei?"

"Nope, just came along to play with Itachi and Kisame, was fun but got better things to do now." Watching the boy walk out the hospital doors, Asuma could not shake the feeling that he was seeing a legend in the making.

While walking down the street back home, Naruto found to his irritation he was being followed, "What do you want Ero-sennin?"

"I told you to stop calling me that, and how did you know I was behind you?"

"The Fox told me, now what do you want?"

"Well I am going to be gone for a couple of weeks and was wondering if you would like to join me?"

"Nah, I got to do some training, you know get stronger so I can use more of the Fox's power."

"Oh, but I am going to find a woman, and she's hot, so do you want to come now?"

"I don't think so, I am not perverted like you."

"Ah well, I have something stronger than the Chidori. I guess I can ask if Sasuke wants to join me?"

"Wait…..I changed my mind I'll come. Let me just get changed Ero-sennin."

With speed that rivaled the Fourth Hokage's Naruto headed home, "That kid has got to be one of the most interesting in a century."

When Naruto arrived home he started to pack all his stuff and hoped to get out of the village before his family found out. Although it was unlikely Naruto took the chance, and he was not surprised when he was accosted by both Temari and Hinata. "Where are you going?"

"Ero-sennin said he is going to teach me a new technique, but I have to leave the village for a while to learn it."

"Then we have to go with you."

"How weird would it be for me to take over a thousand with me wherever I go?"

"We don't really care about how weird it looks, you are not going without us."

Seeing that this conversation was going nowhere, Naruto decided to just make a run for it. And out he went in search of Ero-sennin in hopes that the girls would not be able to catch up to him. Although with 2 Jounin's helping them it was likely they could track him.

"Finally are you ready?"

"Yes, let's hurry."

"Why the rush, we don't have to come back that fast."

"Well, I just want to learn this new technique and get going."

Still amused by the boy, Jiraiya instead just increased his pace and soon they were going at a nice run through the countryside.

"Where did he go Temari?"

"How am I supposed to know? How bout you use your brains instead of always using your chest to think?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that Naruto loves my chest the best."

"Shut up Anko, let's just go find him and bring him back."

"But he said he was training with Jiraiya-sama."

"I know Hinata, but that doesn't mean he has to train alone."

"I agree let's go find him before we all get depressed." And with that a mighty army marched out to get back their stolen lover. Sneezing a little bit, Naruto knew that someone out there must have been talking about him. "Something wrong Naruto?"

"Nah, just thought I felt something probably nothing."

The pair soon arrived at a quaint little town, as Jiraiya went to gather "information", Naruto headed into the hotel to train in peace. 'Why are we here Kit? I wanted to stay with the women, they were fun1'

'Ah shut it Fox, we need to get stronger. And Ero-sennin said he would show me a new more powerful technique.'

'I guess, but let's hurry back I don't want to miss anything.'

Jiraiya was having the time of his life, letting a girl pull him around the town for over 3 hours. 'I can't believe my luck, 5 minutes into town and I found a babe who wanted to show me around. What luck!'

While Jiraiya went to play someone else came to visit the young host body of Kyuubi. Hearing a knocking on his door, Naruto thought his sensei had already got dumped and was just returning home. What he saw when he opened the door was none other than Kisame and Itachi, "Oh it's you guys again, didn't you learn from the last time?"

"We need the Fox's power boy, now hand it over." Obviously the two had not learned from last time, thus they tried again to take the boy into custody. And again they were thwarted too bad it wasn't by the power of Naruto, Sasuke just showed up and attacked his brother. "I will kill you, I am going to kill you." Activating his Chidori, Sasuke charged at his brother to deliver the killing blow, but was blocked easily enough and had his wrist broken in two. "You're a bother now leave." Tossing his brother away like cardboard, Itachi next turned his attention to the holder of the Fox demon's power. "I guess I have to take care of you guys. Here we go." Gathering chakra into his hands, Naruto formed the seal to summon Gamabunta, unfortunately Kisame swung his sword, that is to say unfortunately for Kisame. You see, with the amount of chakra that Kyuubi has it could not be absorbed in to a tiny blade such as Samehada. Thus if the sword couldn't swallow it up the charka had to go somewhere, and that somewhere was into Kisame's body. "How do you like my power? Hurts a little don't it?" With Kisame writhing in pain, Sasuke saw his opportunity to attack his brother once more, and once more he was thrown back, but this time he was driven into a world of pain and sorrow.

"Did you really think that the Great Jiraiya could be fooled by a girl? Girls fall in love with the Great Jiraiya, they can't seduce him."

Itachi saw that he didn't have much of a chance against a Sannin and Naruto, but what made it even worse was when Jiraiya made the whole hallway into a frog's stomach. "You won't escape from here, the frog will digest you where you stand." With Kisame in pain and writhing in his stupidity, Itachi had to think up a way to escape, retreating once more Itachi came face to face with a wall of meat. Using some of his most secretive of techniques he blew a hole through the belly of the frog and jumped to freedom. "Hmm….he escaped, but how? Black fire? A rock frog spits out fire and it's internal organs were damaged by fire? I have to catalog this."

Taking a scroll out he absorbed the fire and went back in search of Sasuke, Sasuke wasn't in much better shape than Kakashi, the Sharingan's power really did a number on both of them. Within moments a scream could be heard and then bruises were littered throughout Jiraiya's body. "Uhh….maybe I should have taken a mirror, sorry Jiraiya-sama."

"Gai-sensei what are you doing here?"

"I am here to find Itachi, what are you doing here?"

"I am on official Konoha business."

"What has happened to Sasuke?"

"Itachi got him."

"I will kill Itachi, then I will skin that blue man alive."

"You can try but you will lose and die against them."

"What would you have me do then? Wait here?"

"No, we must finish our search then we can rest."

"Who is going to take Sasuke back?"

"Gai will, won't you Gai?" Seeing the glare pointed at him, Gai readily agreed with whatever Jiraiya said. "Take care on your journey Naruto and always fight with the pride and youth of your generation."

"Gai you really need to get out more."

"What's wrong Jiraiya?"

"Never mind, let's get going Naruto."

"Sure, remember to take care of Sasuke, thank you again Gai-san."

Watching the two walk off, Gai knew that he would eventually bow to the boy, 'How powerful is he?' While Gai was heading back to Konoha, Naruto's family was catching up to him. "Are we close Anko-san?"

"Yep, but it will still be at least another couple hours before we catch him Hinata-chan."

"How are they hiding their trail so well?"

"Well he is with a Sannin, and you all saw what he did to my brother." Temari was right, the girls did see what happened and knew that if Naruto really wanted to he could hide, run, and fight all at the same time. "Well they have to stop somewhere, and when they do, we'll be upon them like locust on rice."

It seemed the fates liked to toy with the young boy, just two hours later the Sannin and Naruto were at the next stop on the search for the woman named as Tsunade. "Alright, Naruto let's head into town and see if we can't find Tsunade."

"Again? Didn't you gather enough "information" already?"

"Yeah but I need more."

Sighing, Naruto just followed behind the pervert, 'We should have stayed home with our mates, it would have been more fun and more educational.'

'True, but I want to learn that technique.' Stopping in the middle of a bustling market, Jiraiya pointed to Naruto's sachel and asked for it. "What are you looking for?"

"Found it." Jiraiya had taken Naruto's money pouch, "What are you doing? That's my money."

"Yes, but a little boy shouldn't hold this much, now here you go."

"800 yen? What the heck am I going to do with 800 yen?"

"Go buy something nice for yourself."

"Give me back my money."

"I will keep it for you, I'll give it back later." With that Jiraiya melted into the crowd, 'Damn that pervert, he took my money, good thing that is not my real stash.'

'I got to give it to you Kit, you are not as dumb as you look. How much was in that frog?'

'Oh just enough to fool that pervert, my money is in my wallet. Now I just have to find a quiet place to get it.' Naruto went around the town in search of a quiet area, what he found was a bunch of women looking for him, "Uhh…..how are you all doing? Did you get my note?"

"Note! There was no note, now what the heck is your problem Naruto?"

"Sakura, you don't have to yell I can hear you."

"What she means is why did you leave us Naruto-kun?"

"Kurenai-chan, I needed to train with Ero-sennin, you know how it goes."

"We know, but you could have taken us with you. We could have helped you train."

"I don't know Anko, you usually are just a distraction, you are all so sexy and juicy……and well you get the point."

"We could have still helped your endurance and stamina, now we have to do it the hard way."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what we mean, get him girls." Facing a horde of women Naruto did what any normal man would do, he ran for his life, 'I told you to take them with us.'

'Okay I don't really need your insight right now, let's just run okay?' While running through the woods is good training, it was even more worthwhile when being chased by over a thousand horny and angry females. 'If we get out of this remind me never to make them mad again.'

'I could have told you that Kit.' During his little romp through the woods, Naruto came onto varying degrees of traps which seemed to be placed to slow him down, 'Guess they were expecting us, why didn't you tell me that they were here?'

'Oh I thought it would be a heartfelt and tearful reunion, not a bloodbath like what is happening now.' Soon with the number of traps Naruto could not keep up his speed and he was caught, and again like in days past there was a bunch of moaning and lots of cries of pleasure.

'Told you to give up Kit, just go with the flow. Plus this could be considered as training I guess.' What Jiraiya found on his return to his young ward, was a boy who was surrounded on all sides by about a thousand women. 'Wow, I should be proud of the boy but I am just jealous, I wonder if I could get a piece of this?'

"Stop the staring pervert, what do you want?"

"Oh so your awake, I thought with all the screaming that you would be way too tired to actually hear me."

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?"

"Oh I was just going to tell you that we are going to start training now, if you could fit me into your 'tight' schedule."

"Fine, but remember don't touch any of them." Using his most famous jutsu, Naruto created enough clones to keep the ladies warm and comfortable for a long time. "Alright let's go."

**Author's Notes: Well there goes the next chapter, hope you all liked it. Leave a review good or bad, it helps get my writing going. Thank you all again for reading and reviewing, see you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Naruto was not sure why but he didn't like the way Ero-sennin was smiling, "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you had enough energy for training."

"I am fine, now let's get this done quickly, I don't want to see you if I don't have to."

"Truly harsh words Naruto, but it won't be as easy as you think it will be." Extending his hand Jiraiya formed a ball of chakra in his hand, it was blue in color and seemed to swirl all over the place. "This is the technique I wanted to show you, now watch closely." Driving his fist into a tree trunk he demolished not only the tree but every other tree behind it for at least a couple of yards. "Whoa, that is powerful, now how do you do it Ero-sennin?"

"Well it is a technique that requires a lot of chakra but no seals, so even an idiot could do it, but I won't be telling you how to do it. I want you to learn that all by yourself, now think of the technique, what did you see?"

"I saw a rotation, a lot of rotations, all around the chakra, so did you use that to break the tree?"

"Well it does take rotation but that is not all, hopefully you will find it out later." Tossing a water balloon at him, Naruto didn't know what to do with it, "What do we do with this?" Without speaking Jiraiya started to create bumps all over the balloon he was holding in his hand and soon it burst releasing the water. "Wow, how did you do that?"

"This technique requires you to rotate the water using your chakra, creating a chakra flowing throughout the water balloon you must use the rotation to burst it."

"Is that all? Well I will be able to master this technique in a day, this is easy."

"The person who made this technique was the Fourth Hokage, it took him 3 years to master this move. How exactly are you supposed to do it in only a day?"

"I am the man who will become the best ninja the world has ever seen, I will become the Hokage of Konoha the greatest ever."

Thus the training began, while Naruto tried his best to pop the water balloon, Jiraiya decided to take a nap to kill time. "What are you doing?"

"I am taking a nap, it will take you a while."

"With how things are turning out it will be a short nap!" Continuing his training Naruto created a flow of chakra in his hand and sent it into the balloon trying to spin the water inside. It seemed to billow and bend but never burst, it seemed the rubber would not be easily broken by such a flimsy spinning motion.

**Hours went by….**

'Why can't I burst this tiny water balloon?'

'No idea Kit, but you got the chakra that's for sure, how bout we just put enough into the balloon to blow it up?'

'We can't do that, remember we have to use rotations.'

"Still not finished, I thought you would pop it in a day, the day is almost done already, and I don't see any water coming from it."

"Uh…..could you tell me how to burst this thing?"

"You are supposed to find it out yourself, but I guess I can give you a hint. Show me the rotation you are using?" Demonstrating it for him, Naruto swirled the water in the balloon to no avail, "Now tell me which way are you spinning the water? Counterclockwise or clockwise?"

"Uh…..Counterclockwise."

"Here, come here for a second." Jiraiya placed his hand on the boy's head, "As I thought you are a clockwise rotation person."

"Clockwise rotation?"

"Yes it means you mold your chakra in a clockwise manner, meaning if you are thinking to rotate inside the balloon in a counterclockwise manner then you are negating the speed of it. Thus it will not pop because it is too slow."

"I didn't think of that before."

"It should be something you find out instinctively but I guess you are not that sharp after all. Well since it is going to take you awhile to figure it out, I'll go to town and collect some information, what are you going to do?"

"I will stay here and perfect this technique, I will have it done in 3 days time now that you told me the secret on how to do it."

"Three days eh? Well see you later then." While the pervert played, Naruto continued to train and he was helped in his training by the very women who had hunted him down not 2 days ago. "What is the problem Naruto-kun?"

"I can't figure out how to pop this balloon, that's the problem Hinata-chan." Anko just took a knife and stabbed it, "There all done, now come to bed, we have missed your company."

"No, I have to pop it using my chakra and the flow of chakra, I must do this to continue with the exercises."

"Then we shall help you, won't we girls?"

"Of course, now let's see what we have to work with, well we have the balloon but that doesn't help us. What did Jiraiya say Naruto-kun?"

"He told me that the way I rotate the chakra is essential for breaking the balloon, I don't know if that is the full story though." Kurenai adopted a thinking pose, "Are you sure there was nothing else Naruto-kun? He showed you the technique right? The way he popped the balloon, tell me what you saw."

"Well he took it in his hand and the balloon started to be littered with bumps and then it burst, I don't know how he did it?"

"Naruto! Just listen to what you said, there were bumps all over the balloon right? What does that mean?"

"I don't know, maybe different rotations inside the balloon…….oooohhhhhh……there are different types of rotations inside the balloon, and that's the reason the balloon pops because of the amount of friction those rotations cause."

"Yes, now you have it, try it out Naruto-kun." Doing just that, Naruto soon found to his delight that he popped the balloon with no problem, "Thank you so much Kurenai-chan, how did you know?"

"Well I am a Jounin, and it's not like I can't help you, not like we can't help you, isn't that right girls?" With a nod of assent, the women advanced on the container of Kyuubi, "What are you all doing?"

"I thought it would be obvious Naruto-kun? I want my reward for helping you, and the girls want what is leftover, isn't that right ladies?" Nodding once more, Naruto was again screwed figuratively and literally, 'Ahh….the joys of being you Kit, I can't help but pity the poor fools that don't get to enjoy all these pleasures.'

'You are a pervert Fox, and there is nothing you can say that will deny it.'

'No Kit, I am not a pervert, I have just accepted the love and lust these women feel, and there is nothing that you or I can do that will stop it. Plus why would you want to stop it anyway?' Nighttime activities aside it was obvious that the little water balloon trick was not the only thing that the technique entailed, thus it was not a happy Naruto that came to see the perverted Jiraiya the next morning.

"Okay since you finished the first step let's get on with the second." Throwing another ball at Naruto, Jiraiya held a similar one in his hand, "This is a rubber ball and much harder to break then a water balloon." Trying his best Naruto could not break it using the same strategy he learned from the girls, "This will be a 100 times more difficult then the previous exercise, the first step emphasized rotation, the second step emphasizes power, without the water it will be harder for you to see the flow of chakra and break the ball."

"That's true, guess I have to learn the trick for doing this one too."

"Good while you are doing that I will be gathering more information, see you later." Again watching his teacher walk away, Naruto was glad that he didn't really have to learn from the man, he was a slob, pervert, and a teacher who didn't care about the progress he was making. 'That old fool, does he think that we don't have power at our disposal, that little act was just to show him our weaker power, now onto the harder stuff eh Kit?'

'Fine, but don't get carried away, I don't want to have to explain why a portion of the forest was blown away because you wanted to show your true power.' Letting the fox take over, Naruto watched as Kyuubi easily blew apart the rubber ball, 'Did you use the technique or just blow it away with your awesome power?'

'Well a little of both, you see it takes a lot of power to hold my power back, thus it kind of means I have to use a lot of power to harness it again…..do you get it Kit?'

'Not at all, did you use the technique or not?'

'Yeah, yeah, but don't expect miracles when you do it. I will teach you how; first you must create a model inside your mind, and within the model project forth a single dot. Can you see it?'

'Yeah, I got it now what?'

'Well then you have to pour forth all our power into that tiny little dot, kind of like a big generator, holding all of it in until the right time. You see you have to pop the ball fast, your frail body cannot contain all the energy needed to do it for an extended period of time.'

'Enough with the insults, so I have to capture energy then release it in a concentrated wave?'

'You got it, but remember fast and accurately, don't forget the rotation as well. A fast, accurate and powerful rotation, that is all the technique is.'

'Then why is it so powerful?'

'Because it takes a lot of concentration and power to actually perform this feat, most ninja's would never attempt it due to the amount of chakra needed as well as the time needed to actually do the technique.'

'I guess, but let me try now Fox, I want to see if I can actually do it.' Reverting control to Naruto, Kyuubi watched as he performed flawlessly and the ball popped but Naruto had used a bit too much power and had burned his hand and was thrown back a good 10 meters. "So you figured out the second step so quickly, I am impressed but we don't have time for the third step we need to go meet with Tsunade."

During the rest of the day, Naruto was thinking of ways to finish off his training, "Hey I want to finish my training, there are three steps to this technique and I have only completed 2 of them."

"You can do the last one while we walk, the last step is combining the first two steps and concentrating it."

"What does that mean exactly?"

Throwing another balloon at Naruto it was an air balloon this time, "Now look at my left hand, do you see it?" Watching closely, Naruto could not distinguish what the heck was the difference with the balloon in Jiraiya's hand and the one in his, "I don't see anything what are you talking about?"

"Okay, I'll do it in my other hand too then." With a burst of light, a form of chakra was rotating in Jiraiya's right hand, "The power of the sphere is there and the rotation is there, but do you see how tightly held it is?"

"I don't understand, what are you implying?"

"Okay I will show you, this is what you can do if you master the first two steps." Extending his right hand, Jiraiya formed a ball of chakra, but it was bigger then the previous one, he aimed it at a tree and thrust it forward. What happened was a number of swirls came into being from the spot he attacked, "Now this is what happens when you master all three steps." Another ball of chakra but this one was the same size as the original one, he again aimed at the same spot but this time he came up with a different result. Instead of making swirls on the tree, it literally seemed to burn a hole in the tree, it was a good halfway in before Jiraiya turned it off. "Do you see the power of the sphere? With the combination of power and rotation, combined into a tight spot it creates a typhoon in the palm of your hand."

"All that power, but how do you keep it inside of a tight little spot?"

"Ahh that is what the balloon is for, I want you to create a sphere of chakra that has maximum power and maximum spin, while not breaking the air balloon."

"Again how?"

"By creating a film to protect the inside of the balloon and also to hold in the power and rotation of the chakra, but enough about that we have to see Tsunade."

"Why the rush, can't we train for a couple more days?"

"We don't know if she will move or not, we have to be quick about it." Deciding to let the pervert get his way, Naruto created a few clones to tell the ladies that he was leaving for a city called Ianzaku. "What are you up to?"

"I don't want them to get mad, they'll come anyway, better to let them be informed then to feel their combined wrath." The clones dispersed and headed in the ladies direction, 'Hopefully they didn't unpack too much of their stuff, I mean I told them that we would be moving around a lot.'

Naruto's lovers were ready to move at a moment's notice and soon we on the heels of their lover. "Do you think we will get to meet the great Tsunade-hime in person?"

"I don't know Tenten-chan, and I really don't care, as long as she is here it is where Naruto-kun will be, and wherever he is I will be as well."

"You don't have to get all snippy Temari-chan, I mean she is one of the Sannin and her power was said to be legendary."

"Regardless, if we have to go let's just go, I don't want to be late when Naruto needs a quick fix up."

"I don't think you just want to fix him up Sakura-chan, but neither do any of us." Thus the ladies went on their merry way, wondering what new positions were in store for them and their lover. Although it was kind of odd seeing so many women traveling together, many men actually went up to the group and tried to seduce a few of them. Unfortunately for them, they didn't have the musk or power of Naruto, plus they smelled to high heaven digging manure pits all day. "Who commands your heart ladies?"

"Someone a slob like you will never understand, now leave before we are forced to make you leave." Seeing the steel in Anko's eyes the men hurriedly ran for their lives, "You don't have to be so harsh on them, I mean they were only trying, it's not like they had a chance in hell."

"Your too nice Kurenai, you know that don't you?"

"That's why Naruto-kun likes me the best."

"Right, and it's not because of the enormous rack in front of him most of the time?"

"Well that certainly helps, but mostly for my kindness and sweetness."

"You really have to get out more Kurenai, it can't be healthy being that arrogant." Soon the streets were littered with debris as the women got into a good old fashioned cat fight, but unfortunately for the townsfolk it was fight between ninja and it caused enormous amounts of damage to the city.

"Are you two done? Let's get going, carry those two idiots won't you Naruto?"

"You know their clones right Temari?"

"I'm not stupid Ino, but their still Naruto-kun." The ladies again caught up to our intrepid duo, of pervert and pupil.

**Elsewhere**

"Orochimaru, what do you want with me?"

"I have been searching a long time for you." Seeing the state of Orochimaru, Tsunade knew he had a high fever and a severe wound on both his arms. "As you can probably see, he is badly wounded and only your medicinal arts can cure him Tsunade-hime."

"How did you sustain such wounds Orochimaru?"

"Oh I got them when I killed the third."

"You…."

"Now don't give me that face, you should know all forms that have life eventually perish, you should know that since you watched as two of your loved ones died in front of you. Their deaths were gruesome weren't they?"

Deciding that enough was enough Shizune, the attendant to Tsunade attacked the man who dared besmirch her master's family. The needles were dipped in poison and flew true to Orochimaru, unfortunately Kabuto was there to block all of them and leave the snake unharmed. Attacking once more, Shizune decided to charge the men and attacked with a ferocity that she was not known for, 'She's fast, and she is no ordinary attendant.' That was what Kabuto was thinking when he tried to block all her attacks. "Calm down Shizune!"

With that one sentence Kabuto was let off the hook, and Shizune once again returned to her mistress's side. "Orochimaru, you been like this since the old days." Smiling particularly gruesomely, Tsunade could have froze men to the ground with that particular look. "You know my personality, now stop joking around." And with that Tsunade showed a bit of her power and destroyed the wall directly behind her with a single punch.

'Monstrous strength and scary too, I bet she's single.' Not the best thoughts were running through Kabuto's mind at the moment. "I will give you 5 seconds to get out of my sight, if you don't then I will be forced to get rid of you."

"Now you don't have to do that, we are looking for a trade. Your healing power for…"

"5….4…."

"If you would just calm down…."

"3…..2…….1…." With that Tsunade launched herself at her former teammate that is until he said the words, "I can bring back your lover and younger brother with my forbidden technique." Time seemed to stand still for Tsunade, she was caught between the feeling of hope that she could once again be with her lover and brother, and the repulsive behavior of Orochimaru.

Remembering the faces of Nawaki, her younger brother, and her former lover Dan, Tsunade could find no words to express her anguish. "What are you going to do if I cure your hands?"

"I don't like to lie, I will take what I want and crush Konoha for sure this time."

While all this was going on, Naruto and Jiraiya were trying to find Tsunade and were coming up empty handed wherever they went. "Where could she be?"

"Darn it I can't do it, it won't stay inside the film."

"This is a castle town, and it is the highest ground, I guess I have no choice, this way Naruto."

"Okay." While walking down the path they soon come upon a group of villagers fleeing in panic from something, "What is it?"

"It's a monster, it destroyed the whole castle instantly."

"What kind of monster?"

"It was a giant snake."

"A giant snake? Hey I got attacked by a giant snake back in my village, do you think it is similar?"

"I think it is the same one."

Back to the ill tempered hime, Tsunade was not having the best time choosing between her deceased family and the evil that loomed in front of her. "Tsunade-sama you can't let them fool you, you can't trust them, they are not going to bring back your brother and my uncle back. Don't you remember your promise, their promise, don't you remember?"

"Shut up Shizune."

"We should just destroy them now, in their condition we can easily defeat them."

"It is true that I am weakened, but we know Tsunade's weakness." Biting his own finger, Orochimaru extracted the blood and showed it to Tsunade to cause her to go into a shaking seizure because of the sight of blood. "You still carry that fear, the fear of blood." Kabuto knew it as Hemophobia, while for the rest of the less educated, Tsunade just didn't like the sight of blood due to the amount of blood she had seen when both her lover Dan died and her younger brother Nawaki died.

"I expect a nice answer from you Tsunade." And with that both Orochimaru and Kabuto had fled the scene. This left Shizune to take care of Tsunade, who wanted to get drunk at a local bar, and forget all the problems that today had brought for her and Konoha.

Coincidentally Naruto and Jiraiya had looked everywhere except for this particular bar and decided to eat dinner there. Well it was more like Jiraiya wanted to drink and flirt, while Naruto was dragged behind to eat the appetizers. When they arrived Jiraiya soon spotted his teammate Tsunade drunk as a skunk.

Getting straight to the point, "Orochimaru, what did he want with you?" Shizune was discouraged to answer from the glare being pointed at her by Tsunade, "We just said hello, what do you want from me?"

"I'll get straight to the point, the village of Konoha has requested that you become the 5th Hokage." Choking on his food, Naruto couldn't believe that the village had chosen such a liar to become the 5th Hokage, dressing up as a younger version of yourself is totally wrong in the eyes of Naruto.

"You heard about the Third?"

"Yes, Orochimaru told me about how he killed the Third."

"Wait a minute, aren't Sannin, Konoha ninjas? Why did they kill the old man?"

"Sit down Naruto."

"Who is the brat?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

'So this is the Nine-tailed kid?'

"I will ask you this again, will you become the 5th Hokage for Konoha, Tsunade?" Feeling the crushing weight of her decisions on her, Tsunade didn't know what to do, "What is your answer Tsunade?"

"No, impossible. I refuse."

"I remember that line, I asked you out that one time and you refuse me."

"Why did the council pick this person for Hokage?"

"She was essentially during the Great War, her combat and medicinal skills were unrivaled even now. And it is not something a Genin like you has to worry about."

"All of the Hokage's either died young or threw their lives away for the good of the village. My grandfather and the second wanted to end the war, but died before it actually happened, they were pathetic."

"You've changed Tsunade, I don't know what you've been thinking, but you have put it into words."

"I am fifty years olds, even though I don't look it, time changes people. Sarutobi-sensei was the same, if an old man tries to be brave of course he will die. The title Hokage is a piece of crap, only an idiot wants to become one."

That was the last straw, Naruto could not stand it anymore, he launched himself at the woman who defamed the old man and tried to punch her lights out. Jiraiya anticipated this and held him back while he ran on the table. "Anyone who says something about the old man or the Fourth Hokage deserves a punch in the face, it doesn't matter if it is a girl."

"You got guts talking to me like that kid, let's take this outside."

Once they were outside they took up their stances, "Even though I look like this I am still a Sannin, and I don't need anything but this one finger to stop a Genin."

"What did you say?" Deciding to let his words do the talking, Naruto lunged at Tsunade and soon was within range to slice her with his kunai. Unfortunately, Tsunade was a bit faster and easily took his knife and threw it back at him, combined with delivering a flick on the head with her index finger. 'She's strong, what do you think Fox?'

'Yeah, strong, though she looks nice, I wouldn't mind to take her with us. Let me take care of this Kit.'

'Are you sure? I mean, just don't hurt her too much, just enough to show her that she shouldn't talk about the old man and the Fourth like that.'

'Fine, but no promises afterwards.' Switching from Naruto to Kyuubi was not a noticeable change for the outside world, but it showed in their fighting styles for sure. "Oi….kid before you pass out why does the name Hokage mean so much to you?"

"Unlike you, I am going to take on the name Hokage definitely. Being Hokage is my dream." Recalling moments when that was all her brother and lover ever talked about, Tsunade wasn't ready for the onslaught that was to come. 'She's vulnerable now, got to get the technique off in time, you think you can do it Fox?'

'I got it in the bag Kit, though I don't know what I got in the bag?' Creating a exact replica of the Fourth Hokage's move, Kyuubi charged at Tsunade with incredible speed, 'When did he get so fast? And where did he learn that technique?' Soon it was obvious that Tsunade could not defeat the boy using only one finger, thus she defended against the boy with her whole body, unfortunately for her Kyuubi was not the most subtle of creatures. He loved the feel of her body and continued to pinch and prod her everywhere, 'How is he doing that? His speed matches the Fourth Hokage's.'

Continuing his onslaught, Kyuubi delivered the ball of chakra into the ground and sent up a wall of dirt to block against all of Tsunade's attacks. 'Where did he go?'

"You looking for me? I'm right behind you!" Without another word, Kyuubi delivered on his promise and connected with over 20 jabs to Tsunade's stomach. Luckily for Tsunade, Kyuubi didn't put too much strength into the punches, but they still stung to the woman of incredible might. Going toe to toe against a Sannin might be tough for most people, but the Kyuubi was handing out punishment like a man possessed. He easily ran circles around Tsunade, and when he had the time he also ran around her younger attendant Shizune. "How are you doing this? You are only a Genin." Soon it became obvious that the boy had tapped into the Kyuubi's power and now was using it against her, Tsunade had to stop it, or at least try her best.

Kyuubi continued to torment her with prods and pinches that excited all her nerves, "I see that you are getting more and more excited, how bout a wrestling match after this Tsunade-san?" No matter what she did, no matter how fast she moved, the Kyuubi was that much faster, that much stronger, soon Tsunade was too tired to fight back. "Do you admit defeat?"

"Never!"

"Okay, but this torment will continue for the rest of the night, and I will only increase the tickling." Good on his word, Kyuubi was truly arousing both Shizune and Tsunade at the same time, 'That Fox is taking away all my action, why did I bring along the kid again? Oh that's right, I knew that he would do this and we would get Tsunade to come back with us. Though I am really regretting bringing him along now.'

Deciding a little more privacy was necessary, Kyuubi whisked both ladies off to the nearest empty hotel room and finished his torment there. By the time he was done, both women were salivating at the mouth and wanted release as soon as possible. Creating multiple clones, Kyuubi decided to let them dwell for a bit, "Now who is the Genin and who is the master?" When it became almost unbearable for both of them, Kyuubi released them from his hold and let them do what they must to find the pleasure they were seeking.

"Shizune….get out of here quickly….I'll take care of him…this beast will pay for what he did to us."

"Tsunade-sama, he didn't do anything to hurt me….in fact some of the things I really liked."

"Don't say such things, we must defeat this beast."

"If you really want to defeat me, then you have to face me first Tsunade-chan." Kyuubi was having the time of his life, but he wasn't ready to let them rest just yet, and he soon had the women screaming and moaning much like his lovers did whenever he was home with them. 'I love this life Kit, having fun as well?' Naruto was sometimes not too keen on feeling everything that the Fox felt, with all the pleasure coursing through his mind, Naruto was soon in a drooling state. 'Kit you really got to get out more.' With both women deeply satisfied, Kyuubi retreated back into the abyss of Naruto's mind. "What am I going to do now?"

**Author's Notes: There is the next chapter of this particular story, hoped you all liked reading it and remember the more reviews I get the easier the writing is. Anyways, see you all again and have a safe holiday.**


	15. Chapter 15

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Naruto awakened in a tangle of limbs and a bunch of pleasurable moans from all 3 occupants of the bed. Tsunade and Shizune sure enjoyed what happened yesterday, but many things were going to happen today and they had to be prepared to face the threats. Unfortunately, both women didn't seem to want to get out of bed, and insisted that Naruto stay with them while they feed off his warmth.

It was soon apparent that the 3 weren't alone, the rest of Naruto's lovers were standing around the trio and did not look all that happy to see the new additions. "What the heck is going on Naruto-kun?" Trying to explain your predicament to a enraged female ninja was not a thing Naruto wanted to experience twice, unfortunately Kin would not let him off the hook that easily. "Well……I mean……it's just……I have no excuse, I seduced these women, I am sorry."

"What the heck? You didn't have enough women? I thought you loved us Naruto-kun?"

"I do but……I don't know….." Naruto wasn't feeling all that good at this time, but Kyuubi was enjoying this immensely, 'What are you yammering about Kit? Let's just hit the sack and enjoy it.'

'Easy for you to say, I don't think we'll make it out of here alive.'

'Don't worry about it, I can tell that the girls are mad but they'll be fine, you do love them don't you?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Then what's the problem?'

'Well, I can't really love them all right?'

'Why can't you? I mean we do need a lot of mates to repopulate the world in our image right?'

'Repopulate?'

'Of course all this time wasn't just for fun, though it was a lot of fun, it was for the betterment of the world, and for ourselves of course.' Understanding the motive behind Kyuubi's sudden pheromone boost, Naruto was not altogether happy with the fox, 'You mean to tell me that you plan to make thousands of foxes in this world?'

'Of course, it's going to be a world filled with my kin and yours of course.'

'I don't know about this Fox, so many children will be very difficult.'

'Don't worry so much about that, worry about the women currently in the room, I don't think Kin and Temari are altogether enthusiastic about our new additions. I would suggest a number of clones and a really big party!' Taking the perverted fox's advice, Naruto cloned himself a thousand times and had a blast with the new girls and his legendary lovers.

Waiting outside in the middle of the street, Jiraiya could hear all the moaning and groaning, 'That kid is taking all the women, none left for my research, darn him.' Although Jiraiya wanted his help to recruit Tsunade, he didn't think that it would have gone this far, 'Not to mention that Shizune is in love with him too, darn him again.'

**Back inside the luscious room**

Kin was enjoying the finer things in life, and it seemed the problem before had slipped her mind, well most things had slipped her mind at this time. With the clones doing all the work, it was heaven for Kin, she could not believe the amount of pleasure that Naruto could bring her. Her black tresses were tossed to and fro, and she was writhing in unadulterated ecstasy, she soon found her peak and leveled off quickly.

Tsunade and Shizune were enjoying becoming the middle in a Naruto clone sandwich, the amount of tension that left there body, plus the amount of pleasure going into their bodies was astronomical. They say blondes have the most fun, well Tsunade was having a really good time, Orochimaru was clearly the last thing on her mind at the moment. Shizune had a gentler way about her, but in bed she was a vixen as well, tossing and turning, she made the clones work extra hard, and they enjoyed every minute of it.

Temari, Ino, Ino's mother, Hinata, Hinata's mother, Kiba's sister, Kiba's mother, Sakura, Sakura's mother, Anko, Kurenai, Tenten, Tenten's mother, and rest of the women all had the most fun with Naruto in a long time. Whether it was a contest to see how fast Naruto could go, or whether it was how long each woman could hold out, or even when Naruto made it his personal mission to arouse and satisfy each and every woman there as fast as he could, it was the best time for both Naruto and the women involved. Ino was against the idea of sharing anything with her mother, but with Naruto's careful guidance and her mother's gorgeous looks, it was soon clear that not only did she not mind, she was more enthusiastic then her mother and Naruto combined.

The whole room was filled with the cries and moans of a thousand women in ecstasy, and it seemed the volume kept reaching new levels of height, soon the whole village could hear what Naruto and all the women did in the middle of the afternoon. The building was shaking from the amount of peaks and valleys that arose inside the tattered old house. Swaying to and fro, the building seemed to give the impression of a very energetic demon container, as could be seen if one looked inside to witness another explosion of pleasure and delight.

Soon the villagers investigated the cries and moans, and many of the braver ones stepped inside the building to see what many men would give their legs and arms for. The ones that tried to join in on the action, meaning the men were all kindly escorted off the premises, meaning that the clones dragged their behinds out of the house and beat them with a stick until they went back home with their tails between their legs. All told most of villagers knew about the young boy named Naruto in less then half an hour. Men revered him as a hero among men, while secretly hoping that one of his lovers would mistake them for Naruto. Women didn't seem to mind the rambunctious young man, although most of their opinion was due to firsthand experience, and many of them did not mind the crowds at all.

Jiraiya could not see how Naruto conveyed so much lust into the air, 'There must be something that drives the women wild, I just need to bottle it and I will be rolling in women as well.' Although Jiraiya had gotten the gist of it right, he did not have the capacity to actually capture any of Naruto's scent or musk if you will, Kyuubi would not have another use his appeal for his own means. 'What are you planning to do with the pervert Fox?'

'I don't know, I was going to let you decide Kit, what's it going to be? Should I remove his 'vitals'? Or would it be too gruesome?'

'Nah too much blood, how bout you just stop him from using your appeal, it can't be that hard right?'

'I don't know, he is a Sannin and that could pose a problem to me just stopping him from using my appeal. Although I don't know why we are discussing this now, don't you think we have better things to do?'

'Kill Orochimaru?'

'No, we have to finish up, then we can go kill Orochimaru, plus I believe that both Shizune and Tsunade are ready, so let's finish up and hunt that bastard down.' When it all was said and done, Naruto and his perverted alter ego, had enticed all the villagers and satisfied all the women in the village. 'Now what? I don't think Tsunade and Shizune are ready to face Orochimaru and his pet dog Kabuto.'

'I agree, plus their clothes are ripped to shreds, I knew I should have controlled it when you started your rampage, I mean it was fun and all but did you really have to rip off all the clothes and tear them into little pieces?'

'I didn't see you complaining, and if I remember correctly I didn't do all the tearing and ripping, you got involved as well.' Having the decency to blush, Naruto decided to put on his clothes and hit the town for some clothes for his family.

'Where am I going to find an outfit curvaceous enough for Tsunade?'

'Heck if I know, but it will be fun watching her model all of the items for us, let's hurry and get back.' With quite a bit of money stored in his account, Naruto did not put a dent when he purchased all the clothes he and his alter ego had torn to shreds in the heat of the moment. 'Hopefully all these clothes fit, I mean I don't think that shirt will fit Anko-chan.'

'Of course it won't, that's the point silly, don't you remember what she was wearing when we tore it off?' Thinking back a bit, Naruto could picture the fishnet stockings and the overall skin tight effect that was infused in Anko's whole being. 'So other then clothes, the girls need to take a shower and then we can face that snake.'

'He's here, I can smell his stench from anywhere, he's probably waiting on Tsunade and Shizune, but what could he be after?'

'I don't know, but it probably has something to do with Tsunade's healing arts, he's going to be surprised when we arrive, I can't wait to see his face.' Returning to the old building, Naruto went inside to deposit the girl's clothing and waited on them to awaken, 'Do you think the rest of the girls want to come with us to see Orochimaru?'

'Probably, but we can't let them see the snake, he might pull a kidnapping act, I don't ever want to see him near Kin or any of them again, but that will be a tall order to stop the girls.'

'I guess, but if we created enough clones maybe they would be preoccupied?'

'You are really enjoying this aren't you Kit? Thought you wanted to stop all the perverted things?'

'I mean it is a good way to stop them right?'

'Right…..anyways, we have to wake them up, Orochimaru won't wait forever.' Walking through the room, Naruto awakened the sleeping Tsunade and Shizune, "Tsunade-chan, time to wake up, we need to go meet the snake."

"Naruto-kun, what are you talking about? I am going to meet him, not you; I can't risk you dying because of him."

"Don't worry so much, you'll have Jiraiya, Shizune, and me, we'll take down that snake."

"What Naruto-kun says is right Tsunade-sama, we'll all be there to help you. I don't like the way that man tried to trick you, plus I need to get even with that upstart attendant."

"Enough talk, you guys need to get cleaned up, you can't go meet him as you are now, I mean you are all sticky and stuff."

"Most of it is yours Naruto-kun, but what you say is true, let's go take a shower Shizune."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." The two got up off the floor and headed toward the bathroom, fortunately or unfortunately for Naruto he was dragged along for the ride. "Uhh….girls, why are you taking me with you?"

"Oh we know you need a bath too, so why not kill two birds with one stone?"

Being dragged behind two beautiful looking women was not a bad experience for Naruto, he soon learned the wonders of taking a shower, and how fun it could be. Due to the amount of "activity" they performed, it took them three times as long to get ready, but Tsunade and Shizune did not mind one bit. Naruto on the other hand was getting really worn out, 'Don't worry about it Kit, you'll have enough energy for the battle against the snake.' With their morning duties done, Naruto and company headed out to worry about the snake, but before he went, Naruto created another enormous amount of clones and ordered them to watch his remaining lovers.

"Are you finally done brat? If I knew it would take you this long I would have gone to get a drink and some food."

"Don't be such a pansy Ero-sennin, let's just get going, ready girls?"

"Let's just finish this Naruto-kun, I don't want to see this snake anymore then you do." The four headed to the meeting place and Naruto could smell the evil in the air, 'I don't understand why the snake won't just come out and say what he wants, he's a coward?'

'No idea Kit, but whatever he wants is causing Tsunade to shake with either rage or sorrow.'

'What could he hold over her?'

'No idea but we'll get it back before long, you know I don't like surprises Kit, well unless those surprises are in the form of semi-nude women.'

'Again I knew you would put something perverted into whatever you say, can't you stop thinking with your lower brain for a while?'

'Don't be so high and mighty Kit, I know you are thinking the exact same thing, I am after all inside you.' Shaking his head, Naruto got more acquainted with his surroundings, he saw numerous escape routes and also a way to form enough debris to slow down the crafty snake. Buildings and walls would become his props to destroy the snake and once again bring happiness to the land of ninja….well maybe nothing so grand but he would crush the snake, that was for sure.

Once they arrived at the location, Naruto knew they had a bit of time to spare and concocted a way to kill the snake. 'What would be the most fun? Crushing his very bones or taking his tongue and stapling it to his behind?'

'You really have got to stop scaring me like that Kit, didn't know you could have such a sadistic soul.

'Only for those that hurt the ones I love, others I am more gracious to, ensuring that their life is taken quickly.' Feeling the snake approaching Naruto asked that only Tsunade meet the snake, the rest would lie in wait and spring when least suspected, leaving the healer to face the snake alone was not something that Naruto liked. Although it was necessary if they wanted to catch the lowlife, but at least they would be near when he arrived.

Arriving at the scene with his little helper, Orochimaru looked the worse for wear, "What is your answer?" Looking at the man who could bring back her loved ones, Tsunade saw a man who would not hesitate to kill her and her new family if he had the chance. His arms were dead at his side and he was no threat to anyone, but with her abilities she could make him whole again and cause untold destruction throughout the country. A choice between what is right and what her heart desires, some things are better left to the god's to figure out. Tsunade felt a pull at her heartstrings when he brought up the topic of her dead loved ones, but could see that he would follow up his promise with the destruction of Konoha itself.

"I will give you back your arms." The statement rang true to the heart of the snake, he knew that she would fold under the desire to see her former lover and brother. Watching as she walked toward him, Orochimaru could not wait until he had the full use of his hands back, thus he could rule over Konoha and kill Tsunade and Jiraiya, plus destroy the Kyuubi's container. Of course he would never say that to Tsunade, there was no need to tell the dead what his plans were. Watching as she charged chakra into her hands, Orochimaru could almost feel his hands again, that was until she placed her hands atop his arms, Kabuto launched one of his many kunai at her arms.

"You would betray me at the very last moment……Tsunade?" Orochimaru decided then and there he had to force her to remake his arms, "How did you come up with your decision, Tsunade-hime? The decision to kill me?" Looking at Orochimaru with eyes of loathing, Orochimaru got his answer, "And Kabuto, you have remained loyal to me and your insight is astounding, you knew she was going to kill me?"

"Her chakra displayed her intent to kill, it was easy since I came from the same medical squad as her."

"Tsunade I really would have revived those two."

"I knew that you were lying Orochimaru, but I still gave you the benefit of the doubt, but I could not do that again. Your will to crush Konoha and destroy everything my grandfather, my lover, and my brother every held dear, it was something I could not let you do."

"I see negotiations have broken down, now I must ask you by force Tsunade-hime." Without a word, Tsunade charged at the two ingrates and delivered a high flying dropkick that literally destroyed the ground and walls surrounding them. "Bring it on Orochimaru."

"I see, I have never fought you before, let's see what you can do."

"That's a joke, since I will be the one fighting her." Kabuto did not like his chances against a Sannin and a strong, monstrous one at that.

"I will bury you bastards here and now, you will never see Konoha again." Delivering another well placed punch where they once stood, Tsunade destroyed the wall they were standing on, "She still has that monstrous strength, one hit will be the end of you." Now Kabuto was really not liking the chances that were stacked against him, it seemed that he not only had to fight her, but make sure that she did not die, something she had no regrets over. 'I have to fight a monster woman? And not kill her as well, while she goes all out on me? Darn this is going to be a hard fight, to put it lightly.'

"This place is too compact and tight to keep my distance from her."

"You are going to change locations?"

"That seems best for now."

"I sensed a problem before we came here, a massive chakra force, it would not be wise to challenge both."

"What did you sense Kabuto?"

"A Sannin the same as you and Tsunade, he could reinforce the ranks of Tsunade-sama and spell disaster for us."

'Jiraiya, that idiot has come here? What a troublesome development, but it will not matter we will prevail.' Setting out toward a grassy plain, both Kabuto and Orochimaru did not want to face Tsunade in tight quarters, unfortunately for them that Shizune, Jiraiya, and most importantly Naruto were hiding in the wings ready to challenge the both of them. 'We will let them run Kit, I always want to watch my prey wiggle before I kill them.'

'If you say so Fox, but remember I want that snake dead and gone before long.'

'Don't worry we'll take care of that.'

"Let's follow Tsunade-sama, coming Naruto-kun?"

"Right behind you Shizune-chan, but keep your distance, because she is pissed off right now." Arriving at the grassy plains Kabuto and Orochimaru waited for the healing princess of Konoha, they didn't have to wait long, she was right on their tails. Delivering punch after punch, Tsunade created craters in the ground and scared the wits out of Kabuto. Knowing his lack of skills at hand to hand combat would severely crucify him, Kabuto hoped it would end soon. "Tsunade is breathing hard, you almost got her Kabuto."

"I'm not that good at hand to hand combat." Kabuto retrieved a pill from his pouch, 'A food pill?' Putting it in his mouth Kabuto received a massive adrenaline boost, and soon was crafting hand seals, 'Those seals, that kid knows the ninja medical arts?' Attacking like a man on a mission, Kabuto formed a set of chakra blades on his hands, they could cut Tsunade's muscles, and he did just that. 'He got my muscles.'

"I cut your bicep and rectus femoris. You can't use that monstrous strength of yours anymore now."

"A chakra scalpel, eh? Why did you not go for one of my arteries?"

"It is true that I can create a chakra scalpel that can cut muscles and tendons, but in battle even I cannot create a scalpel long enough to reach the heart and the arteries. Then again there is no problem if I got for the vital organs." Delivering a series of kicks and jabs, Kabuto kept Tsunade distracted enough to deliver a strike at her chest. 'Damn it he got a subcoastal muscle. I can't breathe….this guy isn't a normal medical ninja. His senses and technique surpass mine when I was in my prime.'

"We can't let you die yet. So I won't attack your vital organs. But now you can't move anymore…." Without further ado, Tsunade delivered a chop to the upstarts neck, Kabuto was eating dirt for a minute, 'What a person….normally you couldn't move due the difficulty you are having breathing. It looks like I have to hurt her a bit more….but not enough that she dies.' What Kabuto soon found out was that he was a bit confused, 'I'm trying to move my arm but my leg this be?' Delivering a roundhouse on the upstart, Tsunade pushed him to the ground and caused the boy to skid across the ground like a hockey puck. "Bastard!"

'This is the best I can do at this state.'

'This is not a muscle problem, it is affecting my nerves.'

"It looks like you noticed, yes I attacked your nerves. I changed my chakra into electricity and created an electrical field and jacked it into your nervous system."

'Tsunade must have disrupted all the electrical systems that run through the body at 360 km/hr' The snake was paying close attention to the battle, 'She can still fight like this even though she stopped fighting a long time ago? So this is what fighting a Sannin means?'

'Healing chakras take too much energy, at this rate.' Tsunade created a number of seals and soon had her body back to normal. 'When I move my right arm, my left leg moves. When I try to move my left ankle…my right shoulder moves….this is hard….but I have an eighty percent idea of what moves when I try to move something. Thought you got me with a technique of this level?'

"Don't underestimate me!" Twirling like a little ballerina, Kabuto retrieved his kunai and faced the wrath of Tsunade once again. 'What? He restored his body movements that quickly?'

"Your afraid of blood right? Well I'll show you plenty of that right now!" Unfortunately for Kabuto, a smoke bomb obscured his view of the healer, and soon Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto came into play against the upstart. "It's been a long time Jiraiya."

"You have evil looking as usual." Pushing Jiraiya out of the way, Tsunade attacked the boy once more, "Just because you got your body to move, doesn't mean you can move it normally." Delivering a succession of kicks and punches, Kabuto dodged them all, with his back to the rocks, Tsunade knew that she had the would be medic. Unfortunately for her, Kabuto used an underhanded trick and stabbed his own hand to stop the monstrous strength of Tsunade. With the amount of blood, it was easy to see how Tsunade was utterly horrified at the droplets dripping off of her, "My body's finally starting to move normally. Dealing with two legendary Sannins will be too much trouble. I'll immobilize one for now." And with that Kabuto delivered a concentrated blow to Tsunade and sent her sailing back to Shizune. "You bastard, you'll feel my wrath for doing that to Tsunade-chan."

"Your nothing to me Naruto, you can't even come to the same level as me, you will never be as good as Sasuke. You have no talent as a ninja, you are different from Sasuke, this is what I learned while watching you during the Chuunin exams." Shizune was attending to Tsunade, while Naruto was boiling on the inside, "Even if you put that scary face on your still nothing but a cute little Genin, completely out of place here. I expected something from the monster inside of you, but with the legendary Sannin here you are insignificant to me. You're like a small bug right now, and if you interfere….I'll kill you."

Deciding enough was enough, Naruto went into full attack mode and charged at the faux blonde in front of him. Creating 3 clones, Naruto closed ranks and attacked from all sides, using his numbers correctly he delivered an attack on Kabuto's injured hand, but he was soon taught that blood was a good deterrent against attacks, the blood coated his eyes and stopped his attack. With only 3 clones left, Kabuto easily dispatched of them. Unfortunately for Kabuto he didn't catch on to the fact that Naruto did not make 3 clones, he made four and converted the last one into a knife, the last clone delivered an attack that pushed the medic back. 'How is that possible? I saw him create 3 clones, how?'

Falling back to his master, Kabuto used a blood replenishment pill to recover the blood lost from his little attack against himself. Naruto was just watching coolly and wondering how best to take the medic apart, whether it would be a surgical strike, another blast to the past, or something he had just recently learned. 'I don't know about you Kit, but that idiot has got on my last nerve, he called us worse then that Uchiha kid, I won't stand for that.'

'Calm yourself Fox, it will be alright, I have many things planned for that boy right there. He will feel my wrath indeed, but for now let him sulk awhile.' It would seem that Kabuto wasn't expecting so much talent from such a loud ninja, 'What is going on? When did he get so clever?'

"Please remove your left bandage sir." Orochimaru did as told and waited for Kabuto to do his thing, "So the boss is going to fight, Shizune take on the guy with glasses, Naruto help her out. I'll take on Orochimaru."

"Yes, sir."

"You got to be kidding me Ero-sennin, I don't need any help with the idiot in glasses, it's him who will be in a body bag."

"Still, be careful you two."

"Fine, but Shizune try to stay behind me, I'll do most of the dirty work."

"I don't know about that Naruto-kun, he is a strong ninja, and your only a Genin."

"Don't worry about all that, I got his number now, he's mine for the taking, and I won't let anyone else take him."

"Tsunade heal yourself and rest."

"I'll take care of that Ero-sennin, a few of my clones should do the trick, they'll protect her against the idiot with glasses and snake man."

"Whatever you say kid, but remember that Orochimaru is a Sannin like me, and the kid is just as strong as Kakashi."

"I know, but he'll still be in a body bag when I am through with him."

With a little flick of the wrist, Kabuto had gathered enough blood to summon a snake like the one that trampled Konoha, but he couldn't do it alone, he needed Orochimaru's arms, due to the fact that the snake man had a contract with the snakes of the land. The snake towered above all, it had two heads and was fearsome to look at, thus Jiraiya created a moat for the monster to sink into, too bad it only sunk half way. While Jiraiya was pre-occupied with Orochimaru, Kabuto and Shizune took to battle and it seemed were evenly matched until Kabuto got Shizune's leg tendons.

Unfortunately for Kabuto he forgot about Naruto, and that was not a smart thing to do, he might have written him off as a drop-out and a space case but Naruto was top-notch. Delivering on his promise of pain and his infernal wrath, Naruto delivered a succession of punches and kicks at the medic. It was plain to see that Kabuto would not be having a fun time taking care of Naruto. Coughing up a bit of blood, Kabuto could not see how a boy known as a loud mouth, and a drop out could hurt him. "How are you doing this? Have you tapped into the monster's power?"

"Let's just say that you will soon learn whether I have or have not, now for my first trick I will break your arms because of what you did to Tsunade and Shizune." Tearing at him full force, Naruto caught the medic and started to tear the man's arm off, "How is this possible?" Delivering a blow onto Naruto's head, Kabuto at last got Naruto off his arms. "Feeling a little weak in that arm? Well it should be, I crushed it a bit." It was true, Kabuto could feel the bone fibers loose in his arm, 'He is powerful enough to crush my bones in less then a minute?'

"Hey, I don't think you should daydream kid, don't want you to get hurt!" Again latching onto his arm, but the opposite one this time, Naruto put the squeeze on him. Feeling immense pressure on his arm, Kabuto cried out in agony, jumping back Naruto saw his handiwork. A boy who had both arms, now has only his legs left, "Oooohhh….poor baby did I hurt you?" It seemed that not only was Kabuto a good medic, but he healed amazingly quickly as well, he soon was at as close to peak form as he could get against Naruto. "This is impossible, I should be killing you, not the other way around!"

"I don't know what to say, except stop whining and come and get me." The constant taunting caused Kabuto to make a terrible mistake, he took Naruto up on his offer and attacked the blonde haired youth with vigor, again unfortunately for Kabuto he was shown once more why he had no chance against Naruto. Standing atop his arm, Naruto was smirking down upon the medical ninja, 'Impossible his speed rivals the Fourth's, how is he doing this?'

"You must probably thinking how I am doing all this, well I'll tell you a secret, you won't be conscious to find out." Delivering a elbow to his skull, Naruto soon had the ninja reeling and it was apparent that he was out of his league. The amount of healing that Kabuto could provide was limited, he could not heal each and every time, he didn't have the chakra supply. Once again, it was Naruto with the upper hand, Kyuubi had limitless amounts of chakra and he was fueling all of it into Naruto. Grabbing his healed arms, Naruto broke them again, and again, and again. He had the arm bent in such a position that Kabuto would need a really good chiropractor to fix it. Screaming all the way, Kabuto could not describe how terrible he felt, but Naruto was not done there. He soon worked on the poor boy's legs and had them bent at the same odd angles as his arms, it was soon apparent that Kabuto would need some major healing. "Oi….don't fall asleep yet, I haven't finished!" Tossing the boy to the side, Naruto watched the battle of the Sannin's, it could be said that Jiraiya was holding his ground nicely.

"Guess the Ero-sennin has got the goods after all, he's taking on Orochimaru easily, that could be due to Orochimaru's predicament though." Looking over at both Tsunade and Shizune, Naruto knew that they would need medical attention. Heading over to them, Naruto tried to instill his power into them, it took a bit of doing but it soon was dissolved into their bodies and they were ready to heal themselves with the extra chakra. Tsunade healed quickly and Shizune was easily fixed with Tsunade doing the healing, "Naruto-kun, what happened to the medic ninja?"

"Oh he's over there somewhere, I think he's alright, but I don't know. Hopefully he learned a thing or two."

"You defeated him on your own?"

"Yeah, it wasn't as hard as you make it out to believe, he was a pansy. Anyways how are you and Tsunade doing?"

"Tsunade is fine, so am I, but I still can't believe you defeated him so easily. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Nah, it was too easy to get hurt, Tsunade-chan are you okay?"

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, but I wouldn't mind a towel to get off this blood." Removing his outer jacket, Naruto used it to wipe off the excess blood, "That should do it, let's check on Ero-sennin."

"Who?"

"Jiraiya, he's fighting Orochimaru now." Heading over to the big snake, the trio saw that Orochimaru was being beaten like a bush. Although he was taking hits, it didn't seem to be affecting him, but when he saw that Kabuto was demolished and Naruto was fine as a dandy, he launched himself at Naruto. 'He defeated Kabuto? I must kill him before he gets more powerful.'

Jiraiya tried to give chase but it was a wasted effort, he was ensnared in Orochimaru's tongue and thrown to the ground. Unfortunately for Orochimaru, he should have kept the sword in his throat, it was soon shoved back in by Naruto, "Jeez, keep those things to yourself idiot, I don't want to see what you have in your gullet."

Amazed by the boy's power, Orochimaru hightailed it to Kabuto's side, it seemed that Kabuto wasn't as badly hurt as Naruto thought. Either that or he healed himself one more time with his stupid technique, either way he created the seals for Orochimaru and a puff of smoke was soon seen. Wasting no time, Jiraiya and Tsunade also made the seals and it was soon apparent that the three would be engaged in a tremendous fight.

When the smoke had cleared, there were three massive creatures, a slug named Katsui, a frog named Gamabunta, and a huge snake named Manda. Naruto was impressed with the conversions, 'Guess they are called the Sannin for a reason.'

'That's right Kit, but we could do this too, although you would call forth me.'

'Really? That would be so cool.'

'Yeah, but not this time, let's just kick the boy in the glasses butt one more time.'

'I couldn't agree more.' Creating another exact replica of the Rasengan that the Fourth Hokage formed, Naruto took off against Kabuto, and since he was dead tired, Kabuto could not dodge at all. What was seen was a ball of energy and then Kabuto, he was torn to shreds, well at least his clothes were, he had a massive bruise on his abdomen. "That was for me, wanted to see if you could heal from that. Good luck!" Orochimaru was not exactly feeling like a winner at the moment, his attendant was down and he was here without arms.

"Let's end this here Orochimaru, your attendant is down and you are done."

"What have you brought me here for Orochimaru?"

"A reunion? What are you planning Jiraiya?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, let's just finish this Gamabunta." With the huge beast fighting amongst themselves, the trio of Sannin had to do what they could against one another. Jiraiya started off with a enormous fireball that lit up the snake, but it was a fake, only the skin was present, it seemed Manda had malted beforehand. Manda had headed into the ground and came up underneath Jiraiya and Gamabunta, attacking with both it's tail and head, Manda believed that the frog was done for, unfortunately Orochimaru forgot about Tsunade. With her monstrous strength, Tsunade had used the knife that always accompanied Gamabunta and speared it through the purple snake's head. Orochimaru uttered a few choice oaths, and then he learned the full weight of trying to fight two Sannin at once. Although Orochimaru was perturbed he was not beaten, and he launched yet another attack against Tsunade, shooting forth his disgusting purple tongue, Orochimaru grabbed Tsunade by her neck.

"You might not be able to die in battle Tsunade, but you will die if I take off your head right?" The pressure around her neck building, Tsunade used her massive strength and tore free from her bondage. The tongue was used as a rope to pull in the wily Orochimaru, getting his face pounded in was not a feeling that Orochimaru would get used to, but it seemed that Tsunade wasn't planning on letting go of his tongue anytime soon. Playing with him like a yo-yo, it seemed that Tsunade had a ball stuck to a stick, and she kept on hitting it and hitting it, until it turned black and blue.

Unfortunately for Tsunade, Orochimaru seemed to fine and dandy, he didn't look anything like a man that was beaten to a pulp. No matter how many times she hit him, he kept coming and coming, it just wouldn't stop, he couldn't be beaten down. Putting the last of her strength into her fist, Tsunade tried to throw the knockout blow, but when it came down to it, it wasn't enough and the snake seemed to stand again.

Skin was peeling off of the snake's face, a scene of disgusting interest, bits and pieces of what was Orochimaru was falling to the ground. "You cannot beat me, I have eternal youth, I am invincible." Although like the coward he was, Orochimaru dissolved into the shadows and got away once again. Well that is after a certain blond ninja delivered a special present to him, Naruto would not let the snake get away that easily, concentrating his power into one of his kunai, he launched it at Orochimaru, and the fool lost a leg and arm in the process. Though the villain had gotten away, he had lost enough of himself to inconvenience him. Looking back to his opponents fallen body, Naruto wasn't surprised to see that Kabuto wasn't there, 'You should have let me finish him off when we had the chance Kit.'

'We are not going to let them off that easily Fox, I wanted to find out what they wanted, and I did, now it's just a matter of time before they try something again.'

'I think we should go down there Kit, she's not looking that good.'

'Your right, maybe we should have intervened?'

'It wouldn't have been our place, you know she did it for those she has lost, it was a fight for them, and a fight for what she truly believes in once more.' Jumping down to his fallen lover, Naruto transferred as much chakra as Tsunade could handle and waited for her to use it in her healing processes. "Guess the snake got away, I think I broke a rib and a leg, how bout you kid?"

"I'm fine Ero-sennin, though I would have liked a chance against that bastard."

"In due time, let's help Shizune over here, I don't think she can walk that well right now." Helping Shizune over, Naruto couldn't help but feel proud of what happened, Tsunade had the chance to take back those that she loved, but she gave that all up to stop the worse thing to happen since the wars in the past. "What you thinking about kid?"

"Nothing, just amazed by everything, how everything turned out I mean."

"I guess it does seem a little surreal but that's how it is in this lifestyle, never know what's going to happen next."

"Right….never know what going to happen next….that sounds exactly right." Carrying the women on his back, Naruto walked back to town, thinking along the way that whatever happens he had what he needed in his family and his friends, even if one of them is the Ero-sennin.

Arriving back in town, Naruto was greeted with his face stuck in someone's bosom, "Naruto-kun, where have you been?"

"Kin, I'm fine, but I can't breathe if your chest doesn't get out of my face." Extracting him from his most favorite area, Kin looked Naruto over, although he was covered in blood, it looked that most of it wasn't his. "Okay who did you kill? And why didn't you take me with you?"

"I didn't kill anyone, I just broke a few arms and took a few legs for souvenirs." Not believing a word he was saying, Kin nonetheless let Naruto pass to place the two injured women in their beds. "Where are the rest of the girls?"

"Oh they went to buy a few things, but we do appreciate you leaving us with clones to play with, and we did play with them." Showing a faint blush, Naruto knew what the play entailed, 'I knew we should have stayed here Kit, we could have been played with too.'

'And what would have happened to Tsunade then?'

'I don't know, but it would have been fun, I can tell you that. Although, without that little workout, I wouldn't be so eager right now for some strawberries and cream, though it was a little touch and go with that snake bastard.'

Seeing that Naruto was preoccupied, Jiraiya tried to take some mental pictures of all the debris around, 'This will be very good research for my newest book, I can't wait to try this out.'

"Oi…..Ero-sennin, don't get any weird ideas, I don't want to see any of this in your perverted books okay?"

"Fine, but remember that not everything is yours to do with as you please."

"I'll remember that, now let's go make something to eat, I'm sure when Tsunade and Shizune wake, they'll be hungry." Deciding that Naruto needed a quick shower beforehand, Kin dragged him into the bathroom, "What are you doing Kin-chan?"

"Just going to clean you off a bit, Naruto-kun, don't worry I won't bite, much…." Hearing the cries of pleasure and the water running, Jiraiya really wished he was Naruto, 'That brat gets all the women, and what does poor old me get? I get stuck with my books and I can't even use the research to help me.' When Naruto exited the bathroom, he was cleaned, refreshed, and very satisfied, 'Told you, we should have stayed here, I didn't know Kin could bend that way!'

'I knew you would enjoy that Fox, you are a pervert.'

'I didn't see you complaining much Kit, if I remember correctly your face was contorted in pleasure not pain.' Shutting out the Fox's innuendo for the moment, Naruto set to work creating his masterpiece, ramen, well maybe not a masterpiece but it was edible. When Kin exited the bathroom, she was looking very relaxed and supremely content, 'Wow I didn't know Naruto-kun could do it for so long, and I can't believe I actually bended like that. I must be getting more flexible being around Naruto-kun.'

Encircling Naruto with her arms, Kin watched as he cooked up a storm, it smelled very good after their little 'workout'. "What type of ramen is that Naruto-kun?"

"Pork ramen, it's going to be good, but if you don't move your hands I'll drop them on the floor." It seemed Kin's hands had moved lower then necessary to help her lover, "I just wanted to make sure that you didn't need any further coaxing."

"Right….anyways, why don't you set up the table and we'll sit down and eat." Kin detached herself from around Naruto though she was loathed to do it, Kin thought about all that had happened since she found Naruto, or rather since Naruto had found her. 'I can't believe it has only been a couple months, it feels like an eternity ago when I served under Orochimaru. What has happened to me these past few months? I have found love by Naruto's side and a family to care for, it seems surreal but I believe in it and will never let it go.'

Finishing the table, Kin watched as her lover delivered over 10 pounds of noodles onto the table. "Why so much food? It's only the 5 of us right?"

"No, I can sense the girls are all returning, though I feel they are bringing more back then I thought." Within a few moments, the rest of the family was home, it was a big hugging and kissing affair, but it soon became a little too heated. "Oi…..Anko, stop hogging Naruto-kun, let me have him for a bit."

"Your too possessive Kurenai, it's not like he can't be shared among us." Being squeezed in between of a beautiful woman sandwich was heaven on earth for Naruto. "Uhh….girls, maybe we should eat first, you know build up your guys energy reserves again?" Deciding that was a great idea, the girls all dug into the lunch, when it was all said and done, 10 pounds of food was not enough, luckily for Naruto and the rest of the hungry, the girls had bought enough food to last the winter. "Where did you get all this stuff? And how did you pay for it?"

"We got it down the road, and how we paid for it, well ask Anko-chan."

"I told you to not talk about that Tenten-chan, it was nothing Naruto-kun."

"Did you steal it from them?"

"Of course not, I just asked them for it and they gave it to me."

"Right, you forgot how you showed a little more skin then necessary and they were more then happy to please you afterwards."

"Hey! They didn't get anything out of it except a view, don't try to confuse Naruto-kun."

"We know, and that's why we had to run all the way back here."

"Temari is this true?"

"Yeah, those idiots tried to play with Anko-chan and well you know her."

"You threw kunai's at them?"

"I only hit them once each…."

"Where exactly did you hit them? In the eye? The stomach, the heart?"

"No…..lower…"

"You didn't?"

"She did, right in their jewels, they deserved it though, I mean the way they were looking at us was disgusting." Although Naruto didn't like how Anko did things, he was glad that she protected herself and her family, thus this deserved a lot of attention from Naruto, and all the girls wished they had thrown kunai's too. With the food dwindling and the conversation just starting the rest of the family started looking at the new additions to their extended family.

"Tsunade-sama it is an honor to finally meet you!"

"Tenten you're acting like a lovesick teenager, pull yourself together, now, wow I get to meet you in the flesh, you look so cool Tsunade-sama." It seemed that Kurenai didn't take her own advice to heart, Tsunade was quietly watching this whole exchange and smiled internally, 'This is what a family feels like, I have forgotten, it feels nice to be able to love again.'

"Tsunade-sama are you alright?"

"I'm fine Shizune, but on to the introductions, as you all may know I am Tsunade, one of the Sannin, Jiraiya is another one. This person next to me is my attendant and my greatest friend Shizune."

"Your making me blush Tsunade-sama, how are you all doing? I hope to get to know you all much better as time goes on."

"It is very nice to meet you Shizune-chan, have you been with Tsunade long?"

"For as long as I can remember Kurenai, right?"

"Yep, and this is Anko, and the rest of the girls will introduce themselves." Each of the girls introduced themselves to the famous Sannin and watched as Naruto kept smiling from ear to ear. 'What are you so happy about Kit?'

'I'm just glad that everything worked out for the best, I didn't want to lose any of them.'

'Don't worry so much, we'll be fine, although I wouldn't mind adding a few more.'

'You have got to be kidding me Fox, how many is enough for you?'

'I don't know, in the upwards of a couple thousand to about the low tens of thousands.'

'You really are a pervert, you must have the stamina of a god.'

'We have the stamina of a god Kit, not only me, we will rule this world and create a perfect utopia.'

'I think you had one too many drinks Fox, I don't think were into the whole world conquest thing.'

'Fine, but I still want at least a piece of the world, say the whole eastern half?'

'We'll see, I don't know how strong our powers are.'

'Don't worry about that Kit, nothing from this world can go against us, it's just that simple.' While Naruto was doing his little introspective, the girls were eyeing him up like a piece of meat, it seemed that part of Naruto's jacket had opened and the girls were getting an eyeful of his perfectly sculpted body.

'Hey Fox do you smell that?'

'Smell what?'

'Kind of a like a honey-suckle scent?'

'Oh that….that's just the girls.'

'Oh is that all? Wait why do they smell like that?'

'Oh it's just because they are going to jump you or rather us.' Without another word of warning Naruto was tackled to the floor and ravaged, fortunately for him, he was so used to forming the seals it was easy to get off the Kage Bushin. With over a thousand clones helping him, Naruto was free while the girls were enjoying themselves. 'Don't they ever get tired of this?'

'I have never known a species that does….though I don't mind it in the least.'

'I guess, but it would be nice to have a little more warning next time.'

'Kit, you got to understand, I love this stuff, I wouldn't warn you if it were the last thing to do in the world.'

Sighing emphatically, Naruto watched as his clones enjoyed themselves, as well as his lovers. 'I really am glad that we have such a big family Fox, I have never felt so loved in my life.'

'I know the feeling, but remember Kit, it is not how large your family is, but how well you protect them. Do you understand?'

'Of course, what do you think I have been doing this whole time?'

'Goofing off?'

'No, I have been training to become stronger, the Rasengan is a prime example, I have learned a technique that is worthwhile and powerful enough to stop the harshest of critics.'

'I guess, but you must train your body further, I must be able to use it for longer periods at a time. With my power and your abilities we will truly be unstoppable.'

While all this was happening Jiraiya did not leave the room, 'Wow, I didn't think that they would do that with me in the room, guess there are small miracles.'

"Oi….Ero-sennin, what are you doing?"

"What?"

"Aren't you the least bit embarrassed to be staring so openly?"

"And why should I be? I mean it's not like I asked them to start getting into it, it's not my fault."

"Yes that is true, but it would be the gentleman who walked out when he saw things that had nothing to do with him."

"Well you know by now that I'm not a gentleman, plus I need material for my books."

"What did I tell you about those books? I don't want my life in them, even though you are using different names."

"You cannot stop the work of a genius and an artist, life is art itself and yours is too beautiful to let pass without being told to the world."

"Enough of the flowery speech, just cut it out and get out of here. I don't feel comfortable with you being here for all this."

"And what are you going to do if I refuse?"

"I will show you just how fast I defeated Kabuto, understand?"

"Fine, but remember life begets life, and there will be a time when your story must be told to the world. If it's not now, then it will be soon." Walking out with a sad shake of his head, Jiraiya really wished he could stay and watch, 'It's so much more fun when it's live and action-packed instead of bland on paper.' Watching as his sensei left, Naruto could not help the blush that adorned his face as he watched Anko and Tsunade being bent in such odd directions. 'I just got to say, that looks very uncomfortable for them.'

'Don't worry so much, their enjoying it, can't you see their faces?'

'I guess, but still, I never knew that people were that flexible.' Late into the night the screams and cries of pleasure rocked the village, and it was to say the least a distraction for the men and women inside the village. Many had to close their windows and lock down their doors before the sound could reach their eardrums. But it was all in vain, the screams kept coming louder and louder. It was like the village was a microphone for the girl's desires and they were shouting it for the heavens themselves to hear. Groans coming from Naruto were like the growls of a wild animal and it seemed that he was claiming what was his and he had no qualms about it.

The night continued on and on, with more and more fun in store for all involved, especially when they all decided to eat dinner. With no plates or tables, it was a free for all and their bodies were the vessels for all their earthly delights. The main dish consisted of a lemon pepper chicken with a dollop of rice and starches on the side, it was delicious to taste on the very women that he had indulged in earlier. It seemed that the more he ate the hungrier he got, Naruto could not stop the hunger that took over and his lovers did not mind in the least. The soup was lapped up hungrily and it seemed that there would be none left of Naruto, but he found many portions that interested him, he was soon neck deep in enough 'soup' to enjoy for the night.

Dessert was a beautiful affair, with whipped cream and ice cream sprinkled all over the place, and strawberries and cream to round out the top. It was all the more delicious when shared with the ones he loved, rolling in the sweetness and pleasure it could be assumed that Naruto had found heaven and was experiencing a euphoric overdose. Luckily for him, he was a demon at heart and he also housed one, the amount of stimulus was not enough for him to be distracted at all. He continued his ministrations and was rewarded with the pleasure of hearing his lovers cries and moans of ecstasy. While the cream melted and the strawberries became mushy and sweet, the night was still young and the bodies all willing to continue.

Devouring the remaining bits and pieces of his meal, Naruto was still hungry for more and more, the events that occurred were not known to another man alive. The amount of effort and life that existed in that very room was legendary and it was a poet's dream to be able to describe the beauty of it all. The sensuality of it all was enough to make even the most brazen blush and hide their faces, the women had no inhibitions and neither did Naruto. Their love spoke volumes of what they could accomplish if they had to, their connection was as close as someone could be with another, their desire for each other was astounding, and their devotion to each other exponential.

When the activities had ceased and all of his family was asleep, Naruto watched on, and wondered why he was so lucky. 'I don't understand Fox, what you have done is made me the happiest I have ever been, why?'

'Because it matters to me Kit, something I have not done for anyone is something I would gladly do for you. I am not a soft-hearted demon, I know what I have done and I hold no qualms or regrets about it, but I hope what I have done for you is in some small way an indicator of the devotion a friend can give.'

'A friend? No, I don't believe that is what you are.'

'I can understand your hatred Kit, I have done many things that caused you pain, from my very existence I have destroyed yours, but I am truly your friend in all this.'

'No, a friend does not explain what you have done, you are a brother to me, someone who I trust, someone I know will back me up in whatever I do, I know I can count on you Fox, I can count on you brother.'

'There is not a hint of doubt in my mind that is true Kit, I will stand by your side proudly, as will all our lovers, it is something that we share together, the feeling of family and love. I am touched you think so highly of me, even though I have caused you such anguish.'

'Those are in the past, the present and future are what concern me, and those are bright and happy, I will not let anything happen to you or my family this I promised myself and you. What was established today, will not be broken ever, I will not let another person ever come between this family. This is vow against all odds, I will protect you all.'

With conviction in his mind and heart, Naruto watched over his family throughout the night and continued to preserve all that was right with his world. When the first sign of sunlight came over the horizon, Naruto knew it was time to head back home. Konoha would be waiting for its Hokage and there was no one that Naruto would serve more than Tsunade. 'I guess all things happen for a reason, isn't that right Fox?'

'Yes, it may have been fate that took away the old man, but it is also fate that brings Tsunade back to Konoha and into our lives.'

'I can't shake the feeling of sadness I have for the third, but I know that Tsunade will make a fine Hokage and make the village whole once more.'

'Let us hope that peaceful times prevail, but from what we have seen it would be naïve to think so.'

'Yes, with Orochimaru prowling the countryside only a fool would let down their guard, and you know we are not fools.'

'The new day approaches let us awaken the others, I wish to return to Konoha in record time, although we may need to spend the night in the lovely hot spring we passed on our way to this village.'

'Still a pervert as usual, but I agree, a nice soak to relax the muscles is what the doctor calls for.' Quickly creating the familiar seals, Naruto called forth his clones to awaken his sleeping beauties. When they had all awakened, they remembered the night before and were surprised they were in such high spirits, "Why are we so well rested Naruto-kun?"

"I have given each of you a large amount of my power, it will energize you for the rest of the day. Don't worry about me though, I am fine, the power of my brother is truly limitless." Nodding their heads, the girls continued to get ready for the new day, and what a day it would be. First they needed to take a shower, all their activities the night before had worked up a sweat and also with the strawberries and cream it was not exactly the most smooth of surfaces on their skin. Though Naruto didn't mind a bit, when they invited him in to scrub their backs, Kyuubi was ecstatic with wonder and eager to please.

It would be a wonderful day, Naruto could feel it in his bones, and his body was telling him a thing or two as well. No matter what the next days would bring, he knew he and his family would be ready to face them, and those that would go against them should be pitied since they don't know what kind of storm they would bring down onto their heads.

**Author's notes: Well this is the latest chapter, hopefully you all liked it, I loved writing this chapter, and I can't believe it's over 10,000 words long. Once again, any feedback or critiques are welcome, the reviews really motivate me to write faster and longer. Once more have a wonderful year and hopefully all your resolutions will come into fruition. See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

With their course set and their spirits high, the girls and Naruto headed toward the next town for some well-deserved rest and relaxation. 'I can't believe that Orochimaru, using Tsunade's love for her brother and Dan to trick her that way.'

'Well you know he is a snake Kit, that's what snakes do.'

'I guess but I still can't forgive him for it, what kind of sociopath would do such a thing?'

'Umm….I'm guessing Orochimaru, anyways don't worry about that now, all those negative vibes are going to be killing us when we get to the hot springs.'

'Is that all you think about? Sex?'

'Hey Kit, I didn't say anything about sex, you said it not me, so that makes you the pervert this time.' Shaking off the feeling of being tricked by the Fox, Naruto walked toward the front of the pack. Kin and Temari were overseeing the expedition, traveling with a thousand women was not exactly easy to do. Naruto understood such things but it seemed that the rest of his family had other plans, "Do you think we should stay home the next time?"

"Are you mad? Don't you want to participate in Naruto-kun's adventures?"

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be fun, but it's not exactly safe to be traveling in such a blatant way, don't you agree Temari-chan?"

"I guess, but what would you have us do? Stay home like good little wives? I can't do that Kin, and I assure you that most of the family agrees with me on that."

"I guess what they say is true, misery loves company."

"Oh stop being so melodramatic, it's going to turn out fine, I mean look at how well this mission went. We stopped a crazy snake man, your former employer, and added to our family."

"I don't need to be reminded that I was that man's servant, it is not something I am proud of."

"Don't worry so much Kin-chan, Naruto-kun doesn't care about those stupid things, he loves you for who you are, that goes for all of us." Listening in on his wives conversation, Naruto wholeheartedly agreed, he didn't care what any of them did before, as long as they loved him now and he loved them, then that was all that mattered. Stomping throughout the countryside with over a thousand pairs of feet, would make even the most quiet seem like a elephant stampede. It was no wonder that wherever Naruto and his family went, wildlife seemed to scatter and whole populations were terrified of the frightening sound. Setting up on the side of the road for a bit of lunch before reaching the village, Naruto and co. waited as Ayame and Naruto cooked up enormous amounts of food from their rations. "Where did you keep all those rations? We didn't bring any knapsacks with us?"

"That's a secret Sakura-chan, but something that I would gladly show you if you are willing to stand death defying environments and ice cold villains."

"What!"

"Hahahaha…..just joking Sakura-chan, I kept it in my own knapsack."

"How? Your knapsack cannot begin to carry that much food."

"My brother helps me carry most of it, he's very useful from time to time."

"Brother? Who is that?"

"The Kyuubi, didn't I ever tell you?"

"This is something new, isn't it girls?"

"No, Kurenai and I already knew, and I am assuming Tsunade and Shizune are acutely aware of it."

"To speak of it is illegal in the city, but since were in the countryside I guess it's okay, but please keep your secrets more wisely Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry so much Kurenai-chan, I promise to keep it a secret from everyone else. Though I know a few of them already know about it, for example all the adults in Konoha know of me and my little pet."

"Mother you knew? And you never told me?"

"Ino, it's not something that I am proud of, but yes, we all knew about Naruto-kun and Kyuubi. There was a law made by the Third that forbid us of speaking of it, but we still showed our colors, and it was not pretty."

"All those times you treated Naruto-kun badly, and there was always a reason for it?"

"Yes dear, we have already begged for forgiveness from Naruto-kun, he has accepted our past and accepts us now, I am sorry Ino-chan."

"Is this true Naruto-kun? Did you really forgive them all?"

"How could I not Ino-chan, I love you all, if my heart was blackened by the stain of hate I would never be the person I am today. I accepted them all because they regretted what they did, and I could see in their hearts all their insecurities were what caused their own ignorance. Insecurities from a third person's view are very, very possible, but now they know me and I know them, I trust you all with my life, and I hope you all feel the same way about me."

"Of course we do Naruto-kun, but to forgive so easily, it's not something I could do so easily."

"Ino-chan, I know it is hard, but hatred is not the answer for everything, it actually does more harm then good, appease your feelings and try to cast them aside, hatred will eat away at your soul. I can see your intentions are pure, but your anger is directed toward the wrong person, if you have someone to be angry against it is me. I should have told you all from the beginning but I couldn't take it if you all abandoned me because of it."

"Do you have such little faith in us, Naruto-kun?"

"Faith is something I have learned to cherish Ino-chan, something I will always cherish, but something that is not always there for me in the most dangerous of situations. I was a fool to believe that you girls would not love me, I was a fool for being afraid when I knew in your hearts you would love me still. I know that now, but I still could not help myself."

Watching as the man they loved tried to explain the utter anguish that tortured his soul, the women could understand why he did not tell them, Naruto was rejected by so many in his life that when he was shown any type of affection he held onto it for dear life. "In the future there is no reason to hide things from us, nothing you do will ever change the love we all feel for you. Isn't that right girls?" A chorus of cheers followed Temari's statement, "Thank you all for showing me such kindness and love, I promise to live up to all your expectations of me."

"We hold no expectations, we only wish you our love and the happiness we all can bring each other."

"I understand, I must consciously change the way I think and act, I cannot be afraid to do things that are right but not always easy because of my fears."

"Enough of all this sad stuff, let's go hit the hot springs!" Tsunade could always break anyone from their stupor, looking up the group beheld a town called the "Hot Water Village", "Two guesses what this village is famous for?"

"We should be able to find an establishment big enough for our group, if not we could always drag Naruto-kun into the woods and ravage him."

"Tsunade-chan? Why are you giving the others ideas?"

"Oh just throwing things out there, not like their going to take it."

"Sounds like a great idea Tsunade-sama, how's it sound to you Kurenai-chan?"

"Anko, don't pull me into your sick fantasies."

"Right….and I didn't hear you screaming Naruto's name in your sleep, cut the act princess." While the two were arguing the rest of the group headed into town, before long they found a suitable establishment. "This should do fine, let's rent some rooms that are closer together."

"Sounds like a plan Tsunade-sama, but where is Jiraiya-san going to stay?"

"I'm going to be staying with you all, right?"

"I don't think so pervert, you go find a hot spring somewhere else, we want some time with Naruto-kun."

"But Tsunade, I won't do anything I promise!"

"Right…..I trust you as far as I could throw you, even though that is pretty far, I still don't trust you."

"Help me out here Shizune-chan, ask her to let me stay!"

"I don't know Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-sama is very adamant about this, aren't you ma'am?"

"Good work Shizune, remind me to let you have a few more minutes with Naruto-kun."

"Hello, I'm still here, there is no need to talk about me in the third person." Naruto got no answer, he was totally ignored, 'Just great, they only notice me if I have my shirt off.'

'Can you blame them? Your not exactly the pillar of intelligence Kit, not many conversations deal with ramen.'

'Shut it Fox, don't make me punch myself.'

'Right…..my point exactly, you really need to think about what your saying before you say them, I thought that you would have learned that in your own head.'

'Your really a jerk, you know that Fox?'

'I try my best Kit, I try my best.'

"For the final time, no you cannot stay with us you pervert, now go find another hotel across the village or something. Let's go girls, and don't forget to bring along Naruto-kun." Over a thousand women entered the hotel and dragged a confused Naruto behind them, 'Lucky bastard, wish I had a girl to have fun with, hmm…..maybe I could find one in the next hotel over?' Jiraiya soon had a spring in his step, he headed to the nearest hotel and registered quickly. 'The faster I am in the co-ed baths, the faster I will be swimming in babe heaven.'

Unfortunately for Jiraiya, the only females that entered were all monkeys, "Why must heaven punish me? What did I ever do wrong? Oh that's right….all those peeping things…..and gambling…..going to gentlemen's clubs…..okay so maybe I deserve this but still….I want to bathe with a human." His wish came true, again his fortunes were poor, "I am bathing with a human, too bad their all men." Feeling his luck going down the drain, Jiraiya still kept on going, he would not leave until he found some hot babes.

"I want to bathe with a lady." Again fortune decided to give Jiraiya the finger, not only did women enter, but they were all how shall I say it nicely, past their prime? Jiraiya was not amused, he was literally boiling with frustration and cursing the gods above for his poor choice of words. Soon the whole bathe was filled to the brim, with all the women, men, and monkeys that Jiraiya could ever ask for. Jiraiya continued to persist, believing in the end the gods would allow him the pleasure of being with a group of beautiful women, no matter how unlikely it was, Jiraiya would not give up hope.

While Jiraiya was experiencing the wonders of monkeys, men, and older women, Naruto was trying his best to maintain his modesty in the bathe. A thousand women clawing at you and trying to undress you really caused a problem for him. "Tsunade-chan help me!"

"I would gladly help you Naruto-kun, but you have to remain still, I can't remove those trousers if you keep running around the place."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Not so loud Naruto-kun, save the energy for later."

"You too Hinata-chan?"

"Don't be so surprised Naruto-kun, Hinata is very adaptable and she was the most vocal in years last night, isn't that right Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Anko-sempai."

"You have corrupted her Anko-chan, how could you?"

"Oh I assure you, she was a willing participant, weren't my dear?" Nodding her head, Hinata hid her face, "Don't take it so seriously Naruto-kun, were all just trying to have some fun and relax a little."

"I know that Tenten, but isn't it kind of too open in here?"

"Oh we locked all the doors already, you don't have to worry about that Naruto-kun."  
"That's not what I meant Kin, what about all the noise?"

"Oh we can't help that Naruto, but enough about others, let's get down to business." Tsunade leapt at the poor boy and had him in a chest hold, soon Naruto didn't want to go anywhere. 'I told you Kit, your as perverted as I am. Your just better at hiding it, that's all.'

'Ah shut it Fox, clones?'

'How else are we going to do this?'

'I guess we have no other choice, but all that feedback is really good.'

'I knew you would like that Kit, go for it.' With a single hand seal, Naruto called forth his many copies, and soon the bathe was filled with the pleasure filled moans of a thousand women. Many of the occupants at the hotel wanted to know how they could get something that good, "Oh man…..where can I get something that sounds like that?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we are fresh out of that, how bout some salmon?" It seemed that everywhere you looked Naruto was being admired by the masses, meaning all the men of the world. The baths soon came to life, the sounds of the women reached a crescendo and soon was followed by multiple screams, and more screams, it was enough to make anyone more than a little erect.

Peering into the baths, one would see a multitude of events, women clamoring for a chance at Naruto, and clones that seemed exhausted but continued on. Naruto took this all in stride and continued his good works, 'Fox, you must be really enjoying this, aren't you?'

'Of course Kit, but don't complain, it's not like your receiving less feedback, we are the same person and experience the same things.'

'Shouldn't we do something about the sound though?'

'I did try to build a soundproof jutsu, but time was not of the essence thus it was forgotten amid the activities of the day.'

'You really don't care either way do you?'

'Not really, no, but remember this is supposed to be a vacation, a time of relaxation and fun. And I can't think of something more fun than this.'

'I agree, but I wonder what Ero-sennin is up to?'

'Oh I'm sure he is his usual perverted self, but why worry about him when we are on a roll here?'

'Tsunade seems to be enjoying it a lot, at least from her face and her screams, Shizune also seems to be enjoying it immensely, but Anko and Kurenai are really getting into it. I have never seen an adult truly love it as much as Anko and Kurenai, they are taking on 6 of us at a time.'

'True, but it is up to them, we do have enough of ourselves to take care of everyone, though I don't think all the water is water anymore.'

'Won't Tsunade miss out on all this when she becomes Hokage?'

'I guess, but we could always impersonate Hokage for a few days to give her some time with us, wouldn't that be fun?'

'Kage bushin and Henge?'

'Of course, not like it will be too much of a strain for us, I am sure Tsunade will be grateful for the breaks.'

'I guess, but what about the village?'

'They'll be fine, plus most of the village is with us anyways, only the men are back there.'

'True, but don't they need protection?'

'You truly are a good person Kit, but sometimes it is alright to be selfish and think of yourself for once. I know I do it often, life will not always be a bed of roses.'

During this whole inner monologue, the group was still enjoying themselves, Anko and Kurenai truly could be called the masters of their domain. The way they bent and flexed for their clones and themselves, it was truly a thing of wonder. Anko with her full lips, and her impressive bosom, her beautiful features, and raven black hair, it was enough to make any man grovel down on his knees.

Kurenai with her equally brilliant black hair, blood red eyes, and luscious good looks, it was no wonder that Naruto worshiped her so. Doing anything and everything for her, or at least what his clones could not do, he would finish for her.

Tsunade with her blonde hair, enormous assets, and attitude that would strike fear into the hearts of any man, it was something of a religion to worship the Hokage. Naruto continued to be amazed by all around him, the love that was shown to him was godlike but he basked in it anyways.

Looking around him, Naruto could see all the women enjoying themselves, while he was just happy to watch it all go down. The water was a good distraction for Naruto, and he swam around whenever he could, not something one should do in a hot spring though, he watched the pleasure and heard the screams that made his body rigid with satisfaction. The water was soon warmish due to the amount of people in the hot springs, though it could be said that above the water the atmosphere was anything less than warm. Kin was having fun with one of Naruto's clones, she was deciding whether to slow down the pace or speed it up, the clone decided that speed was more enjoyable and soon was displaying the reason why Kin always felt sore after their activities.

Many individuals tried to enter the hot springs but they were denied entry by a jutsu that involved many seals, it blocked all newcomers whether they were old or young, male or female, ninja or civilian. It was a good deterrent for all the perverted men outside, as well as helping Naruto keep his women to a sizable number. The clamor of the doors being pounded in was nothing compared to what was happening on the inside, it soon became apparent to the men that they could not break down the doors. Thus they headed outside and tried to climb the fence to get to the hot springs, unfortunately for them they encountered yet another barrier. This one emitted a electrical charge and they were blown back by the electricity coursing through their bodies. Soon the hotel was littered with men, they were all charred and shaking uncontrollably. People that passed by saw the electrical field and believed the men perverts for trying to climb the fence. Though they were blushing when they heard all the commotion happening inside the walls of the hot spring, they were shocked that the group had no decency to mute their activities. Although many of the younger women wanted to join in, though they would not say that aloud, they could not enter the domain of the hot springs due to the field.

'Oi Kit, there are some men trying to force their way inside.'

'What? And you let them?'

'Of course not, I built a electrical charged fence against them, but there are also young females that want to enter.'

'Do we really need more women Fox?'

'You never know Kit, plus they are very beautiful and nubile, please Kit?'

'Alright but you take care of them Fox, I don't want to be involved in what you do with the villagers of this town.'

'Okay, but you will be experiencing a little feedback to it, is that okay?'

'That's fine, but remember they are your responsibility, if they want to follow us you must tell them about the consequences.'

'I understand, but I could just erase their memories of us.'

'Don't play with human minds Fox, it's not right.'

'Alright, I'll tell them about us, but remember you told me to.'

'Wait….' It was too late, the presence of the Fox had already shifted to another of the clones, 'Damn Fox, always getting me in trouble then blaming it on me.' So it continued and new, young, enthusiastic voices joined in the chorus of pleasure that surrounded the inn.

The innkeeper was at odds, although he did get paid an enormous amount for the hotel and it's residents, he was at odds on what to do with the noise level. Plus he was a man after all and wanted to enter the hot springs, it was after all his inn, but the Fox would have none of it and pushed the old miser out. 'All those young voices, I wish I were just 30 years younger.'

Throughout the world there would always be old perverted men, Jiraiya was not the exception to this rule. Jiraiya lounged around the hot springs for a long time, waiting patiently for his chance at some beautiful ladies. Unfortunately for him, he was getting heat stroke when the beautiful ladies did arrive at his chosen hot springs, 'I knew my patience would pay off, beautiful ladies.' Too bad he fainted before he could actually watch them, ahh the horrors of being a pervert.

Back to Naruto and co.

Naruto was just enjoying a lull in the action when the Fox had to return to give his two cents, 'Those women were beautiful and succulent, you should have joined me Kit.'

'I felt everything you did, so I don't need to be there Fox, I thought there was only going to be a partial feedback?'

'Well I might have gotten carried away, you know me, I forgot to actually put the dampers on the feedback.'

'Right…well did you tell them?'

'Of course, they didn't mind in the least.'

'I can tell from all that action, but don't you ever stop Fox?'

'Nah, what you have experienced is nothing compared to what I am normally used to.'

'I guess, but some much of what you say is hard to picture.'

'I know, but trust me Kit, I'll really rile them up later on.'

'Okay, but I'm taking a nap now, try not to play too hard.'

'I don't make any promises Kit, but I will try, now where are all the ladies.'

'Their resting I think….nope there goes Anko and Kurenai again.'

'Great, I could use some alone time with them, have a good sleep Kit.'

'I will try.' The sounds once again started up, it seemed the Fox was insatiable and the women no different, they were utterly exhausted but with a lift from the Fox they were ready once more to start the old dance that dated back to the dawn of man. The Fox could not remember a time when he was more happy, he had endured years of hardship locked inside a ten year old boy's body and now he was ravishing a whole plethora of women.

The floorboards were creaking, the rocks were being worn down, the water was being cooled by the amount of cool young bodies, and the village was being subjected to a orchestra of sounds that normally would be heard in a couple's bedroom. Like the village before, the men wanted to join in and the women wanted to join in, but again like before it was the men who were evicted and the women who were embraced by the mighty demon. Kyuubi did not know when he had decided to repopulate the world, but he knew it was a lifelong dream of his, to see a million of his children galloping along the free world. Obstacles might have been in his way, but he would eventually mow every one of them down and proclaim himself ruler of the world and whatever else he so chose. The amount of room he could roam, the amount of children he could sire, all this made the Fox all the more determined to help his vassal rid this world of all the evil prevalent in it. That is to say, other then himself, demons were not exactly the most loved by the light, but he was a friend to one of the most pure hearted around, though the boy could get angry once in a while. Though that had more to do with insults and threats then anything else, he was not short-tempered to any of the girls. The Fox knew that he would truly be happy aiding the youth fulfill whatever wish he had, though he also wished for the youth to help him in all his endeavors.

Kyuubi dreamed of a world devoid of modernization, a world of fields of green, and trees as far as the eye could see, a place where water was as pure as the snow capped mountains that produced it. To get all this, Kyuubi knew he had to do things that would not be deemed true to the ninja code, but he hoped that Naruto did not follow idly by watching people die for the stupid code. There would be time when Naruto would have to choose between what is right and what the code of the ninja tell him to do, he has always chosen with his heart before, these new problems should be no exception.

Things could be said about what happened inside the baths, what seemed to rock the village, and what happened to all the hot water, but it would not describe be able to describe all the wonder that happened in the baths. It soon became clear why Kyuubi needed to have unlimited chakra, with the amount of activities he was involved in he had to have the energy for all of the women.

A couple hours later

When the group had finished their fun, they headed to the showers and cleaned up, although Naruto helped a lot of them with the hard to reach places. 'Done Fox?'

'Yeah, did you really sleep through all that?'

'Nah, but at least I didn't have to do anything, I appreciate the effort though Fox, I knew you tried to stop the flow.'

'There was too much Kit, I couldn't do a thing about it.'

'I understand, with over a thousand women it was expected, now what?'

'I don't know, we ruined the baths, I doubt anyone can use it ever again.'

'That bad huh?'

'Yep, but at least we paid up front, though I think we should pay for a few of the repairs.'

'Sounds reasonable, we heading to the village next?'

'Probably, but I heard that Tsunade wanted to try out the few pachinko parlors around her, so I guess we got some time to kill.'

'I guess, sightseeing?'

'Probably, depending on the what the rest of the girls want to do.' Naruto waited outside the showers for the rest of the group, when they were done canoodling and cuddling each other, the group decided to go sightseeing while Tsunade and Shizune gambled. "See you, don't gamble it all away now Tsunade-chan."

"I know Naruto-kun, but with all that money what are you worried about?"

"I don't have as much as you think Tsunade, try to not lose all in one place."

"Don't worry so much, let's go Shizune."

"Take care Naruto-kun, we'll be back soon." And so the chronicles of the gambling queen continued, while Tsunade was off gambling his savings away, Naruto and the rest of the girls headed to their rooms, so they could get changed for the tour around Hot Water Village.

What they found were their rooms ransacked and their clothes thrown everywhere, obviously this made most of the women extremely angry and some frightened. "Who could have done this?"

"I'll kill the bastard who ruined my robe."

"Look at my unmentionables, their strewn everywhere."

"Pull it together girls, I think I found a clue to our little panty raiders." Hanging on a wall was a note, it ordered the residents to head to a hill not far from the hotel and bring money. "Who the heck owes money to loan sharks?"

"I don't have a clue, but we better go meet this team of idiots, I'll teach them to mess with my family."

"Calm down Naruto-kun, it shouldn't be that bad. I mean all they want is their money right?"

"I don't know Hinata-chan, I don't like how they snuck up to our rooms and did this."

"Kin-chan's right, we can't let this stand."

"I agree with Kin and Anko, we have to show these bastards that we mean business."

"And what would you suggest Temari-chan?"

"A little ambush, with the right type of bait anything is possible."

"And who will be the bait?" All eyes turned to Hinata-chan, "Why me?"

"Because you look vulnerable and seem innocent as a lamb."

"That doesn't mean I want to get robbed or mugged."

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, we'll protect you, isn't that right girls?"

With the support of her family, Hinata attempted the ambush plan, heading to the area where the note said to meet, Hinata found two men leaning on a tree. "What are you doing here young miss?"

"I am here because you tossed through our stuff and threw it all over the place, we don't owe you any money!"

"I know you don't miss, that was why I was asking why you were here."

"It's because we are going to be kicking your behind punk!" Jumping from the shadows, the women and Naruto beat down on the unsuspecting pair. When they were through, the pair looked like death warmed over, "Now what did you want with our room?"

"We didn't mean to go through your room, we were looking for Tsunade-san."

"Why do you want her?"

"She owes the Akagi clan money, she lost a lot of money in one of our gambling halls and we spotted her the money. She didn't pay us back, so we were sent to retrieve it, and we can't go back unless we have the money with us."

"Oh that's your story, I thought it was something more serious, we can just go speak with her. I'm sure she didn't mean to skip out on you, let's go talk to her." Naruto was a more calm fellow when he beats something down, "You know her?"

"Of course, let's go." With that said the group headed back to town and to the nearest pachinko parlor. Finding a lot of people, but no Tsunade, Naruto and co. searched throughout the town. It was like the woman had disappeared without a trace, "I wonder where she went, maybe at that big mansion in the middle of town?"

"Why there Naruto-kun?"

"Just a gut feeling I got."

'Your not going to tell them that you have tracers on all of them Kit?'

'Do I look stupid to you?'

'Well….'

'Oh shut it and let's go.' Heading into the middle of town they soon caught up with Tsunade, or rather Tsunade caught up with them, "What are you doing all the way out here Naruto-kun?"

"Searching for you Tsunade-chan, these men say you owe them money."

"Yes, that's her, she is the one who ditched our gambling house and ran away without paying her debts."

"Who are you guys?"

"We are from the Akagi Clan, and we are here to make sure you pay back your debt to our family. We can't return unless you do." Tsunade recognized the name of the family and told them outright, "I paid back my debt with the Akagi family, I did it on the way back from one of the other villages, I was near there so it was simple. Isn't that right Shizune?"

"Yep, Tsunade paid back the Akagi debt."

"For real, well there is nothing to worry about then."

"Wait….how do we know you are telling the truth?" The man didn't have to wait long, he was suspended by his leg by Naruto, "How dare you accuse Tsunade of lying? I will cut out your spleen and use it for dinner."

"Stop Naruto-kun, it's alright, I can show them the letter I received just a while ago." Though Naruto let the man go, he did it with utmost strength, the letter clearly stated that both men were to return home and the debt repaid. The letter was authenticated by the signature of the head of the clan.

"See it's right there in black and white, you guys can go home."

"Thank you ma'am, thank you so much."

"You better thank her, and apologize for calling her a liar."

"I'm extremely sorry ma'am, I beg your forgiveness."

"It's fine, let them go Naruto-kun."

"Fine." With that both men went off running back to their homeland, "Guess we won't be seeing any more loan sharks ever again."

"Uhh….well I wouldn't say that just yet Naruto-kun."

"Why Shizune?" But before Shizune could say anything, she was fixed with a glare from Tsunade, "What she means is let's go home shall we?"

"No I think she was trying to say something Tsunade-chan."

"Nevermind, Naruto-kun, it's just something silly." Perplexed, Naruto let it go at that, "You were so brave and strong Naruto-kun, you protected my honor, that deserves a reward!"

"Reward?"

"Yes, and I know just the thing to make you happy!" Dragging him back to their hotel, the village was once again filled with the screams and moans of pleasure of a happy man and an exuberant woman. Not to be left in the dark, the others headed back as well and joined in on all the fun.

While all this was going on, Jiraiya was just waking up from his stupor, 'What happened? Where are all the babes?' Unfortunately the women didn't want to wait around until he woke up from his heat stroke. The girls all headed toward the nearest open hot springs, unfortunately that was Naruto's hot spring, Jiraiya lost it all over again. Dragging his red soaked body out of the spring, Jiraiya screamed to the heavens above at his lost opportunity. It wasn't all bad though, the sumo men, female monkey's, and older women all returned and dumped the pervert back into the water. "Why is heaven always punishing me?"

Naruto was definitely enjoying his stay at the hotel, though it could not be said that the hotel wasn't all that happy. From the ruined baths to the bedroom antics, it was safe to say that the hotel would have to razed and built up again. The owner was not exactly happy about the turn of events but the deposit from the residents would pay for the down payment on the next hotel. It unfortunately would not pay for all the damage that was caused by his debris flying out and destroying neighboring buildings. The owner was down the river without a paddle, he couldn't ask for more money, he knew that most of the women and that one man could kill him in a single swing. So what was a owner of a small inn to do? Well just like Ero-sennin he cried to the heavens and cursed his ill fated luck, how was he to know that the person he allowed to enter his hotel was in all actuality a demon in disguise.

Naruto wasn't sweating a bit, at least not the way the owner was, he was truly a man of many tricks, and all of those came to play when he took on the women in his room. It didn't matter they outnumbered him a thousand to one, he would still strike when they were not ready and satisfy them all. It could be said that all the nights and days with his entourage helped the boy become the man he was. Whatever life would bring it seemed that Naruto was either willing to face it head on, or the trouble was looking for him.

"What are you thinking about Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing much Kin-chan, just thinking about the trip back, I think Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke need Tsunade's abilities."

"Is that all?"

"Well no, I'm also thinking about what were going to do when we get back, we have to survive after all."

"What are you worried about now Naruto-kun?"

"Anko? I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up, what are you doing Naruto-kun?"

"I was just wondering if we really should go back or not."

"What? I thought you were thrilled to go back, why the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't know, just lingering doubts I guess, never mind it's nothing."

"I don't know Naruto, it could be something, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine Anko-chan, it's just jitters."

'Kit, what's wrong? Why won't you tell them about your worries?'

'I don't want to worry them.'

'I know but their getting worried anyways, if you don't want them to know, then don't say anything in the first place.'

'I guess, but I need to let it off my chest, it's not like it's something small or anything.'

'What could be so dire that you would risk your family?'

'It's because of my family that I would risk it, it's not as simple as you make it out to be.'

'What is it? Is it how the village will view you from now on?'

'That's not it, I'm just worried that's all, it has nothing to do with the village.'

'Then what is it Kit?'

'It's just with Tsunade becoming Hokage, what will happen?'

'Is that all? I thought it was something hard to fix.'

'You have an idea?'

'Don't worry so much, we'll get to see her whenever we want.'

'I don't mean that Fox, I mean the amount of danger that job entails, you know what happened to the other Hokages.'

'She's a strong woman, she'll be fine, she has been fighting idiots for most of her life, this will be no different.'

'I don't know, Orochimaru is not an idiot, and I don't like how he tried to force her to do something that she did not want to do.'

'That bastard? I know what you mean, it's not like him to give up so easily, and you heard what he said about trying to destroy Konoha.'

'That's what I am worried about, with Orochimaru on the loose Konoha might not be the safest place for our family.'

'Or it could be the safest Kit, depending on how much you want to protect it.'

'What are you trying to say?'

'We can protect it, you and I, we can make sure none of those snakes ever get in again.'

'Is that a promise?'

'A promise? No it's a fact, I will never let that jerk into the safety of Konoha ever again.'

'I'll hold you to that Fox, though it is a tall order to fill.'

"Naruto-kun!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"You zoned out for 10 minutes, we were worried we couldn't wake you, what happened?"

"It's nothing Anko, I told you all it was just jitters, anxious to get home that's all." Walking away, Naruto and the Fox planned out their strategy to improve the defenses of the village of the leaf. "What's up with him?"

"I don't know Kin, but it must be important for him to worry about it so."

"I guess, but why won't he confide in any of us?"

"He has an issue about trust, its not something that he can just drop at any moment."

"So he doesn't trust us?"

"I don't think it is so simple as that Kin, though I am sure that he holds secrets close to his heart, look how long it took him to tell you all about his origins."

"I wish he were more open though, I just want to get to know him better."

"With time maybe, but that's just it, you have to give him time, time to adjust, time to adapt to what is new around him. I know it must be hard for you, but think how hard it is for him, knowing things but being too afraid to tell the rest of us, knowing that some things are inevitable and he can't do anything to stop it, that is a load to carry."

"I am trying to give him time, and I know it is harder on him then it is on me, but I just want to carry some of that burden for him."

"Some things he must carry alone, that is how special he is, he is after all one of the strongest ninja to come in a century or so." Anko headed back to bed, "Hey wait, that's it, those are you pearls of wisdom? Leave him alone?"

"No I said give him time, just don't ask him about what is troubling him 24/7, try to take his mind off it once in a while."

"And how am I going to do that?"

"Just give me a call, I'll show you how." It would seem that the clothes do make the woman, it was not a coincidence that Anko always ran around in fishnet stockings. Nothing else to do, Kin headed to bed as well, it would be an interesting day, that was for sure.

On the road back to Konoha, Naruto and co. came across a field of rice paddies, a place of peace and tranquility, they took a moment to gaze at the stalks of rice and wonder about the world in general. 'This is another reason we can't let the snake rule the world, he can't appreciate the beauty of something so simple, it would be wasted on the fool.'

'If you are done canoodling with the rice paddies, maybe we can keep up the pace.'

'Don't give me that tone Kit, you can walk while were watching the scenery.'

'You are truly a sappy romantic at heart.'

'Guilty as charged, that's why the girls love me so. on stop staring at the tranquility and let's get onto more important matters.'

'Protection of the city? We went over that Kit, I got it covered, you just let me use your body at night and were set.' Still unsure of all the intricacies of the plot, Naruto let it slide for now, "Welcome home Tsunade-chan, this will be the village that you will govern."

"Well thank you Naruto-kun, but I do know my way around, let's head to the middle of town and meet the elders, I'm sure their waiting patiently."

Though Tsunade seemed to push on with an eager heart, Naruto knew that she didn't want the responsibility of having the whole village counting on her. Though it couldn't be helped, Naruto wished there was an easier way without holding all the power in a single spot, and putting all the pressure there as well, it could turn a person insane from all the stress.

Walking through the streets of Konoha, Tsunade gained a newfound respect for Naruto, at first the crowds would gather and never disperse unless ordered to by some of the local militia. It seemed Tsunade was a well-known figure indeed, with a few carefully placed Henge jutsu's however it was a simple task to get Tsunade through the rest of town. Though they did stop off at a dumpling shop to get some dango for Anko, "You really have a problem you know that Anko?"

"Ahh shut it Kurenai, I asked you if you wanted any right?"

"After you ate the rest, that doesn't make sense."

"Well I was hungry and you were too slow."

"You ate them in under a minute, there was no way I could have gotten even one."

"I thought you didn't like dangos?"

"I wanted one because I haven't had one in a long time."

The war of words soon reached a heated climax and both of them resorted to fists to solve the conflict, but with a few well placed kicks, Naruto had knocked the two out. "You know you could have just asked them to stop."

"That wouldn't have worked and you know it Kin-chan."

Although Naruto had placed a number of concealing charms around the group, it was hard not to notice over a thousand bodies moving toward the middle of town. This was after all a ninja village, ninja were trained to spot the tiniest details, and a rally of over a thousand was not a small detail. Arriving at the front of the line, a number of ANBU's charged the group, Naruto stated that the group were the entourage to the great Tsunade-hime. Removing her Henge, Tsunade faced the masked ninjas, "Tsunade-hime, our deepest apologies, go right on ahead."

"Thank you, are the elders in?"

"Yes, ma'am their right upstairs, though your group cannot all enter."

"Of course, Shizune, Naruto, let's go meet the old bats." Naruto and Shizune stepped forward and tried to enter the townhall. "I am sorry Tsunade-hime, children are not allowed to see the elders."

"Children? I see no children here, let us pass."

"The boy ma'am, he is merely a Genin, he cannot enter."

"That boy you are pointing at is a accomplished ninja, and if he doesn't enter neither will I."

"But Tsunade-hime, it is against the rules."

"Rules are meant to be broken, plus I am new Hokage so it is my right to chose who I want as my advisors. Now let us pass." Not wishing to tempt fate, the ANBU stepped aside and let the trio pass, "You really scared the stuffing out of those guys."

"Stick with me Naruto, and you'll always be riding in style."

"Tsunade-sama, we don't want to be late, although it would be fun."

"I know, I know, let's hurry up, we can finish when we get home." Sweating profusely, Naruto didn't like the way Tsunade was eyeing him, 'Get ready for another session soon Kit.'

'Don't I know it!'

Entering the room, Tsunade faced the elders, "What is a Genin doing here? And the demon too?"

"Enough of that nonsense, he is a person not a demon, now let's get this over with."

"You will speak civilly to us Tsunade-hime, you are not the only candidate."

"Right…..I don't see anyone else here."

"Regardless, send the boy out, this is village business, we don't want others to hear it."

"As I told your stupid guards, he is my advisor, and he will hear everything anyway, so get on with it."

"Advisor? Him? Impossible, you will choose a suitable advisor from the candidates we have chosen."

"How dare you tell me how to run the village? I will chose whoever I want, and I want Naruto!"

"What could he accomplish, a mere Genin?" The elders were surprised to be facing an exact replica of the Fourth's own technique, "This is the Rasengan, it will hurt you, so I insist you let Tsunade-chan finish speaking."

"Tsunade-chan? Are you involved with this adolescent Tsunade-hime?"

"And what of it?"

"You are over 50 years old, have you no decency? Your grandfather would be rolling in his grave…." The elder did not get to finish his statement, he was sent through the wall by Naruto's Rasengan. "Any other objections? No? Well you have the floor Tsuande-chan."

"Thank you Naruto-kun, well as he said, since there is nothing further to discuss, I will ask you all to leave and let me get to work." Naruto escorted the remaining elders out of the room while Shizune and Tsunade made themselves comfortable. "This is a really nice room, though I don't think this is the Hokage's room."

"Yeah, but I wanted them out of my hair for a while, and this is the Hokage's tower right?"

"Yep, so what do you want to start on first Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh I don't know, do we really have to start on anything now?"

"But you just said…."

"I know what I said, but I didn't really mean it, I just wanted them to get out of my hair. Naruto-kun their all gone?"

"Yep, I see you made yourselves at home, working hard or hardly working?"

"Oh were working hard, aren't we Shizune?"

"Uhh….no not really…." Glaring at her attendant, Tsunade indicated the table and themselves, "Oh…..right…..were working really hard Naruto-kun, why don't you come here and sit down for a bit?"

"Okay, not like I got anything better to do, what's up?" Locking the doors, Shizune looked hungrily at Naruto, it soon became clear what the girls were up to. "Well since we've been working so hard, we need some playtime, how bout it Naruto-kun? Want to play with us?"

"Tsunade-chan, in here?"

"And why not? It's perfect for us, let's get started shall we?" Dragging Naruto onto the table, Tsunade ravaged him with her tongue and coerced him into licking her body with extreme prejudice. Tsunade was not alone, Shizune hopped onto the table and directed Naruto to one of her favorite places, and she was not disappointed, she was soon screaming right there with Tsunade. It seemed there was nowhere safe from Naruto and co., the Hokage tower was just another place to have fun.

Using the chairs as his guide, Naruto enjoyed the girls to the fullest and they weren't complaining either. With Naruto at the helm the girls were more than satisfied, they were salivating at the very thought of Naruto doing something extra fun. Contorting his body in every odd position, Naruto really worked the girls and for the coup de grace he created 3 more clones and had his way with the both of them.

Pretty soon the room smelled about the same as the baths, it couldn't be said that Naruto didn't have the ammo for the mission. "That was amazing Naruto-kun, how did you do that last one?"

"I don't know myself, but it was fun wasn't it? Now back to work right?"

"Not so fast, we worked hard all day, let's rest and start the fun all over again."

"Again Tsunade-chan?"

"Of course, that was just the appetizer I want the main dish, and don't forget dessert, I want all the cream you can give me." Thus the day was spent frolicking with the two girls, Naruto wasn't complaining and neither was the Fox, he always wanted to have fun in the Hokage tower. Deep into the night the three went at it, but soon the others were worried and went to check on them, what they found was interesting and they joined in eagerly.

With over a thousand women, it was no wonder the room was in shambles the very next morning. Books strewn everywhere, bodies strewn everywhere, and most importantly of all the smell of strawberries in the air. At least that's what it smelled like to Naruto, he couldn't quite get the aroma from his mind and continued to dream about strawberries and cream throughout the night, it made his morning a lot more interesting that was sure.

A loud banging was heard, it seemed the villagers had heard about the escapades inside the tower and come to investigate. Naruto quickly created enough clones to clothe his lovers and also used a number of illusion jutsu's to cover all the women. With a final bang the door was blown wide open, "What are you doing here kid? Where's the Hokage?"

"I am here, what do you lot want?" Tsunade awakened to find her office ransacked and pillaged, until she remembered that they did most of the damage last night. Tsunade quickly checked to make sure that she had the proper clothes on, luckily Naruto had clothed Tsunade first and made her utterly presentable.

"We heard the commotion all night yesterday and all this morning, what is the demon-child doing here?" The person who spoke was thrown from the room, "Anymore demon comments and the lot of you will be flying out that window, is that clear?"

Nodding quickly, the villagers knew who was the strongest, "Any other concerns?"

"We wanted to know what was going on here last night?"

"We were sparring, nothing else, any other questions?"

"Sparring? It did not sound like sparring to me."

"And what do you know of sparring?"

"I am a ninja I know what sparring sounds like Hokage-sama."

"And I am the Hokage, do you dispute that I know what sparring is?"

"No, of course not ma'am, but that was not sparring."

"The subject is closed, now leave, I have matters to attend to, unless there is something else?"

"The sounds ma'am?"

"I have nothing further to say on the subject, leave us."

Although the villagers were not happy about it, they obeyed the Hokage and left peacefully, when the last villager had left the room, Naruto dropped the illusions. "That was close Naruto-kun, thank you for the illusion, I saw my dad there."

"No problem Tenten-chan, though I can't say he was happy to see me."

"That's because he's frustrated, it happens when his wife is away."

"Thanks for the tidbit ma'am."

"Mom, don't embarrass Naruto-kun."

"I'm not Tenten, just stating a fact, your father was never the lion in bed like Naruto-kun."

Blushing profusely, Naruto headed over to Tsunade, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble, I didn't mean to be here when they arrived."

"It was not your fault Naruto-kun, the truth will come out eventually, but for now I need to keep my mystique as the Hokage."

"I understand, I will try to avoid close quarters for a time."

"Oh I didn't say anything about that, I meant we just got to be more careful in the future. I don't do everything the village wants, and I will not give up you for the village, let them say what they want, I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, Tsunade. Let's get cleaned up, I don't think we want to go tramping around the village in the state were in." Heading to the Hokage's personal bath, the girls and Naruto decided to take a nice long bath. Thus there was a lot of time for the essentials, like playing, playing, and more playing. Suffice it to say that the villagers had more sounds that did not sound like sparring.

Around the village, the gossip was spreading, the Hokage seemed to have a dark past with the demon child, it was not something that the villagers took kindly to. Well at least most of the men, the other women didn't mind the rumors so much, in fact they could understand the Hokage's attraction to the child.

Konohamaru was coming home from a day at school, when he found a number of ninjas taking his grandfather's things out of the tower. "What are you idiots doing?"

"Young master, we are taking the Hokage's things to another location."

"Why?"

"Well, the Fifth doesn't smoke, there is no reason to keep the things inside the tower otherwise."

"You ingrates, after all grandpa did for you, it's too soon." Running up the stairs to the tower, Konohamaru could not believe that they had replaced his grandfather so quickly. 'Those bastards were just waiting for him to die, then they could move right in, I can't believe them.' So absorbed with his quest for the Fifth, he didn't see the blonde that was zooming into view. With a resounding crash, both Naruto and Konohamaru collided with each and hit the floor. "What the heck…."

"Whoever did that is…….Naruto-nichan?"

"Konohamaru? What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you."

"I am here to see the Fifth, what about you?"

"I am here to see him too, he dares take away gramps spot, he doesn't deserve it."

"That isn't true Konohamaru, she is a good person and she is fair."

"You too, Naruto-nichan? How could you? After all the things gramps did for you?"

"I am not saying we should forget the Third, but we have to move on, and the new Hokage is a good person who is strong, which is essential for the village now."

"I don't care what you say, he is not right for the job, and it is too soon, you were all using gramps, when he was done you threw him away." Without another word, Konohamaru ran into the former Hokage's office, and barricaded the door with all the items inside.

"Konohamaru, this is silly, come out and discuss this like a good boy."

"I don't care, you are the enemy now Naruto-nichan, you ungrateful brat!" Naruto could understand the younger boy's feelings, it was very hard to lose the old man, he was the only person who ever looked out for him. It was strange looking back on it, but the Hokage seemed to love it when Naruto pulled his pranks, 'He always did smile whenever he gave me punishment, though that could have been because of the punishment.'

"Naruto, what are you doing outside the Third's office?"

"Tsunade, it's the Third's grandson, he locked himself the office, you got to get him out."

"Why? If he locked himself in, he can unlock himself out. Let's go grab some dumplings I'm starving."

"What? Your just going to leave him there?"

"He is in mourning Naruto-kun, there is nothing I can say that will bring him out of it, sometimes you just have to let the people deal with it in their own way."

"Plus you don't want to get started working yet do you?"

"No, of course not, I mean who wouldn't love to sort through all those papers? I mean it's always been my life's dream to be a paper pusher."

"Enough with the sarcasm, I get it, let's just get the dumplings and get back here as fast as we can."

"Why the rush? Dealing with problems takes time, we can't rush things."

"Procrastinator! You don't want to do any work, do you?"

"I plead the fifth." Walking hand in hand, the two were soon joined by the rest of the family, the whole gang headed to the most famous dango shop in Konoha and closed the place down.

"I always loved dangos Naruto-kun."

"I know Anko-chan, I know."

"Try to keep most of that in your mouth Anko, I don't want the crumbs in my hair or clothing."

"Stop being such a prude Kurenai, live a little."

"You sprayed dango crumbs all over my favorite outfit, your dead Anko, get back here." Naruto watched the two run around like chickens with their heads cut off, "Do they always do that?"

"Most of time, but they are really good friends, just a little childish when it comes to matters of food or men."

"How do you know so much Kin?"

"Watching them, well watching them watching you, they are a comical pair."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know, that's why I love you Naruto, because you accept who we are."

"There is nothing in the world that needs to be changed about you Kin, that's why I love you."

"Okay enough with the mushy stuff, let's get back to the action." Wherever they went, whoever was watching, the girls always had fun at Naruto's expense. Though Naruto never complained about it, what complaints did the boy have? A crowd of women did not happen every day, well at least not to most people, Naruto knew he was blessed, although he did wish there were times that they didn't show their love so openly. "Alright Naruto-kun, time to play again."

"Again? But we just had fun a few hours ago, can't we wait?"

"Nope, and were going to do it here."

"What? In the dango shop?"

"Of course not silly, in the back, were not perverts you know." Without another word, the women dragged Naruto into the back and had their way with him, and ate their dessert too, dumplings with cream. It was safe to say that Naruto got really dirty, though there were a lot of helpers when it came time to clean it all up.

**Author's notes: Well here is the next installment, hope you all liked it as much as I did. Anyways, remember to leave a review, good or bad, praise or criticism, any feedback is welcome. Got to go, good luck in your endeavors.**


	17. Chapter 17

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Awakening from his sweet induced stupor, Naruto found to his amazement that the whole bakery was spotless, unfortunately everything was also broken. 'Guess the baker's going to be mad at us.'

'No doubt of that Kit, but it was worth it.'

'True, I wonder if Konohamaru is doing alright?'

'That kid? He's probably fine, I mean he is in the Hokage's office afterall, though with how flimsy that door was, you never know.'

'Stop trying to scare me you stupid fox, let's wake the others and check on the kid.'

'I guess, but don't you think that Tsunade and Shizune could use the rest? I mean they were the most active of the bunch, although Anko and Kurenai could have given them a run for their money.'

'Whatever, we got to get to hospital, both Sasuke and Kakashi need to be healed.' Waking his lovers, Naruto herded them toward the showers and turned it on extra cold, needless to say they woke up quickly. Though they weren't happy about the way they were awoken, "What the heck is wrong with you Naruto-kun? That was cold!"

"Sorry Tsunade, but we really have to go."

"Where?"

"We have to heal Kakashi and Sasuke, remember?"

"Fine, but let Shizune and I finish up our shower first, with warm water this time." Heading to the bathroom upstairs, Tsunade and Shizune finished their showers and got ready to go the Konoha Hospital. "Why are we helping these two again?"

"Because you promised Tsunade, did you forget?"

"I don't know, aren't these two the ones that made you feel bad? I know that the Uchiha boy is arrogant and self-centered, plus the idiot ninja neglected you and from what I have heard from the girls actually tried to hurt you."

"That was a long time ago Tsunade, it was nothing."

"What was nothing?"

"Naruto was just going to tell us Shizune, isn't that right Naruto?"

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei might have been in a mob of some sort."

"Mob?"

"They were after me because they thought I took all their women away, or something like that."

"What does that have to do with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well one of the women in our family was a teammate of his."

"Do you mean Rin? She's his teammate? I wouldn't have guessed, though I could see why Kakashi didn't like you."  
"I didn't do anything to him, he's just jealous that's all."

"Of course he is, that's why I was asking if you really wanted to save these two."

"We need to, I promised both of them that I would find someone who could heal them."

"And I'm that someone?"

"You're the best medical ninja in the world Tsunade, if you can't do it, no one can."

"I'm glad you have so much confidence in me, though I still feel uneasy about helping your rivals."

"Don't worry so much Tsunade-sama, if they try to take Naruto from us, we'll just pound them down."

"True, alright let's go." Heading to the hospital was an uneventful journey, if you didn't count the dozens of attempts on Naruto's life, it seemed the men of the village still had not forgiven the demon container. Though it was to be expected, Naruto still did not show mercy to the men, 'If they have enough guts to attack me, I want to see how much guts they have.' Suffice it to say, the men had a lot of guts, and most of it was spread onto the Konoha bricks. By the time they made it to the hospital, Naruto had many more patients to check in. "Hello, were here to see Sasuke Uchiha, which room is he in?"

"He's here, what's it to you kid?"

"I wish to see him, I have brought the Hokage to help him."

"Oh pardon me ma'am, I didn't see you, of course go right ahead, don't worry I'll take care of the brat."

"You will do no such thing, he comes with me, now get back to your work, you lowly worm."

Surprised by the insult, the attendant did nothing, walking past the slack jawed idiot, Naruto lent him some helpful advice, don't mess with the Hokage. Walking through the halls of the hospital was a boring task, it seemed no matter how many people were injured there would always be beds for them.

"The people of this village have grown soft, all this peace has made them immune to the horrors of the outside world."

"I guess, but what are you going to do? I mean it's not like you can show them the horrors of the world Tsunade."

"I know, but it would be nice if they actually appreciated all that you have done, all that we have done to save their lives."

"Gratitude would be nice, but I save these people because they are my family."

"Don't get all mushy on me Naruto, that can wait till later."

When they finally arrived, they found to their surprise a number of burning cards surrounding the genius Uchiha. "What the heck is going on?" Tossing the burning cards onto the ground, Naruto stamped them all out. "Who would do this? And why didn't the nurses and doctors stop it?"

"I think you have your answer right there Naruto." Pointing at the set of dark rings along the genius's eyes, Naruto could see how the doctors and nurses had given up on the boy. "He looks dead, but he's not, he's got a pulse and everything, how could they just give up and let the fire claim him?"

"People are not always as sincere as they seem Naruto, sometimes it is better to not trust anyone."

"Shizune? What do you mean?"

"The world is a evil place, people must adapt to survive, thus they convert to the their most base desires and drives, it is really pathetic but true."

"So we came back in the nick of time, this village needs a Hokage and now we have a strong and beautiful one."

"Well thanks for the compliments, but let's get this idiot awake first. You said he was thrown into a loop by his brother?"

"Yeah, he did some kind of mind trick on Sasuke."

"The Mange Sharingan?"

"Yeah something like that, what does it do Tsunade?"

"Destroys the mind, or at least that's what I have heard, it's an awful way to lose one's mind."

"Can you fix him?"

"It should be possible, unless he's too far gone." Placing her hands on either side of the boy's head, Tsunade channeled her chakra into healing the boy's injuries, it seemed to be working since Sasuke was coming out of his catatonic state. "That's amazing Tsunade, he seems to be coming back."

"Well thank you Naruto, but wasn't there another person you wanted to be healed?"

"Right, Kakashi-sensei, he got hit by the Mange Sharingan too."

"What a pitiful fool, to be hit by such a weak attack."

"Weak?"

"Well weak to us, but I guess it would be a bit of a strain on the weaker ninja in this village."

"Wow, so much confidence in your abilities?"

"Of course, without it, I would just be a regular medic ninja. Don't you forget it." Waking from a bad dream was one thing, waking from a lasting nightmare was totally different, Sasuke discovered that his body would not cooperate with him and he fell off the bed.

"What has happened to me?" From being in complete control to losing it, it was something the youngster would have to deal with gradually, 'What was that dobe doing with those two women? And what did that blond do to me? I awakened from the nightmare.' Thinking back to it, Sasuke could not stop the shudder that raged across his body. 'One day Itachi, I will pay you back 100 fold for what you have done to me, and what you have taken!'

**Author's notes: Anyways, here is a little chapter to get your appetites sated, but I will be coming out with a longer one a bit later. A few more reviews couldn't hurt, it does help the creative juices flowing, and that certainly speeds up update times. Well got to go, see you all again.**


	18. Chapter 18

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Kakashi-sensei was not in the best of health, but he was much better off then Sasuke because he could stand pain for a certain period of time. Although when Tsunade had awakened him it was still a shock to his system, "How pathetic, and you are supposed to be a genius, what a buffoon."

"I'm sorry."

"Let a couple of thugs beat you? A disgrace to the name of Konoha." Naruto knew that Tsunade was laying it on thick for his benefit, "Come on Tsunade-sama let's head out to your office you have a lot of work to do."

"Shizune-chan, you are always pushing me to work, jeez it would be nice to get away and do nothing for a time." Tsunade and co. exited the hospital and headed toward the Hokage Tower. With the people afflicted by the Mange Sharingan healed up, it was just a matter of paper work and they were on their way.

The Hokage tower was still filled to the brim with traps, though Tsunade easily destroyed them, "Come on Konohamaru, let's go, I need to talk to you."

"What do you want Naruto-nichan, I don't want to talk to you."

"I need to explain the situation, if we don't have a strong Hokage then the village will be attacked. We need Tsunade, you know that."

"I know but still….they forgot all about Grandpa."

"We will never forget them, you know that and I know that, isn't that enough? Who cares what the others think? As long as we remember him, he will never be gone."

Konohamaru decided to fight for the village and train hard to become the new Hokage, though he would be facing a uphill battle with Naruto, he believed in himself and that's all that mattered. Naruto was proud of the kid, when he last saw him it was a mission just to get him to stop acting like a spoiled brat, now it was shown in his stance and in his character that he had grown up and become a ninja.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?"

"Anko-chan, I'm out here with Konohamaru, are the girls packed up and ready to go?"

"Ready to go?"

"Well we have missions to do, and people to see, plus for you people to kill."

"Ooohhhh, now your speaking my language, you'll let me hurt them?"

"Of course, anything for my little dark rosebud."

Anko was literally skipping to town, gathering the rest of the family, Naruto and co. soon had enough forces to take on the world and come back with a little something something.

Arriving into the office of the Hokage, Naruto saw to his surprise that she was already ready with a mission. "I see you are ready Naruto-kun, your mission has already been supplied, though it would be helpful if you don't destroy everything you meet."

"We can't promise that, can we?"

"Nope, now what is it Hokage-sama? Are we invading another country? I always wanted to see the water country, though they don't let us in. How bout the sand, Temari you have relatives there right?"

"Yeah, though I would appreciate it if we didn't invade it, Gaara might get a little pissed."

"Enough, we are not invading anything, and stop that pouting look Anko, it doesn't suit you. Your assignment is the Country of Tea, I know it may seem small but whatever allies are necessary. The mission is to protect a messenger, nothing else do you understand?"

"No killing?"  
"No killing for you Anko, though if you have to I will not punish you."

"Yes! I mean of course ma'am."

Sighing fitfully, Tsunade had one last thing to say, "Now that you all know your mission, it is essential that you carry it out well, also it is essential that we engage in activities beforehand." Saying the last part with a straight face was something even Naruto could not imagine, but it soon destabilized into a mass love fest. With clones all over the place and the Fox having the time of his life once more. 'It's always fun when the women know you are going away for a bit.'

With the fun out of the way, the team could get on with the mission, though Tsunade got a few more hours in with Naruto before he left.

'I love Tsunade, she's always so energetic.'

'You're a sick beast Fox, truly you are.'

'Don't fight what you want Kit, it's stupid.'

The team finally was out the gates of Konoha and traveling quickly to the country of Tea. "Naruto-kun, do we really need a thousand people?"

"Well you tell them to stay put Temari-chan."

"I guess, though not everyone will be a benefit, I mean what can Ayame do?"

"Now don't be a prude, she can make the best ramen in the world! That's more than enough for me."

Shaking her head, Temari just hoped they wouldn't be used as hostages or something. Arriving in the Country of Tea didn't take long, it seemed with superhuman speed of a Fox demon there was really nothing that was out of reach.

Though with a thousand people it was a bit hard to conceal their movements, and the first shop they landed upon soon became their little home away from home. It was conveniently enough a dumpling shop, and Anko was never happier than seeing a dango shop. Fitting a thousand people into a little shop was impossible to do, thus most of the entourage stayed outside while Naruto and some of the girls headed in to order some food. With the amount of money that all the women carried plus the amount Tsunade had given to Naruto, it was easy as pie to pay for everything.

While the team was sitting about and generally lazing about, a figure watched from the sidelines. The stranger was amazed by the beauty of each woman, and it was seen in the sparkle of his eye. He was soon going up to every woman and begging and pleading with them to marry him. Each refused outright and looked at the young man oddly.

"What you doing here kid?"

"I am not a kid, and I could show you if you would let me."

"I don't think so kid, I got a person I love, your just a peon, nothing more, nothing less."

"How dare you, you wench, I gut you silly."

"I wouldn't call her a wench if I were you." The stranger was surprised at the young ninja right behind him, 'How did he get past me without my notice?'

"Who are you?"

"No one of importance, though if you talk like that again, I will have to show you a little more of my aggressive side."

"Are you this wench's man?" Before the last word had left the young man's mouth he was thrown to the floor with the force of a mack truck. "I did tell you to keep your tone polite didn't I?"

Feeling like a mountain had landed onto of him, the stranger could only look up at his attacker. "Now if we are done here, I suggest you run away as fast as your little legs can carry you."

The man was used to running and soon was off to the races, he leapt past trees and rivers all in a hurry to get away. "Who was that man?"

"I don't know but I hope to never see him again, he was too forward for my tastes."

"This coming from the princess of the Sand?"

"Don't be like that Naruto-kun, I am only forward with you. You know that, isn't that right girls?" Deciding to leave it be, Naruto headed back inside to finish his meal, "What was all the commotion outside for?"

"Nothing much Kurenai-chan, though we have one more enemy against us."

"Nothing new there, tough?"

"Nah, he was a pushover, someone even Konohamaru could beat."

The alleged assailant was close to his home town, the boy's name was Idate Ibuki, a familiar name for all those in Konoha. 'What was that thing? He was faster than me, I couldn't keep up with his movements.'

Idate didn't want to know how well he would protect his women if he got into a fight, 'That bastard humiliated me in front of all those women, I will get him back for that.'

While the little coward was hiding out in his town, Naruto and co. were on their way to the same town. Though for a much different reason then they originally thought about, "What are we sent here to do again?"

"Were here to protect someone I think, a messenger or something along those lines."

"Great, hopefully he isn't a pervert like that last guy."

"Surprising coming from you Anko-chan, I remember the time you strapped me to the head board and had your way with me."

"Oh you remember that? Do you want to try it again?"

"Forget I said anything, now where the heck is the boss of this town?"

"I'm guessing in that big building in the middle of town."

"No need to get snappy Kin-chan, I mean it's not like Naruto knows where we are going."

"That wasn't really helpful Sakura-chan, it made me look even more stupid." Everyone had a collective sweatdrop at this, "Anyways, let's just head there and find out what the heck are we supposed to guard."

"Sounds like a plan Kurenai, though I hope they have some food there, I for one am starving."

"But you just ate at the tea shop along the way Anko, is your stomach ever full?"

"Not that I know of, though I once thought I saw a rabbit running toward my mouth."

"I don't even want to go there, let's just go." The team spread out and soon were heading toward the center of town, many of the townspeople were terrified by the amount of ninjas crowding into their city. With the amount of people that Naruto and co. held it was no wonder the boss of the town greeted them at the front of his house and not inside.

"How are you all? A big bunch?"

"Yeah, we usually like to scout around a bit before we head inside."

"Really, I didn't even notice."

"Oh but we did, you see your 3 guards are useless hiding in their holes, we could spear them from where we stand." The boss was amazed by the insight the group held, "Come on out boys, looks like the team is here, I sent for a team of ninjas, I didn't expect the whole village."

"Cut the chit chat old man, what do you want the Konoha ninja for?"

"I had already sent that out to your Hokage, I need you people to protect our messenger."

"And where is this so called messenger?"

"Naruto don't be rude, we still have to get paid after this."

"I know what I am doing Kurenai-chan, now where is the person?" The boss waved his hand and the person standing inside the enormous building came into the light. What happened next was humorous to say the least. Naruto and Idate immediately recognized each other, but fortunately for Idate, the women of Konoha held back the would be killer fox. 'I knew we should have killed that guy.'

'Then what would we receive as payment? Anyways let's just get this over with Kit.'

"You!"

"You!"

"Ah I see you two know each other, then this will work out perfectly."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Sakura's comment was left unnoticed, "I have to protect this moron? You have got to be kidding me, tell me that there is another guy."

"Nope this is the one and only messenger, please protect him well."

"I don't need protection from a bunch of girls and a sissy boy, I can take care of myself."

Sissy boy didn't go over too well with Naruto, and all the women in the world couldn't stop him from pounding the living daylights out of the messenger, but he would do that later, for now he had to protect the little brat. 'This job just keeps getting better and better.'

'I know what you mean Kit, I know what you mean. Though there are some perks that go with the job.'

'And what would those be pretell?'

'Well you always have a warm and comfortable place to sleep.'

'Where?'

'Take your pick, any one of the girls would be essential to a good night's rest.'

'You just have to keep taking the low road don't you Fox?'

'It's what I'm best at. Regardless of the seriousness of the situation, it is essential you don't lose sight of what's really important, and that's to take care of our family, do you understand Kit?'

'Clear as a ice Fox, but why did it have to be this idiot?'

'Hey, it could be worse, we could be guarding that Uchiha kid.'

Somewhere in Konoha Sasuke sneezed, 'Someone is talking about me? Must be a villainous character, admiring my prowess in battle.' The young genius of Konoha didn't know the half of it.

**Author's notes: Sorry about the delay in my updates, but it's been really hectic at school and in RL. Anyways, thank you for all your patience and remember to hit the review button after reading. See you again.**


	19. Chapter 19

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

'Who are we trying to protect this punk from again?' Naruto still couldn't get over the fact that he didn't like the snot nosed runner. 'Some other family I guess, this human business is stupid Kit, though I wouldn't mind some fresh meat.'

Walking through the streets of Tea Country, Naruto wasn't all that impressed, 'I guess all the money goes to the families, and I don't suppose they give it back to the community?'

'Probably not Kit, at least from what we have seen, it doesn't look like the group does anything worthwhile.'

'True, why are we protecting that idiot again?'

'It's our mission Kit, you know that, now focus, how are we going to protect that pansy?'

'I don't know, send some clones his way I guess, it's what we have done numerous times before.'

'Sounds like a plan, the race is tomorrow right?'

'Yeah, hopefully it won't take that long, I don't like to stay away from the village that long, plus my bank account is getting light.'

'Raising a family is a business in itself, don't worry so much about the money, we'll get by. Hey Kit, what's the commotion over there?'

'Looks like some storekeeper getting pushed around by some thugs, want to have some fun?'

'Always Kit, always.' Disappearing from human sight, Naruto sneaked up behind the 3 idiots who would rob a storekeeper in broad daylight. Naruto soon had them where he wanted them, with a little push and shove the trio fell all over each other. The scene was hilarity made real, the men couldn't get up to face their provokers, all those years of sake and food had lent them nothing to their physique. 'This is pathetic, we can't even have a fun game with these idiots, what do you want to do with them Fox?'

'Show them the meaning of pain?'

'Such cruelty, are you sure it is worth it?'

'I assure you Kit, it will be the most fun we have had since last night.'

'So you are taking over for a bit?'

'Sure, I once tortured humans for fun you know?'

'I know, try to keep them alive, we don't need anymore enemies against us.'

'Wouldn't that mean I have to kill them?'

'True, but still all the blood could get messy, while you may like cleaning up pig guts, I for one am fine with just mopping the floor with them.'

'Fine, no killing, but definitely screams, I want them to squeal like the pigs they are.' With a quick series of hand seals, the Kyuubi had the trio locked into a netherworld abyss, a genjutsu so powerful it would shatter the mind. "Hello gentlemen, how are you today?"

"Who….what are you?"

"I'm just your neighborhood monster in disguise, how bout a little walkthrough on what you all will be experiencing?" The men were not the least bit interested in their own nightmares, though Kyuubi could care less, he discovered each man's greatest fear and plagued him with it for a good hour.

"Why are you doing this? What have we ever done to you?"

"You exist, isn't that enough?" The men thought they were done with the torture but it had only begun, "I hope you are all ready for your cruise through the abyss of dreams, I promise you won't forget a thing."

"No more, please…..we'd do anything….just please…."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Without a second thought Kyuubi sent them into the abyss to rot for 2 years, though inside the mind it was possible to stretch the time indefinitely. When the men came back from the darkness, they weren't men any longer, the horror was etched into their faces, "I guess you enjoyed your trip? Well good news, you all get to go for another trip to the very same place, but now you get to stay for 30 years, bon voyage."

The horrified screams of the men lifted Kyuubi's heart, 'I had forgotten how fun this was, we should do this more often Kit.'

'What? I was asleep, I didn't catch what you were doing.'

'Don't worry about it, I'm just about done, rest a bit.'

'Sounds good to me, wake me when you're done.'

'Gotcha, now where was I? Oh that's right, I have to check on my guests.' Again the men returned, and again their faces were scarred by the horrors of the abyss, "Well that's about all the time I have for today, so why don't you gentlemen hurry home." With a flick of his wrist the genjutsu was gone, "Now you all play nice, I have to protect a dweeb, it was fun though, come back anytime." Walking away calmly, Kyuubi didn't see the glazed over looks and the soiled rags of the trio, their minds were broken in two and nothing would ever be the same again. Just another day in the life of a monstrous demon come to life, Kyuubi loved his job.

With the race coming up the next day, Naruto thought it better to turn in early, 'You never know, we might actually have a challenge tomorrow.'

'Doubtful, though one can never be too careful.' Huddling down for the night, Naruto snuggled up to Kurenai and Anko, "Naruto-kun, if you keep that up we won't let you sleep."

"I'm sorry Kurenai-chan, I'll stop."

"Oh I didn't want you to stop, I wanted to stay up tonight." Kurenai lightly kissed the Kyuubi container, feeling his muscles between her fingers, "Don't hog him all for yourself Kurenai, I need some too." Caught between two women of equal passion, Naruto just let it all go, he was soon riding high into the clouds. 'I really love it when we go home to sleep, don't you Kit?'

'Huh? Wha…?'

'My thoughts exactly, oohh….it looks like the other kittens want to play too.' With their lover wide awake, the rest of the girls soon were having fun as well, Idate couldn't believe the noises that were coming from the brat's room. It was like the whole village was having their way with the blond idiot, 'What the heck is going on? What can be so good about that idiot?'

Morning soon came around and the sounds still did not cease, Naruto was dead tired but the women seemed virile as ever. 'How are we going to protect the idiot now?'

'I told you Kit, send out some clones and it should be fine.'

Concentrating on something other then a beautiful woman, Naruto drew forth 6 clones to tail the wily messenger. 'You think the brat will be okay?'

'Heck if I know, but he should have a fighting chance with us there.'

Thus the morning continued with the ever present moans and screams of the women in the traveler's room.


	20. Chapter 20

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

The six clones chased Idate through the woods and soon caught up with the messenger, though he seemed reluctant to be guarded by 6 Naruto's. "What the heck is going on? Why are there 6 of you?"

"Were here to protect you, do you have a problem with that?"

"I don't need protection from a scrawny little boy like you, plus you are replicates of the original, how good are you?"

"Were adequate to finish our mission, now hurry along so we don't have to spend more time with you then necessary." Irritated but still willing to help out his boss, Idate charged back into the jungle and continued on his race against the other family. Winding through the trees, the messenger and clones faced no challenges or dangers. This only heightened the clones sense of unease, the lack of traps and dangers created a strong sense of tranquility and safety, something ninjas learned to fear.

Their continued trek through the forest seemed free of danger, but the alarms in Naruto's head were going haywire. The amount of danger was large but hard to place, that is until the young fox learned of his current predicament. 'To be so easily caught, I have grown lax in my training, all those weeks of leisure and pleasure has taken it's toll.'

Naruto saw through the wonder and awe, he could clearly see the mountains ahead and the ledge that Idate and he were running on. The illusion was meticulously placed and seemed to have a backup just in case, the second illusion much more subtle to dissuade the passerby to notice. With the riddle solved and his package in danger, Naruto quickly leaped into action, lassoing the wily runner, Naruto's clones stopped his one way trip to the bottom of the bluff.

"What are you doing? Were almost there, why did you slow me down?"

"Look closer Idate, don't you see the illusion?"

"What are you talking about? Wait I have seen this tree before, were in a genjutsu? Easily displaced, Dispel!"

The forest soon changed into a bamboo grove, "Another thing Konoha's ninjas are useless for, did you not even know a simple illusion spell?"

"Don't dictate to me what I do and don't know, and the illusion is not over pinhead."

"Who are you calling a pinhead? The illusion has been displaced; let's continue on, I don't want to be wasting my time talking with an idiot."

Walking forward Idate was surprised to find himself falling into a deep ravine, 'Another genjutsu?' Before he plunged to his death, the clones were able to catch him and pull him up. "Didn't I tell you it wasn't over?"

Shamefaced the young runner still would not give the clones anything to cheer about, "I knew it was there, I was just testing you."

The clones just shook their heads and split up; the first three would scout ahead and discover any more dangers. The others would protect the young upstart of a runner, "I don't need your help, leave me be."

"We are paid by your boss to protect you, and that's exactly what we are going to do." The runner continued on his way, though he was much more cautious in his approach. The group soon came to a beach that seemed abandoned except for a little house on the small strip of beach. Running toward the old hut, Idate rapped on the door and soon an elderly man opened it up for him. "Hey old man, I came here as instructed, it turned out just as I predicted. I will be borrowing your boat just as we arranged."

"Okay it's that one there, return it safely young one."

"It will be fine old man, I'll win the race and you'll get your money for the loan of your boat." Hurrying to the boat, the clones had it up to sail in a matter of minutes, having 6 pairs of hands does make the job that much faster. They were soon off, though they were being watched by the group that had set up the genjutsu's from before. The trio of villains was anxious to reach the racing group, "I will repay that brat for his kindness during the Chuunin exam. I see he's learned a trick or two since we last saw him."

"We should be cautious, he knew about the two genjutsu's."

"That was luck at best, we own the ocean and he shall soon see why."

Reaching a ship of their own, the trio of criminals was able to catch up with the intrepid Naruto and arrogant Idate. "Why did they just send one person to protect our messenger, I mean me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did they send a dropout like you?"

"Well this dropout defeated all the others in the Chuunin exam."

"Pfft….must have been an easy exam, who was the examiner?"

"Someone named Morino Ibiki; he was a real mean son of a gun."

"What did you say?"

"Morino Ibiki."

"My brother is alive?"

"He was your brother? I cannot see the family resemblance; he was a tower of a man, while you are a coward at best."

"How dare you? I am greater then you will ever be dreams of being Hokage, what an idiot."

"Watch it kid, I don't take kindly to those that mess with my dreams."

"I am only spouting the truth; there is no way that you will ever be Hokage."

Before Naruto could put the little shrimp in his place, arrows came raining down upon the boat. "What the heck? Who are those guys?"

"Ninjas by the look of them, you better hide coward."

"I am not a coward, and I will not run away from them."

The arrows soon came with rope and the little boat was pulled alongside the enemies, thinking quickly Naruto cut the ropes and soon the boat dropped back. Unfortunately the trio had already come aboard and attacked the clones, jabs and punches were thrown, while the enemy tried to stab their way to the runner. Quickly dispatching of such lowly replicates, Naruto's clones surrounded the runner and watched as their brethren secured the ship. The clones soon became vicious, and the villains had created enough Mizu Bushin to back up their shadow images. Fortunately they were easily dispatched as well; the clones began to get uneasy when they saw the black clouds rolling in from the south.

"Suiton, Kokuu no Jutsu" Soon black rain began falling from the sky onto our intrepid hero's boat. Though it was not rain but a more dangerous substance, it was oil, with a shot from their arrows which were tinged with a bit of fire; the whole boat went up in a blaze.

Hurrying to toss Idate overboard, the clones were able to not only save themselves but also their precious 'cargo'. Swimming around in the water, Idate witnessed the boat sink into the ocean below. Without a second thought, Idate swam toward shore and what he hoped would be safety from the three villainous ninjas trying to kill him.

While Idate ran like the coward he was, Naruto stayed back and watched over the escape of the messenger. Soon enough the trio of miscreants attacked the clones and tried to force them underwater as well as find the real Naruto. Unfortunately for them the real McCoy was safe and sound in a lovely shack some twenty miles from where they swam.

With the help of their Mizu Bushin, the trio was able to drag the Kage Bushin down into the black abyss that was the sea floor. Thinking fast the clones were able to combine six Rasengan's, while not fully developed it did cause a vortex that captured all the Mizu Bushin. One by one the multitudes of Mizu bushin were shredded by the force of the chakra infused water.

With the crisis averted the clones headed toward shore and what they hoped would be an easier mission to protect the whiny brat. 'I wonder how well Naruto is fairing.' The Kage bushin were not the least pleased with babysitting a mere boy when they could be having so much fun with the ladies of Konoha.

While Naruto was busy with the trio of idiots, Idate had his hands full with another traitor to the Leaf. Rokusho Aoi was a prominent chuunin before his unsightly techniques and overall ambition caused him to become a rogue ninja. Someone who would work for the highest bidder, Rokusho had no business comparing himself to anyone from the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

"I see you are running away again."

"Rokusho, what do you want?"

"I have just come to stop your little race; it wouldn't benefit my employer if you happened to win this little race."

"Sold your soul?"

"I have unimaginable power; don't tell me what I had to do to get it."

"What is the use of all that power if you cannot return home?"

"I could say the same for you Idate Ibiki, I remember your brother well, he was the brave one, the one who would always stick up and protect his coward of a younger brother."

"Stop! I am not a coward, I am nothing like you."

"Watch your tongue boy; I am no coward, though I agree we are related in some respect. Both cast aside by our village, wanderers of the world without a home to call our own. Though it won't matter in a few moments for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well the poison should be taking effect soon, though maybe a quick death is what you wish for?" Taking a step back, Rokusho retrieved his weapon, an ordinary looking wooden umbrella, unfortunately for Idate it was not the least bit ordinary. With a flick of the wrist, hundreds of poison soaked needles launched from the umbrella. With the sudden shock to the system, Idate had no time to move, luckily for him the Kage bushin had arrived in the nick of time. "What's all this now? 6 little children is that all Konoha can muster?"

"Watch your mouth you purple freak, we'll show you just what the Hidden Village of Konoha can really do." Attacking from all angles, the six clones had Rokusho cornered, but with the inclusion of the madman's umbrella it was soon apparent who would win the match. Displacing the clones with a few well placed needles, the madman turned his attention back to Idate.

While Rokusho's attention was drawn away with the clones the coward had run to the hills and hoped to be rid of the constant reminder to his brother's death. Idate was surprised by the news that his brother was alive, but to face the man that had ruined him in the first place, Idate could not stand it.

Through the forest he ran hoping beyond hope that he could get away, unfortunately for him Rokusho was not an idiot and knew where the little coward would run to. 'He will run to the temple to complete this farce of a race, Idate you are so gullible it is sickening at times.'

With the race all but won, the other racer grabbed the orb from the temple grounds and jogged to the front of the temple to rest. He seated himself inside of an awning where he was protected from the rain. "It's just as we expected from you Fukusuke-san." The family hooligans were outright kind to the weary runner, but all the runner wanted to do was sit down and rest. "Don't underestimate me, I will be resting the race is over, the brat has nothing left."

"Why you little…."

"Enough….let him be, do you know what the boss would do to you if you happened to harm him? Don't worry we'll get our revenge later on." Watching as the arrogant prick seated himself inside the hut; the two criminals planned their revenge against him.

**Back at the start of the race**

'Ahh….finally all the girls are satisfied, how do you think the kid is doing?'

'No idea Kit, though from the lack of clones returning I would say that it might be a good time to check up on the brat.'

'Sounds like a plan to me, you think they'll be alright here?'

'They'll be fine; Anko-chan would cut off their jewels if they got too close.'

'True, alright let's find the brat.' Naruto, the original, went in search of the runner who held all of the Wasabi Clan's pride with him. Naruto was able to transverse the many miles of terrain in a few seconds due to the speed and power that Kyuubi lent to him. By the time Naruto reached the other coast it was apparent to him that his clones had failed in their task of defeating the bad guys.

'I see they put up quite a fight, though it was a lost cause since they were easily defeated.'

'A one hit wonder is only so useful Kit, let's hurry and find the brat.'

Idate had finally arrived at the Modoroki Shrine where the orbs were held, he discovered to his dismay that one had already been taken. 'Fukusuke is ahead, but I will take back my lead now.'

Running faster then ever Idate knew he could catch up to the fleet footed Fukusuke, because although he had the lead for now, Idate would steal it away from him.

Fukusuke was admiring the scenery and looking at the bridge that would take him to Oouzu Island. "You had better hurry; Idate has already visited the Modoroki Shrine." Jumping at the sudden voice, Fukusuke saw to his dismay the ninja Rokusho. "It seems we underestimated the brat, he is more stubborn then I thought."

"You bastard! Didn't you kill him?"

"Now is not the time for saying such things, get across the bridge."

"Jeez you're a useless ninja." The renegade didn't take too kindly to being called that and showed why he was feared. Lifting the runner with ease, Rokusho stated very clearly what would happen if the idiot uttered another insult against him. "I'm sorry."

"If you get the idea then get moving!" Throwing the idiot toward the bridge Rokusho made his point with an exclamation mark. With the idiot off to the races, Rokusho waited for the arrival of Idate. Taking to the trees Rokusho caught sight of the coward of Konoha and soon disabled him with the help of his trusty sword. "Quite impressive, I didn't think you would make it this far." Showcasing his sword, Rokusho activated the Raijin no Ken, a sword of immense power, lightning emerged from the hilt of the sword and formed the blade.

Taking his time, Rokusho cut the strings for the rope bridge, taking pleasure in the agony that failure would exact on the young Idate. Idate raced toward the bridge in hopes of moving past his foe, but it was hopeless, he was thrown back from a single slice of the Raijen no Ken. "No one can defeat me once I wield this blade, a blade that was rumored to be used by the Second Hokage himself. You should know that very well since you stole it Idate."

Kunai's came flying out of nowhere and Rokusho took a defensive stance with his umbrella to block all the knives. "Who is there?"

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage, what's it to you?'

"You're that brat with all those clones, what do you hope to accomplish? I beat your clones and I will kill you!" Charging at Naruto, Rokusho hoped to kill the boy quickly, he didn't want to have to use too much chakra against Naruto. Unfortunately for him, he didn't understand the difference between a clone and the real thing. Dodging the Raijen no Ken effortlessly, Naruto delivered a series of concussion jabs to the side of Rokusho's head. Feeling the effects of having his head bounced around like a ping pong ball, Rokusho didn't have the time to stop Naruto from constructing two Rasengan's. Forcing himself at the beast, Naruto was able to connect with both Rasengan's though they were blocked by the sword. Forcing his strength on the former Konoha ninja, it was an effort in futility, the Raijen no Ken sliced through the Rasengan's like they weren't there. "I don't know what you are trying to do, but this sword can cut through anything, even a ball of chakra."

Falling back Naruto watched as the man advanced on the frightened runner, "I remember your brother well Idate; he was man among men, and someone you will never be."

"Stop it!"

"Are you afraid? You are still the same, afraid of death, my willing participant after a little persuasion. What a fool you are! I can't believe that your brother would give up his life for you. You betrayed your village, abandoned your brother, and were only able to think of yourself. You believe in no one and no one believes in you. Now die so you can become one with your brother again." Deciding enough was enough, Naruto kicked the villain off the messenger. "I don't know what you have against the brat, but you are fighting me now. So your sword can cut through anything? Interesting, but does it give you speed or power? I doubt that very much." Increasing his speed to a Sannin's pace, Naruto was easily able to see all the flaws of the Jounin's stance. "I will defeat you in under 5 minutes, this I promise you."

Marveling at the speed of the brat, Rokusho tried to catch him with a jutsu but was much too slow for the quick footed demon. "What are you? No human boy could run this fast or move this quickly."

"I am your executioner, remember this face because it is the last thing you will ever see in this world."

Delivering jab upon jab, kick upon kick, Rokusho was tiring from the onslaught by the young ninja. The amount of bruises and broken bones was increasing, not only was Naruto punching and kicking with utmost speed, but with power equal to a man 10 times his strength. Crumbling to the floor, Rokusho didn't understand how he could be so totally outclassed and beaten by a little boy, "Now for the finale, I hope you are ready you scum of the earth." Creating a Rasengan that was large enough to fight two fists, Naruto aimed directly at the villain's heart.

With a final cry of pain, the man who betrayed Konoha and tortured Morino Ibiki had his heart literally blown from his chest. The hole was as big as a bowling ball, staring down at his unsightly body; Rokusho could only utter one word, "Naruto?" Staring straight at him, Naruto smiled in spite of it all, it was hilarious to the demon to see a man so utterly defeated that he would call forth the name of the one who defeated him.

"Naruto, that was amazing."

"Whatever, that idiot wasn't worth my time. We better hurry I don't think you wan to lose to Fukusuke."

At that very instant Fukusuke was racing to the Todoroki Shrine and to his seeming victory, but Idate had something to say about that. Naruto leapt the gap between the river and let Idate do the rest.

Racing against the clock, Idate had caught up to Fukusuke and could see him in the distance. Racing with a speed that seemed impossible for him, Idate would not lose to the man and let his family down, the only family that had ever wanted him, the only one who had ever shown him the least bit of kindness after the whole debacle in Konoha. He could not let down the man that had believed in him when all others didn't, he could not let down Boss Jirochou.

Running toe to toe with Fukusuke, Idate knew that he could beat him but he was so tired, "Idate, come on you can do it, I know you can!" Boss Jirochou was cheering him on, Idate couldn't fail now, he picked up strength from somewhere inside his very soul and rushed to the finish line beating the upstart runner by a arm length. Collapsing to the ground tired beyond compare, Idate was greeted with the adoration of a grateful nation and the praises from his Boss. "You did great Idate, you have really made me proud."

"Boss, I wanted to say sorry."

"What do you have to say sorry for? You won."

"I have to say it, I am deeply sorry sir."

"I don't know about you, your weird Idate, now go, relish in the praises of your victory."

Standing on the podium proclaiming him the winner, Idate saw Naruto in the distance watching over him and the Wasabi Clan. "We declare Idate Ibiki the winner!"

"Hold on a moment, we have evidence that shows Idate using the assistance of ninjas to aid him. This is clearly a disqualification and the Wagarashi family is the winner of the race."

"Now wait a minute…."

"No excuses will be taken."

"Oh I have an excuse, would you like to hear it?" The man was surprised to see a little boy in front of him, "What do you want brat? Don't get involved in things that are about adults."

"Oh I guarantee it is something that I am interested in, are you the ones that pushed Rokusho Aoi on us?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh I see, if not then how bout a refresher course." Delivering a series of punches onto the man, Naruto soon got him to admit about his cheating ways. "Please no more, okay we sent the Jounin to kill Idate."

"I see, well now that's settled let's be friends. Okay?" Extending his hand Naruto seemed to want the other man to shake it, but in reality Naruto extended his chakra into a blade and sliced out the man's heart. "Well that takes care of that, aren't you all part of the Wagarashi clan? That means you followed this dead corpse? Well I can have so more fun." Slicing and dicing the men from the Wagarashi clan, Naruto soon had the whole village throwing up due to the amount of blood and guts coming out of the dead men. "Heh that was fun, oh and congratulations on the win Idate."

Without another word, Naruto headed back to town to check on his family. What he found was Anko and Kurenai trying to share one of his clones, unfortunately for the clone with Kurenai on his face it was difficult to breath and he poofed out of existence. "Ahh, and when I was just getting ready."

"I can't leave you girls alone for a second can I?"

"Naruto! Your back, where did you go?"

"I needed to finish up some business, where are the rest of the girls?"

"Oh their inside, can't you hear the moans?" In actuality Naruto heard the moans from a few hundred feet away. Reeling the young ninja into the hut, both Kurenai and Anko were having the time of their lives. The rest of the girls were more then ready to pleasure their favorite demon container.

When Idate arrived to thank Naruto, he found noises that could only come from desperate women filling the air, either that or very satisfied women. Idate knocked on the door and waited for the noise to subside, if anything the noise increased and soon it was a symphony of moans and groans. A few minutes later a half clothed Naruto answered the door, "Naruto? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what do you need Idate?"

"I just came here to thank you."

"Naruto come back to bed." Anko draped herself across the back of Naruto, "Hehe well your welcome Idate, but I am kind of busy at the moment so I got to go."

"Do you need help? I am more then willing to help out."

"In your dreams small fry, come on Naruto, leave the pervert alone." Anko closed the door with her milky white leg, "He wasn't that bad Anko-chan."

"I know, but he was a pervert, now back to the matter at hand. Come on down here and finish what you started, it's getting lonely down there."

Naruto loved his life, it was just the least bit tiring though, though he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's notes: This is the next installment in the series, hopefully you all enjoyed it. Anyways, you all know the drill leave a review when you can, and don't forget to check out my other stories too. Thanks again and remember to review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Traveling back to Konoha was no small task for such a large force such as the one that was assembled to deal with the messenger trip. The amount of noise and commotion that the women and Naruto caused was ungodly, there were literally plains full of hurt or injured people that didn't move out of the way fast enough for the mob of women. Although the trip was long and arduous, the group soon came upon the gates of Konoha once again, and once again they were greeted by the lovely ANBU of the village. "What are you doing back here Demon? Why couldn't you die on the mission?"

"I would have but I needed to stay alive for your sister, isn't that right dear?" The ANBU was definitely not pleased with the demon having relations with his sister, and launched a number of kunai at the brat. Unfortunately for him he was rebuked by the whole group and sent to a world of pain, courtesy of the thousand women march, all over his lower body.

The remaining ANBU quickly let the group through; they weren't stupid enough to believe that they could defeat over a thousand women and the demon child. Walking through the streets, Naruto remembered all the times when he was cursed and put down, all the times when he was thrown out of the stores, shops, and restaurants, all the pain of the memories only intensified by the stares he was still receiving from all the men in the village. Walking along the street, Naruto was broken from his reverie by Kin, "What's wrong Naruto? You seem angry, is it about the stares?"

"Yes and no, I mean I know why they hate me, but I just don't understand why I keep letting them do it. I mean I could level this whole village to the ground, why should I restrain myself?"

"For the people who care for you, and who live in this village, all of us make it worthwhile, don't we?"

"Of course you do, but sometimes I wonder if we all couldn't just start over from the beginning. A new village without all this animosity and ignorance, I'm just getting so tired of the stares."

The women could understand their lover's pain, he was treated unfairly for the majority of his life and now when he can have happiness it seems that it could all be taken away so easily. 'Hey Kit, why have you blocked me out for the past few days?'

'I don't know, I just couldn't take it anymore.'

'What are you on about?'

'I mean all the pain and the suffering, all for what? This village will never recognize me, nor will its resident's even thank me for containing you.'

'Containing me? Now I'm a disease?'

'You know what I mean, they think of you as the nightmare that couldn't be stopped. Of course they are angry at you, and with me in the picture it is all the easier to lump me into the equation.'

'I understand your qualms Kit, but not everyone is after you. I mean look at all the women who are in love with you, who would die for us? I don't think that is anything to gawk at.'

'I know Fox, but what am I going to do if I ever lose them?'

'You won't, we won't, and we made a promise to ourselves that we would do everything in our power to protect them. It's all we can do and with how the world is now, I say were doing just fine.'

'But I need to get stronger, I need to stop all this hatred from getting to me, you must teach me new techniques, new powers to protect our family.'

'I will, I was wondering when you would ask me for new moves. I'm glad to say that your body has endured enough training for me to impart on you some of my most destructive jutsus.'

Eyes brimming with anticipation, Naruto could not help the yell of triumph that he emitted at the prospect of becoming better and stronger. "Whoa…you alright there Naruto-kun?"

"I'm fine Kurenai-chan, it's just a lapse of judgment that's all. I'm fine." Walking toward the Hokage Tower, Naruto needed to report in and brief Tsunade on the events that transpired on the mission.

Creating enough clones to pleasure the women in his family, Naruto went in search of the Fifth Hokage. The women were lying prostate in the street while the clones helped them to release their tensions. The men in the village were disgusted by the actions of the demon brat, he not only had his way with their women, but flaunted it in their face. The brat would have to die for his transgressions, all the pain and angry just erupted and the men attacked the clones in droves. The clones were thrown around and torn apart, Naruto couldn't help but compare it with a riot in the streets of the worst village in the country. The women were perplexed at the sudden missing pleasure, "What have you idiots done?"

"We have taken back what's ours, you belong to us woman, not to that demon brat!"

"I belong to no one, but I share Naruto's bed because he makes me happy, and I could never be satisfied by the likes of your ilk." The men were raging inside, the audacity that the woman had shown, the Genjutsu Mistress herself had dared to compare them with the demon. "We are miles above the demon brat, now we will show you, get her boys!" The mob tried to attack the women, unfortunately for them they were sorely mistaken when they assumed they had enough numbers. With the flick of his wrist, Naruto had summoned over 10,000 clones, with a mental command issued by the original, the women were taken back to his apartment by half the clones, while the other half dealt with the arrogance of the village. "Your clones won't work against us demon, we are all skilled Shinobi, and you will pay for taking what was once ours."

Slaughtering the thousands of clones, the men were exuberant with their apparent victory, unless they looked around. What was once a crowd of at least a thousand was reduced to a scant hundred. The mighty Shinobi had survived, but the weaker ones had fallen by the waist side. "I see that you have defeated half of my forces, but did you really think that all I have is one jutsu?" Again calling upon the power of the Kyuubi, Naruto gathered another plethora of shadow clones, all forming the most powerful weapon known to the young hero. Whirlwinds of power were being formed, all with the intention of wiping out the last traces of men in the village. "What is that?"

"That is the power of the Yondaime, the original weapon, the Rasengan."

"I see you all have seen this before, but have you seen the improvements I have made on it?" Disturbed by the maniacal gleam in the eyes of the demon, the men were right to fear such a cutthroat hero, he was evil incarnate at this moment. Combining the power of over a hundred Rasengan's was one thing, tossing it at the group of men was another. All the men knew of the power of the Rasengan, but it's capabilities as a projectile weapon had never come up in civilized conversation. All felt the wind as the power neared, all kneeled as it took away all hope, but it was with a last ditch effort that most of them didn't perish. Naruto had shown his power, and the will to use it, that was enough for him, he dissipated the sphere of death and watched as over half of the remaining men ruined their pants.

Unfortunately for some, the sphere had already removed a number of the men from the face of the country. All that was left was a pile of debris no bigger then a pile of ashes, a testament to the power of the Kyuubi.

Watching from her window, Tsunade couldn't fault Naruto for destroying so many of the men. She had known that the idiots would push him to the breaking point, going after the women was something Naruto would not allow, something he would rather die then see. 'That must be one of the reasons I fell in love with the idiot in the first place.'

"Do you think it is alright for Naruto to have killed those men?"

"Those men deserved what came to them Shizune-chan, they were going to take Kurenai-chan away from Naruto. You know how he gets."

"Of course Hokage-sama, but what if he has to protect the rest of us?"

"I am sure he would annihilate the rest of them if he had to, that is just the kind of man he is."

"Why?"

"He is very protective of his family Shizune, you should know that, since he hasn't been in one for the better part of his life."

"To go to such great lengths to protect us? I am worried Tsunade-sama, what else would he do?"

"So am I, but we must trust that he can protect both himself and the rest of the women. I remember his beliefs, he would never break a promise, that is his Nindo."

'Did you have fun Kit?'

'I don't know what came over me, I wanted to slaughter those men.'

'That's probably a bit of me leaking out.'

'You did this?'

'Now don't go blaming it all on me, I might have gotten a little carried away with the power I was channeling into those spheres but I didn't make you do anything that you didn't want to do.'

'I see, but all those men were killed. Is that okay?'

'Is it okay for them to assault and threaten our family?'

'Of course not, but does that make it right for us to slaughter them? When I know that there is no way in hell they could've blocked that sphere.'

'Battles are always decided by the strongest, what's the difference in what we did?'

'We didn't engage in battle, we slaughtered those men.'

'As they would have slaughtered us if given the chance, and think of what they would've done with our family?'

Remembering the faces of the men that he had slaughtered, Naruto had the distinct impression that they wouldn't have taken the women out dancing. All the men were emitting killing intent when facing him, and the amount of lust in the air when they looked at his family was disgusting.

Hurrying to the front of the Tower, Naruto was met with two more ANBU that were not willing to let the demon container pass through. "This is the Hokage's office, not a place for you demon."

"I have to see the Hokage, I must report on my mission."

"You can submit your report to me, and I will give it to the Hokage."

'He won't do a damn thing Kit, he's lying through his teeth.'

'How do you know?'

'I can see it in his eyes, he's lying about everything, don't trust these idiots. Let's just head inside.'

'How do you suggest we go about doing that?'

'The front door looks nice.' Charging at the two ANBU Naruto had scared them enough so that he could head inside. But no sooner was he inside that they gave chase, "Get back here you freak! This is off-limits to demons!"

'Almost there, just another flight of stairs.' Running through the tower as fast as he could, Naruto had soon reached the door to the Hokage's main office. The two guards were not far behind, but with a swift push from his shoulder Naruto entered the office.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Tsunade-chan! Shizune-chan!" Quickly capturing the demon, the two guards were apologizing to the Hokage, "We are sorry about the demon ma'am, we'll get him out of here immediately."

"Let go of him this instant!"

"But ma'am he is the demon child. Surely he is not worthy to stand before you?"

"I don't need your suggestions or your opinions, now leave us or you will be planning a one way ticket out of the village."

"I must insist Hokage-sama, he is a black mark on the village, he doesn't deserve to be here."

"Enough, you have signed your ticket, now let me punch it for you." Delivering a roundhouse to the idiot's head, Tsunade had sent the ANBU clear across the village. "Do you have any other opinions?" The remaining ANBU scurried away murmuring apologies all the way to the bottom of the tower.

"How was the mission Naruto-kun?"

"It was fine Shizune-chan, though I have a few problems with your friends Tsunade-chan."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well those idiots are impossible to deal with, they don't know how to run that country at all. Anyways, anything new happen after I left?"

"Nothing much, though that Uchiha brat is still brooding about your apparent popularity and your new powers, I don't know what he's on about."

"The usual idiotic actions from that moron, how are you both doing?"

"We have missed you, haven't we Shizune?" Nodding Tsunade's aide was staring at Naruto like he was a piece of meat. 'So they have missed you, I thought it was only temporary but I guess the curse is stronger then I thought.'

'What?'

'Well our couplings have an adverse affect on our mates, they seem to develop an attachment to us.'

'How strong is this attachment?'

'Well you know that crush you had on Sakura-chan?'

'Yeah…like that?'

'Well like that…maybe if you multiply that affection by about a thousand.'

'So what your telling me is that their ravenous for our attention?'

'Yeah, prolonged exposure to our absence could cause a few problems.'

'Problems? What type of problems?'

'Insanity? I don't know I have never done it in a while.' While Naruto and Kyuubi were having this conversation, Tsunade and Shizune were establishing who would have first dibs. Though with their smiles it couldn't have mattered who got first, because they wouldn't last long. Tackling the young man, the duo were ready for a night of lovemaking, and they weren't the least bit affected by the death cries of their prisoner. Naruto couldn't say that the lovemaking wasn't good, though it could get tiring after a while.

Though the feel of warm skin, wet lips, and soft pillows was something Naruto would not get tired of. The smell of lilacs and hibiscus in the air was making Naruto light headed. 'Hey Kit, don't you think this brat of a Uchiha could cause problems for us?'

'What do you mean Fox?'

'Well I mean he is a copy cat right?'

'Yeah, with his Sharingan he can copy any of our techniques, but I won't let him.'

'No he can't learn all of our techniques, but it could be troublesome if he knew even a few of our techniques.'

'True, what do you suggest I gouge his eyes out?'

'Can you?'

'No! He's still a genin of Konoha, plus Kakashi-sensei can do it to, you remember how he copied Lee's taijutsu and gave it to Sasuke?'

'Truly a despicable act, we must offer repayment for that action, right Kit?'

'What do you suggest? Glue in his hair? Stealing his Icha Icha Paradise?'

'No something far more dangerous and deadly.'

'Why would you do something like that?'

'I don't like him Kit, cheaters are not my kind of people.'

'Cheaters?'

'His eye, isn't he called the genius of techniques? Knowledge of a 1000 techniques, what a crock, he stole them all. At least Orochimaru takes them outright, he acts like he is doing it for the good of Konoha.'

'Can he steal the Rasengan?'

'Nah, it's a move that takes too much training for a 'genius'. Remember your three step process.'

'True, but we haven't figured how to stop Sasuke yet.'

'Leave that to me Kit, now I think you should finish up here, I think the girls are through. Though knowing them it could be a while.' It was true, the duo were just catching their second wind and were screaming and moaning louder then ever. With the inclusion of all of Naruto's clones it was any wonder that Tsunade and Shizune could scream at all. The clones knew their job thoroughly now, though they couldn't help but wonder why their master was always in such deep conversations with the Kyuubi. If it were them, they would be enjoying the pleasures of the flesh more often, good thing it wasn't their choice whether they enjoyed it or not.

It seemed not only was the link between the women and Naruto strong it was also a very good communication tool. Well some forms of communication, the remaining women who didn't experience the pleasure of Tsunade and Shizune sure felt the affects, all the emotions and pleasure was thrust into them. If one were to look outside the Hokage's Tower they would see a sea of writhing women languishing in the pleasures of Naruto-kun.

**Elsewhere**

'Stupid brat, always having all the fun. No good women in the hot springs anymore, all of them are at the beck and call of that brat.' To say Jiraiya was jealous was like saying that Mount Everest was big. Jiraiya couldn't understand the powers of persuasion that Naruto seemed to possess. "What are you doing old man?"

Jiraiya was not surprised to see the rest of the men in the village crowding around him, 'Why couldn't the women crowd around me?'

"We asked you a question pervert!"

"Shut up stupid, that's the legendary Sannin Jiraiya-sama. He could wipe the floor with any one of us."

"What your friend is saying is true, you should leave while you can."

"Were not leaving until you tell us how to kill that brat."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah that demon child, he has taken away all our women. He's using some kind of magic to do it."

"Are you sure? It's not your own incompetence or ineptitude to fulfill your duties as a good husband?"

"Are you questioning our manhood? We'll show you!" With that Jiraiya saw something that he never wished to see again. The images were burned into his mind for all eternity, the images of the men naked. "Ahh…..my eyes they burn….what the heck is wrong with all of you?"

"Well you questioned our manhood, so we showed you that we are manly men."

"Jeez…warn a guy next time. To your first question I can't help you."

"But you're his sensei, don't you have any secrets to beating him?"

"I have my reasons."

"Has the mighty Jiraiya-sama been tamed by the demon child? Listen to the voices now, he's torturing the women now!"

"Those don't sound like tortured voices, they kind of sound like moans of pleasure."

"How would you know? You haven't gotten any in forever."

"Don't doubt the Legendary Jiraiya-sama, and no I haven't been cowed by Naruto. He is my student and I will not let you kill him."

"But if he's alive you will never get to peep again."

"Your right….no I can't, he is still my student. What would the Fourth Hokage say?"

"He would allow us to kill the brat, now tell us old man!"

"I think you have forgotten your place kids, now move along. I am feeling in the forgiving mood today." Though the men could feel the air tense, they weren't smart enough to understand it's meaning. "Tell us old man, we'll kill you instead!"

Without another word, Jiraiya took out the speaker, with a few well-placed kicks most of the louder villagers were thrown into the hot springs. "Any other takers?" The rest of the cowards fled the scene, though Kakashi, Asuma, and the rest of the Rookie nine stayed. "Why are you protecting him Jiraiya-sama?"

"I have already told you, he is my student I can't do anything."

"But he has taken away all the women; Tsunade-sama, Kurenai-san, Anko-san, Temari-san, and the rest of them. He even has our mothers and sisters."

"That can't be helped, he is a demon he requires a large amount of women."

"No he doesn't, I can't take all the moans of my mom and sisters."

"Stop that Kiba, stop shaking, we'll get him soon. I'll get him for taking Ino from me."

"Shikamaru, what do you know about it? Your mom doesn't moan so much."

"I said shut it Kiba, I have my reasons for staying my hand."

"What you all don't understand is it's too late, your women are gone. They won't be coming back."

"But why? Don't they love us anymore?"

"They do, but not as much as Naruto, he is their life now."

"He can't take my place in my mom's heart."

"He has Neji, he's taken all of your places, not because he is vindictive but because of his host. This is the Fox's last revenge against the village."

"He's taken them all away? How bout the new ones?"

"He will keep rebuilding and growing his harem…I don't know how far it goes."

The men were all downtrodden at the news, but were more angry then sad, most were thinking of ways to steal away their women. Each of them knew that the Fox could defeat them, but if caught off guard maybe they could stop it.

Looking off into the distance the men were tired of hearing the moans and screams, they all fled to the outskirts of the village where the voices were dimmed. The younger ninjas went to train to take on the Fox, while the older gentlemen knew that cunning not training would take out the Fox. Too bad that in the history of the world, the Fox was always known for cunning and craftiness.

**Back to Naruto and co.**

'I see they are planning something.'

'What did you say Fox?'

'Nothing Kit, just a few pests that need to be squashed.'

'Your not thinking of killing anyone are you?'

'No, nothing so drastic, though it could come to that if they press the issue.' Naruto was watching as the girls were having fun, he was thinking about the current predicament with Sasuke. He knew that he could kick the idiots butt all over Konoha, but he didn't want to pressure the moron into more desperate actions. With the increased actions by Orochimaru it was only a matter of time when the Uchiha would turn rogue. With the increased hatred and animosity of the men in the village, Naruto didn't know how he could unite the village and take on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru seemed to be building an army of Nuke-nins, all deadly and all with nothing to lose. In numbers alone it was a distinct win for the snake, but with the help of the Kyuubi, Naruto knew he could take on the forces. Plus the addition of Gamabunta and the rest of the high level jutsu he knew, Naruto could hold his own. Though the women were united under Naruto, he didn't want to send them into battle and have the chance of losing his loved ones. 'That's why you need to continuing training and absorbing my power.'

'I know Fox, I know.'

Feeling the warmth of his loved ones, Naruto knew whatever came would have to go through hell and back to take away what he cherished. Love was not something that came easy for Naruto, all his life he was shunned because of what was inside of him. Now with a family to call his own, he was not about to let a madman bent on the conquest of Konoha to take it all away from him. He doubted Tsunade would let it happen either, by her continuing pressure on the ANBU to scout out the whereabouts of Orochimaru, it was clear her priorities were in order.

The very next morning brought untold pain for the young container of the Kyuubi; he would face training that would cause him to grow exponentially. The training included all types of physical and mental challenges; it was made exclusively for Naruto by the great lord of the demons himself.

'You will first circle the village as many times as it takes you to get tired. Remember I want you to run at full sprint no walking, jogging or anything lazy like that.' Naruto started his laps around the village, it took him over 2 hours before the acid in his legs started to constrict the amount of power that he could generate to keep on running. When the Fox was sure that the kid was tired beyond compare he launched into a series of long and totally irrelevant knowledge of the village. 'Why are you telling me all of this? It has nothing to do with training.'

'Listen and listen well Kit, you will memorize whatever I have said and jot it down on a test I will construct for you. This will build your mental toughness.'

'How is this going to help at all? And don't you know I'm tired as hell?'

'I understand your fatigue, which is the reason for the inane babble, now continuing on…the First Hokage liked to pick flowers in the evening on the first morning of spring.'

The amount of frustration was palpable as the young man tried to concentrate on the information while still working off the effects of the laps around the village. It took tons of time but eventually Naruto could recite whatever Kyuubi had said beforehand. 'Good work Kit, now was that so hard?'

'Of course it was, I was almost going to fall asleep through the middle of the speech.'

'That's the part I am trying to teach you, you must continue to watch and observe your targets even though you are tired or worn out. It is an essential part of being a ninja, the ability to overexert the body and still retain potentially viable information that will win the war or conflict.'

The methods might seem unorthodox but the message was clear, things were going to just keep getting harder and harder for the teen. Once he was done with a mildly taxing mental challenge, the Kyuubi sent him out to train with his shadow clones. 'You must be able to feel each and every one of them. It must be primal instinct when you call upon them. There must be no motions or silly waving of hands, it must all come from your soul.'

'The seals are necessary to complete the jutsu Fox, how the heck am I going to call for them with just my soul?'

'That is something you have to learn, enemies will not wait while you twiddle your thumbs and try to complete your seal. You must be able to call forth your clones at any time, from any where in your field of vision. It would be better if you could call forth them from anywhere but I don't hold out hope for that.'

Going from calling out his clones using seals to doing it mentally, it was a tough challenge for the youth. He was sweating bullets by the time 1/10th of his clones were out and about. And the quality of the clones was suffice it to say that they weren't going to be fighting anybody soon.

'That is pathetic Kit, how the heck are you going to protect your family that way?'

'What do you want from me? I can't do it without the hand seals. It's how I was taught to do it.'

'Well I am teaching you a different way, a better way, and until you get it I will not rest until I force you to continue to practice day and night.' So the training wore on, and the women were getting more and more worried about their lover. He continued to look more and more tired each passing day, though his displays of strength were getting more impressive by the minute.

By the fourth day of training Naruto could call forth much of his original squad of clones without a single seal, though it took most of his chakra to accomplish and left him vulnerable to attack. 'You are doing well Kit, though I am surprised by your fatigue, have you not trained with the weights like I have ordered you to?'

'Shut it Fox, I am training day and night with those awful bracelets and anklets of doom.'

'Then what is the problem, your chakra supply should be more then enough by now.'

'It is what it is, I can't pull forth anymore, this is the best I can do for now.'

'This is impossible, the weights should have worked. If you have taken the weights off when you call forth your clones then it would be a piece of cake for you. Are you sure that you have been training with them on?'

'What are you talking about? Taking the weights off?'

'You have taken the weights off when you are calling forth your clones right?'

'Uhh…was I supposed to take them off?'

'You mean to tell me that you have had them on for the past three days while trying to call forth your clones?'

'Maybe…is that a bad thing?'

'No, I mean now I can understand your pathetic attempts at the technique. Take off the weights Kit, let's see what you really can do.' Nodding his head Naruto removed all the excess weight and threw them to the ground, what they did to the floor was enough to make even Lee gasp in awe. The holes where the weights once stood were over twenty feet deep, and that was only when Naruto was in a standing position. With a quick flick of his wrist, Naruto had created enough Kage Bushin to take on an entire army of Orochimaru's men. All without using a single hand seal. 'Impressive Kit, still got any juice left?'

'More then you could ever imagine Fox.' With that thought Naruto tripled his output and watched as the whole village was literally raining Naruto's. 'You have done well Kit, now that you have full control of your clone's appearance, it is time to work on your ability to make them do what you want.'

'That's simple I just have to give them an order.'

'No, that's not what I mean Kit, I want you to use just your mind to make split decisions on your clone's movements.'

'What are you trying to say?'

'Instinct, that's what I want your clones to play off of.'

'That's pretty vague there Fox, how can I make them instinctive?'

'That's something for you to figure out.' Naruto cursed the Fox inside and out but continued his training. Pretty soon he could make more then enough clones, but having them all act instinctively was another thing.

Naruto tried to give them orders just using his mind, but it all came apart when Kyuubi yelled wrong in his mind. 'What is it now Fox?'

'I told you Instinct.'

'Well I am trying to get them to do things using my mind.'

'That's not what I want.'

'What do you want? Instinct I know I get it, but what the heck is it?'

'Try this Kit, what would you do if someone attacked you?'

'I would kick his butt.'

'No I mean how would you use your clones?'

'I would order them to distract him.'

'Is there no other way to use them?'

'Well I use them to form the Rasengan, is that good?'

'No, that's not what I want to hear. Nothing else, anything at all related to defense?'

'Defense? The best defense is a good offence.'

'How bout the clones defending you?'

'I could do that, I just have to order them to protect my family.'

'How bout if they did it themselves, without you ordering them to?'

'That's not possible, they can't do that, if I don't think that or order that.'

'But if they knew instinctively what your desires were, could they do that?'

'I mean it's possible but the amount of intuition is uncanny for a Kage Bushin. Protecting me is not something I use them for.'

'With your skill at making them appear and disappear at random, wouldn't it be plausible to assume that they could block and attack at random?'

'Blocking attacks directed at me in the blink of an eye? And disappearing to attack from another direction? That's something a tactical genius could do with a squad of troops. I can't do it with Kage Bushin no Jutsu, plus the amount of chakra that would take is astronomical.'

'True it would take a lot of chakra, I mean you use so much already summoning them. If you were to summon then dispel them in a blink of an eye it would seem like a waste of chakra. However if you were able to do it, wouldn't it become an asset? Something that could take blows for you, disappear and attack from any direction you wish.'

'It would be extremely helpful, but the range would be minimal at best.'

'How so? With enough control, I assume you could extend it to any distance you choose. A sort of long range combat strike. Silent and deadly, safe and secure for the user and able to take out numerous individuals in the flick of an eye.'

'They could be quick and such as you say, but how do they take out individuals at such high speeds?'

'Ahh that's where the Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion) comes in, it is something you as a clone expert should know about.'

'An explosion using a clone?'

'Yes, with the amount of time you have spent perfecting the timing and range of your clones. It would be possible to use them to implode enemy bases or enemies themselves.'

'How would you implode such a clone?'

'With this technique you would charge them with enough chakra to the point where they would explode on contact with the intended target.' The ramifications of this were enormous for Naruto, he could be a silent killer, a person who could scout the region in front as well as take out any enemy units. Appearing from behind and latching onto the victims before they could escape, then exploding them and the clone to smithereens.

'I see you are thinking of the possibilities of the technique, well do you want to try it?'

'I still haven't mastered the instinct you were speaking about beforehand, how do you intend to teach me this explosion technique as well?'

'All will become clear when you have seen the truth of your powers. Now continue with your training, and keep what I have said in mind.' Naruto was wholly confused by his tenant's actions but knew that the technique could be useful. He continued to hone his senses and soon he tested them out on unsuspecting trees. Without a thought, a clone appeared in a half moon kick and decimated a stone two hundred feet away from Naruto. Another popped up behind a tree and sliced it cleanly in half. While the clones were doing their business, Naruto felt each clone disappear instantly after their task was completed. It was like watching others do what he wanted, he didn't even have to move or think of what he wanted, they just knew it. It was amazing and strangely disturbing as well, it seemed that the clones now worked on his subconscious thoughts. Something he could not control, something could happen without his knowledge, without his permission, it was frightening to say the least.

'I see you have worked on it, again I am impressed Kit, to master the knowledge and actually accomplish it in a matter of days. The academy truly must have been out of their mind to characterize that Uchiha to be a genius. We have become the true elite of the village, now it is only a matter of time before the world knows it.'

'So I can slice a tree and break a rock, how will that help me in battle?'

'That's what the Bunshin Daibakuha is for, it will give you a definitive edge in combat.' Displaying it's power in Naruto's mind's eye, Kyuubi explained the seals needed for the technique. 'Can you perform the seals?'

'Yes, but it will take up a lot of chakra to finish.'

'I know but it can't be helped, now do it.' Quickly finishing the hand seals Naruto brought forth one of his clones, he merely willed it into existence and it performed magnificently. Fifty meters of debris was thrown up into the air, the explosion of the clone had caused major damage to the forest. 'That's more powerful then my explosive tags.'

'Yes, because we are using our chakra to will it to be. If you can perfect this technique it would be able to take out a whole city block.'

'You have got to be kidding me, why would I want to do that?'

'Many ninjas could be slaughtered this way, many of your enemies, even Orochimaru would not be immune to these types of attacks.' The young man was preparing ways to use this further, though he didn't like the tone of the Fox's voice, it almost seemed like the Fox would enjoy the carnage. 'That is enough training for now Kit, let's go check up on our family.'

'Sounds good to me, though I would like to work on this more later.'

'In due time Kit, in due time, for now let's check on the others.'

**Elsewhere**

'How can he be so powerful? He's just a dead last dropout, there is no way he is better then me. There is no way Naruto could be better then a Uchiha.' The young genius of the Uchiha clan was furious with himself, he was beaten by Gaara but shown up by his own teammate and dead last extraordinaire Naruto. "What's wrong Sasuke? You seem irritated today."

"Kakashi-sensei, it's nothing."

"Is this about Naruto?"

"How do you know about that?"

"We all know that the boy has stolen all our women, but we have created a plan for that."

"That's not what I mean, forget it."

"What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"He's gotten more powerful, didn't you notice?" While it was true that Kakashi might be an idiot who always chose the genius to teach, he was not that dumb, he knew of the Kyuubi's boost to Naruto. "It wasn't Naruto's own doing, it was internal. That is all I can tell you."

"Internal? Do you mean he has help?"

"You could say that."

"Then he is not stronger he's just being helped by someone?"

"Well he is stronger, much stronger, but most was not of his own doing."

"So he cheated? That power is not his?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but he did have help. I can't say anymore then that Sasuke." Sasuke was happier then he had been in a long time, he now knew that the power the dead last had wielded was not his own. 'So he is a cheater, well two can play at this game.'

"Kakashi-sensei do you know if the person helping Naruto takes pupils?"

"No, it's not possible to take pupils."

"It? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I can't say anymore, but just rest assure that we will get our women back." Without another word, Kakashi went off in search of his squad, they were planning a night raid to retrieve their women. 'What the heck did he mean it? Is this teacher a animal? It's not human? What the heck is Kakashi talking about?' The conversation with his sensei did nothing to alleviate the young Uchiha's worries.

Jumping through the trees, Sasuke went in search of the dead last dropout. 'Maybe I can persuade him to tell me who his teacher is? If not I could always beat the truth out of him.' Sasuke soon located a large source of chakra, he knew that Naruto only had such a large store. What he found to his amazement was not Naruto, but a gathering a women, they all seemed to be waiting for someone. 'What is Sakura doing there? Is this about what Kakashi said?'

Watching as the women leaped up with joy when his teammate arrived, Sasuke knew that he had guessed correctly. 'That idiot has somehow coerced the women to be his slaves? What power, I want some of that.' The young Uchiha couldn't get it into his thick skull that the women weren't coerced but actually had love in their heart for the demon container.

Crouching low to avoid detection, Sasuke watched the proceedings with interest. 'Kit, there seems to be a observer in our midst.'

'Yea I know Fox, it's just Sasuke, though I don't know why he is crouching over there.'

'He's doing something evil, mark my words, I know what evil looks like.'

'This coming from the demon that demolished Konoha.'

'If you say it like that it sounds far worse then it was.'

'Right…anyways why don't we greet our guest?'

'My thoughts exactly Kit, how bout a few fireworks to start it all off?'

'Sounds good to me.' Naruto watched as a number of clones appeared behind the genius of Konoha and attached fireworks to the back of his pants. The events that transpired afterward were humorous to say the least. The young Uchiha had run to the hills watching as his bottom was enflamed by the fire crackers. 'That was hilarious Fox, we should do that more often.'

'What's the fun in picking on weaklings Kit? Time for the main course.' Jumping into the throng of women, Naruto was swallowed up by the sheer magnitude of the crowd. Though with a few nods of his head, there were more then enough clones to double the crowd. Each lucky lady was given two Naruto's for the price of one, through it was really Naruto that felt all hard at the end of the day.

Sasuke was definitely not pleased with Naruto's welcoming gift, and he raced back toward the spot he last saw the runt to find that he was outmatched. The sheer smell of the plaza was enough to make him uncomfortable, but the images that he saw would be burned in his mind forever. The sounds were loud and very, very wrong in his eyes. The older women especially had loud and boisterous voices, well actually more like moans and screams. Before he could be tortured further, Naruto and a few of his clones had escorted the last member of the Uchiha clan out of the plaza. "You okay Sasuke? You look a little green around the gills."

"What are you on about dobe? I was just surprised by the sheer volume that's all. What are you planning? Doing it with that many women."

"Well they seem to like it, can't you hear?"

"Have you put them under a genjutsu?"

"No, I would never do that."

"Then how? I know I saw a few of our friends in there, but their mothers and sisters as well? How far does this go?"

"I didn't know it mattered to you so much, I thought you were swinging for the other team. And I am rooting for you 100."

"What the heck are you talking about? Swinging for the other team?"

"I just mean that it shouldn't bother you because you like boys."

"What!"

"Jeez, not so loud, I don't think the sand heard you."

"Naruto let me get one thing straight with you, I am not like that."

"You don't have to be ashamed Sasuke, I don't judge people."

"What do I have to do to get it through your thick skull that I am not like that?"

"I don't know, but it's alright Sasuke. I got to go, but it was nice talking to you." Leaping away, Naruto continued with his fun. Sasuke was vehemently restraining himself from going over there and taking off the dobe's head.

'You really tore him a new one Kit, how did you know he was like that?'

'I didn't, I just did it to spite him. You think he's mad?'

'That was hilarious Kit, truly a work of art.' Peering into the crowd, Naruto saw Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade, and Shizune getting triple teamed. Though from the way they were looking it wasn't like they didn't like it. Their bodies seemed to be enjoying it from the amount of liquids flowing through the streets of Konoha.

Slipping on a few of the bricks on the ground, Naruto soon righted himself and watched the crowd recommence. 'Isn't this a little overboard Fox?'

'What they wanted Kit, I didn't put any thoughts into them. It's what they wanted and I am just filling the need, so to speak.'

Leaping away, Naruto let his family have their fun; he had more training to do. 'So this technique, the explosion one, where did you learn it Fox?'

'I just kind of picked it up in my travels.'

'Right…anyways, how do I confine the blast? I don't want it taking out a few city blocks; I want a controlled blast that will take out one target.'

'Control has never been much of an issue with the technique; it has been mostly a matter of chakra capacity. Although in our case it would seem control might be needed, it wouldn't be fun to take out a whole city, especially if our family is living there.'

'So any suggestions Fox, I don't see how I can tighten the blast radius.'

'Put less chakra into the technique?'

'That won't work; I need that much chakra just to pull it off.'

'How bout constraining it like you did with the Rasengan?'

'Hmm…that could work, though I would have to think of an explosive Rasengan instead of a swirling ball of chakra.' Putting it to the test, Naruto again formed the seals needed then induced a clone to appear, following the training he learned Naruto could almost see the explosive chakra. What happened was a miniaturized explosion that took out two trees instead of just the entire forest.

'See you got the hang of it Kit.'

'It took a lot more out of me then I realized, I had to use my chakra to suppress my chakra. Is that weird or what?'

'Anything from us is extraordinary Kit, though it was a good explosion. I'd say it could take out a Chuunin with ease.'

'I don't doubt that, but I am not facing Chuunin, Orochimaru will send his best at Konoha.'

'That's why you have to unleash the larger explosion, it would have taken out any skilled Jounin.'

'But the radius is too large.'

'That's why we use it after our soldiers have retreated.'

'True, with our men out of the way it would be nonsense to contain the blast.'

'With repeated use, even that Chuunin blast could kill a Jounin. And with the way that you have mastered the Kage Bushin, it would be a cakewalk to produce enough around the Jounin to engulf him/her.'

Seeing it from a strategically advantage, Naruto could see how this would turn the tide of war. The very idea of launching bombs into a general mass of enemies is not a new one, though the techniques involved could be employed from any position, any distance, it was staggering how powerful the technique could possibly be.

The training was completed and the youth was ready to call it a day, but unfortunately for him it was a time of problems in the village. The men of the village had banded together and launched their own offensive against Naruto. It was a mass of men throwing shurikens and kunais at the young container. To say Naruto was surprised was an understatement. Although he was surprised his instincts effectively blocked all assaults, the clones materialized at key areas and stopped all projectiles from hitting their master. The men were surprised by the number of the clones, until the clones launched their very own weapons back at them. A number of the men were taken down, losing the feeling in their legs as the knives stuck into the tendons therein. When their job was accomplished the clones disappeared once again. 'Wow so they do work, kind of similar to Gaara's ability.'

'Your right there Kit, though it could be a bit better then the sand kid's ability. It can throw back whatever it catches, truly amazing considering the host.'

'Hey was that a crack at me? The host is you to, you know that right?'

'I'm kidding Kit, let's be on guard though, they don't seem to be stopping.' And it was true, the men who were down were getting back up, and the men that didn't take a hit were preparing another salvo. Once again they threw as hard as they could, once again the clones popped up in the right spot at the right time to catch and throw them back. Another wave of men was thrown to the ground, "Stop this, what are you all doing? Don't make it like this."

"We are hunting you demon, now begone from this world." While Naruto was preoccupied with the incoming salvo of weapons, the smaller portion of men had tailed back and created a sneak attack at the blond youth's unprotected back. Launching into a flurry of kicks and jabs the men were sure that the best would go down without much of a fight. What they hadn't count on was the dexterity and agility of the clones that defended the teen. Their feet and arms were blocked in key positions and twisted to cause severe breaks in their bones. All the clones used were incapacitating moves, all with the intention to knock down the opponent and make sure that he will not be coming back up. With their foremost plan failing, the men retreated and watched as the remaining men were easily picked off one by one by the mighty clones. 'What are they planning now?'

'What are you talking about Fox? Did you know they were going to do this?'

'Maybe…I wanted to save you the trouble, don't worry we have them on the run.' The clones disappeared once more and the youth took on the chase of the men that had tried to kill him. All these events played into the men's hands, they wanted to lure the demon into a set of explosive traps that would take care of the demon once and for all.

Luring the kid into the trap was hard work and the men had lost much of their force to the initial attack but it was all worth it. The kid was pursuing them at a good speed and the men would be clear of the trap before he reached it himself. It was a good feeling for the men to know that in a matter of minutes that the kid would be gone from the world forever. Watching as he continued to pursue them, the men knew it was any moment now, but when the explosion commenced it still took many of them by surprise. The explosion had rocked the entire village, and much of the epicenter of the blast had destroyed a number of the older buildings in the village. The shockwave was enough to trip up most of the men that had lagged behind a bit. Although they had packed the explosives themselves, they didn't think that it was that large, from the cone of smoke billowing from the center it was enough to have killed the beast ten times over. "We have done it, the beast is dead and our wives and mothers are once again ours again."

The men cheered and jeered at the location of the explosion, all knowing in their hearts that the burden was lifted and the beast was dead. The men couldn't understand the magnitude of the blast but knew that it was more then enough for their liking. The bigger the better, that was their motto, something that had stuck in them since their academy days. Only one man seemed to be perturbed at the ease of the slain demon, it was of course the genius of techniques himself, Kakashi, he wondered about the early demise of the beast. 'That explosion was too large for our bomb, it was helped somehow, but who or what did it?'

"I see you all are happy about something, what could it be?" The soft spoken voice was death to the men who were once cheering so loudly. Directly behind them stood tall and proud the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, who seemed not the least bit scathed by the blast. Naruto couldn't help but notice the cheering and jeering that had heralded his supposed death. "Do you cheer for my death? Why do you wish to kill me so vehemently? Is it because you cannot satisfy your wives? That I have taken them away from you?" Naruto had not been surprised by the blast, but actually acknowledged the genius of their strategy. He had rewarded them by fooling them into thinking he was dead, and making the explosion all the more devastating. With a few hand seals, it had been easy to swap himself for one of his explosive bushin's. The blast had been exponentially larger because of it, thus the confused expressions by the men and by his former sensei Kakashi.

"How did you survive demon?"

"How I always have survived, by outsmarting the likes of you idiots. Even the great and mighty Hatake Kakashi was lured into this plot against my life?"

"Your arrogance has cost you too much Naruto, you have taken away all my love for the village, you have taken away all the women in the village."

"That is what is making you this way? Just because the women will not flaunt for you anymore? Is that all this is Kakashi?"

"You should address me as Kakashi-sensei, Naruto!"

"You have lost that honor when you didn't teach me anything while under your stewardship."

"What are you talking about? I have taught you many jutsu's and trained you to be the best ninja you could be. I see now that it was wrong of me to do it, for you have taken my training and turned it against me. You have sided with the Kyuubi and forsaken the village which has given you so much."

"You must be out of you mind Kakashi, you have taught me nothing, and this village as you call it has been the one who has forsaken me from the moment I was born. Why should I feel guilty about siding with the only friend that has ever tried to help me?"

"You are friend's with the beast? You have sunk to a new low Naruto, you have become something which I must kill to save your very soul."

"Your bluffs are nothing to me, your feeble attempts to kill me are laughable at best. Come at me with your best skills, because I will outshine that brat Uchiha which you regard as a saint among men."

"He is a saint compared with you, but I have taught you the same as I have him. There is no difference in my training practices, you know this in your heart."

"You speak nonsense Kakashi, you have taught that ingrate special skills that you have never bestowed upon me or Sakura-chan. You have taken him aside and taught him one to one, while leaving me with the pervert Ebisu. Although I must thank you for doing that, because I would have never learned the Rasengan without the help of Jiraiya-sama."

"He taught you that move? That is something that is too dangerous for someone so young and a friend to the Kyuubi."

"You are just angry that the Fourth didn't ever deem you worthy of learning the technique. The way you flaunt that Sharingan, it was something you could never learn with that cheating mechanism embedded into your eye socket."

"He taught a fool a handy trick, nothing more nothing less, you are a fool if you think that will save you from my blade."

"I have learned more then that Kakashi, although you wouldn't know about that since you lost the honor of teaching me. Is the brat any good? I have heard he has made some progress, what a disgrace to the name of genius."

"Sasuke could run around you in circles Naruto, you wouldn't be able to stop him now."

"Oh so you admit you have taught him by yourself, all your moves? Or rather all your stolen moves, isn't that right cheater?"

"How dare you? I have worked long and hard to learn all my techniques, it was through sheer will and guts that I became who I am."

"Then why do men and women scorn you? Why do they look at you with loathing? Is it because that you have never learned a thing? But stolen it off of hard working individuals who have nothing but their specialized abilities?"

Kakashi was getting tired of this charade and launched himself at his former student, and found to his surprise that he was held still by not less then twenty Naruto clones. "Your skills are nothing compared to mine, never forget that Kakashi." Delivering a roundhouse to the side of his skull, Naruto had driven his former teacher to the ground. Watching as the genius of techniques formed a number of seals, Kakashi launched a series of fireballs at the youth. All were dodged with ease, becoming infuriated by the teen and his smug grin, Kakashi sent a water dragon into the ground and watched as it created enough cover to launch another attack. Calming himself, Kakashi activated his eye and waited for the right moment to strike his former student. What he found was another pair of hands pulling him straight through the ground. When he next looked down, he was neck deep in the mud. "You have really slowed down in your age Kakashi-san, how's about a refresher course?"

Not giving the teen the pleasure of seeing him squirm, Kakashi delve into the mud and reappeared behind the teen. "Speed is nothing for me, it is you who is in slow motion Naruto." Delivering a series of kicks and jabs at Lee's speed, Kakashi was again surprised when he was thwarted by the clones that reappeared at the exact time and place to block and confuse the instructor of team seven. With the weight from the blond clones, it was no surprise when he fell straight into the mud face first. The clones disappeared and Naruto was left standing clean and pristine with the same smug expression on his face. Kakashi was angered beyond compare and was soon launching anything he had at the youth, throwing smoke bombs, explosive tags, and his whole compilation of kunais and shurikens. All this was done in a fit of rage, something that effects any man or woman, and as such it was done haphazardly and without any real thought. All the objects were easily caught and thrown back by the shadow clones.

"How is this possible?"

"I told you, I have been taught by the very best, that doesn't include you porcupine head."

"You are a child, and a dead last dropout, how can you hope to defeat me?"

"I don't have to defeat you, it is you who is trying to kill me. I am just along for the ride, if you can't touch me how can you kill me?"

The kunais and shurikens that were thrown back at him were stinging something fierce, but Kakashi would not be stopped from his resolve to kill the teen. It had gone from just exiling the teen to outright slaughter of the container of the Kyuubi. Kakashi couldn't help the burning rage that was smoldering within in his soul. He had taken away his life, his love interest and all the women in the village even the Hokage was not immune to the charms of the beast. The constant moaning and screaming of the women were calls to the men to save them, but when asked they refused to be touched by any one of them. All was in the name of Naruto, all the women worshiped and loved the boy, all seemed to want to lay down with him for all eternity. All were willing to lay down their lives for the beast, it was truly the Kyuubi's doing, there was no other way to explain it. It had turned the dead last of the academy into some kind of super soldier, he knew about tactics and techniques and the overall lay of the land. He was making moves that only the most seasoned generals would make, all this in the split second it takes for him to blink.

"Is that all? Won't you try again?"

"I will defeat you menace, and when I do I will showcase your liver and brains to the crows." With that said Kakashi charged once more, beaten and bleeding, ragged and angry, the man was just a shell of the man he once was. It had truly taken a monster to crack the undeniable genius of the great Hatake Kakashi, but this monster wasn't in front of him. No it was inside of him, the very thing eating away at his resolve even now, the very thing that would cause his ultimate downfall. All this was going on inside one of the greatest ninjas to ever grace the Village of the Hidden Leaf. All there was left to say was, "What became of you? Have you gone away Hatake Kakashi?"

**Authors notes: Sorry for the long gap between chapters, but it has been a interesting few weeks. Been trying to get some things packed away for the moving truck, hopefully I'll be done soon. Anyways, you all don't care about all of that, how did you like the story? Hopefully this is long enough to tide you all down for awhile. You'll know the drill hit that purple button next to Submit Review and go for it. All reviews are welcome and helpful to my work on this story. Also many of the scenes depicted in this story seem similar to some others, many other authors are very knowledgeable and detailed in their writing. I can only hope to be as talented as them, hopefully they won't mind too much if I take a few hints off of their work. They are great authors who have really ensnared the audience, by their number of reviews I can only hope to have. Well time to stop the rambling, thank you all again and hopefully I'll have a new chapter soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Dodging the feeble attempts of his former sensei Naruto couldn't get over the shock of seeing his teacher in such a position. "Why won't you die demon? Why must you continue to torment me?"

"Your anger has caused you to lose your very wits Kakashi, let us end this." Naruto delivered a chakra enhanced punch straight into his former teacher's gut. Kakashi soon saw only darkness, "Wha….". Lowly the man to the ground Naruto was deciding what to do with him. 'You should just kill him and end this, I mean it's not like he matters much Kit.'

'I can't do that, you know that, even though he was a horrible sensei he is still someone who protected us back then.'

'I don't know about your continuing kindness Kit, it's going to get us killed one of these days.' Creating a small tourniquet Naruto carried the man to the hospital for treatment, 'All those wounds, luckily you didn't come down too hard on him Kit. If we had really tried I promise you that he would be in a coffin.'

'Yeah I know, but as I told you before we need these idiots, I mean they are good cannon fodder if nothing else.'

'That's pretty cold Kit, I see I'm starting to rub off on you.'

'I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not.' Naruto placed Kakashi inside the hospital and left his former teacher to his own devices. 'What to do now?'

'Let's check up on the family Kit.'

'Sounds good.' Racing through the village Naruto soon found his family still at it, Tsunade was especially enjoying her little tryst with the Kage Bushin. "Yes…more….harder Naruto harder…please more…" Naruto felt all the pleasure of his clones, he was having the most pleasurable experiences. Naruto switched out with one of the clones and kissed all over Tsunade's body. Taking her into his arms he ground into her, pushing with all his might, and Tsunade was intensely enjoying it. She was on cloud 9, all the emotions from past experiences didn't compare to this. Tsunade knew in her heart that the pleasure was unimaginable, she had already experienced enough to juice the floor 10 times over. Shizune saw the amount of pleasure that Tsunade was in and raced over quickly, the clones were right by her side, and soon had her experiencing exactly the same thing that the Godaime was experiencing. Pounding into the women, the clones and Naruto were truly going to the brink of pleasure. Each new sensation only increased the amount of pleasure that the whole family was feeling. 'Kit, did I ever tell you how much I want to thank you.'

'Why?'

'This wouldn't have ever happened without that idiot of man. He really gave me the most beautiful life in the world, I mean can't you just feel it Kit?'

'I do, and no thanks are necessary, I mean we are family.'

'That's right Kit, and I'll never forget it.'

Tsunade was having a tough time keeping up with both Naruto and the clones, her hands were very busy at the moment, while her pleasure was in Naruto's hands. He truly knew how to do things that exceeded the imagination. "Naruto! Oh that's right…please more….more….More!" Naruto gladly complied and continued his invasion of her most private of regions. With Tsunade obviously pleased, Naruto turned his attention to Shizune and removed her remaining clothing. Holding her tightly Naruto quickened his pace and soon had the woman in hysterics. Screaming for release Naruto tried his best to give it to her, and soon she coated the floor with more of the same juices as Tsunade. Although Naruto and his bushin were working on the women, they also didn't forget about pleasing him and their hands were hard at work doing just that.

Temari was enjoying herself immensely, Kin was helping the young blond with the six clones that they were enjoying. Though from the way Kin and Temari were kissing, Naruto wasn't the only one on their minds. Naruto gazed in wonder at the pair, they took on his clones and still had enough energy for each other. Kin was much different from when she was Orochimaru's underling, she truly changed into an even more beautiful woman. Temari couldn't remember the last time she had felt so much pleasure. Naruto's Kage Bushin really knew how to pleasure the blond, it also helped that she gave as good as she got. The two girls were laying right on top of the clones and bouncing like their lives depended on it.

Sakura and Ino were in a much larger group, that consisted of Tenten, Hinata, Kurenai, Anko, and all of their female relatives. Sakura and Ino were dueling with their mothers to see which group could get the most pleasure first. Their mothers were up on the girls by about a round and a half. The clones were truly juiced up, the very idea of the girls and their mothers kept them sufficiently motivated. "Naruto-kun keep it up, please more, more." Sakura was really loving the feelings that Naruto caused in her, "I won't lose to my mom, yes more….harder Naruto-kun harder." Ino was getting into it as well.

Not to be outdone, Anko and Kurenai doubled teamed their respective clones, delivering pleasure upon pleasure to their lover. Naruto was clearly in heaven, he pounded the women mercilessly and was rewarded with their throaty moans and screams. 'This is all working rather nicely, after a long fight it is a great relaxation tool, though they were doing it while we were fighting. Hmm…it kind of defeats the point, ahh what do I care, it's good either way right Kit?'

Naruto couldn't form any coherent thoughts, Anko and Kurenai stepped up their attacks and soon had the young man loopy with pleasure. Though Naruto kept at it and soon the women were the ones writhing in pleasure. Creating dozens more clones Naruto had his way with the duo to the very last. Covered in their lover's essence both women sighed with pleasure and satisfaction. While Tsunade kept on going, the blond could take on all the clones by herself with the way she was plowing right through them. Though a shower wouldn't hurt the blond with so much essence on her. She looked like she had taken too many showers of the stuff.

**Author's notes: Sorry about the long wait, but had to do some moving, hopefully I can write more soon. Again all reviews are welcome, thank you again for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Four figures were hiding in the mountains surrounding the Hidden Village of the Leaf, plotting the capture of one of the inhabitants located inside. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because if we don't we'll end up tortured beyond repair by Orochimaru, that answer your question?"

"Why do you always have to be so mean Tayuya?"

"Oh go cry me a river, let's just get going I don't want to stay here any longer then I have to." Leaping through the trees the group moved silently through the village, easily evading most of the guards surrounding the village. The four were surprised by the lack of security, 'What the heck is going on? Where are all the ninja?' Tayuya wasn't pleased with this new turn of events, this mission was too easy, and that was not a good sign. The four soon had arrived at the town square where they observed to their horror a thousand men lying prostate in the street. "Who could do this?"

"No idea but I don't want to find out Jirobou, now let's get going fat boy." Not appreciating the language the larger teen let it go for now. Trying to navigate through a town of unconscious men was easy as pie, though the group did hear strange noises coming from the south of the main plaza. "What the heck is that?"

"Sounds like screams, I wonder if the guy who knocked out those guys back there is continuing his work." The group headed in the direction of the sounds, and what they saw would be forever etched into their minds forever. A plaza full of women screaming and moaning at the top of their lungs, while being pounded into next week by thousands of blond clones. "Wow that's a lot of juice…"

"Stop being a pervert Kidomaru and let's check inside that building over there."

"Your no fun Tayuya, I want to stay for a bit." The man was watching the events intently, until one of the clones spotted the intruders and created a hand seal. All at once thousands of additional clones littered the plaza, "Who are you people and what are you doing here?"

"So the lucky guy can talk, we were going to ask you the same question."

"I guess we'll have to persuade you to stop looking won't we boys?" Careening at the group, the Kage Bushin made sure to take them as far away from the plaza as they could. "Your pretty good, able to create such a large number of clones with a flick of your wrist." The bushin didn't care what was said, though they did see an attractive young lady in the group. "We asked who you were, are you going to answer us?"

"I don't think so, Jirobou kill them." With a nod of his head the largest of the group took down twenty clones. "Whoa fat boy can move, guess we'll have to step it up a bit." Executing numerous kicks and punches the remaining clones had the enemy cornered next to a building. "Impossible, how did you overpower Jirobou?"

"I'm no ordinary boy, you will learn this soon." With the big guy disarmed, the bushin attacked the rest of the group, taking special care to leave the woman bruise-free. "What are you doing? Won't hit a lady? I saw you pounding on those women back there without a care in the world."

"That's different and you know it, now come along and let's get better acquainted." The clones had the young woman linked to a wall, they soon had her arms immobilized and her feet bound tight. "Oy Tayuya, you okay over there?"

"What do you think? A little help would be nice." The rest of the group seemed to take the clones seriously for the first time in a long time. Pushing chakra through their body, the trio of men had awakened a latent power within themselves and caused darkness to ride up their entire bodies. With a quick movement most of the clones had been destroyed, while the trio was taking care of the clones, their enemies were devising a new way to take on this challenge. With a quick set of hand seals the bushin initiated a move familiar to the Kyuubi container. Soon explosions could be seen far off into the distance, sending your remaining chakra outside your body did cause problems for your enemies. When the dust had cleared the invading four had been separated, at least one of them had been. Tayuya couldn't see any of her teammates in the area around her, "What did you just do?"

"Nothing much, a few fireworks never hurt anyone, now let's go, we have business to attend to." The remaining clones dragged the woman kicking and screaming back toward their master. 'Kit it seems we have another bird to add to our family.'

'What are you talking about Fox?'

'Nothing, I just wanted to warn you about her fiery temper. She could be a handful.' Without further ado Tayuya was dragged in front of the original Naruto, "Who the heck are you? Let me go, I have a mission to finish."

"And who might I ask am I speaking with?"

"The name's Tayuya, you better remember it because it's the last name you will ever hear."

"Right, now what is your mission Tayuya?"

"Nothing a pervert like you would care about."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you handled your women, they are like dogs out there, begging for more. It disgusts me, how could you do that to them you monster!"

"I don't like your tone young lady, I didn't do anything to them, I love them."

"Right, and flaunting that to the world is right in your eyes?"

"They wanted to be taken in the streets, it wasn't my call little girl." The more that Tayuya got angry with the teen, the more she felt weird around him. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why do I feel strange around you?"

"I don't know, but I smell something I don't like, snakes…who is your master little girl?"

"As if you would care…"

"No more games, are you under Orochimaru?"

"And what if I am?"

"Then I must free you from his clutches."

"What are you going on about? I am not a prisoner, I volunteered to be Orochimaru-sama's personal bodyguard."

"Right…well I can still keep you from him, I don't like the way he treats his followers."

"What are you on about? He treats us fine, only the failures are tortured to death."

"That's exactly what I am talking about, he treats you like dirt the minute you decline something or fail. I don't tolerate that, now where to put you?" The young woman was surprised by the casually way he talked to her, but had planned on distracting the teen long enough for her escape. Springing a kunai from her waist, she sliced her bonds and ran toward the door. What surprised her was the number of clones that had clogged the area, it was impossible to see anything other then the smiling face of Naruto. He had created enough to load the whole place in his image, "Next to my house should be adequate, would you like to take a shower before heading to bed?"

"I would like to get back to my team, now let me go you pervert!" Launching multiple kunai at Naruto, she was again surprised to have them all thrown back at her in the blink of an eye. "I wouldn't recommend doing that again, it could be spell death for you." Attached to the wall, Tayuya couldn't exactly disagree with the blond ninja. "Are you going to bed me too? Like you did with all those other women outside?"

"I never have forced anyone into bed with me, never! I warn you not to talk about my family like that again, it would lead down a road that ends in torture on an unimaginable scale." Tayuya couldn't believe the venom in the young man's words, 'Does he truly love all those women?' The kunoichi was interested by the young man's passion, he seemed to be wholly different from her master Orochimaru.

With the assistance of the bushin she arrived safely next to the young man's home, though they all seemed angry at her for something. 'I guess I shouldn't have made fun of his family, though the family is larger then most.' The young ninja needed to escape but with the continued presence of the clones it was harder then expected. If she activated her Curse seal it would be child's play to leave, but she didn't want to use up all of her chakra for a fight against clones. 'What am I going to do?' The young lady was being watched by the container of the great Kyuubi closely, he was surprised by her reluctance to use her seal. 'What is she planning Kit?'

'I have no idea Fox, though with her resources I wouldn't be surprised if it was something big.' The young container delved back into the recesses of his mind and connected with the clones that were having a good time with his family. 'I guess the girls are fine, though where did the rest of that group go?'

'I believe their after the Uchiha brat, he is currently located in the hospital.'

'Are you sure Fox?'

'Yeah one of the clones had spotted him recuperating at the hospital.'

'Sasuke is their target? Why though?'

'I don't understand it either Kit, but we better hurry if we want to save that idiot.' Racing through the village, Naruto sent his clones ahead to intercept with the remaining Sound Four. "Why are we going after Sasuke now? Shouldn't we get Tayuya first?"

"Stop being an idiot Jirobou, we'll get her when we have the Uchiha brat in custody."

"Fine, but don't forget about her, we can't be the Sound Four without her."

"What a crybaby, she'll be fine for now, it didn't look like that blond kid was anything special."

"What are you talking about Kidomaru, he busted up our First Form, with a few explosions."

"That was just luck, next time we'll kill that brat."

"Oh is that so? Well show me what you got filth!" Out of the woods came the voice of the man that had bested them in battle. Naruto had seen the trio and expected some type of hostile reaction, though he wasn't prepared for them to morph into their curse form and attack head on. "Not bad, though I can see a few flaws with your form." Ducking and dodging with ease, Naruto created numerous clones and with his ultimate defense he had the villains well in hand. The trio were surprised at the ease of their capture by the blond, "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm the next Hokage of this village, now what business do you have here?"

"Were here on orders by our master Orochimaru."

"Shut up Jirobou, why the heck did you tell him that?"

"I don't know."

"It's fine fat boy, I would have found about it eventually, now who are you all after?"

"None of your business blondie!" With a casual flick of his wrist Naruto had one of the clones break both of Sakon's arms. "Ahh…what the heck is wrong with you?"

"I asked you a question, who are you after?"

"You bastard, how dare you break my arms! I'll kill you before this day is done."

"Right…but you still haven't answered my question." With another nod of his head, Naruto ordered another clone to break both of the doppelganger's legs. The screams of the young man were music to the Kyuubi's ears. 'Your doing fine work Kit, fine work indeed.' The young man was now crying tears of pain, "Well? Anymore more snide remarks?" The other two members of the group could see the glimmer of pleasure that Naruto took with every limb he broke. "Were after Uchiha Sasuke, now please let us go."

"Jirobou you idiot why did you do that?"

"I don't want my limbs rendered from my body."

"That is a good prisoner, now why do you want Sasuke?"

"You tell him anymore and I'll kill you myself Jirobou."

"Like I care about you Kidomaru, look at Sakon, he's messed up already."

"I would listen to him Kidomaru, I am not a person to be trifled with. Now why do you want Sasuke?" Seeing the glint reappear in the young man's eyes, even the stone faced Kidomaru blanched at the sight, "Orochimaru wants him for his body."

"I didn't know Orochimaru was into that kind of thing, well from looking at him I guess it wasn't too far of a stretch. No wonder Kin was always pristine and proper, I knew she was pure."

"What? You have Kin? You're the one that took her?"

"Huh? Did you want her or something?"

"You bastard, she was my woman!"

"Sakon, don't act out of turn, he already broke all your limbs."

"I don't give a damn, I'll kill you bastard, you won't see the light of day."

"I don't think so little man, Kin is much more happy with me then you could ever make her." The amount of emotion that was flowing through the air was suffocating to say the least. The young pale ninja activated his curse seal once more and took it to the last level. Breaking free from his bonds, Sakon and his twin Ukon attacked the unsuspecting blond with a flurry of punches and kicks. Naruto continued with his conversation while battling the young teen. "I see there is a secondary form, impressive to say the least, can your other friends do it too?" Without further ado the remaining two activated their own seals and attacked with a ferocity that was lacking in the beginning. 'Hey Kit, you might want to take this seriously now, I mean they did go to the next level.'

'I know but their still so slow, can't you see their every movement?'

'I know that Kit, but we wouldn't be gracious hosts if we didn't give it our all.'

'Fine, but don't break them too much.' Releasing control to his occupant, Naruto watched from deep within himself as the Fox destroyed the three. Reaching speeds close to the speed of sound, the Fox had the trio running around in circles. "What the hell is going on? He wasn't this fast before."

"Was he holding back? He is making a fool of us!" The trio knew when they were beat and hastily retreated to capture their primary target. "I would have liked to egg on the young Uchiha but we don't have the luxury of time, just capture him and go Jirobou." Racing into the hospital, the fat man captured the young man with ease and leaped toward the village gates. "How are we doing on time Kidomaru?"

"The sun will rise in approximately six hours, we have time to spare."

"How bout the blond blur?"

"He seems to have lost interest with us, I don't see him anywhere." The trio grew more confident with each passing moment, "Those blurs must have been an illusion, there is no way that idiot could move that fast."

"I don't know Sakon, he was kicking our asses just a few minutes ago."

"He was not, we just let him get a few good hits in that's all." Although Sakon brimmed with confidence he was still perturbed by the ease of his capture and torture. The trio decided to stop for a minute and rest their weary bones, "We have already used our secondary forms and we have only faced one man."

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"I see the mighty Uchiha is awake, we are your kidnappers little boy."

"What did you say? You flunkies could never hope to beat me." Jumping away from the fat man, Sasuke formed the seals to his favorite move, the Chidori. Launching himself at the trio, it was no surprise that they easily subdued the cocky teen. "We have no qualms with you Uchiha, stop this pointless fighting."

"What do you want me for?"

"Orochimaru-sama wants to talk to you, about the power you will need to defeat your brother."

"Itachi? He will give me power?"

"Yes, but first you have to submit to him."

"Fine, I need to kill that man." While Sasuke was busy handing his life away to the enemy, Naruto was watching with one of his clones. 'He's going to side with the snake Kit.'

'I know but what can we do? It's his choice, he chose the snake over his own village, that idiot deserves the torture.'

'I don't know about that, but he could gain power and cause a problem for us.'

'So what do you want to do Fox?'

'I say we bring him back here and let him waste his talents in Konoha.'

"Naruto-kun what are you doing over here?" Surprised by the sudden voice, Naruto turned around to find the Godaime staring right into his eyes. "Tsunade-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first Naruto-kun, now what are you doing?"

"I was just watching as Sasuke got kidnapped by 3 Sound ninja."

"The Uchiha brat? We have to rescue him, his bloodline limit could be exploited by Orochimaru." Though Naruto didn't want to rescue the boy, he knew that his limit would be used for the snake's evil purposes. Gathering the women together Tsunade planned a full blown rescue attempt, Naruto volunteered for the mission eagerly. "Alright, who is going with Naruto-kun?" Many of the women raised their hands but Tsunade shot them down, with the few that were left, Tsunade formed a five man team. The team consisted of Naruto, Anko, Kurenai, Kin and herself. "We will return quickly with the Uchiha brat, let's go team." The team headed toward the main gate, before they left Tsunade left Shizune in charge of the rest of the village. "Before we leave let me check all your equipment." Making sure each one of the team had enough kunai, scrolls, and medical equipment, Tsunade nodded her head and headed out. The group set out in search of the wayward teen and soon caught the trail of the kidnappers.

Naruto sent out thousands of clones to lay traps for the kidnappers, soon the group had caught up with the idiots from Sound. "I see you have brought along some of your wenches, it will make no difference you all will die." Kidomaru ordered Jirobou to trap the group from Konoha in a earth enclosed prison. The prison seemed to feed off the inhabitants inside, slowing draining their chakra from them. "We'll let you deal with this Jirobou, don't come back unless their all dead." Nodding his head the fattest of the group watched as his comrades left him. Jirobou felt a strange rumble in his prison, it seemed the group had enough to break his enclosure. With a few well placed kicks and punches Tsunade had destroyed the prison. "So the wench can fight, I thought you were just here as cannon fodder for the brat." Jirobou was surprised when he was punched back thirty feet into the forest. "Tsunade-chan, don't kill him yet, I want to ask him some questions." Before the interrogation could begin Jirobou had activated his second form and launched himself at the Godaime. What he found was the woman was holding her own and pushing him back with ease, "How is this possible?"

"I'm the Hokage you idiot!" Launching the fat man into the air, Tsunade finished it off with a axe kick into the heart of the villain. The man couldn't believe he lost to a woman, and the blond didn't even lift a finger to help. "That's enough Tsunade-chan, I think he is more then willing to talk now. Isn't that right fat boy?" Jirobou would sing their praises if they would just let him live. He told them all he knew, which wasn't much, when he had finished he expected they would let him live. Unfortunately for the teen he was dead wrong, with a nod of his head, Naruto launched twenty of his explosive clones into the fat boy and watched as the teen was torn limb from limb after the explosion. 'That was fun Kit, let's do that more often.'

'Oh I assure you Fox, that's not the last time, those who disrespect my family never live long.' While the group from Konoha was dealing with the kidnapping, the rest of his clones were talking with the young ninja from the Sound.

"Have you decided to give up yet Tayuya?"

"What's it to you freaks?"

"Nothing much, though we would like to inform you that one of your teammates has died."

"What? Who?"

"I believe his name was Jirobou. He was easily subdued and terminated by Tsunade."

"The Hokage killed him?"

"No, she subdued him, our master finished the job."

"Why did he do that?"

"He insulted our family and his usefulness had ended."

"What are you trying to say? Are you going to kill me too?"

"We don't have any orders to do such a thing." Though the young woman was relieved at the clone's words, she was surprised by the ease that the Konoha ninja's could destroy the Sound. 'Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to join up with the Leaf, they seem to have a formidable Hokage, and that blond could take on all four of us with ease. A little information about the Sound wouldn't hurt, Orochimaru might be in for a real battle if he tries to invade Konoha again.'

**Back to the chase**

Naruto and co. were trailing the kidnappers by about 5 minutes, though they could spear through that gap in no time. Naruto wanted to be cautious, 'From the way that tanned fellow was ordering around Jirobou, it could be a safe assumption that the guy was the weakest of the group.'

'True, but the amount of work it took to take him down was minimal at best. It should be fine Kit.' Though Naruto was confident in the abilities of his team, he was not going to risk his family if he could help it. "Hey Naruto-kun, how far ahead are they?" Anko was anxious to tear into the men who captured one of their own. "A couple minutes to the north Anko-chan, how are you all doing?"

"We're fine Naruto-kun, we can speed up to catch those two. It's not a problem."

"Alright, let's get those idiots then." With a stronger burst of speed, Naruto and co. easily closed the gap and soon found themselves face to face with the remaining duo. "Jirobou failed then, I knew that fat idiot would die, but I thought he would give us a few more minutes of time."

"It seems that he didn't even take out any of the women, what a buffoon."

The two separated and surrounded the group, though one continued to protect some sort of barrel. "Sasuke's in the barrel then? Okay, so I guess we just have to break it open." Launching himself at the barrel, Naruto was thrown back by Kidomaru, "Sakon get out of here with that thing, if Orochimaru-sama finds out we failed he'll slaughter us." Sakon ran for his life, "Do you really think you can stop us?" Kidomaru knew that with the Hokage and the rest of the group he would die, but he also knew that Orochimaru would do far worse if he let the blond rescue the Uchiha. Quickly transferring into his final form, the dark teen was able to launch an enormous spider at the group. "Tsunade can you call upon one of your slugs?"

"Right... Kuchiyose no Jutsu" A slug the size of the Hokage Monument came out of the smoke. Katsuyu the slug queen, attacked the giant spider and easily subdued it. "I told you it's over Kidomaru, now give up and let us pass." The villain wasn't done yet though, he had to give Sakon more time to escape the group, "We'll see about that." Creating a bow and arrows, Kidomaru targeted Naruto, he fired off the arrow at point blank range, with over 60 of his power. All it did was pierce the clone and make it disappear, "Is that all you have?" Kurenai disappeared from view and trapped Kidomaru within her genjutsu. 'Where did that wench go?' Kidomaru was in a world where everything seemed to be dark and menacing. "How many knives does it take to kill an idiot?" Kidomaru looked around searching for voice, he couldn't pinpoint the voice or it's origin. "Where are you? Come out and fight me like a man!" Feeling a sinking sensation in his stomach, Kidomaru discovered to his horror that he was slowly being pulled down into a vat of quicksand. "I'm not a man…now die like the pig you are." All Kidomaru saw before he was enveloped was the two red, evil eyes. "Kurenai? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's just seizing from the pressure of the genjutsu."

"What did you do to him?"

"I sent him to a world of darkness and submerged him in sand."

"Remind me never to piss you off. Is he well enough to answer a few questions?"

"Yeah, but I would recommend we break both his arms and legs to disable his escape attempts."

"Good idea, Kin if you would do the honor." Kin walked forward and twisted both Kidomaru's arms and legs behind his back until she heard the tell tale crack of his bones. The reason the idiot didn't cry out was not due to any last vestiges of bravery, but because he couldn't feel it due to the amount of horror the genjutsu had induced. "Release the genjutsu please Kurenai-chan."

"Understood Naruto-kun." Releasing the man from the illusion, it took awhile before the man awakened, and when he did he felt the pain of having his arms and legs broken. "You bastards…what have you done to me?"

"I think you have more things to think about, now tell us what you know about Orochimaru and his plans for Konoha."

"I won't say a word, now kill me and be done with it."

"I don't think you quite understand the situation your in, now tell us what we want to know or I'll let Tsunade-chan here use you as a punching bag."

"What can the blond bimbo do?"

"You asked for it, if you would grace us with a demonstration Tsunade-chan." Tsunade nodded and walked up to the prone figure, delivering a series of punches right into the ninja's broken legs. Screams could be heard as far off as Konoha, "Now that your legs are useless for the rest of time, I would just like to say that you asked for this." The limbs were pounded into the ground, bruised beyond compare, rocks integrated with the flesh, and bones sticking out of the flesh at odd angles. "Are you ready to talk yet?"

Still feeling like a brave man, Kidomaru didn't say a word, "I guess a little pain won't do any good, how bout a lot more pain? Anko-chan if you please." The sadistic young ninja walked up to the beaten man, "I am going to enjoy this, thank you for the opportunity." Delving into her pouch, Anko removed a couple of knives dipped in a clear solution. Slowly slicing into the prone figure, his screams were music to her ears; the solution was eating away at the man's flesh, dissolving his flesh while he still was alive. "I learned from the very best, the knives are dipped in acid, a very corrosive solution which will continue to eat through your skin and bones until it reaches the other side."

Kidomaru couldn't remember the last time he was tortured this much, "Are you ready to talk yet?" Kidomaru looked at his legs and saw holes in his flesh that he could see the dirt underneath him. "Enough, please I'll tell you anything, just please stop." Naruto knew a few minutes of torture would open even the most private of individuals. "Alright I want to know everything that you know." The man recited everything he knew, though he had to be reminded a few times during the interrogation about lying. A few well placed punches enabled the group to get the most concise and relevant information needed. "Well thank you for telling us everything, it was very informative, well I guess it's time for us to go. Kin if you would do the honor." Kin nodded and put one of her senbon needles into Kidomaru's ear, "What are you doing? I told you everything I knew!"

"I know, but the life of a ninja is always dangerous, go for it Kin." With a nod of her head, Kin activated one of her most devastating jutsu's, a ringing started in Kidomaru's ear. It soon became a roaring, then the pain was excruciating, before all he knew was darkness. Removing the needle, Kin was not surprised to see a thin trail of blood exiting the ear. Leaving the now brain dead teen, the group headed for the final ninja of the Sound.

Sakon was paranoid by nature, but the death of Jirobou and the screams of his teammate Kidomaru, sent him into tremors of fear. 'They killed them both, who are these people? How can they do this?' The young man had made good time; he had reached the outskirts of the border between the Leaf and the Sound. If he could only make it another 50 feet he would be in the clear. Unfortunately for him, Naruto was tired of playing around, with a quick flick of his wrist he had the youth attached to a tree with enough kunai to skewer 50 men. "I see you can run, but not fast enough, now the chase is over." Sakon wouldn't be bullied by such an arrogant prick; he transformed into his second form and burst from the tree. Launching himself at Naruto, he was stopped in mid air by a woman who looked like she got her fashion sense from Orochimaru. "Uh…uh…uh…don't hit Naruto-kun. Your opponent is me." While Anko was taking care of Sakon, Naruto was heading over to the barrel to free Sasuke. Sailing back fifty meters Naruto was not surprised by the attack, 'Kit this guy might be a challenge, he seems at the least tough.' Landing awkwardly, Naruto nonetheless leaped onto his feet and faced the new threat. "Well I always liked a challenge, who are you?"

"Sakon, what are you doing? Take Sasuke and get out of here."

"Kimimaro, what are you doing here?"

"Orochimaru-sama believed you would fail, he was right, now get Uchiha Sasuke out of here."

Trying to leave was something that Sakon was trying to do for the past 15 minutes, Anko was having fun toying with the idiot. Tsunade, Kurenai, and Kin were about to launch attacks against the new threat but Naruto waved them off. "I'm fine, he's nothing, isn't that right brat?" Kimimaro has never been called a brat before, he didn't take kindly to it. Watching the enemy get incensed, Naruto launched his attack, creating hundreds of clones Naruto gauged his enemy. 'Pretty good Kit, you might want to add a few thousand to those clones.'

'No, it'll be fine, I wanted to see his power. It seems he has a bloodline limit like Sasuke, though I have never seen that much bone in my life.' With his clones dwindling quickly, Naruto formed a familiar seal and watched as the whole area was blown apart. Watching the smoke clear, Naruto wasn't surprised to see Kimimaro walk out without his arm. 'I guess he isn't as tough as I gave him credit for.'

'You launched an S-Class jutsu against him and he only lost an arm, I would say that is pretty good.' Though Kimimaro seemed enraged at his loss, he soon smiled slightly, in place of his right arm there stood a bone white sword. 'I guess he has some tricks up his sleeve, though I don't know how sharp a bone is.' Rushing at the skeleton, Naruto launched a Rasengan at his sword, the sword crumbled under the intense pressure. 'How is this possible? How much chakra is this person generating?' Being thrown back by the Rasengan, Kimimaro decided to press his attack, Kimimaro launched bone bullets from his fingertips. 'I see he is just a skeleton with a few tricks, though I am surprised by the density of his bone structure. I would have thought the Rasengan would have cracked some of his bones by now.'

'Your getting too cocky Kit, don't forget this guy wants to hurt us and our family.'

'I don't know, he seems passive, except for the sneer across his face.'

'I told you that pride comes before the fall right?'

'Yeah, I know, I'll take this more seriously Fox.' Speeding up, Naruto was now moving so fast that all you could see was a blur of yellow. 'He can increase his speed to this amount?' Kimimaro knew he was outmatched, but he didn't think it was by this much. 'Let's finish this, what do you think Fox?'

'I told you to finish it 5 minutes ago, now just kill the idiot Kit.' Moving at such high speeds causes normal attacks to be felt more strongly, but combining his Rasengan with Mach 5 speeds was just ridiculously powerful. All that was left of Kimimaro was a bunch of bones littered with holes. "How?"

"Before you die, can you tell me anything about your employer Orochimaru?"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"I don't know, spiritual release? How bout it? Any weaknesses?" Although he was beaten Kimimaro wouldn't give the blond the pleasure of knowing the weakness of his master. "You can go to hell for all I care."

"Okay…well enjoy the trip, I hear it's really warm in hell." Walking away from the walking corpse, Naruto felt the tell tale wave of chakra before Kimimaro launched his final assault. "How?" That was the last thing Kimimaro said before he was impaled by Naruto with a Rasengan through his heart. "You should have stayed down, I felt the chakra before you even could finish the seals." Removing his arm from the villain's chest, Naruto shook off the excess blood. 'Good work Kit, I was going to suggest something just like that.'

'Thanks Fox, now where is the other idiot?'

'I believe Anko-chan is having fun with the idiot.' Not far off into the distance Naruto could hear the screams of a man wishing for death. 'I guess I shouldn't get her mad either.'

'I wouldn't recommend it Kit.' Walking slowly back toward the group, Naruto witnessed the women each taking turns interrogating the pathetic Sound ninja. "Now tell us where Orochimaru is."

"Go to hell blondie, I won't tell you a thing." Tsunade didn't tolerate such language and discovered a new use for her strength, removing the man's limbs one by one. The screams were music to the Kyuubi's ears, 'I knew I loved her for her personality.'

'Really? I thought it was because of all the pleasure.'

'That too Kit, that too.' While the women had their fun, Naruto went to check on his idiot teammate. 'I wonder if Sasuke is playing dead in that barrel?' Breaking open the barrel, Naruto was surprised to find nothing inside. 'What the heck is this?'

'I believe it is a empty barrel Kit.'

'I know that Fox, but why is empty?'

'Probably because the Uchiha brat was never inside.'

'So he got away?'

'He can't have gotten far Kit, we'll find him.' Watching as the women finished their torture session, Naruto walked up to the dying ninja. "Do you have any last words?"

"Go to hell you bastards!"

"Right…anyways let's go ladies, we have to hunt down that freak of a teammate of mine." Creating a few Kage Bushin, Naruto ordered them to hang the ninja up by his torso and let the buzzards pick him clean.

The group headed out while Sakon screamed at the top of his lungs when the buzzards picked at his broken body. "Naruto-kun, what are you going to do with Sasuke when we catch him?"

"Teach him to never leave again." Racing through the trees the group soon came upon a large waterfall. Sasuke was waiting at the bottom of the waterfall, "Took you long enough dobe, I see you brought your family with you."

"What the heck is wrong with you Sasuke? Get your butt back to Konoha, we thought you were kidnapped by those idiots."

"I am tired of waiting for my teachers to give me power. I am going to the man who will give me the power to kill my brother."

"You think Orochimaru will give you power? He is just using you for his own ends, don't you understand that?"

"I don't care as long as I get the power I need, he can have my body or soul." Naruto had seen the boy's power hunger, but had not known it was this intense, 'He's gone Kit, let him go.'

'What are you saying Fox?'

'We must kill him, we can't let Orochimaru gain his powers.'

'Is that the only way?'

'If we took him back he would just run away again.'

'Can't we just let Orochimaru have him?'

'What do you mean Kit?'

'Well, we could hand him over then fight him later.'

'Huh? I don't understand Kit.'

'He may gain valuable knowledge of Orochimaru's plans.'

'Use him as a puppet for us?'

'Yeah, I mean he won't know it, but he'll be a perfect informant.'

'And how would we get the information out of him later on?'

'I know some of Ibiki's torture methods.'

'Hmm…intriguing, but how we will break this to Tsunade?'

'It should be fine, I mean we do need information, she'll understand.'

'So we let him go?'

'Nah, we'll break him down for now, make Orochimaru work for his new body.' While Naruto was having his internal conversation, Sasuke was getting impatient, "Oy dobe, are you coming to get me or do I have to kill you?" Launching himself at his old teammate, Sasuke activated his Chidori, and drove his arm through Naruto. Or at least he thought he did, with a puff of smoke Sasuke knew all he hit was a Kage bushin. "Always so impatient, if you wanted a fight you should have just told me Sasuke-chan." Naruto mocked the seething brat, 'Should I let you handle this Fox?'

'Sounds good, but I might kill the brat.'

'Try to hold back Fox, remember we need him for information.' Releasing control over to Kyuubi, the women watched as their lover erupted in red chakra. The Fox had full control over the body, watching as the boy created one tail of red chakra, the women knew the Uchiha boy was dead. Dodging the feeble attempts of the brat, Kyuubi launched his own offensive and slashed the boy until he was bloody from head to toe. Sasuke couldn't believe that he was this outmatched, blood dripping into his eyes, he activated his Sharingan and launched another offensive. And again he was pushed back by the sheer power of the Kyuubi.

Feeling cornered, Sasuke soon succumbed to the fear and would have nightmares of the red chakra for the rest of his life. 'Enough Fox, he is done.'

'Darn, just when I was getting ready to have the most fun.' The women watched as the Uchiha genius sunk to the bottom of the riverbed. Tsunade hurried to reach the boy, "Stop Tsunade-chan, leave him be."

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun, we have to save him. He is dying."

"The Kyuubi didn't hurt him that badly he'll survive."

"We still have to take him back." Naruto motioned for the women to gather around, "We can't let him go back, he is a necessary informant for us." Confused by the young man's words, Naruto explained the plan fully. "Are you sure about this Naruto?"

"Yes, he would have run away anyways, this way at least he is valuable to us."

"Using him this way seems underhanded."

"Orochimaru doesn't care about good tactics, we shouldn't either, we are in a war and war has it's victims."

"I guess, but how do you know that Orochimaru will pick up Sasuke?"

"Don't worry he won't leave his body dead in the water." The group headed back to Konoha, though they did wait for a bit to see if Orochimaru really did pick up Sasuke's prone body. After a few minutes, the group was not surprised to see Kabuto pick up the prone Uchiha and head toward the Sound border. "He even sent his second in command to pick up the body, he must really want Sasuke."

"Let's head back Naruto-kun, I wonder how Shizune is doing?"

"Sounds like a plan Tsunade-chan, alright let's head back." The group headed back to Konoha secure in the knowledge that Sasuke would be used and abused by the ugly snake bastard.

**Back in Konoha**

"Have you decided on what you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you on their side or ours Tayuya?" Tayuya didn't want to stay in Konoha but with her limited chakra and the clones watching her every move it was not possible to leave the peaceful village. "Why should I join this village of yours?"

"Because your whole squad has been massacred and when I get my hands on Orochimaru he won't be far behind." With the amount of conviction shown by the young man, Tayuya had no doubt that he could take Orochimaru on equal footing. "If you won't join permanently, how bout a trial basis?"

"Why are you trying so hard brat?"

"Because I see something great in you, and I don't think Orochimaru can really nurture that potential." Although the brat was annoying and downright scary at times, he was a lot more pleasant then Orochimaru. "Alright a trial basis sounds good."

"Great, now all we need is your blood on this piece of paper." Perturbed at the ease at which Naruto could materialize items, Tayuya nonetheless bit her finger and signed her name on the piece of paper. "Good, now you should be feeling a mild prickling feeling in your body." The sensation was not mild, it was downright excruciating.

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing…now rest." Naruto walked away from the young lady and smiled slightly, 'Did you get all the information Kit?'

'All of it, now what to do about the young woman.'

'That's up to you Kit, though her immunity toward us is waning, soon it won't be up to us.'

'I know that Fox, I know that.'

**Author's notes: I hoped you all enjoyed reading this installment of the story, any criticisms are welcome. Don't forget to review when you get the chance. See you all again next time, and thank you all for reading again.**


	24. Chapter 24

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

An older gentleman walked through the Village of the Hidden Leaf looking left and right. 'Where are all the ninja?' The man was looking for an escort to his village in the Snow Country, it was a important mission due to the cargo at hand. Though we'll get to that later, for now the man headed to the tallest building in the land. It was obvious that he would find the leader of the village there. The closer he came to the tower the more noise that reached his ears, it seemed like a low hum, but it soon became a crescendo of loud moans and screams.

The man was surprised to see a young man having sex with the entire village's women, it was a scene that he didn't want to remember at all. Though he was saved from further embarrassment when the individual occupying the women walked up to him and transported him inside the Hokage Tower. "What are you doing here sir?"

"I am here to see the Hokage of the Village and ask that he extend me an escort to my country."

"I see, that can be arranged."

"Young man, what was the reason for all that commotion downstairs?"

"That was my family sir, they like to have a lot of fun when they are off."

"I see, if you could escort me to your superior."

"Oh right…umm…you will have to wait until she is done."

"Done? What do you mean young man?"

"I mean she is part of my family, and well she's really into it."

"You mean to tell me that the Hokage is a woman and she is one of your women?"

"Well, I mean you could put it that way but I don't think I like your tone sir."

"I don't care young man, if you could send your wench this way." No sooner were the words out the man's throat, that he was lifted in the air by Naruto. "I told you to mind your tone old man."

"Let me down this instance you rascal."

"I won't unless you apologize."

"Why would I do such a thing? You are a mere servant for lord's and ladie's."

"I don't like it when strangers insult my family, now apologize." The man was losing circulation in his airway, he knew that he would pass out soon. "Fine, I apologize, now put me down you ruffian."

Without a second thought Naruto threw him into the wall, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Sandayuu Asama was not a man easily angered, but the brat had it coming, the man threw his knife at the blond only to see it thrown right back at him. Trying to dislodge the weapon from his arm, Sandayuu saw the fire burning in the young man's eyes. "You dare attack a client?"

"I don't care old man, you attacked me first, I get to finish this business now!" Sending out ten clones, the young man kicked the stuffing out of the old man. Sandayuu would need some medical attention when he stood in front of the Hokage. 'Hey Kit, you might want to get Tsunade, she needs to hear this client's mission.'

'Why? He's just a bum anyway.'

'I know what you are thinking of Kit, but it's not about you, the village needs the money.'

'Alright, let's see if we can get Tsunade here.' Leaping out the window of the tower, Naruto tried to locate his elusive Hokage. 'She's the one screaming the loudest Kit.'

'I knew that Fox, though I see all of my clones are drained.'

'More like milked Kit.'

'Whatever, time for replacements.' The clones that were exhausted were replaced by fresh recruits, the family definitely enjoyed that. The clones assigned to Tsunade dragged her away from her fun and placed her in front of Naruto. "Oy what's the big deal Naruto-kun? Do you want to get in?"

"No, Tsunade-chan, but it seems we have a client."

"I see, can I finish first?"

"Of course I'm sorry Tsunade-chan."

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, come on boys!" Wasting no time at all, Tsunade soon was showered in Naruto's essence, though the clones were juiced with hers as well.

Knowing that she couldn't be seen like this, Naruto hurriedly transported her to a hot tub and started the arduous task of cleaning the essence off. 'I knew I should have stopped sooner.'

'But it was so much fun Kit, plus she did beg…kind of.'

'True, she should be almost clean about now.' Dunking the Hokage into clean water, Naruto quickly tried the most bosom woman her knew up. "Okay, now for a change of clothes."

"Of course Naruto-kun." Hightailing it to her dresser, she was soon in ceremonial Hokage garb. "You look beautiful Tsunade-chan."

"Thanks Naruto-kun."

Quickly transporting them both to the Hokage Tower, Naruto and Tsunade made it in time to see Sandayuu try to sit down with his many bruises. "What happened Naruto-kun?"

"He tried to disrespect the family."

"I see, anyways what do you want sir?" Surprised to see the woman here, Sandayuu didn't even here them come in. "Your brat tore into me, I demand he be punished."

"I see, I'll see to it myself, you can leave Naruto-kun." Nodding Naruto disappeared, "Now what is your mission sir?" Surprised by the brat's obedience, the man waited a moment too long, "Sir! I asked you what you are doing in my village!"

Surprised by the venom in the Hokage's voice, Sandayuu quickly explained his mission. "I see you want us to escort you back to Snow Country, are there any dangers we should know about?"

Sandayuu didn't want them to know about the ninja and villains after him and the princess, "No, nothing out of the ordinary anyways."

"I see, alright I shall classify this as a C-Ranked mission." The man planned to just leave afterward, but the Hokage wanted payment in advance, thus he set forth an envelope that had the required money needed inside.

"Who will be escorting us?"

"You will know when the time is right." The Hokage dismissed him and Sandayuu hurriedly left the room, 'With the strength from Konoha the Snow Country will be free once more.'

Naruto soon appeared inside the Hokage's office, "What did he want?"

"An escort to the Snow Country, interested?"

"Maybe, how bout a holiday with the family? I hear the Snow Country is a wondrous place."

"Sounds like fun. Oh before I forget it's time for your punishment."

"Really? I thought you just said that for that idiot's sake."

"Nope, now lie down on the floor, your going to be my slave for the next 3 hours."

"Oh please no…where do I start?" Naruto knew he shouldn't have acquiesced to the busty blond. 'Darn I didn't know you could bend like that Kit.'

'I can't…this is hurting.'

'Though with the view from here, I wouldn't say it is all bad.'

'Your right there Fox, it also helps that she's using her mouth.'

'Uh-huh…wow I didn't think she could fit it.'

'I always believed in her…ahh….'

'I love punishment Kit.'

'Me too.'

**Author's notes: This is the next installment I hope you all liked it, and remember to review. I think I'll pick up with the movie this time, the princess will be coming soon. I actually rather enjoyed the movie, hopefully I can do it justice. Any comments are welcome, criticism is always helpful. See you all later.**


	25. Chapter 25

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Naruto and family packed up their belongings and started on their trip to the Snow Country. "Naruto-kun who will be escorting the jerk?"

"I will be doing it Kin-chan, though Temari, Tayuya, and Sakura will be watching my back." Nodding her head, Kin went in search of the rest of the family, 'Hey Kit, didn't Tsunade say something about a princess?'

'I guess, I didn't really pay much attention. You think we'll get to go skiing on this trip?'

'Sounds like fun, though we need to keep warm.'

'That's why I'm packing so much clothing.'

'Oh I had another idea about how to keep warm.'

'Your disgusting Fox, you know that right?'

'Thank you Kit.' Deciding to check on the Hokage, Naruto left his house in search of Tsunade. On the way he found to his amazement a group of men in armor chasing after a beautiful princess. 'Who the heck is that?'

'I guess that's our cue to save her Kit.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Watching them closely, it was evident that the woman knew how to ride a horse. Though other men on horseback were catching up quickly, with a few well placed turns the princess had seemed to get away. Unfortunately the princess didn't imagine the group would fallback and circle around. The men threw a weighed down net on top of the woman. With a few decent swipes of his blade Naruto cut the net to ribbons. "Run!" The woman needed no extra urging, the horse hightailed it toward the outskirts of town. Naruto easily dispatched the men, though he was surprised to find they were all ordinary men, nothing like the ninja he is used to facing.

"Naruto-kun what is going on?"

"Temari-chan, I think our client is getting away."

Nodding her head, the duo went in search of the princess look alike. Racing through the village the duo soon found the woman close to the river. Surprised the horse made it this far, Naruto went up to the woman to introduce himself. "Hello, I will be the ninja protecting you on this mission. This is Temari, she will also be protecting you."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." The woman seemed to glare daggers at the duo, 'Okay, I expected happiness not anger Kit. What the heck is up with this woman?'

'No idea, though I guess she's tired from the chase.'

'I guess, but be wary Kit.' Before anymore could be said the woman hightailed it on her horse, straight through Naruto. Or it would have gone over Naruto if he weren't a ninja, "That woman almost killed you Naruto."

"Yeah I saw that. What's her problem?"

"No idea, but we still have to protect her."

Nodding his head Naruto raced after the cocky woman. Easily catching up to the horse, Naruto jumped onto the beast and talked casually with the passenger. "You know you didn't have to run me over, I was just introducing myself. Your that famous actress right? Fujikaze Yukie right?"

Ignoring her passenger, Yukie raced through the streets of the local village, hoping to dislodge this troublesome idiot. Unfortunately for her she was with a demon, and he had enough chakra to stay on the horse for all of time. Though the speed at which they were racing through town was the slightest bit alarming. "Hey, your going pretty fast, you might want to slow down." Undeterred the woman instead pushed the steed even more, scared for the lives of children, Naruto glimpsed a number of kids running across the road. The horse was scared and the two passengers were thrown off the beast.

Although Naruto suffered no damages, Temari was still shocked by the sudden fall, "You okay Naruto-kun? What were you doing riding that fast?"

"I wasn't the one controlling the beast, it was her."

Glancing at the actress, Temari could see how she could be mistaken for a princess, especially with her garments. The kids that were scared just a minute ago were lining up for her autograph. "I don't give autographs or anything like that!" The kids were pleading with her to sign the books. Throwing a tantrum, the woman refused to sign their books and instead lectured them on their will to get their books signed in the first place.

The woman stormed off without her trusty steed, "What's up with her? Just because she is a movie actress doesn't mean that she can treat the kids that way."

"Temari, no matter how we feel on the matter it is not our decision on how she acts. We just have to protect her, it's for the sake of the mission and for our village."

"I understand that, but she is still a freak."

"That's what I love about you Temari, you aren't afraid to speak your mind."

Blushing at the young man, Temari knew it was silly, but it was always nice to get compliments from her lover. "Thank you Naruto-kun, let's hurry before she gets away." Nodding his head the young ninja tracked the stumbling actress, 'What a pain that woman is, why are we protecting her Kit?'

'You said it yourself Fox, for the good of our family and the village.'

'I guess, but I still don't have to like it.'

Laughing at the Fox's logic, Naruto drew quite a few stares with his impromptu laughter. "You okay Naruto?"

"I'm fine, just remembered a joke I heard."

"Oh is it good? Tell me about it." Naruto had to come up with something right on the spot, unfortunately it wasn't exactly worthy of a night at the Apollo. Back on track the duo soon caught up with the naughty princess, or actress. Racing through the streets, it was no wonder the actress was tired when she turned a corner.

Easily cornered, the actress was no match for the ingenious and crafty Fox. "Oy what's the big idea making me chase you all over the place."

"What's your problem kid? Why do you keep following me?"

"I'm here to protect you, don't you know that?" The young woman was not easily swayed and from the precarious position that Naruto was in she thought she could get away. With a few quick movements she had the teen blinded by pepper spray and tilted backwards into a wooden beam. That wouldn't have been too bad, unfortunately that beam broke and 500 pounds of wood tumbled down onto Naruto's face. 'I am really starting to hate that woman.'

'I get the same feeling Kit, though what can you do? Protect her from herself and protect us from her.'

Walking away the woman had thought that she took down the perverted stalker, thus she headed to the nearest bar. Drinking away her sorrows the woman glanced at her necklace, 'This thing has caused me nothing but trouble since I have worn it, what the hell am I doing?' Pouring herself another cup, Yukie didn't know that elsewhere a blond vixen was trying to dig her lover out of the wooden structure he had gotten stuck under. "Naruto are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but this wood on me is getting kind of heavy."

"Would you stop with the jokes? Now where is that idiot of an actress?"

"Probably out laughing at me for falling for that stupid trick."

Helping her blond companion up, Temari looked around the alleyway for any traces of the woman. "I guess we'll just have to search the city for her."

"Nonsense, what would a Fox be without a good nose? I picked up her scent heading north." Racing through the village once more, Naruto was pissed off at getting caught so easily. 'I knew I should have knocked her out first, it would have stopped this stupid chase.'

'It's your fault Kit, you were too preoccupied with looking at her assets you didn't watch out for her fists.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I am just suggesting that you were taken with her, thus was bound to get caught.'

'I don't care let's just find her, I am picking up her scent from that bar.' Quickly entering the facility he soon found the actress. "What the heck is wrong with you? You just left me there to rot?"

"I told you to leave me alone kid, now leave."

"I was told to protect you, and I will. Now come along nicely, we have to catch the boat to the Snow Country." Naruto was surprised to see the woman laugh hysterically and seem generally out of sorts. The woman seemed to be wallowing in her self-pity and didn't want to leave. Naruto would have none of it and pinched her neck, the woman stared at him for a minute before she passed out cold. 'I knew I should have done that in the beginning.'

'Yeah right Kit, like you would ever hurt a girl?'

'Hey I did it didn't I?'

'True but she is just unconscious not hurt.'

'Whatever, let's just go.'

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?"

Surprised to see the blond, Naruto told her the story of the woman losing her mind. Though Temari loved the blond whirlwind, she still gave him a whack for his abrupt use of taijutsu on the young lady. "You have to treat women with more respect Naruto."

"I know Temari, but she was being really difficult."

"As long as she is like this we might as well head to the boat." Without missing a beat, Naruto created a clone and drug the woman out of the bar. Although when they got onto the street, it was a different affair, it seemed the unstable older man had tracked down the actress. "What have you done with her? If she is hurt who will play Princess Fuun?"

"I don't know, but I didn't hurt her, now let's go before the ship sails without us."

"I will not stand your strong arm tactics brat, now hand her over."

"I don't think so old man, you asked us to protect her and we'll do just that right Temari?"

"You are our escorts? We're all going to die."

"I wouldn't mind if you did old man, but I'll protect you all the same."

"What did that woman do?"

"Watch your tone old man, no one talks about the Hokage like that. Remember my last warning."

Sandayuu did remember the last reminder the blond gave him, thus he moved aside and let the blonds head toward the pier. 'One day I'll roast that brat alive, who does he think he is?'

Following along like a good doggy, the old man watched and waited for his turn to strike. 'I don't think the old man likes us Kit.'

'I agree, but he is of no consequence, we just have to protect him and her until we reach Snow Country.'

'True, though I sense something odd about this situation.'

'What?'

'I don't really know yet Kit, but when I do I'll tell you.' Nodding his head Naruto clambered on to the boat down on the pier.

**Elsewhere**

"The actress Fujikaze Yukie is undoubtedly Kazahana Koyuki."

"Ten years of searching is finally paying off." In a lone throne room, a trio of ninja were reporting to a sinister looking man. One was a woman about the age of Anko and Kurenai, pink hair and full figure. The other was about the same age as Kakashi, but much more sinister then the old fool. The last was a fat man, easily five times the size of Chouji and much uglier as well, he seemed eager to get at the young princess. The lone leader of the group was a middle aged codger who seemed ready to open up some pain on the little princess.

"If it was just Koyuki it would be too easy, but she has an escort headed by a young boy, by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. This could complicate matters."

"Eh? That sounds interesting." The woman was eager to test out her skills on the young genin. "Sounds like fate has spurred on this confrontation." Smiling sickly at a movie screen, the leader knew his time had come, with the young woman so close in his grasp there was no one who would stop him.

**Author's notes: How do you like this new chapter? Anyways thanks again for reading, and remember to review. All comments are always welcome, constructive criticism is essential for a good story. See you all again soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Snow drifted through the landscape literally enclosing the little girl walking through it. Yukie wondered where she was, "Father where are you?" The young girl walked through the darkness in search of her kind hearted father. Yukie could see her younger self wandering through the snow. 'What the heck is going on? Is this a dream?'

"Koyuki? Come here." Looking into the doorway of a old fashioned pagoda, Yukie could see her father. He seemed a kindly man, with his dark rimmed glasses and his ever present smile. Yukie had missed her father for a long time, watching as the young girl walked toward her father, Yukie felt a pang in her heart. 'I don't want to see this, make it go away!'

"Yes stand right there. What can you see?"

"Father and me."

"Look carefully. You will be able to see your future." Images assaulted the young girl's mind, images of her sealed in ice, fire burning through her home, and thrown into the sea. All the images shook the young girl to her core, thus awakening the older and more cynical princess of the snow. Awakening in a room much like her own, Yukie looked around to find that she had a dimly lit room, thought sunlight could be seen shining through the hovel. The first thing she noticed after the sunlight was the massive headache that she had from the night before. 'That should teach me not to drink 4 bottles of sake in one go. Though it could have been worse I could be on the boat bound to Snow Country.' Looking around once more, Yukie recognized nothing in the room, "Are you awake Yukie-san?"

"Sandaiyuu can you bring me water? My head feels like it's spinning. I think I may be hallucinating, but it feels like I'm swaying."

"No, it's not your imagination."

Letting the information sink in, Sandaiyuu wasn't surprised when the princess leap off her feet and headed above deck. Screeching at the top of her lungs, "What the hell is this?" Yukie knew it was a bad day to wake up, stuck on a boat with her assistant and a bunch of extras for her newest movie. It was all heading toward the place she despised, Snow Country. Watching as the director and crew set up a stage for her performance, Yukie knew it was a really bad day! Dawning makeup and clothing, Yukie got ready for her part in the upcoming movie. 'That brat set me on this ship where the heck is he?'

**Below deck**

"Deeper Naruto-kun, deeper."

"I'm trying Tsunade-chan, how's that?"

"Harder Naruto-kun!"

"Yes, Kurenai-chan." Pounding into the Ice Queen of Konoha was one of Naruto's favorite pastimes. "Is it always like this?"

"What's wrong Tayuya? Jealous?"

"Shut it brat, I just came along to show you my loyalty. I don't want to be your wench."

"I don't like that word Tayuya, now calm down, you can head upstairs if you like." Deciding that was a good idea, the sound ninja headed above deck. "She's no fun. Come and play with me Naruto-kun."

"Yes, Anko-chan." Grabbing a mane full of hair, Naruto and his clones pounded every inch of Tsunade. 'Hey Kit, what's up with the pink haired menace?'

'I don't know Fox, seems to be a bit moody lately.' "Harder Naruto-kun!" Pounding into the blonde Hokage with abandon, he soon spilled his seed inside her. Panting slightly, the blond continued his rhythm to get the Hokage to ecstasy. Anko wasn't doing much better, already plastered with cream, she kept on pounding into Naruto. Kurenai was enjoying herself as well, this cruise was a nice change of pace. The extra swaying helped out on the friction. Naruto was enjoying it immensely, though so was the Fox. Temari was on look out duty, but she was looking out of a porthole while getting pounded from behind. "It looks good from here Naruto-kun, harder please!" Surprised by her multitasking, Naruto gave it his all, and was soon pounding her while she held on for dear life.

The rest of the family was doing fine, though having that much people in the cargo hold was interesting to say the least. Tsunade really gave it her all, from all the sucking and slurping, she was in her element. Naruto couldn't keep up with her, luckily he didn't have to with the amount of clones he was using. 'Oi Kit, let's check up on the actress, I think they'll be here for a while.' Knowing what the Fox said was true, Naruto quickly headed toward the deck.

When he arrived he found, Tayuya watching Yukie get dressed up for her role in the upcoming movie. "What's going on?"

"She's getting ready, I think their shooting a death scene."

"Oh who's dying?"

"I don't know brat, leave me alone."

"Hey, what's up with you? What's with the attitude?"

"I don't know, it feels like I'm going to burst, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

'She means that she is trying her hardest to fight us.'

'What do you mean Fox?'

'Remember the smell?'

'What?'

'Our scent Kit, she is really trying to beat it.'

"Are you listening to me?" Tayuya was getting pissed with the Kyuubi container, but every time she was around him she felt funny. 'What did that brat do to me?' Even now, though she was mad at the brat, she couldn't ignore his sculptured body. The way he moved only accentuated his gifts, plus with all the screaming downstairs it was no wonder she was a bit interested. A bit meaning jumping out of her skin interested, "I'm listening, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Fix it, you're the one who did this to me."

"Right, blame it all on me."

'She should blame it on you Kit.'

'I know but I don't have to tell her that Fox.'

'True.'

"It's your fault, you did something."

"It was nothing, so who's dying?" Looking forward Naruto could see that it was a man who protected the princess in the movies. "Shishimaru hang in there."

"Your Highness I'm sorry to be of no use…"

"What are you saying? Because of you and the courage you gave us…"

"Your Highness…I wanted to see the other side of the rainbow with you…"

"Shishimaru!" Surprised by the depth of the actress and the emotion that she evoked, Naruto couldn't believe that she was the same woman who ran away from him. "That is totally different to the way she was acting before."

"That is Yukie-sama, when the camera comes on there is no better actress in the world."

"Oh it's you Sandaiyuu-san, what are you up to old man?"

"Who are you talking to brat? If I didn't need your team for Yukie-sama's safety I would throw you overboard."

"Right…like I care. I'll protect Yukie-sama, she is after all the best actress in the world." Naruto walked away accompanied by Tayuya, "What was that all about?"

"He pisses me off that's all."

"Why?"

"He insulted Tsunade-chan, that's all."

"Really he insulted the Hokage?'

"Yeah."

"Is he insane? She could kick his ass all the way back to the stone age."

"I know, but he is our client thus I have to protect him." Tayuya was surprised by the idiocy of the old man. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to turn in for the night, might be some fun tomorrow."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, excitement, battle is always fun." Looking at the sound ninja Naruto was clearly showing his bared fangs and red eyes. The kunioichi was horrified to see the eyes, it seemed otherworldly. "Naruto there's something wrong with your eyes."

'Kit calm down.'

'What?'

'Your eyes Kit.' Shaking his head, Naruto got his eyes under control, "What are you talking about Tayuya?"

"Your eyes? Just a minute ago they were red!" Quickly walking down the stairs, Naruto tried to get away from the questions. "Hey don't walk away, what is going on?"

"It's nothing, now let's get some rest."

"What is going on Naruto?" Hurrying to catch up to Naruto, Tayuya didn't watch her step and missed a stair. Falling through the air, it was obvious that she would knockdown Naruto. While trying to get off Naruto, Tayuya found that she could feel all his muscles. Moaning at the contact, Tayuya soon lost all inhibitions and threw herself at Naruto.

Naruto felt torn between the pleasure and her overall condition, he decided to calmly push her away and quietly knock Tayuya out. 'Why did you do that Kit? We were so close.'

'I don't want it to be like that.'

'You weren't complaining before.'

'It's different, let me deal with it Fox.'

'Okay, but remember she can't fight this forever.'

'I know, I'll try to break it to her soon.'

'Alright, I'll let you handle it Kit.'

**The next day**

Awakening the next morning, Naruto found to his amazement that they were being blocked by a huge glacier. 'What the heck is this doing here?'

'No idea Kit, this can't be Snow Country, it's too small.'

'I don't think this was here yesterday.'

'Maybe we drifted off course?'

'Probably.' Looking around Naruto wasn't surprised to see the director screaming at his crew telling them this was the ideal spot for shooting. The crew and cast disembarked onto the drifting glacier. The group soon was ready to film; the villain of the film was standing atop the mountain of ice. Spewing forth the same tired old lines, Naruto watched impassively waiting for any type of disturbance. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh it's you Tayuya, how are you?" Tayuya seemed to have forgotten their little accident. "Are you waiting for some action?"

"Hey it's what we do; protect the people, and all that."

The villain of the movie bellowed forth, "So you have come all the way here! Princess Fuun!"

"You are Mao! Your Highness, please stay back. We will deal with him."

"Whatever your numbers, you are no match for me." Unfortunately, it wasn't so menacing when the man cowed away from the mountain blast behind him. "What is the meaning of this?"

Naruto could sense a group of ninja in the snow, it seemed they were after the cast. "Everyone get back!" The cast was frightened but didn't budge, the snow gave way and a figure emerged. "Welcome to Snow Country." Naruto turned toward the west where another figure stood in wait, "I welcome you, Princess Koyuki. Did you bring the hexagonal crystal?" Naruto tensed right away, 'So the actress is the Princess of Snow Country? Interesting don't you agree Kit?'

'I wouldn't exactly call it that.'

'Well, at least they brought along a friend for us.'

'What are you talking about?'

'The woman over there, I sure would like a go at her.'

'All you think about is that?'

'What? It's fun and exciting, let's attack first, I think we could take her down.'

Looking at the figure in the distance, Naruto had to hand it to the Fox, she was rather well proportioned. 'Pink hair? You think she's related to Sakura-chan?'

'Maybe, let's see if she's natural.' Sensing a chakra signature not far off, Naruto peered eastward, out popped a tub of lard. Or at least that's what the ninja looked like to Naruto, "Impressive, I can't get any closer then here." Naruto readied for the onslaught, while discreetly launching his attack against the woman. 'I see were going after her.'

'Don't get any ideas Fox, I'm just going after her because she is the nearest to the protected individuals.'

'Right…and I am a mongoose.'

'Really? I always thought you were a little weasel.' Chuckling darkly, Naruto didn't have to wait long for the onslaught. The two male villains launched themselves at Naruto, while displaying their real target as the princess. 'Oi Fox! Use one of the Kage Bushin and take out those two.'

'Ahh…can't I go after the woman?'

'No, leave that to me.'

'How bout Temari, Kin and Tayuya?'

'They'll be fine.' While Naruto had been having his inner dialogue the men had sized up their competition and were close enough to kill the teen. Unfortunately for the duo, they were blown away by a large gust of air. "You bozos are dead meat, I'm tired of all the small fry we always get." The Fox was enjoying his time away from his host, 'Maybe I can get a little killing in.'

The female of the group wasted no time and launched her attack, "Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm)" A group of icy birds darted toward Naruto, he easily dodged the first swipe but had to use a fire jutsu for the returning flight. The woman was not done though, she again started hand seals and called forth "Hyōrō no Jutsu (Ice Prison Technique)" It was a technique that tried to ensnare the young blond in an icy prison. Leaping away, Naruto had a chance to see the others in his group were removing the cast and crew from the scene. 'I knew Tayuya would eventually get it.' Kin was warding off the attacks from the biggest of the trio, he was surfing around on his small snowboard. Although the senbon needles that she threw never could pass through his being, something was shielding him.

Naruto had no time to admire the shield, he had problems of his own with the woman who wanted to add him to the frozen food section. 'Maybe I should have started those traps sooner?' Though he was amused by the young lady's performance, he wasn't the least bit fazed, with a quick flick of the wrist Kakuyoku Fubuki was ensnared in his own trap. A mob of Kage Bushin had descended on the pink haired woman, with a quick shock to the system she was out for good. 'That takes care of her, now for those pansies.'

'Oi Kit, remember you asked me to take care of these guys? Let me do my job.' Deciding it was better to have a happy Fox then a blood thirsty one, Naruto let Kyuubi continue his game. "Hyōton: Haryū Mōko (Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger)" Leaping away from the stream of ice, Kyuubi knew he would have fun with this one. "This is going to be so much fun!" Smiling wickedly, Naruto knew that it would be getting bloody. Racing toward the fool, Kyuubi seemed like an orange blur, delivering kick upon kick, he was decimating Roga Nadare. 'Who is this kid?' Eluding a lesser kick, Nadare launched his own taijutsu offensive, all were blocked with ease and he was scratched from head to toe. Reeling from the pain, Nadare couldn't help his teammate who was experiencing the same pain from a similar imitation of the blond. Kyuubi could easily kill the two without a thought, but knew that would be no fun. Fuyukuma Mizore wasn't fairing any better, he didn't believe that the kid had this type of power.

Both villains saw to their chagrin that their other teammate had already been beaten and the cast and crew were safe. Along with the princess, "We must retreat Nadare!"

"Agreed Mizore." Linking his hands together once more, Roga Nadare called forth his signature technique, "Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei (Ice Release: One-Horned White Whale)" A massive ice shaped whale exploded from the snow underneath him, Kyuubi took no chances and quickly backpedaled. Thus allowing the two to escape with minor cuts and scrapes, though they left their teammate to fend for herself. 'What pitiful examples of men. Hey Kit, did you kill her?'

'Nah, she's just unconscious, she may be useful for interrogation purposes.'

'True.'

"Naruto-kun, who were those people?"

"No idea Kin-chan, but I'll be more then happy to ask Sandaiyuu about it."

'You think I can have a go at him Kit?'

'Didn't have enough with those idiots?'

'Pushovers, I want to hear the old man scream.'

'Be my guest.'

**Author's notes: The plot is thickening, who are these mysterious ninjas and what about their leader? What could they want with the hexagonal crystal? All the answers and more on the next chapter, remember to leave a review! See you all again.**


	27. Chapter 27

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Sandaiyuu wasn't having the best of days; he seemed to be tortured by the fox boy. Naruto wouldn't let the old man go until he got all the information he needed from the old bat. "That's all I know, I'm sorry for deceiving the village but I had no where else to turn."

"You idiot, what would have happened if those bastards hurt one of my family members?"

"I don't know, but you shouldn't bring them along if you're worried about their safety. It's not like this was a cruise tour."

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do; now that I have all the information about this mission I will be able to formulate a plan of attack."

"You're still going on with the mission?"

"Of course, Konoha guaranteed you safe passage to your home, I don't take back my words, and neither does the Hokage." Naruto was pacing in the room, what was he going to do about all this? 'Oi Kit, don't worry so much. The future will take care of itself; now let's check up on our newest patient.'

'What are you talking about Fox?'

'I mean our newest prisoner; it's my turn to interrogate her right?'

'You mean that ninja from the snow?'

'Yeah, let me at her.'

'Go right ahead.' Walking through the interior of the ship, Naruto could hear the sounds coming from the cargo bay. 'Hehe, I knew I created enough Kage Bushin for a while.'

'Stop taking pride in your perversion Fox.'

'Hey, it's our perversion Kit, don't you forget it.' Arriving at the room they had converted into a temporary holding room, Naruto wasn't surprised to see the woman struggling mightily against her restraints. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Let me go so I can stab my kunai in your stomach."

"That's not a very good reason for me to let you go now is it? No, I don't think so. Were going to have a very nice conversation, but first introductions, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" The woman was flailing against the restraints to stab the orange colored ninja, "You can go to hell, and I'm not going to be telling you anything."

"Now that's hardly fair, I gave you my name as a sign of peace, you will give me your name…" Letting the ever energetic fox take it from here, Naruto watched from the depths of his subconscious. "You didn't want to do this the easy way, well then let's do this the hard way." Staring intently at the young woman, Kyuubi sent forth a killing intent that froze her solid in fear. 'What kind of person is he? To send such a massive wave of killing intent, he's not normal.' The woman was about to soil herself when the killing intent was replaced by an overwhelming pleasant smell. 'What is that? It's smells wonderful, like a mixture of hay and a fresh winter morning.' Seeing the overall change in the woman, Kyuubi decided to try a different tactic. "How does it feel to be so warm?" The woman was going to retort about the frigid climate, when the Fox blew slowly onto her neck. Keeping back the slight moan that was going to escape from her throat, Kakuyoku Fubuki was trying her best to keep her cool composure. "Stop that you pervert!" Suffice it to say that she didn't get far on her quest. Kyuubi could smell the lust in the air; he lightly kissed along the nape of her neck. Fubuki couldn't stand it any longer and moaned loudly, "I see you like it." Silencing her sharp retort with a kiss, Kyuubi waited for an invitation, she soon succumbed to the emotions plaguing her. Withdrawing from the passionate kiss, Kyuubi watched Fubuki strain against the ropes for a different reason, all the pleasure she had felt, and she wanted more. "What are you doing? Come back please…" Kyuubi could never let down a female; he eagerly entered into a warm embrace with the ninja. Untying her hands and legs, the Fox took her over to the bed and gently lay her down. Fubuki couldn't even think of escaping, all she wanted to do was get closer to this blond haired stranger. The clothes on her body were restricting her and she wanted the warmth only the man could bring. She was soon relieved of her clothing by the Fox; he easily ripped them in two with his massive strength. Trailing kisses down her body, Kyuubi especially paid close attention to the well endowed woman's chest. The woman was now screaming for release and the Fox was more then willing to bring her to it. Her juices soon were strewn all over the bed, and Kyuubi hadn't even gone below her stomach. Fubuki didn't know why she was so worked up, but didn't care she wanted the man with a sense of lust she had never felt before.

"Please…I can't stand it any longer…please Naruto!"

The Fox didn't need any second request, he plunged into her all the way to his hilt, she screamed with ecstasy. Pounding into her, Kyuubi had a stray thought, 'I guess she is a natural.' Naruto watched as his alter ego pounded into the woman, literally bringing the bed off the floor a number of times.

The Fox wasn't done though; he created two more clones to occupy the rest of Fubuki's needs. The woman was soon slurping and screaming through the night, she couldn't get enough of the Fox's essence. The shower soon covered the stately woman; she was more then pleased to clean up the mess. 'That was pretty good Kit, I think we have another ally against the Snow Country.'

'I could've told you that before the fireworks Fox, but allies are always welcome.' Fubuki didn't care about the Snow Country and Kazahana Doto's quest for the ultimate weapon. She had all she needed right in front of her, well more on top of her then anything. "Now that's out of the way, could I get your name miss?"

"Kakuyoku Fubuki, what are you going to do with me now?"

"Well I need some information on your plans against the princess."

"Doto wants to take the hexagonal crystal from the princess, he thinks there is some sort of ultimate weapon buried in the Snow Country."

"So that's what he is after, who is this Doto anyway?"

"The princess's uncle, he killed the king of the Snow Country his own brother."

"I see, didn't like playing second fiddle to his brother eh?"

"I guess not, but what are you all doing with the princess?'

"Isn't that obvious? Were going to take back the country, though her highness is not exactly expressing confidence in our abilities."

Feeling eager once more, Kyuubi decided to see how flexible the woman was, flipping her onto her knees Kyuubi took her from behind. Eliciting a moan of pleasure from the woman, Kyuubi guessed it was mutual comfort for the two. Easily cementing his grip on the woman, he slowed his rhythm to elicit more pleasure from her.

While Kyuubi was taking his sweet time with 'interrogating' Fubuki, Naruto delved into his other bushin to see how the other women were doing. Feeling the feedback from the thousands of clones, Kyuubi soon erupted into Fubuki. 'Oi Kit, maybe you should give me a little warning before you go into the other clones.'

'Sorry, I thought they would have been all asleep by now.'

'Right…our family is never asleep for long.'

'I got to check on Tsunade and rest of our family, I can leave this to you?'

'Yeah, I got this. You go on ahead.' Traveling through his many clones, Naruto was soon in the one that was taking care of Tsunade.

Pounding into the blond, Naruto just kept going, no reason to let the woman know he was the original. Tsunade was really wondering how she ever felt before Naruto, but with the amount of pleasure she was feeling it was no wonder she couldn't remember.

"Harder Naruto-kun, please harder."

Increasing his pace, Naruto was soon pushing the woman deeper into the cargo room. The floors were slick with all the juices collected from the group. Deciding that he needed to talk with her, Naruto created three clones to finish the job and watched as the Hokage of Konoha took it all in stride. With the shower over, Naruto could see Tsunade cleaning up the mess. "Naruto-kun that was very good."

"Thanks, but I have to talk to you Tsunade-chan."

"What is this about?"

"The mission has changed, instead of just protecting the old man and the actress, we have been charged with overthrowing another country."

"I don't know about this Naruto, why are we doing this?" Naruto soon had explained the whole situation, while Tsunade was thinking she had gotten Naruto to sit down. "I see, it doesn't seem so hard, your team should be more then enough for this."

"I know, but I wanted to give you the head's up before we started the plan." Nodding her head, Tsunade was glad she was kept in the loop. "If that's all Naruto, then I should probably take a shower."

"Yeah you could use it."

"Hey, this is mostly your stuff."

"I know, but all the same, you need one. As do the rest of the family."

"Yeah, you think we could wash everyone with a Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu?"

"I guess, let's give it a try." Intiating the Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu, Naruto watched as the whole room filled with water. The women were treading water, while the clones just disappeared. Naruto released the jutsu, next he opened the cargo doors and flooded the whole ship. Moving the water out of the interior of the ship, Naruto cast it into the cold ocean waters. "That was pretty good Naruto, I think most of the family is clean enough. Though I don't think they all appreciated that jutsu." Watching as his whole family dog piled him, Naruto wondered if it was a good idea to stop his family's fun with a cold blast of water. He soon found out it wasn't the best idea, it caused his family to become very angry at him.

'What did you do now Kit? I can feel their killing intent all the way up here.'

'Maybe I drenched them with ice cold water?'

'Great we got a ship full of angry and wet women, run for it Kit.'

'Too late Fox, they closed the cargo hold.'

'Good luck Kit.' Naruto endured the torture of the women, though any man would say it wasn't torture.

**The next day**

Arriving at the harbor, the cast and crew unloaded all their equipment and started to pack it all into three heavily set trucks. Naruto watched as his family had awakened from his 'torture'. "Okay we're here, remember to wear something warm because it is snowing outside." Naruto helped the few stragglers with their clothing, and soon the family was ready for the trip. "How are we all going to fit inside those three trucks?"

"Don't worry so much Sakura-chan. We'll be fine."

"How can you say that Hokage-sama?"

"I didn't come unprepared you know?" Everyone looked at Naruto, "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"I mean that I have something that will carry all of you safely, it's going to be alright Ino-chan." When the family stepped outside they saw to their amazement, white foxes, enough to carry them all. "I told you I wouldn't forget about my family."

The girls were apprehensive about riding on foxes that were as large as horses, "Are you sure about this Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry Ino, they won't hurt you, they are Kyuubi's friends."

Still nervous, the girls nonetheless climbed on and waited for the wild ride. The foxes seemed amused by the fear shown in the women's eyes, deciding to ease their worries the docile creatures mewed softly. With that small act the women fawned over the cute and cuddly foxes. Watching his family get along so well with the foxes, Naruto knew it was a good idea to ask Kyuubi for help from his kin.

'It wasn't a problem Kit, they are always glad to help us, I mean I am the King aren't I?'

'I guess, did you make sure to keep Fubuki warm?'

'Oh you don't have to worry about her, she'll be warm thanks to me.'

'Right…I don't want to know right?'

'Yeah, it'll probably be best Kit.' Shaking his head, Naruto headed inside the boat to check on the princess. What he found was the woman staring at his family and the white foxes. "What is that? How can that be?"

"Those are my friends, they'll be taking my family with us."

"I don't understand you kid, why are you doing all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you know there is no way you can stop Doto, why try?"

"I don't give up and I never run away from a mission. I'll protect you and my family with my life."

"Whatever kid, it's not like I care if you die." Dismissing the barb, Naruto escorted Princess Kazahana Koyuki to her truck.

The group headed out, though the cast and crew were surprised by the number of women riding atop the white foxes. Many of the male crew members were drooling at the sight of the beautiful women, though a few looks from the women and a few broken bones stopped their attempts. Trekking through the wilderness the group soon came to a large cave that would lead to the old man's men.

"At the end of this large cave is a village where my men are waiting. We will be making a formal visit soon. Everyone is waiting for the princess's arrival , more than you can possibly know."

Heading back into the trucks, the group headed through the large cave, "Long ago this used to be a railway. Right now, it's covered by ice, but really the tracks are underneath."

Surprised by the information, Naruto wondered what a railway was, 'Damn Kit, you don't know a lot of things do you?'

'Hey what are you trying to say?'

'I mean a railway is something powerful, it's all I'm saying.'

'I don't care.' The trucks soon came out of the large cave, while the foxes were resting on the side while the family looked around the area. "What's happening Naruto-kun?"

"The cast and crew want to start shooting here, plus the old man wants to meet up with his men. It shouldn't be long Kurenai-chan."

"I guess, but keep your guard up Naruto, I sense something bad coming."

"I'll be careful." Looking out over the group, Naruto noticed a man running up to the director. "Director! Big problem!"

"What is it this time?"

"Yukie ran away again."

"What?" Racing through the mountains Naruto and co. searched for the princess, "Spread out and search for her. Use your radios when you find her."

"Understood." The ninjas split up and searched for the wayward princess/actress.

Naruto soon found the woman, it helped that he could track her anywhere with his nose. "Geez, how many times do you have to run away to be satisfied? Everyone is waiting." The princess didn't put up much fuss and Naruto easily carried her back toward the large cave, "Why is always you who finds me?"

"Because it's my mission. Even if you don't like it, I will chase you wherever you go. I just know by your smell."

"Go back. I will just act in front of the camera. I'm not going to do anything else."

The young ninja didn't care either way, but he was going to get her back. Looking back because of a noise, Naruto wondered what was that sound. "Train…"

"Train? What's a train?" The next thing he knew, a hulking mass of metal came barreling toward the duo. "That thing!" Running toward the exit of the cave, Naruto was wondering how the heck that thing could move so fast.

"We'll be run over!"

"We will not!"

"It's impossible!"

"I will not give up!"

"It's definitely impossible!"

"Shut up and be quiet!"

"Even if you do this, it's pointless! It's over!"

"I will not let it end! I will never give up! If you say you are going to give up. I will try harder and never give up!" Racing against the machine seemed idiotic, it seemed that the thing would definitely kill them, but it was not how Naruto wanted to die. And when he does something he always finishes it. Increasing his speed, he soon had the duo way in front of the train and was diving out of the way of the barreling hulk of metal.

A loud voice greeted the duo, "It's been a while, Koyuki."

"Kazahana Doto."

"So it's been ten years?" The man was evil pure and simple, he looked all the part of a devil uncle who was power hungry. 'He looks like a prune, how old is he? Can I kill him Kit? I wanted to pay him back for Fubuki.'

'What did he do to her?'

'Ordered her around and harassed her.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, luckily he didn't hurt her physically, or he would have been dead before I had finished with Fubuki.'

"Now let me see your face." A large commotion was heard and logs came careening down mountain. The logs and snow crashed into the train effectively stopping it in it's tracks.

**Author's notes: Well there is the next installment, hope you all liked it. What will happen now that Doto has arrived? Stay tuned to find out. See you all again soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

A large army of men were staring down the man who had killed the real king of the Snow Country. Sandaiyuu was among the men who sneered openly at the man, he knew that with the princess's presence the men would fight more joyfully and with more fervor then normal. "Everyone! Our Princess Koyuki is watching. Victory will be ours!"

"Sandaiyuu?"

"Kazahana Doto. Do you know how long we have waited for this day? I am Asabasan Sandaiyuu, a representative of the 50th brigade. Now, we will avenge the death Kazahana Sousetsu-sama from a decade ago. And we will take it out on you!"

"There are still people like that around?"

"My deepest apologies. I will go now and deal with them." Roga Nadare seemed to be alright, 'I guess I should have killed him sooner.'

'There is no need to worry Fox, we'll do it together.'

'Sounds like fun Kit.'

"No. They need to experience something is completely hopeless." The army charged down the mountain destined to kill the usurper who dared take the throne. Naruto watched as the train opened its compartments and seemed to let forth thousands of knives, effectively destroying Sandaiyuu's forces. Naruto watched as the men fell left and right, with a few of them sporting over twenty knives in their bodies. Naruto decided to intervene on the old man's behalf, he didn't like the old man but he knew that the village had a responsibility to the old geezer. Easily appearing next to the old man, Naruto diverted the knives that would have surely skewered him too.

"Oi old man you okay?"

"Naruto? Why have you saved me? Did I not insult you enough?"

"I saved you because you are my client, I told you before I will not go back on my word. Now you stay here, I'll deal with that train." Leaping into action, Naruto created enough Kage Bushin to litter the area, tossing out their familiar kunai it was soon followed by multiple explosions. Naruto's family helped tremendously by transporting the injured and helpless away from the battle. The knives soon cut down half of Naruto's numbers, but it was easily replaced. Doto was feeling great unease at the way the battle was turning; it seemed his modern technology was being beaten by a mere child. Signaling the conductor, he ordered the train to run and hide with him in it.

Naruto would not let them pass with ease; he launched enough of his explosive clones to take out the bridge that held the two mountains together. It was a bit too late though, the train had already gone pass, Naruto was eased by the fact that he took out half of the fearsome weapon.

Jumping back toward his family, Naruto quickly assigned his clones the task of securing the area and making sure none of the family members were injured. When he had the official count on injuries he was not surprised to learn that Tsunade had already taken care of all of them. Looking up at the sea of dead men that littered the mountainside, Naruto felt some regret for not saving them. 'It's not our job to save the whole world Kit, sometimes things happen for a reason.'

'I know Fox, but it still is wrong to give up your life without knowing why.'

'They gave their lives for their dreams, something we may have to do eventually. Don't ever forget that Kit.'

Staring at the mountainside for a few more minutes, Naruto swore he would take down the faux king and install Koyuki as rightful Queen. Looking back Naruto discovered the old man still on his stretcher, "Oi what are you doing lying around old man?"

"I happen to be injured Naruto."

"Right…I don't remember you deflecting all those knives."

"Okay, I'm tired alright, I lost my men and it just makes me more tired."

"I understand your pain Sandaiyuu, but we have to carry on, remember Doto cannot remain king."

"I understand, thank you for helping us Naruto."

"Enough, I'm doing what I told you I would do, protecting you and the princess. If I happen to overthrow a tyrant now and then it's no one's business but my own."

To say Yukie was amazed at the blond was an understatement; he had defeated Doto's train by himself. 'What does it matter though? He will eventually die as well, no one can beat Doto.'

"I don't know why you are in such a happy mood, those men died."

"I am not happy because those men died; I'm determined to destroy that uncle of yours."

"He can't be beaten; you will just end up dead like those men."

"I will beat him, plus shouldn't you be fighting with those men? You are the rightful heir to the throne."

"I don't care for the throne; I just want to leave this place."

"This place is your home, you must defeat that menace, and then you can go home."

"You don't know anything about this place. There is no Spring here, all your tears will freeze and your heart will turn to stone." Walking away the princess thought the conversation was over, but the blond hero would not let her go. "Hey wait up!"

Grabbing onto her arm, Naruto tried to pull her back, "Leave me alone!" Watching her turn around, Naruto also saw to his horror a large flying object in the sky. "Naruto! Watch out for the blimp!"

Staring back at Fubuki, Naruto understood now what the thing was called, though how it flew was still a mystery to him. 'Hey Kit, I would run about now. I think their going to try to take the Koyuki.' With further ado, the large and fat Mizore was sending his extendable mechanic arm at Koyuki. Latching onto the princess he reeled her back in, 'Oi I think you need to follow Kit.'

'Shut it Fox, I got it.' Launching his own kunai, Naruto attached a rope and swung onto the large blimp. The family was surprised by the sudden attack; they were resting from the previous attack.

The blimp had loosed their own counterattack, tossing bombs that exploded into ice crystals, the group had run away in time.

"They have Naruto and Yukie-san."

"I know Sakura-chan, don't worry we'll get them."

"How can you be so sure Kurenai?"

"I know because they have Naruto, that's all I need to know Anko."

**On the blimp**

Clambering onto the blimp, Naruto created enough clones to launch himself into the ship. Inside the ship he found the two remaining ninjas, "What are you doing here kid?"

"I'm here to kick your butt gramps." Mizore launched his extending arm at him, Naruto easily batted it away. Slicing the large man with his claws, Naruto easily drew first blood, "Don't you remember what I did to you last time?"

"I remember kid, now you can see my real talents." It seemed the fat man was holding back before, but it wasn't likely that he would win. With a few well-placed jabs it seemed the fat man had the young hero cornered. Unfortunately for the snow ninja he was later launched into the main room in the blimp.

Naruto had not forgotten about the other ninja, he was dealing with 5 of his clones, but the clones were dispatched after about five minutes. "You are dead boy, take it like a man." Deciding that the man was too cocky, Naruto initiated his explosive clones and blew up the surrounding area. Nadare was thrown back with the other man, "When did you learn that jutsu?"

"None of your business old man." Strolling into the main room Naruto came face to face with the man who had killed his own brother to usurp the throne. "Who are you?"

"I am the man who will be your executioner."

"Kill him!" The two ninjas leaped up and charged Naruto, again Naruto beat them, but this time he threw them into the walls. "I'll leave them be for now, will you surrender gracefully? I promise to make your death quick."

"You arrogant whelp, I'll slit your throat." Yukie was staring at the young man who would always protect her. "Run away Naruto! He'll kill you."

"If I'm not afraid of his minions, do you really think I'm afraid of this idiot?" Too bad Naruto got cocky; he didn't expect the thing Doto threw. It was mixture of chakra and modern technology; it caused a shock to his system. 'What is this Kit? Kit? Where are you…?'

'Kyuubi? Hey Fox, you there?' Naruto was succumbing to the electric shock, "That will be your end boy; it restricts your chakra no matter the amount." Before he succumbed to the darkness, he saw the man walk over to Yukie and ask about her hexagonal crystal.

"What did you do to him?"

"He won't be bothering us anymore; you two take him to the back. We'll study him when we get back to the castle." The two ninja obeyed their master and took the runt to the back. "Now do you have the hexagonal crystal princess?"

Handing over the crystal, Yukie looked back and saw the two ninja dragging Naruto. "Let him go, he hasn't done anything to you."

"He has defeated one of my ninja; he deserves to be beaten to death." Looking at the crystal, Doto saw to his horror that the crystal in his hand was not the real hexagonal crystal. "What is this? This is not the crystal, where is it?"

"I don't know, it was always with me." Thinking back Yukie remembered Naruto had looked at the crystal closely when she had last been asleep. 'He switched it?'

"The boy has it? No matter we'll deal with him when we get to the castle."

Gliding through the clouds, the blimp soon reached its destination, it was a large and fearsome castle. It seemed impossible to breach, but impossible was nothing for the family of the young man.

"Hokage-sama, what do we do now?"

"We'll create a diversion and raid the castle."

"Diversion? I have just the thing."

"Then I'll leave the rest to you Anko." Each of the shinobi disappeared into the expanse of trees that surrounded the castle. All waiting on the signal and wondering what diversion that Anko had cooked up. They didn't have to wait long, it was soon apparent that the woman had no qualms about large explosions. Her explosive tags took out much of the north wing of the castle. With their eyes diverted to the north, the women hurried into the castle. With the guards preoccupied it was easy to take out the remaining stragglers. With the guards out of the way, the group searched for their elusive lover. "You four take the top floor, and the rest will search the ground floor, remember to stay in contact with the radios."

"Understood Hokage-sama."

The group split and were soon searching the whole castle for the blond kitsune. 'Wherever you are Naruto, please be alright.'

**In the dungeons**

Doto had wasted no time, and restricted the teen to the dungeons, he was currently trying to pry information out of the boy. "Where is the hexagonal crystal?"

"Liked I'd take something like that."

"Tell me where it is boy!"

"Bite me." Deciding the blond needed a little encouragement, the man signaled for a burst of electricity to run through the boy's body. Screaming in pain, Naruto still would not speak of the blasted crystal. "Why endure such torture? All I want is the crystal, I will spare your life. Now tell me where it is!"

"Hmm…How bout no?" Infuriating the man, Doto took the cattle prod himself and relished in the screams of the boy. "You know when I get out of this, I will gladly take you to hell."

"What chance do you have of that boy?"

"I'd say a very good chance, but I'll bide my time." The man was frustrated enough to leave the young man's fate to the torturer. "Torture him every 5 minutes, I don't want him to get numb and not feel the pain."

"Understood sir." Naruto was surprised by the lack of pain he was feeling, 'Don't worry about it Kit. I'll take care of it.'

'What? Where were you Fox?'

'I was held up, that thing on your chest is sucking my power. Good thing I got so much. It shorted out just a few seconds ago.'

'Great now we can get out of here and save Yukie.'

'Sounds like a plan, but I want to enjoy this.'

'Be my guest Fox.' The torturer was surprised by the lack of screams, but he would be horrified to learn that the blond had already escaped. "Thank you for the hospitality, allow me to give you the same courtesy." Kyuubi sent the torturer into his own little world, where his body was mutilated then reformed. He sent him there for 3 years, watching as the man slowly but surely withered away. All that was left was a brain dead husk of a man.

'Well that takes care of that.'

'Nice work Fox.'

'I love to do my job.' Racing through the dungeon, Naruto soon came to the cell housing the wayward princess. "Naruto! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Princess Koyuki, now let's get out of here." The princess was amazed by the young man's determination and vigor. She admired the way he always stuck to his promises, even when he was tortured and captured by the enemy. Plus there was this insane urge to ravage the poor boy, but that would have to wait till later. Right now, the duo had to get out of the castle. When there were guards blocking their path Naruto just attacked without abandon, and soon the guards were strewn all over the place.

During their little run to freedom they encountered Naruto's family, "Tsunade-chan? What are you doing here?"

"We came to get you Naruto-kun."

"Oh, sorry about worrying you, I was just catching up with Yukie here. Let's get out of here."

"Do you have my necklace Naruto?"

Surprised by the question, Naruto nonetheless unrolled a scroll from his vest and out came the necklace. "I needed to make sure it was safe, sorry about that."

"No problem, now let's get out of here. I know the way." Following the princess, Naruto was wondering who else was here, "Is this all who came Tsunade?"

"No there are others, I'll radio them now." Hitting a button under her collar, Tsunade activated the radio, "Calling all forces meet at the lobby of the castle."

"Understood Hokage-sama. Have you rescued Naruto-kun yet?"

"Well…more like he rescued himself, but either way meet in the lobby."

Looking ahead, Naruto found the princess running much faster then the rest, 'What is she up to?'

'I don't know Kit. Things are not always what they seem, be careful.' The princess seemed to be leading them to the throne room, when the group had arrived they were surprised to see Doto waiting there patiently.

"I was waiting for this moment, time to meet your maker Doto!" Unfortunately, before Naruto could reach the man, Yukie ran toward him. "What are you doing?"

"I am an actress."

"And you played them well, now the crystal Koyuki."

Handing over the crystal, Yukie waited for the man to become absorbed with it, Yukie drew a short sword from her coat and stabbed the man in the heart. "That's why I said I am an actress."

"Damn you!" The man grabbed the young woman's throat, "Princess!"

"I knew about this Naruto, I knew I would die when I came back to this country. I wanted to run away, but you gave me the courage to stay. I want to thank you Naruto, thank you for all that you have done for me."

"Princess, no stop it!" While the two both tumbled down onto the floor, it was Yukie who got the worse out of the ordeal. "Do you really think a knife will kill me?" Knocking the woman out, Doto slung her over his shoulder and opened his coat to reveal his armor. The most technologically advanced chakra armor known to the Snow Country, it was equipped with wings and a built in grappling hook. "Now that I have the crystal, I don't need any of you anymore." With a flick of his wrist, Doto attached his grappling hook and broke a hole in the ceiling. The castle was crumbling from the inside, it seemed that those explosions did more damage then Anko thought. The family all jumped out of harms way, but Naruto attached himself to the maniac and went after Yukie himself.

"I won't let you get away, I promised to protect Yukie and I never go back on my promises."

**Author's notes: This chapter is leading up to the thrilling conclusion to the Snow Country arc, constructive criticism is always welcome. What will happen to Yukie? And how badly will Naruto kill Doto? It's all in the next chapter so don't miss it. See you all again.**


	29. Chapter 29

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

While Naruto was high in the air, he saw to his horror the damage the blasts had caused irreparable damage to the castle, it was falling apart at the seams. Without a second thought, Naruto had conjured a couple thousand clones to get his family to safety.

"Be careful Naruto-kun!"

"Don't worry about me Sakura-chan, and hurry up and get out of here." The blond hero looked above and saw the faux king trying to shake him loose. "You freak…why won't you just die like a good boy?"

"I have too much pain to cause, I can't die so soon. Now let go of Yukie!"

The imposter had devised a way for his escape with a few well placed slices he had shaken off the incorrigible blond.

"Naruto!" The princess saw her savior fall to his death; well it would have been his death if he was a normal person. Although she didn't know that, the villain had watched it all and laughed throughout, flying away from the remains of his nemesis.

Looking back, Yukie could only pray that Naruto wasn't dead, 'Please be alive…I don't know what I would do if you died.'

Falling onto a few branches was not the ideal solution for Naruto's back problems, 'I told you to kill him sooner Kit.'

'I don't need to hear it Fox, let's just get him.' Leaping up from his fall, Naruto could feel the various bones and tendons mending already. 'Don't forget Kit, I am always here to help, but if you get cocky again I'll slap you up side the head.'

'Yeah I hear you, now onto more important business.' Breaking out into a run, Naruto worried about the others as well, but from the report the clones were giving it was all for naught. 'Don't worry about the family, I'm watching over them as well. Plus, who do you think can take on so many Jounin's and a Hokage?'

'True.' Racing through the woods, Naruto soon picked up the princess's sent quickly.

**Elsewhere**

Yukie and the faux king were standing in a large valley, in the very center lay a small pagoda like structure, inside it a grove that was just the right fit for the hexagonal crystal. When Doto had inserted the crystal, a brilliant light issued forth and bathed the surrounding rocks with an almost blinding glow.

Smiling perversely, Doto knew he had found the weapon he was looking for. While the princess and Doto were in their own little worlds, the last of the snow ninja were fending off the attacks of the thousand women army.

Roga was trying to keep up with the Hokage, but was failing miserably, "Take it like a man!" No one in their right mind would take a direct punch from Tsunade willingly. While he was dealing with the Slug Sannin, Mizore was being beat on by his former teammate.

"How could you join the brat? What is wrong with you Fubuki?"

"I felt something for him, he takes care of me…much more then I can say for Doto or you two."

"Your just a wench for him woman! What's wrong with you?" The fat man didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, Kurenai and Anko made sure of that. Being strangled by snakes and lost in a genjutsu that never stopped would do anyone in. "Don't ever call us wenches, you dog!" With a final flick of her wrist, Anko had broken the man's neck. "Remember this and remember it well Fubuki, we are Naruto's lovers because we love him. There is nothing the world has to say that changes that, he needed us in his time of need, we reciprocated, never think otherwise."

"Thank you Kurenai-sama."

"There is no need for that; we are all a family, even that sound brat."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"What? I didn't say a thing Tayuya-chan…" The only ninja from the Sound could tell Kurenai was lying through her teeth. With the fat man done, it was just a matter of time before the last ninja fell. "Please mercy!"

"I never give mercy to those who would hurt my family." Delivering a thrust straight through the man's heart, Tsunade tore his heart straight out and stomped it into a thick paste. The rest of the family knew that what she did was because of their lover's absence, those two idiots took away their lover, and it was more then fitting a death.

The Kage Bushin had seen it all, and were glad to relate the news to their master. 'I see they like to kill…their getting there.'

'What are you on about Fox?'

'Nothing Kit…nothing.' Naruto was a bit amazed by their killing, but knew he would do exactly the same thing if they were ever hurt or endangered.

The young man was closing in on his prey; he could hear the ranting by the usurper. "A generator? This is Kazahana's treasure?" Speeding up Naruto could soon see the two, "Princess!"

"Naruto!" In the distance, Naruto could see the older man preparing a number of seals, what he was creating was anyone's guess. "Hyōton: Kokuryūbō Fūsetsu (Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm)" A vicious looking dragon made of black ice emerged from the faux king's fist. Naruto wasn't taking any chances, he leaped over it and headed straight for the man, unfortunately the man had guessed at his actions and pulverized him into the ice. Falling through the ice, Naruto could feel the ice cold water hit his body, 'Oi Kit! No time for sleeping…let's finish this idiot!' Feeling a pulse in his blood, Naruto was infused with the power of the Kyuubi.

Doto had walked away from the hole he had made; believing in the knowledge the kid was dead. What he didn't expect was an increase of chakra and the very water engulfed in a sea of Kage Bushin. "What is that?" Launching from the water, Naruto uttered his promise, "I will pay back what you did to me…with compound interest!" Feeling the pressure mounting, Doto did the only thing he could; launching twin black ice dragons he destroyed all the clones.

Believing finally the matter was laid to rest; Doto expressed his victory, "It's all over. From now on, everything is over!" He was again surprised to feel a strong pulse of chakra to his left. Yukie also felt the signs, facing to the left she witnessed Naruto preparing his famous technique, "I told you, it's not over yet. If you say something is over, it means justice prevails and evil loses! It's obvious that the story will have a happy ending!"

"Naruto! I will believe in you! This Unlucky Princess has accepted you as the greatest ninja!"

"That I already…know!" Racing toward the man who had caused so much pain, Naruto only had one thing in mind. 'Finish him Kit!' Easily dodging the desperate swipes of a man defeated, Naruto launched his signature move, "Take this! Rasengan!" Delivering the final blast, the villain was launched into one of many mirrors that lined the valley. With a resounding crack, the man had perished as well as released the true nature of the Kazahana treasure.

The hills came alive with flora, and spring had finally come to the once wintry nation. With the matter finished once and for all, Naruto let sleep take him, 'You did good Kit, don't worry I'll take care of the rest.'

'Thanks Fox, don't get into too much trouble…'

'I know Kit, I know.' Kyuubi looked out into the horizon; he could feel the day beginning and a new dawn would surely bring prosperity to this once great land. Kyuubi went to check on the princess, it seemed she had suffered no injuries and was currently sleeping due to all the stress she has been under.

'Well let's just hightail it back to base camp then, I don't want to stay here forever.' Kyuubi gently lifted Yukie and hurried back to the camp where the whole family was waiting on the two of them.

'I wonder if the girls are alright.' Checking in on his scouts, he found them nestled in the newfound grass sleeping off the long week. 'I guess that answers my question, though a head count couldn't hurt.' Ordering the remaining Kage Bushin to make a count of the women there, Kyuubi found to his relief everyone accounted for.

'I know the Kit will be happy that Ayame made it through, her ramen is a sight to behold as well as eat.'

Putting on a burst of speed that the Yondaime would be jealous of, Kyuubi easily made it to the camp in under a few seconds.

"Naruto-kun! You're alright."

"I'm fine Kurenai-chan, how is everyone else?"

"We're all here, what happened to Doto?"

"He won't be bothering us anymore, how bout those other ninja?"

"Same…though Tsunade-sama might have overdone it."

"Hey! I heard that, why do you always bad mouth me in front of Naruto?"

"Hehe…sorry Hokage-sama."

"You better be…anyways, lets all head back to town. In this weather it will be a wonderful journey."

"I agree, can you believe that machine could do all this?"

"I was just as surprised as you Naruto, oh you have the princess too?"

"Yes, she's a bit tired from the stress. Let's all head back."

Nodding her head, Tsunade ordered the group to start heading out, a walk through the countryside was perfect for the group. It lifted their spirits after that dreadful winter, Kyuubi created enough clones to help those who were more tired then the rest.

The scenery was breathtaking, trees the deepest green, mountains filled with the color of life, streams opening up and meandering down the banks of the forest, all walks of life coming out to greet the new day. It was truly a place where anything was possible, though from what Kyuubi and Naruto have shown, anywhere they go the impossible become possible. Carrying back the majority of the group was interesting to say the least for the Fox.

It didn't help that many that were tired, didn't seem the least bit, and continued to massage in extraordinary places.

Halfway to the palace, it was apparent that they would not make it back without a quick sojourn to a secluded grove nearby. The forest became more alive soon enough, with the moans of pleasure coming within it was no wonder the local wildlife scattered away. The screams of "More….more….harder…" were echoed by all the women in the family, though Tayuya still decided to stay out of it all. Kazahana Koyuki was new to the whole idea of a group get together, but she soon picked it up quickly. "Naruto-kun! Please…harder….faster…."

Naruto was grateful to please, he was soon taking Koyuki to places that she had never been before. The whole forest floor was soaked to the height of the grass, Tayuya slip and fell into the waiting arms of a bushin. With the young blond this close, the kunioichi of the Sound was enthralled and soon succumbed to the urges of the masses.

One bushin soon turned into three, and Tayuya was more then happy to help them out.

While this was all going on, Sandaiyuu was waiting in the city wondering where the princess was. 'What happened? Did they lose? Will Doto be returning to slay the masses? No, it can't be. Please Naruto you must save the princess!'

Naruto was enjoying the princess, not exactly the same thing, but the young man didn't mind. Although the Fox was enjoying the scenery and the activities, it was nice to multitask. 'Oi Kit, let the bushin finish their job and come here.'

'What is it Fox? I'm kind of in the middle of something.'

'I know…I can feel the princess too. But enough of that for now, we'll do more later. Look out here, the majesty of this place is wonderous. I can see the sea from here.'

Deciding that maybe the Fox was right, Naruto created a clone to play with Koyuki. Stepping out of the forest, Naruto walked toward himself, which was really Kyuubi who was acting like him…it was getting confusing for the youth.

'Look out here Kit, look at what we did.'

Staring out into the pristine forest, the beautiful ocean, and the green mountains, Naruto knew he had done something worthwhile here.

'I thought you were into destrution and blood Fox.'

'Only humans…I have always been a nature lover myself.'

'Right…'

'Hey! It's true, I was born to protect it. I guess I lost my way with all the killing.'

'Don't feel so bad Fox, we did something good for the environment this time.'

'I guess.' A little confused by the doubt in his normally steadfast partner in crime, Naruto chalked it up to the scenery.

'Let's head back, I think the girls are almost done.'

'I hope so, but with all that stuff on the floor, watch your step Kit.'

Nodding his head, Naruto walked back into the moaning forest, watching him walk away Kyuubi had only one thought, 'He's going to slip.'

What followed was a scream then a loud slurping sound. 'Knew it.'

**Author's notes: So the movie arc is almost done, I just have to wrap up the last few scenes of the movie. Should I include the part where the book is in Yukie's hands? I always wondered why Kakashi looked at it that way. Anyways, any criticism or helpful hints are always appreciated. Also I could use some help on the battle sequences, I'm not very well-versed in those. Any help is great. See you all again.**


	30. Chapter 30

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Koyuki was having the time of her life, no worries about being a princess, nothing but the soft breezes and the feeling of the earth beneath her. It also helped that Naruto was on top of her, but those are just the minor things in life.

While Koyuki was finishing up with the blond haired youth, Naruto was contemplating the trek toward the capitol. 'What are we going to do about this Fox?'

'No worries Kit, we'll have Koyuki cleaned up and prepped in time for the ceremony.'

'Ceremony?'

'When she is crowned Queen, remember?'

'I know about that, that's what I'm worried about.'

'What do you mean?'

'She won't be able to visit that often when we go back to Konoha.'

'Oh she won't be visiting at all Kit.'

'What?'

'I mean to say that she will be coming with us.'

'What?'

'Kit you really have to cut back on the decaf.'

'Decaf? What the heck is that?'

'Jeez, take a chill pill Kit.'

'Stop with the new words Fox, and tell me why is Koyuki coming with us.'

'I meant what I said, she won't be staying here.'

'But she is going to be the Queen; don't you think she should watch over her country?'

'True, but that's what Sandaiyuu is for.'

'He's going to be the overseer or something?'

'Yeah, then she can travel the world and spread her knowledge of the Snow Country.'

'The world?'

'Well Konoha is part of the world right?'

'You're a sly, conniving individual; you do know that don't you?'

'I wouldn't have it any other way Kit.'

Watching as the ladies finished up, Naruto thought of what he had to do when he returned to Konoha. 'All that vacation time was spent killing people, I don't know if I'd consider that vacation.'

'True, but what are you planning Kit? Another one when we get home?'

'Maybe…or maybe not.'

Tsunade was being ridden hard these past few hours, though she didn't mind it in the least. "Harder Naruto-kun!" The Kage Bushin were more then happy to oblige, though they were amazed by the Hokage's stamina, it was almost equal to their master's. The soft feel of the grass beneath her, and the satisfaction of being filled to the brim, it was heaven to the Hokage. Tsunade didn't remember the last time she made love so often, or in such an open environment. Her mouth was currently occupied with business that would not been seen in the best light of the council. Though what those fools cared about was none of her business. The clones were fulfilling her every need, there was even one who massaged her all over. Moaning in ecstasy Tsunade knew she would burst soon, though with the fluid on the floor it was not the first time for her.

Blond tresses caked with the essence of her lover, Tsunade loved every minute of it, and it tasted good too. 'Oi Kit, we might want to clean up the rest of the group before we march into the capitol.'

'Good thinking Fox.' Heading to a nearby stream, Naruto diverted its path toward the group and soon had them clean in a matter of seconds. Though again they weren't too happy about the sudden change in temperature. Although they were clean now, they were also mighty angry at the young man. 'Run Kit!' Needing no second bidding Naruto hightailed it out of the clearing. With their lover frightened away, the rest of the group decided to let him off for now. Drying off with a few quick gusts of wind from Temari, the group headed back to the main road. Naruto was waiting patiently for the women. "I see you all decided to come out."

"Naruto! What was the big idea! Why do you always have to use cold water to douse us in?"

"I'm sorry Anko-chan, but that was the only water available."

"Right…just remember this is not the end of it. Now let's get going." Traveling with a bunch of angry women was bad; traveling with an army of them was suicide. 'Great plan Kit.'

'Hey I don't think ahead that much.'

'And you're proud of that?'

'Of course!'

'Right…now I know why the Fourth sealed me into you.'

'Why?'

'Because you would have died a long time ago if he hadn't.'

'What?'

'I'm kidding Kit, though you could learn to use your head once in a while.'

'I'll remember that Fox.'

The group soon was at the gates of the capitol, though the guards were pleased to see the women, it wasn't until a quick look from Naruto taught them not to touch. The fear in their eyes was palpable, walking past the frozen guards; Naruto and co. entered the center of the town. Cherry blossoms were pouring from the trees; it was an air of spring, a place of great peace and tranquility. That is until Sandaiyuu made himself known, "Where have you all been? I thought you all had been captured or worse, are you alright Koyuki-hime?"

"I'm fine Sandaiyuu; now let's get this over with."

"Do you mean the coronation?"

Nodding her head, Koyuki followed the hapless old man; Naruto almost broke out into roars of laughter but restrained himself. Watching the proceedings, Naruto felt happy to bring this all about, under the former tyrant's rule it was always dreary in this country, but now sprang hope and joy. From the amount of people attending the coronation, Naruto knew that Koyuki was loved by the people.

Dressed in ornate clothing, Koyuki looked every bit like the Queen of this once great nation. Purple really suited her, though the hat was a bit much, but Naruto guessed it was for ornamental purposes only. The rest of the family milled about the town square and bought souvenirs for the trip home. Tsunade was still quite out of it, though she seemed happy from the smile on her face.

Throughout the coronation, Naruto watched Koyuki, but it never seemed like she was truly happy. 'What's wrong with her Fox?'

'She may be reminiscing about her father; you know how hard it is to lose someone.'

After the glitz and glamour was over, there came a huge banquet in the newly crowned Queen's honor. Naruto was more then happy to sample all that was offered, the pork buns were especially delicious. Wandering around the courtyard, Koyuki soon found her lover and the rest of the family. "Naruto-kun!"

"Koyuki-chan, the coronation was wonderful."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, it means a lot coming from you."

"So what are you going to do now Koyuki?"

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"Will you be staying here?"

"Hmm…I might have to Naruto-kun; I am the Queen after all."

"Couldn't Sandaiyuu take care of the more mundane aspects of the job? I wanted to show you Konoha."

"Maybe…but I don't know if he can handle it."

"Absolutely not, you must stay Koyuki-sama. Don't be fooled by the urchin's motives, he is just trying to take you away from your people."

"Sandaiyuu! That was uncalled for; I demand you apologize to Naruto-kun."

"I will not, that vulgar monster has ensnared the women of Konoha and now he is trying to include you in his harem!"

"I don't care what you think about Naruto-kun, but you will show him respect as well as his family! Now apologize Sandaiyuu!"

"I cannot Koyuki-sama; please leave them before you are tainted."

Deciding enough was enough, Naruto removed the old man from the area, and a well-placed kick had sent him back over the palace walls.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but he was insulting my family."

"No, its okay Naruto, but I have to get Sandaiyuu back. He is the only I trust with the welfare of this nation."

"So you are going to come with us after all?"

"Yes, plus I wanted to do another movie before I was crowned Queen."

Looking at the script in her hand, Naruto was surprised by the title, "You're really going to be doing that picture?"

"Oh this? It was a script sent to me by a fan, I don't think so. Do you think it is a good book?" Shaking his head in the negative, Naruto didn't want any part of that god forsaken book. Deciding to take it away from her, Naruto found to his amazement his former teacher had sent the book. 'Kakashi sent this?'

'What a fool, did he really think that Koyuki would do that?'

'I don't know Fox, but it was postmarked a week before our little scuffle.'

'You mean when we cleaned the floor with him?'

'Yeah our scuffle, I wouldn't call it a fight because of the lack of effort we had put into it.' Creating enough heat in his hands, Naruto easily burned the little book to cinders. "Which movie are you hoping to do?"

"Well I was hoping to do something with you."

"Me? What would I be doing in show business?"

"Well, you could be the lead actor, it would be fun."

The rest of the family was not too keen on their lover brought into the spotlight that soon. "I'll have to think about it Koyuki-chan, but first I have to find that old goat and bring him back here." Taking a bow, Naruto quickly leaped over the palace walls in search of that mean spirited old geezer.

'Why can't we just burn him to ashes?'

'Because he will be taking care of the country while Koyuki is away. Plus, he was a former client, we can't just burn him to ashes.'

'Right…I thought with the whole Doto thing done, that old man would see us for who we are.'

'Not all impressions can be removed Kit, remember he did see us with the Hokage.'

'Tsunade?'

'Most men would kill for the opportunity, he's no exception, just take it in stride Kit.' Deciding to take the Fox's advice for once, Naruto soon found the old man hobbling back to town. "Hey geezer!"

Looking back Sandaiyuu was not pleased to see Naruto, from the way he was running it could be said he was deathly afraid. "Stay away from me! I didn't say anything."

"Hey wait! Damn him, now I have to chase him down." Though Naruto was cursing, inside the Fox was smiling, being a demon he loved to chase down his prey. Though the chase was quick, it was nonetheless fun for the Fox, "I swear I won't say another thing about your family. Please leave me alone!"

"Cut it out old man, I just needed to bring you back to Koyuki-chan."

"What have you done with the princess?"

"Enough, we are just taking you back to her. She needs to make you warden of the Snow Country. She'll be making a few trips before she assumes all responsibilities of the crown."

Though the man was not pleased by the news, he knew that once the princess had made up her mind there was nothing that he could do. Also the youth holding him by the scruff of his neck helped his view on things. Returning to the capitol was an uneventful trip, but the proceedings after their return really surprised the old man.

Becoming a pseudo king of the country was not what Sandaiyuu imagined it would be, it seemed that most of the country could take care of themselves. "Well were off old geezer, try not to destroy the whole country while were away."

"Why you brat, I'll have you know that I am quite capable of taking care of the country until the Queen is back."

"Right…I mean you didn't need my help last time…"

"Ahem…well I might have needed some assistance, but that was in the past."

Deciding to the let the geezer gloat for a change, the family packed up and headed back to the docks. Though the foxes that the Kyuubi had provided for were much appreciated, Naruto didn't take to the them like the women. 'Hey what's wrong with my kin?'

'Nothing Fox, but I just don't like the cuddling type.'

From the puppy dog eyes to the beauty of their fur coats, it was inevitable that Naruto would love them. 'I told you they were adorable…'

'Yeah I can see that, they have beautiful coats.'

'Just remember, it's their coats Kit.'

'I know, I'm not a poacher Fox.'

The group soon arrived at the docks, staring out into the open expanse of the ocean, Naruto couldn't help but imagine the adventures awaiting them ahead.

**Author's Notes: Well there you have it, the end of the movie arc, hopefully you all liked it. Anyways, thanks for all the input on the book it was helpful. I also could use some help with the fighting scenes, any help would be welcome, I just don't know how to string together the action. As always reviews and comments are welcome, the more the better. See you all again.**


	31. Chapter 31

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

The trip home was uneventful, although the ride was as loud as they came. Kyuubi was staring out into the great expanse, 'What are you up to Fox?'

'Just thinking Kit, just thinking.'

'Alright, I'm interested what are you thinking about?'

'I was wondering what to do about all those disgruntled individuals back in Konoha.'

'Nothing much we can do, they'll always be furious because they believe we took all their women.'

'I know that Kit, but we need to start planning a larger strategy.'

'Meaning what exactly?'

'Well, I was hoping we could take over a few of our neighbors.'

'What?'

'Nothing big mind you, but I wouldn't mind a little more room to spread my legs.'

'Don't you mean my legs?'

'Details, details. I had my eye on that large expanse of land toward the east.'

'You mean the Rice Country?'

'Yes, that sounds perfect for my plans.'

'I guess it couldn't hurt.'

Kyuubi was going to enjoy the conquest of the neighboring villages. The boat was coming in to dock and Kyuubi found to his distaste a welcoming party. Though he was using the term very loosely, it seemed the men were not there to welcome Naruto but the women.

Before the ship was fully docked, the men clambered aboard brandishing their knives and swords. They were hunting for blood, Fox blood, though Kyuubi was in no mood to oblige them. Within seconds there were thousands of Kage Bushin attacking the men who had dared to come aboard the ship. From a well-placed kick, to a kunai straight through the throat, Kyuubi let the men know that he was done playing games. No one would challenge him or endanger his family. Infusing his clones with enough chakra to last for days, Kyuubi watched as they laid waste to the men.

One of the more unfortunate of the pack was gutted like a fish, disemboweling the man was easy and fun for the Fox. Watching as the others found their numbers dwindling, though none were on the floor of the boat. All were hanging by their entrails off the mast. "Enough! I have shown you mercy, now leave us you filthy beasts."

"You stole our women, we cannot let this pass."

Charging blindly ahead, the men were launched into a world of pain they had never dreamed was possible. In this harsh and cruel world, Kyuubi was king and master of all domains. The world seemed to shift and bend toward the demon's will, seconds seemed like hours, minutes like days. Every hour in this world was filled with torture beyond what any human could do. Slicing open their stomachs and letting the bird's pick them clean, but leaving enough of them to be regenerated in a matter of seconds. Then the ritual would start all over again, the men cracked under the pain and suffering, but the great demon was not through. He wanted to ensure that these imbeciles would never grace his presence again, thus he ordered them to find Orochimaru and kill him. Kyuubi knew that the men would not succeed, but he also knew that when they failed he would never see them again. Watching as the men ran for their lives, Kyuubi couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction and pleasure shoot through his whole body.

Making quick work of the remaining carcasses hanging from the mast, Kyuubi dumped them into the ocean for the sharks to feed on. Quickly removing the stains with a few Suiton jutsu's, Kyuubi awaited the time when the family awakened.

Kyuubi knew that Naruto could handle the family, so he walked off the boat and started his search for the nearest village.

'Kit I'll be gone for a few days, remember to keep your guard up, I don't want to come back to find our family injured.'

'Don't worry about it, I got it all under control.' Nodding his thanks, Kyuubi was soon sprinting through the countryside. Smelling the lilacs in bloom, the forest seemed to teem with life, it all brought back memories of when the Fox was still protecting the world. Though that was a long time ago, for now he would have to suffice to make the world a living hell for his enemies.

While Kyuubi was occupied with searching the countryside looking for the next conquest, Naruto was busy trying to get the family home. It seemed the little welcoming home party that was at the docks wasn't the majority of the males in Konoha. 'It seems the rest of the men were not as stupid to try a direct attack.'

Walking into the village, Naruto could feel a hostile ambience in the air, 'What are they planning?' While Naruto and co. were heading back to the Hokage's office for a debriefing, another more sinister party was plotting in the Konoha hospital.

"What are we going to do Kakashi-san?"

"A direct approach will do no good; we must conduct our plan with utmost caution and secrecy."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"I'm telling you to shut the heck up Kiba!"

Surprised by the outburst from the normally calm Jounin, the group backed away from the man in the hospital bed. "I'm sorry; I have been under a great deal of stress lately."

"It's alright Kakashi-sensei."

"What I meant to say was, we need to start becoming friends with Naruto again."

"What? Are you off your rocker?"

"I am clearly in a bed Shikamaru."

"I don't care if you're in a knitting club, what are you talking about? How can we be friends with someone who stole all our women?"

"I meant we had to pretend to be friends to the little squirt. Then when he least expects it we'll take them from under his nose."

"You really think that's going to work?"

"I know it will, you all remember how smart he was right?"

Nodding their heads, the majority of the Genin knew that Naruto wasn't exactly a genius. "You think we can trick him after all this time?"

"He trusted me before, he'll trust me again, I'm sure of it."

Elsewhere, Kyuubi had just arrived in a quaint little town with tons of lowlifes and scum. 'Ahh my sort of town, this way the rubbish won't be missed.' Walking into the more seedy part of town, Kyuubi wasn't surprised to learn that a large group of thugs was sneaking up on him. 'Do they really think they are being inconspicuous with those swords clanging against their belts?' Watching them surround him, Kyuubi wasn't the least bit afraid, though he was extremely excited at the prospect of enjoying a good slaughter. Weighing the amount of chakra needed to take out the filth, Kyuubi didn't catch the looks of greed in the men's eyes.

"This one boss?'

"Yeah, it was said that the kid had tons of coins in his pocket. He was dangling it from his purse while walking through town. This is what happens when you don't watch what your doing kid." With a flick of his wrist, the leader ordered the rest of the men to open fire with bows at close range. It should have been a slaughter, but unfortunately for the Fuuma clan they messed with the wrong kid. "What's that you say? Watch what I am doing? Do you mean this?" With practiced ease Kyuubi climbed the walls and snatched the bows out of their hands. Returning to the spot that he started from, Kyuubi used a simple Katon jutsu to disintegrate the bows. "You brat! Those bows were more expensive then you are worth, I'm going to gut you like a pig." The man obviously didn't see the glint of steel in the young man's eyes. If he had he wouldn't be the one gutted and mounted to the side of the building.

The carnage made most of the men turn away, but the leader endured and watched as his kinsman was slaughtered. "Any other volunteers?" The men backed up truly afraid of the devil come to life. The leader seemed afraid but he also wanted to save his clan, thus he offered apologies to the young man. Kyuubi was amused by the man's groveling nature, he then decided he could use these fools. "Please spare us!"

"It seems you wish to save your kinsmen, I admire that, I will let you go."

The men were thrilled, but their joy lasted only so long. "Although I have a condition for your lives. You all belong to me now, your lives are mine to do what I want with, is this understood?" Most of the clan was outraged by this brat's demands and voiced their opinions, they were quickly silenced for good. "Any more complaints?"

The remainder of the men didn't say a word, the once great Fuuma clan reduced to a shell of their former shelves. It was degrading to the men, but the young man seemed nigh invincible. Collecting all their little trinkets, Kyuubi was not impressed, 'These idiots aren't even good thieves. What a bunch of fools, maybe I should eliminate the lot of them? Though there are always uses…'

Walking away, Kyuubi signaled for the leader to follow, like an obedient slave he did just that. Stopping a moment, Kyuubi destroyed all evidence of the horrible tragedies that happened in the alley with a large fireball. Wandering the streets, Kyuubi questioned the leader on rumors of the Sound Village nearby, the man seemed apprehensive about the information but soon was informing the demon about all he knew. "So all your troubles started with Orochimaru's arrival?"

"Yes, he was the bane of our existence, he shriveled the Fuuma clan into what you see here."

"You guys must have been very weak shinobi, bowing down to me and the snake." The men were aggravated by the young man's continual insults to their clan but knew that speaking out would cause a horrible death.

"Interesting, you also said a few of you also joined the snake?"

"Yes, many of our ranks decided that power lay with Orochimaru and left the clan."

"I would love to meet these so-called traitors, I have a few questions for them."

The leader described where the castle or manor could be found, "So the snake is hiding out in his mansion for me to come and greet him? How fortunate I stopped in to this quaint little village, I would have never thought to come and give him a house warming gift." Kyuubi ordered the remaining men to scout out the area and find out if the snake really was at home. Needing no second urging, the men dispersed hoping to get as far away as possible from the monster. What they didn't know was that Kyuubi had created enough clones to track each of them. If they didn't scout for Orochimaru then they were instantly gutted and hung up a tree.

The only remaining member still with Kyuubi was the leader, "You have done well, I want to thank you, and you are free to go." With a casual wave Kyuubi was off to another part of the village to wreak havoc.

The leader was so surprised to be let go, he didn't move for a good hour. Walking through the village, Kyuubi was pleased to see that there were places for the more adult gentlemen to seek their needs. Walking into one of these fine establishments, Kyuubi ordered up their best liquor and hogged all the beautiful women.

Life was good for the demon, but the other customers didn't take kindly to the young man's attitude or his actions. Voicing their opinions with their fists was surely the wrong course of action, although Kyuubi was relaxed and happy he didn't mind throwing the men clear through 4 buildings. "More sake please!" Yes, life was good for the Fox.

**Author's notes: Well this is the newest installment, hope you all liked it. Again any help with the action scenes are mightily appreciated. Don't forget to leave a review. Oh one quick question before I go, who do you all think is the strongest of the Sannin; Jiraiya, Tsunade, or Orochimaru? Anyways, I got to go, so long. **


	32. Chapter 32

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Naruto didn't have to wait long for the men to show up, though the way they came was interesting to say the least. The group came bearing gifts of teddy bears, flowers, and all other niceties. "What are you all up to?"

"Were not up to anything Naruto, we just wanted to show our thanks for bringing your family home." It took all of Shikamaru's willpower to say that with a straight face, while his mother was having "fun" with one of Naruto's clones. Deciding to take the meeting outside, Naruto gestured for the men to exit the Hokage Tower.

"Alright, I'll play along. Thanks for the gifts, now run along." Kiba tried to kick the arrogant blond in the head, but was held back by Kakashi and Chouji.

"Don't mind him; he's just a little antsy that's all."

"Is it because he hasn't been properly fed? I assure you Kiba; I am making it my full responsibility to keep your sister and mother happy."

The way Naruto said it was clearly a jab at the young man; Kiba broke free from the two ninjas and launched an all out offensive against the blond. Suffice it to say that the attacks were easily dodged and Kiba was quickly put in his place, below Naruto's feet. "Any other takers? Would you like to have a go Kakashi?" Though the offer was tempting, Kakashi knew that he had to stick with the plan. "Of course not Naruto-kun, why would I ever attack you?"

"Oh I don't know, because you are a jealous little brat?" The men were not pleased with the way things were going, first the blond insults them and aggravates Kiba, then he takes the mutt down in under 2 seconds.

This plan was headed for failure unless they could convince the teen to trust them, but how to make him do just that? The moans and screams from the Hokage tower were not helping their minds kick start with ideas. If anything it was making them want to toss the plan out the window and gut the kid.

"Come on Naruto; don't be mad, I know how bout I train you? How does that sound?"

"Kakashi you must have mush between your ears, I don't and never did need your so-called training." Kakashi was getting desperate, "What can we do to make you believe that we are trustworthy Naruto?"

'Bingo!' Naruto knew if he prodded hard enough he would get his chance, "Hmm…there is always the problem of the Sound. Maybe if you guys took out a couple hundred of them, then I might consider you friends again. How's that sound?"

"You want us to go looking for the Sound and kill them?"

"Yes, is that a problem? Oh, before I forget, remember to bring back their heads. It's the only way I know that you actually did the job." The group of men was flabbergasted, they came in thinking they could trick the demon easily, but instead they are the ones sent for a loop.

"So if we bring back a couple hundred Sound heads you will forgive us?"

"That's exactly right Shikamaru, I knew you were a little smarter then the average bear." Shikamaru was deciding whether to take that as a compliment or not, "Well if that's settled I'll be heading back now. Good luck you guys, I really mean that."

One look at Naruto and you knew he wanted them all to die very painful deaths, "Okay, now what Kakashi-sensei?"

"I guess we start hunting for Sound ninja."

"You've got to be kidding me, and where do we start looking?"

"Don't blow it out of proportion Shikamaru; we are more then capable of bringing back a couple heads."

"He didn't just say a couple heads Kakashi-sensei, he told us hundreds."

"I know what he said Chouji, I'm not deaf you know?"

The group muddled away, each currently pondering if they could really bring a couple hundred heads to Naruto. While they walked away, Kiba was just beginning to reach consciousness. "Wha…damn that bastard, I'll get him next time!" Limping away with his tail between his legs, Kiba could still hear his mother and sister's cries of pleasure.

Naruto knew that the men would try something, but was wondering what the heck was up with Kakashi. He never used –kun after his name anymore, it was always something derogatory. 'Their trying to earn my trust, but they intend to break it the moment it becomes advantageous for them.' Naruto hoped the mission would keep the men busy for the moment; he didn't want to have to kick all their butts all over again.

Heading inside the tower, Naruto went in search of Tsunade, maybe she could come up with a plan against the village. He soon found her behind her desk trying to make a dent in the paperwork piled up. "I knew I shouldn't have accepted to be Hokage. This paperwork is evil!"

"Don't whine Tsunade-chan, it doesn't suit you."

"Oh Naruto-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you were dealing with the men outside?"

"I was dealing with them; it seems they want to offer a truce."

"Truce? They must think we're idiots, their plotting something I can feel it in my bones."

"Well that's actually the reason I came to talk to you."

"Oh it wasn't because you wanted to have a little 'fun'?"

"That will have to wait until later, for now we have to figure out how to stop those imbeciles."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they were trying to get into our good graces again, so I sent them off to run an errand for the village. Unfortunately, I don't think that they will give up on taking you all back."

"I don't know why they continue to push this, we have not been captured. We all want to stay with you Naruto-kun."

"I know that Tsunade-chan, but their a little more adamant about their side of things."

Trying to fight against these men would just lead to a reduced number of ninja to defend the village, but if Naruto could somehow spy on these individuals. "Maybe a Kage Bushin combined with Henge?"

"That could work, but what if they touch you? Won't that erase the Henge?"

"Maybe…if it was a normal Henge, but if I put enough chakra behind it should be fine."

"How bout Kakashi? With that Sharingan he has he'll be able to see right through it."

"That's why I'm not targeting Kakashi; I'll go after the more ill-tempered individuals. A good example is Kiba, Chouji, and the rest of the idiots. Other then Shikamaru and Kakashi I doubt the rest could figure it out."

Tsunade agreed that it was a plausibly plan, the amount of risk needed wasn't overly impressive. With the Kage Bushin doing most of the work, if the clone was caught then all it would do was poof out of existence.

"I'll set it up immediately; it's a good plan to draw up some intelligence on the group." Naruto easily summoned a Bushin, giving it the necessary chakra and the transformation was complete. The Bushin easily used a Henge to transform into a non-descriptive male and headed out to gather the much needed info.

"With that done I'll feel much more relaxed, now on to more important business." Naruto headed out the door, "What other business?"

"I have to train, all that time off wasn't very good for my body." Naruto was interested to see what other techniques the Fox could teach him. Though the Fox was far away they always kept their minds close.

'Oi Fox! You there?'

'Yeah, what do you need Kit?'

'Some new ninjutsu might be good.'

'Suiton Suijinheki (Water Encampment Wall) sounds like a good defense for you.'

'Where did you come up with that?'

'Saw it here and there.' The Kyuubi taught Naruto the necessary seals and watched as the youth failed miserably. 'What the heck is wrong? I did it just like you told me to.'

'I know, but you didn't put enough chakra behind it.'

'What do you mean? I put enough to blast it out of the village.'

'It isn't an offensive ninjutsu; you have to imagine a wall coming up to protect you.' Naruto tried it again and it seemed to work for a bit, 'There it goes again.'

'Keep trying Kit, if you get it right I am sure it will be of use to you.'

'There isn't going to be water everywhere I go Fox, how do you plan on me doing it without it?'

'Use more chakra and you may be able to condense the air around you.' While the youth was dealing with the jutsu, Kyuubi was lazing about while waiting for the Fuuma clan to report back to him.

'Those idiots are taking their sweet time, I see a few of them tried to run. Unfortunate, though I only lost half of the group.' Kyuubi was enjoying the attention and the sake from the rundown establishment. When the owner came to collect the bill, Kyuubi had only two things to offer him, his life or a swift death. The owner wisely decided to let the young man go. Kyuubi decided to check up on his little scouts, using a quick Shunshin no Jutsu, Kyuubi appeared in front of one of the frightened men. "Report!"

Shaking violently, the man nonetheless reported on the whereabouts of Orochimaru, it seemed the man had really decided to settle down here. "Good, carry on." Kyuubi easily circled the remaining men in the Fuuma clan and found out all he needed to know. 'So the snake is planning something with these numbskulls, but what?' While pondering on this new turn of events, a figure leapt out and struck out at the demon. Lodging 10 kunai into the demon's gut, the ninja cheered internally at her victory until the youth revealed itself to be a log. 'Kawarimi no Jutsu?'

"Now who do we have here?"

Surprised by the youth behind her, she tried to leap away; Kyuubi wouldn't let a chance like this pass by. Grabbing the ninja's arm, Kyuubi easily dislocated and broke the forearm in two. The ninja screamed her throat out; the amount of pain going through her body was enormous. "That was a beautiful scream young lady, now if you could give me a name to go with it?"

The ninja was terrified by the teen, he was enjoying bringing pain and suffering to her. "My name is Fuuma Sasame." Nodding his head Kyuubi removed the cloth covering her head. Kyuubi was surprised by the age of the girl, she looked to be no older then the Kit. "Why did you attack me?"

"You seemed like someone from the Sound, I was after them."

"I see, you are part of the Fuuma clan?"

"Yes, do you know of us?"

"Unfortunately I do, your clan now belongs to me little girl." Turning her head to get a better look at the young man, Sasame was in awe of how easily he defeated her clan. "That can't be true, they would never bow down to a little kid."

"I beg to differ, they eagerly begged for their lives, and in my great wisdom I gave it to them. Though with a little snafu, they are now mine to command. So that means you are also under my command." The prospect of working under the demon was unsettling for the girl.

"But first things first, I have to reset that arm of yours. Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." Kyuubi relocated her arm and set the bone in her forearm back in place, suffice it to say Sasame let out another heart wrenching scream. "I thought you said it wouldn't hurt."

"And it didn't, I didn't feel a thing." Now Sasame knew she was under a true monster, with that smile there was no way he was human.

"I think you and I will be great friends Sasame-chan!"

**Author's notes: Okay so Naruto is hunting for info, and the demon fox is looking to expand his realm. It all looks good for the duo, but will the snake deter their plans? You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the comments on the strength of the Sannin, they were very informative. Okay, how bout a poll to see which one is stronger, the Rasengan or Kakashi's Chidori? And any help or reviews about the story are appreciated. I am still looking for some help on the fight scenes. See you all again.**


	33. Chapter 33

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

The clone had blended in well with the mob and soon was in the thick of things. It was trying to understand the group's plans; it seemed they wanted to hurt its master. "I say we just kill him. He took Kurenai away from me."

"We don't need your emotion in this Asuma-sensei."

"Don't back talk me Chouji; I can still kick your butt."

The large teen moved away from the volatile man, for the son of the Sandaime he was really ill-tempered. It didn't help that the blond haired youth had destroyed the local supplier of his favorite cigarettes. 'That brat will pay for taking away my woman and my cigs.'

The clone listened for a time and sent back what it could, but it seemed the group had no real plan to take down its master. 'So the idiots are trying to get into my good graces?'

'I would watch out for them Kit, a cornered animal is the most dangerous.'

'How does that fit into my situation?'

'They have nothing left to lose Kit, think about it.'

Naruto ordered the clone to continue his reconnaissance and see if it could get a time frame from the mob. 'Hmm…those knives that Asuma has, wouldn't they resonate with your chakra?'

'Maybe, it couldn't hurt to try, what are you planning Kit?'

'I could use another weapon, they seem to play two parts, a brash knuckle and a knife.'

'I see your point, ask the clone to retrieve it then.'

'What about our reconnaissance?'

'We'll figure something out later, I always wanted to get a lick at that bearded fool. How bout letting me take over for a bit Kit?'

'Fine with me, if you can get the knives I'll be most grateful.' Switching places with the scout, Kyuubi opened his eyes to see his prey ranting and raving about his vessel's demise. Waiting for the most opportune moment, Kyuubi soon had Asuma right where he wanted him. When the man went to the restroom, Kyuubi followed closely and soon was right behind the son of the Sandaime.

With a quick chakra infused punch to the back of the head, Kyuubi knocked out the man. 'That was way too easy.' It seemed the man he was following was a Bushin, and disappeared into smoke. Dodging left, Kyuubi came face to face with the man. "What do you want? Who are you?"

"I am interested in those knives of yours, care to part with them?" From the narrowing of the eyes, Kyuubi took that as a no. The man soon attacked the thief hoping to end this quickly, he wanted to go and see Kurenai. What the man didn't count on was the speed of his thief. Kyuubi easily avoided the swipes from the knives that he wanted, but was pleased to see that they offered many opportunities for his vessel. "Tsk…tsk…no manners whatsoever, don't you know that sharing is caring?"

Tiring of the game, Asuma lunged forward at twice the speed as he previously shown and stabbed the man in the stomach. The face showed surprise, before a devious grin soon formed, "Thank you for the knives Asuma-san, now say good night." Before the Jounin could react, Kyuubi had already delivered two quick strikes to his head and stomach, effectively rendering the man unconscious.

Removing the knives from his stomach, Kyuubi was not surprised to see that the clone was destabilizing. 'Oi Kit, I need you to get over to Town Square quickly. I don't think this clone will last much longer.'

'You have the knives?'

'Yes, I have the knives. Now get over to the square.' Naruto headed to the square as fast as he could, upon arriving he saw the clone walking slowly toward him. "Nice to see you too Kit."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just the clone that has taken a beating. How bout being a pal and conjuring up another one?" Without a second thought, Naruto did just that, and the Kyuubi moved fluidly into the newly formed clone. With nothing to hold the other clone in place, it dissolved into smoke. Looking at the knives that Kyuubi had 'gathered' from Asuma, Naruto could see that they were of high quality.

"Don't just stare at it like an idiot, try it out." Nodding his head, Naruto picked up the knives and found to his pleasant surprise that they easily fit to his hands. "Well put a little of chakra into it!"

Following the Fox's orders, Naruto saw to his amazement a blade of chakra form at the edge of the knives. "That is very useful, now push more into it Kit, I want to see how far it goes." Naruto soon complied and discovered a blade of chakra that exceeded the length of his entire body.

"Whoa…Didn't see that coming, I didn't even put that much into it."

"Intriguing, these are well suited for our purposes Kit, keep them safe. Hmm…it seems I have more business to attend to, if there is nothing else I'll bid you adieu."

The clone lost it's imposing form and returned to a more stoic expression, Naruto knew from the face alone that the Fox had left the clone. Deciding a test was needed, Naruto headed into the forest surrounding the village.

Slicing experimentally Naruto easily took out a number of the thinner trees littering the forest. Pushing even more chakra into the knives, Naruto didn't see any difference in height or length, but they seemed brighter for some reason. Shrugging his shoulders, the youth tried another tree and was disappointed to see that the blade didn't slice it. Or that's what Naruto thought, but when he took a closer look he found that the tree was sliced in two. Although it was in two separate pieces, the blade had sliced it so cleanly that it didn't topple over. Naruto had not even felt the tell-tale give of the tree, it had felt like he was cutting air.

While Naruto was trying out his new knives, elsewhere Asuma was just waking up from his stupor. 'Damn what hit me? That guy, he took my knives!' Jumping up Asuma launched out the window in search of the imbecile who would dare take his knives. While in search of the man who took his weapons Asuma was trying to remember what the idiot looked like. 'Damn it I don't remember what he looked like.' Searching the village was a waste but the man could not stop himself, he was incensed with the ease the man had defeated him.

Kyuubi was trying to understand the reasoning for Sasame's hatred for the Sound, it seemed that the whole clan had something against Orochimaru. The young girl hated the man because he took someone special from her. Kyuubi asked who could be that important to the child. It seemed that it was a young man who had entranced her heart, charmed by the youth's story Kyuubi decided he had another reason to kill the snake.

"Kyuubi-sama, what are you going to do?"

"I will be searching for the snake, unless you have a problem with that?"

"No, but I don't think you can defeat him." Smirking at the young girl, Kyuubi let her believe that he was weaker then he really was. Walking through the Rice Country, Kyuubi decided to stop off at a temple to treat the youth's wounds. Though Kyuubi had induced the wounds he was smart enough not to make things worse. The temple was abandoned it seemed, no monks or travelers visited the temple it seemed. Though it was abandoned it was well made and seemed to stand the test of time. Similar to many temples that Kyuubi had seen in his life, it was a wooden structure which supported the tiled roof above it. Shaped much like a pagoda though not as tall as one, it was situated in a small alcove and provided cover from the rear.

Walking up the steps, Kyuubi and Sasame soon reached the main chamber. Sasame fell on the floor and lay there for a minute to get her second wind. Sasame was nursing her shoulder trying to get the position just right, hoping the pain would subside. While the two were resting in the temple, a group of shinobi had followed the demon. A web of thousands of tiny spiders was littering the space outside the temple. All searching for the demon with it's inhuman chakra, though they had found Kyuubi they weren't too eager to face him. Unfortunately, the trio of shinobi hunting Kyuubi didn't have the same fear of death. Watching from the sidelines, they believed Sasame to be weak and Kyuubi just a pushover. Why should they be scared of someone that beat a young girl?

Soon they would know true fear and it would strike through their very hearts. "Jigumo, are they in there?"

"Yeah, Sasame has lured the brat into a perfect spot for us."

"You know what to do Kagerou, don't let him leave here alive."

"I understand Kamakiri." Kagerou a powerful Jounin in her own right, seemed to disappear into the ground below. 'With Kagerou doing the honors, that brat won't live to see the next sun.'

Kyuubi ran outside to see what all the fuss was about, what he found was a sinkhole that was taking the temple and whoever was inside it to their doom. "Arijigoku no Jutsu - Ant-Lion Technique" A brutish person was performing the ninjutsu, much like an ant lion trap it was used to trap the prey and kill them as well. Kyuubi would not be taken in by such cheap theatrics. Tossing the girl atop his shoulders, Kyuubi jumped away toward the trees. What he found were Kagerou's teammates lying in wait for him, one tried to snap him in two with a pair of oversized scissors, the other a bald headed freak. "What do you idiots want?"

"We have come to kill the interloper, Orochimaru-sama doesn't want anyone looking for him."

"I see and he sent a bunch of fools to come and kill me?"

"Watch your tongue kid, 3 Jounin's should be more then enough to finish you off."

Easily producing hundreds of Kage Bushin, Kyuubi launched his offensive while also protecting the young girl. "Have you switched sides Sasame? Kill him!" Brought from her musings, Sasame acknowledged Kamakiri's orders but didn't believe she could kill the monster in front of her.

"I see that your faith in Arashi has left you, you are a disgrace to the Fuuma clan!" Kyuubi had enough with the insults and delivered enough combos to render the two powerless. "Who are you?"

"I am the one who will defeat you, there is nothing more you need to know." Kyuubi took one last look at the duo and charged in with his kunai ready to deliver the final strike. Darting away as rock fragments raced toward him, Kyuubi looked upon the figure of Kagerou with no surprise evident on his face. The shinobi quickly retrieved her fellow warriors and sank away.

Kyuubi decided to let her go, he needed a guide to the snake and the shinobi had offered him one free of charge. Racing through the treetops, Kyuubi knew it was going to be a great day.

**Back in Konoha**

Naruto was still testing out his newfound toys, though they were helpful he knew that he must train with them to get the most out of it. Slicing through the air, Naruto performed a number of drills to school his body into one of a swordsman. The dual blades he wielded were like no other, no one could form and hold the chakra for such an extended period of time. And to hone the blade to such an edge, it was unimaginable what he could do with it.

Throughout his training, Naruto could feel a presence in the trees watching him, it was nothing malevolent, but he could sense a bit of anger coming from the source. "Who is there?"

"I see your not as dumb as you were before Naruto-kun." Appearing from his perch above the blond, Kakashi peered from behind his mask.

"What do you want Kakashi?"

"I was just wondering if you needed some help training? I also was surprised to learn that you have acquired trench knives."

"Trench knives? Interesting, I wondered what they were."

"You didn't know? Surely the merchant told you what they could do."

"He wasn't as helpful as you may think. Now what's this about training? Didn't I tell you already, I don't need you."

"Students always need teachers, you know that Naruto-kun."

"Stop calling me that, I am not your friend Kakashi, not after what you did."

"And what did I do?"

"You tried to kill me!"

"Oh that, can't we let bygones be bygones?"

"I don't think it's that easy." Walking away, Naruto had lost the drive to train after meeting with his former sensei. 'That brat has Asuma's knives, how did he get them? Was Asuma beaten so easily?' Looking at the back of the youth, Kakashi wondered how far he had come and how he came to be so strong.

**Author's notes: Well how did you like Naruto's new weapons? I always thought those chakra knives looked cool, but they were way too small compared to a real sword. What do you all think? Should I stay with the knives or get another weapon for the blond haired hero? Any criticism is welcome and reviews are most helpful. Thank you all again and See you soon.**


	34. Chapter 34

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Walking through the streets of Konoha was interesting to say the least; it seemed that most of the villagers were hungry for something. Fubuki, Koyuki and Kurenai were walking to the nearest dango shop for some breakfast.

"What's wrong with those men?"

"Don't look at them Koyuki-sama, I'm sorry you have to see the village like this."

"What is going on Kurenai-san? And you can drop the honorific, we're sisters aren't we?" Kurenai was surprised by the Queen's eagerness to join the family, "Of course Koyuki-san, they are just bitter about Naruto-kun."

"What are they mad at Naruto for? I mean they can't hope to compare to him."

"There's no need to edge them on Fubuki, I mean their miserable enough."

The men seemed to be circling the women, like moths to a flame, Kurenai tried to steer them down a more open locale. The men soon had all the exits closed off, "Where are you three going? Why don't you come with us?" Disgusted by the notions in the men's eyes, Koyuki slapped the man. "Leave us at once, you filth have no right to even be seen with us." It seemed that was not exactly the best thing to say to a horde of lustful men. The men launched themselves at the trio of women; luckily Kurenai had disabled most of them with an illusion jutsu. "Magen: Jubaku Satsu" Tying up most of the men in a tree binding jutsu, unfortunately not all of them were captured in the illusion. Luckily Fubuki showed why she was a Jounin in the Snow Country, launching icicles at the remaining men, Fubuki ensured that they would think twice before they attacked again.

Walking the rest of the way to the dango shop, the trio were happy to see that the owner was ready with moist and warm confections. Fubuki ordered for the family, though most of it was for Anko, she seemed to like dango as much as Naruto. Carrying the treat back for the family, the trio talked about the condition of the village. "Seems a little beat up to me."

"Don't knock it Fubuki, Konoha is a beautiful village, but the recent invasion by Orochimaru caused lots of damage to the place." While the women were walking home, Naruto was training once again with his new found knives.

Naruto couldn't figure out how to fully utilitze the knives, but he was more then happy to get out of the village for a while. Patroling the area let Naruto have some time to think of the uses to the weapons. Practicing his slices, swinging wide while the other hand would thrust forward, always changing the pattern to confuse the enemy.

**Rice Country**

Kyuubi was trying to figure out how to follow Kagerou while she was diving through the ground. It seemed that wherever she went she left a trail of freshly turned dirt, after that it was child's play for the demon to locate the snake's hideout.

Sasame was worried about facing the snake, but it was overmatched by her need to see Arashi. "Don't worry Orochimaru won't know what hit him."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Don't worry so much Sasame, I got it all covered." Marching into the hideout, Kyuubi wasn't surprised to see that most of it was rundown. 'Guess the snake isn't exactly a interior decorator.' Walking through the hallways, Kyuubi lit the torches along the way. Sasame tried to stay as close to Kyuubi as humanly possible, she didn't want to find out what Orochimaru did to traitors.

Along the way they found the trio from the Fuuma clan, Jigumo and Kamakiri were still ailing from the previous time that Kyuubi tangled with them. Broken arms and legs are hard to mend in such a short time unless you're a demon fox. Jigumo launched his spiders against Kyuubi, with a quick burst of fire the spiders died a quick death. The fire rolled through the webbing and lit the man on fire. Kyuubi watched as the man writhed and moaned in agony, Sasame couldn't help but feel disgusted by the fox's pleasure in the pain of another human being.

Kamakiri couldn't stand about while his clansmen was getting killed, he tossed sand and dirt on the man hoping to stop the roasting. What he didn't count on was the demon's perverse idea of fun, the flames didn't go out, they spread onto the other clansmen. Kamakiri screamed bloody murder, but Kagerou couldn't do a damn thing. Kyuubi made sure of that, Kyuubi launched enough kunai to take down ten men, fortunately for Kagerou she put up a barrier quickly.

While the men were screaming, Kyuubi guided Sasame deeper into the fortress of the snake. All in search of this Arashi fellow, whatever he was to Sasame, Kyuubi knew she wouldn't be happy unless it was resolved. Walking through the dank, dark area Kyuubi couldn't help but feel like home, he was used to it by now. "What are you going to do to Arashi-nichan?"

"I won't do anything, I will save him from the snake, isn't that what you want?"

"I don't know about you, you are a monster!"

"Now, now there is no need for name-calling. I am a demon, that is true, but I have feelings too."

"Your not going to torture him then? Like you did to those three?"

"Those three were an exception, they didn't mean anything to you did they?"

"No, but you gained pleasure from watching them squirm."

"I know, hence the reason I am a demon."

"That is wretched, you are a horrible person."

"Again, you are stating the obvious." Kyuubi was scanning the surroundings while talking to Sasame, it seemed someone was stalking them. "Keep talking Sasame-chan, someone is following us." Sasame catching on to the gravity of the situation did just that, she babbled about inane things such as shurikens, kunai, and other weapons. Kyuubi extended his senses and soon came upon the interloper, "Come out of the shadows and fight me like a man!"

Silence reigned, "So you won't come out? Okay, then let me find you!" Leaping onto the walls of the fortress Kyuubi ran at superhuman speeds to search the grounds. While on his little run, Kyuubi dodged random shurikens that were thrown by the stalker, "There you are!" Launching himself at a nearby wall, Kyuubi broke the illusion and revealed a shock of white hair. "Kabuto, didn't I teach you enough last time?"

"Naruto-kun, I thought you drowned and died a long time ago." Scoffing at the very idea, Kyuubi nonetheless set into a battle stance. "And you brought a pet, how quaint, is this another of your little friends?" Kyuubi understood the undertone of the man, and he didn't like it one bit. Creating a few dozen Kage Bushin, Kyuubi ordered them to buy him some time.

The clones easily distracted the apprentice to Orochimaru, while Kyuubi was building up Naruto's favorite move. Kabuto had enough and jumped out of the fray, "Bunch of annoying replicas!" Forming familiar hand seals, "Katon: Kasumi engo no jutsu!" Kabuto spewed forth a mist that caught on fire from the nearby candles, the clones were writhing on the ground before they all burst into smoke. Unfortunately, Kabuto didn't count on a Rasengan in his stomach, "You're too late! Rasengan!" He flew through three stone pillars before coming to rest on the far off wall.

Walking up to the broken man, Kyuubi was surprised to see him smiling, he soon found out why. "What's going on? My body won't move!"

"Look at yourself carefully."

"This is…"

"That's chakra string."

"Chakra string?"

"When you attacked me earlier, I bound you with that string. Now look carefully where that string leads. Yes, that chakra string is connnected to the pathway to my heart. It's also connected to your heart and organs."

Kyuubi was surprised by the technique, "It's no use to try to break it, chakra strings cannot be undone." Kyuubi was annoyed by the ease it took to ensnare him, unfortunately for Kabuto, Kyuubi wasn't a normal ninja. He wasn't the King of Demons for nothing, easily breaking the strings, Kyuubi launched a chakra enhanced claw at Kabuto. Easily skewering him into the wall, "How?"

"I'm not what I seem, you should of known that the last time we fought." The man looking like Kabuto seemed to melt, and what was left in place left Sasame demolished. The man behind the mask was none other then her precious Arashi. "Why?"

"Orochimaru had no intention of rebuilding the clan, he just used us." Kyuubi felt a new rage build against Orochimaru, Kyuubi knew that the man would not live. Sasame was trying to break the hold that Kyuubi had on her, but the demon knew that it would make no difference. "Let me go, I need to help him!"

"No Sasame, you have to leave…cough…hurry get out of here. Orochimaru set up one last surprise for us." From the shaking of the fortress, Kyuubi could guess what the snake had left for him. "We have to go Sasame-chan!" Grabbing the crying teen, Kyuubi raced out of the floundering fortress. Watching them leave the dying Arashi wished that Sasame would lead a happy life away from all the pain that the clan had caused.

**2 hours later**

"Why did you leave him? You could have saved him as well."

"He was dead Sasame, there was nothing left to do."

"You killed him! It was your fault."

"He was fighting for Orochimaru, what did you want me to do?"

"He didn't want to, you could have saved him!"

"He wanted to kill me with that chakra string of his, I had to finish him. Plus he looked like Kabuto." Stalking away from the demon, Sasame couldn't take it anymore, all the pain, all the suffering, and still in the end she couldn't be with Arashi-kun. Kyuubi was surprised he didn't just leave the girl, but it seemed that some of the Kit's behavior had rubbed off on him. Watching her walk away, Kyuubi knew that she needed a bit of time to get over this.

Sighing internally, Kyuubi delved into his bushins and saw that they were busy. Especially the one taking care of the Hokage, but at least the family was happy. 'Oi Kit you okay?'

'I'm fine, just trying to finish up with the knives. What you up to? Take over Rice Country yet?'

'Yeah I got that taken care of awhile ago, but it seems that some things are hard to fix.'

Sensing the tension, Naruto decided not to push the Fox. 'Ok, anyways I'll get back to you, Tsunade-chan wants to talk to me it seems.'

'Ok, have fun Kit, I'll get back to you later.' Deciding that getting home wasn't such a bad idea, Kyuubi guided the teen toward Konoha.

**Back at the Hokage Tower**

"Ahh Naruto!!! Yes, harder….harder…Yes!" It seems that Tsunade was very happy with what the clone was doing. Thus when the original came into the fray, she was even more excited at the prospect.

"You called Tsunade-chan?"

Tsunade was not in a position to answer the blond, Naruto was wondering if he should come back, but it seemed that the Hokage wanted him there.

Naruto let it be for now and just watched the proceedings with an amused grin, Tsunade was writhing and screaming with pleasure. Deciding enough was enough, Naruto stepped in and finished the job for the Kage Bushin, and Tsunade was once again drenched all over. "Wow…" Naruto couldn't help but think the same thing, "What did you need Tsunade-chan, other then the obvious?"

Getting up from the floor of the Hokage's office, Tsunade tried to make herself look presentable but it was kind of hard with all the gooey white stuff strewn in her hair and the fact that she was standing in her birthday suit.

**Author's notes: Sorry about the lack of an update but I am getting ready to head back to school. Other then that I hope to make more chapters soon. Thank you all again for reading.**


	35. Chapter 35

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Naruto couldn't think straight with Tsunade looking like that, thus he did the only thing he could. Grabbing the Godaime, he made her kneel and start working on his problem. With the Hokage bobbing on his shaft Naruto was much calmer; though from the way Tsunade was going he wouldn't be calm long.

The knowledge that you could make the most powerful person in the village kneel and treat you like this was addicting to Naruto. Tsunade could say she was addicted too, but to something else other then the thrill of power that coursed through Naruto's veins. Creating a few clones to help the beautiful blond along, Naruto was soon filling every hole of the Hokage. Tsunade was moaning around his shaft, Naruto loved every minute of it, pounding into the woman was heaven in itself. Knowing that she loved it too, that was just a bonus.

The sensations that were running through the clones was like a jacked up feed to Naruto, plus his other Kage Bushin were having their own little situations. All the feedback was flowing through Naruto and he loved it, shooting his essence into the beautiful woman mouth. Naruto was especially happy when she swallowed it all, though she was having trouble with the double penetration that was happening behind her. Naruto removed his shaft from Tsunade's mouth and curled to bottom of the woman. Placing his shaft right between the enormous swell of her bosom, Naruto started pumping slowly while holding the two melons together.

Tsunade soon got the idea and started licking the rod to give Naruto more lubrication. "Harder Naruto-kun….please!!!" Naruto nodded toward his Bushin and watched as they picked up their pace. Now Tsunade was literally crowing her pleasure, Naruto reminded her of the other rod between her bosoms though, and she happily started once more licking and slurping away. Tsunade was starting to look like she might have fallen into a load of sugary sweet cream, but she didn't mind in the least, there was no one here to see her other then Naruto-kun.

Naruto was a master of Kage Bushin, Tsunade would attest to that fact, because she was experiencing the pleasure two-fold while continuing to pleasure the original. Naruto was really enjoying the feel of Tsunade's bosom; it was warm and cozy, much like her love nest below. Though this feeling engulfed his whole shaft and ended in the warm mouth of the Hokage. Feeling the building pressure in his loins Naruto gave a gasp as warning and he spewed forth his essence all over Tsunade's bosom and all over her face.

Not done yet, the two clones blew their loads into the great leader of Konoha. With their jobs done, the two clones disappeared and left the Hokage with the original. Naruto was still pumping away; he couldn't get over the feeling of softness of the Hokage's chest. He was hard again, but decided that Tsunade had enough on her face; he instead lowered his shaft into her love nest. Pumping in and out, Naruto made Tsunade awaken once more, "More…more….yes….harder….faster….Yes!!!!" Pumping in and out, in and out, Naruto was setting a rhythm that the clones could never hope to follow. The original was always the best, whatever it was, Tsunade would definitely agree with that statement.

Tsunade was holding onto the front of her desk, though from the pounding that she was receiving the desk was moving closer and closer to the window. Taking care to hold on tight, Naruto increased his grip by moving his hands to the Hokage's chest. Grabbing onto the melons, Naruto increased his pace, he soon had Tsunade wheezing and panting from the exertion. When Tsunade had no more strength to hold onto the desk, Naruto threw her right on top and had his way with her. Ravaging her on the desk that the previous Hokage's had done their most boring work on.

Tsunade wouldn't forget the fun she had on this desk for a long time, though Naruto was making her remember every detail right now! All her papers were soaked with their love juices and she knew that she wouldn't be getting anything done this week, and if those letters were any indication, it looked like it could set her back a month. Again that didn't really matter right now, because Naruto was trying to wipe all thought from her mind. Only pleasure was shooting up into the reaches of her consciousness, that and the overwhelming urge to induce more of Naruto's thrusting.

Using some of her papers to wipe off some of the juices on the table, Naruto was trying to gain more leverage to pound into the blond. Pretty soon the table would quake from the pounding that the woman was receiving from above. Unloading all he had into her, Naruto slumped down soon afterward. "That was amazing Naruto-kun! How did you do that?"

"I don't know…but I want to do it again." Smiling at the lust in the youth's eyes, Tsunade knew that he would be up and about in a few minutes. "You have got to be kidding me? More?"

"You're too sexy to stop Tsunade-chan, I can't help it." It seemed like mating season had come and Naruto couldn't stop the urges that were running through him. All that stuff before should have knocked him out, but he knew after a couple of minutes he would be right back to doing what he was just doing moments before.

Receiving his second wind, Naruto was up once more; Tsunade couldn't believe it but didn't have the strength to stop the youth. Soon enough Naruto was once again pumping into the Hokage, pumping with abandon and creating a mind blowing sensation in the woman's loins. The friction was ecstasy for the youth and he was nowhere near ready to let it all go. He would continue pounding into the woman until he was dead or close to it. The insatiable need to mate was creating a sort of alternative Naruto, the other was in the background just enjoying the show.

Pounding into the woman, Tsunade screamed his name, never knowing when the pleasure would cease. Naruto ensured that she couldn't get away, embracing her and grabbing onto her impressive bosom. Lying down, Naruto let Tsunade bounce on top of him, though he helped with his hands and his legs, pounding up to meet her.

Massaging Tsunade's breasts, Naruto was enjoying this position immensely; grabbing onto her hips he pushed in deeper inside her love nest. He could feel his rod right on the cusp of her limit, but he continued to pound into her. Emptying his essence once more, Naruto waited for a minute for Tsunade to catch her breath then he was back at it.

Flipping the woman over, Naruto rolled them onto the floor of the Hokage's office and stood over Tsunade. "What are you going to do now Naruto-kun?"

Sitting on the woman's stomach, Naruto positioned his shaft between her bosom, and Tsunade knew what he wanted. Pushing her breasts together, Tsunade watched as he slowly started pumping his shaft through her bosom. His rod was long enough that she didn't have to bend her neck to lick and suck it when it passed through her bosom.

Naruto was truly enjoying every facet of woman's body, the woman was tired but he continued to tirelessly pump into her. The youth was surprised at his stamina but it was easily explained by the Fox's chakra pumping energy into his body.

During all this, Kyuubi was monitoring the Kit, 'He seems to have sunk into the craving. No matter it should only last for a few days.' Though he could see how this would cause a bit of problems for the family, all the clones would be affected by this and all of them were currently going all out with the rest of the girls.

Naruto was close to the edge and was soon pumping faster and faster between the bosoms of Tsunade, and soon he unloaded into her mouth but too much came out and some got ejected out of her nose. Coughing slightly, Tsunade stared at the young man that was her love. He didn't the least bit tired; on the contrary he was looking like he could go another couple of days like this.

Swallowing what was in her mouth and licking the rest off her fingers, Tsunade didn't have much time to clean up. Naruto had already positioned himself behind her and stood her up on her hands and knees. Plunging into her, Naruto was really excited by the pressure caused by her other hole. It was much tighter then her love nest, but it was much more pleasurable for Naruto, he enjoyed how she seemed to be sucking him into her.

Tsunade could do nothing but continue on with the pleasure, she didn't know how much more she could take. All the time, no rest, no sleep, it wasn't something a normal person could do. Unfortunately for Tsunade, Naruto wasn't normal and he had the backing of the Kyuubi to invigorate him for days or weeks on end.

Slowly pounding into her hole, Naruto was keeping a steady rhythm to ensure the most pleasure for himself and Tsunade. Tsunade wasn't being kept from pleasure but the amount of climaxes she had over the past hour were definitely a lot more then normal. Naruto seemed to be a beast, a beast with an insatiable appetite for the human flesh, and he was trying to sate it with her body. What she didn't know was that he was actually sating his lust with every woman in the whole village, Anko and Kurenai had never known that Naruto could last for hours on end. Sakura and Ino were regretting pouncing on the clones beforehand.

Their mothers were surprised by the vigor and stamina of the youth, though they weren't displeased with the amount of pleasure he was giving to them. Hana Inuzuka and her mother were being double teamed by 4 Kage Bushin, from the back and the front they were being played and pleasured.

Shizune was having the time of her life, though she didn't know that her sensei was being serviced by the original Naruto. Suffice it to say that all the women in the village were enjoying the pleasures of this sudden boost in the youth's enthusiasm for the flesh.

Back with Tsunade and Naruto, Naruto had increased his pace and was now pounding most forcefully into the Hokage. The amount of pressure and friction was driving the youth to the edge, he would soon spill his seed into the woman's other hole. With both holes filled to the brim it would be a long time before Tsunade ever felt empty again. Tsunade was moaning at the pressure and couldn't believe how full and large the youth's rod was. It made her feel like every inch was filled to the brim, but he hadn't even unloaded yet. Looking back on his face, Tsunade knew the moment was coming, with a final force filled thrust he shoot his seed deep into her. Filling every inch of her, with the duty done he had removed his shaft and the excess essence had left her.

Sitting for a moment, Naruto had a glimpse of clarity, he could see the fatigue in the Hokage, but he couldn't do a thing about it. It was like he wasn't even home, another thing had taken control, it didn't feel like the Fox and it didn't feel like him. 'What the heck is going on here? Why am I doing all this? Tsunade-chan is tired and shouldn't go on, but I can't stop.' The glimpse of sanity had passed, the lust had returned and it didn't seem like it would be leaving any time soon.

**Author's notes: Hope you all liked this chapter, I'll try to explain the cravings later, but it does have to do with Kyuubi and his little mating cycle. Anyways, I'm sorry for the gap between chapters, I've been sick the past few weeks. I hope to continue this story for a good long time. I love the anime and manga, speaking of the manga I can't believe some of the most recent chapters. It's starting to look really good, oh wells too much babbling. I hope you all had a great holiday and enjoy the New Year coming up. Oh right I almost forgot, don't forget to review it brightens my day. Anyways, See you all again.**


	36. Chapter 36

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Kyuubi and Sasame arrived in Konoha to find that all the men had camped out in the streets, 'What the heck is going on?' Kyuubi watched the men closely; he didn't want anyone to touch Sasame. The girl was still very angry at the demon, but she was getting around the anger and going with the pain of losing someone special to her. She couldn't remember the last time that she had felt worse.

"Sasame I know that you are angry at me, but I must warn you to stay away from those men."

"Why? They don't look that bad; they can't be worse then you."

"They weren't, but some recent business with me and them has caused some bad blood to brew."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well since you just walked through the gates with me, they believe that you are friends with me."

"I can just tell them I'm not."

"They won't believe you, just stay away from them." Walking around the village Sasame could see what the demon was talking about. The men seemed to exude lust and violence in their eyes; they even came up and tried to grab her. Fortunately for Sasame, Kyuubi didn't like people touching his friends or family. Grabbing the offending hand, Kyuubi crushed the limb and watched with satisfaction as the rest of the men backed up. "Damn you demon! We'll get our wives back soon!"

Kyuubi just ignored them, Sasame got a bit closer to Kyuubi because she didn't want to be anywhere near the men. The men planned on ways to lure the girl away from the demon, they believed they were leagues better then it.

From the quiet that permeated the atmosphere, Kyuubi could only guess that the Kit had satisfied his insatiable hunger. 'Hopefully the Kit won't be too mad at me.' Emerging from the Hokage tower Naruto wasn't the happiest man in Konoha, "What did you do Fox?"

"Well hello to you too Kit. How are you doing?"

"I just spent the last week doing things to the family that left them exhausted."

"I hope you gave them food breaks."

"Don't act stupid, what did you do?"

"It might be a little effect of my mating cycle."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Well I haven't been out for a while; don't you think I would be a little antsy?"

"Why am I feeling it then?"

"I might have pushed it on you this time; I mean I couldn't take over a country and mate with a thousand women."

"You mated with a thousand women?" Sasame didn't like the way this was turning out, 'What is wrong with these two? Are they twins?'

"Well a little over that."

"Who are you? Are you twins?"

"Well no…I'll let Kyuubi explain it to you."

'Thanks Kit.' The demon thought about how to explain the situation to Sasame; he decided to go with the most direct approach. "I am a demon, I told you this but what I didn't tell you is I am locked up."

"Locked up? You're outside now."

"Well Naruto has enabled me to come outside, but it is only temporary. This is actually a clone of his."

Confused totally, but willing to let it go, Sasame just shook her head and walked off into the tower. "Well that went well, how are you holding up Kit?"

"I am doing dandy, but the family is a little tired."

"I would assume so; I mean they did go through a week of activities."

"Is it over?"

"Well, it is over for now, but it will come back."

"How long do we have until it comes back?"

"Well when did you stop?"

"This morning."

"So we have about a month."

"Then all over again?"

"Nah, that was because I kept it in too much."

"That was your fault?"

"Well when you put it like that, I mean you could call it that."

"How is it normally?"

Kyuubi decided that Naruto would find out eventually, thus there was no reason to tell the teen. Walking away, Kyuubi motioned for Naruto to follow, while they entered the tower and looked around for Sasame. "Your not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope, but you'll find out later. Right now let's see what Tsunade needs us for."

"She's not exactly awake."

"No worries, I believe that the mission is on the table."

"Uhh…about the table, it's not exactly clean."

"You didn't…"

"Well what did you want me to do, I couldn't think straight."

"Right…let's get to Sasame before she sees everything."

They soon found Sasame; she was poking at the Hokage, "Is she dead?"

"No…just tired."

Carrying the nude woman to the couch, Naruto gently set her down and began wiping off the fluids. "I think I see why she sent for us Kit."

"What?"

"She has a folder on the floor with a big red mark on it."

"What is it about?"

"It seems one of our old friends has escaped prison."

"Who?"

"Mizuki, remember him?" Naruto was livid with fury, he remembered that idiot, the one who told him all about Kyuubi. He mocked him and caused Iruka-sensei so much pain, but one good thing he got out of it was he got to be a Genin. "I want to be the one to get him."

"I know, but he didn't only escape by himself, he also took Fujin and Raijin. Know them?"

"No idea who they are."

"They are the Legendary Stupid Brothers, enormous strength and complete idiocy." Naruto nodded his head and Kyuubi walked toward him, "Sasame please look after Tsunade-chan. We'll be back soon." From the commanding tone in his voice, Sasame knew that wasn't a request. Nodding her head, Sasame retrieved a blanket for the blond haired woman.

The two blond haired youths hurried out and headed for the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility. While they were heading there, Kyuubi clued Naruto in on how much of Rice Country that was now theirs. "I see, so we can build a few homes for ourselves now?"

"Yeah, but I say we send the men there instead."

"Sounds like a plan, I like Konoha and the women don't want to leave."

The two soon were blurs in the trees; it seemed the prison was way up in the hills. Knives soon appeared in their hands, they were slicing through the trees, anticipating the beating that they would be laying upon the trio of prisoners.

Mizuki was trying to explain to the two brothers what to do, if they see any Konoha ninjas to stop them and kill them. The brothers were afraid of the man, but still wanted food as well, they were complete idiots. "Just stop the ninjas okay?"

"Okay…stop ninjas…" Leaving the simple minded brothers, Mizuki headed toward his former girlfriends house. Arriving onto the scene, the two blond haired ninjas saw two humongous monsters. "I guess these are the brothers, which one do you want Kit?"

"Mizuki."

"Yeah, but which one do you want of these two?"

"Oh, I'll take the left one." Raijin was surprised by the calm attitude of the teen, plus he had a twin. Naruto charged right at Raijin and delivered a Rasengan into his gut, flying backwards into a tree Raijin was pissed. Naruto wasn't surprised by the idiot's resilience. Speeding up a bit, Naruto delivered Rasengan after Rasengan into the idiot. What he found was that the man was becoming a meat sack, he was crying like a little baby. Stepping away from the man, Naruto went to check up on Kyuubi, he didn't have to. Kyuubi had cut the man into another crying mess, "Having fun Fox?"

"Yep, but I guess we have to hunt down that other freak."

"Yeah, what are we going to do with these two?"

Smiling like a true demon, Kyuubi started forming balls of fire in his hands. Stepping back Naruto watched the Fox deliver both balls of fire in different directions, but they caused the same result. Big, fat, fried pigs, the screams of pain that emerged were quickly silenced by the heat of the flames. "How hot were those flames?"

"Enough to turn their bodies to ash see there…that's Raijin." The body had quickly turned into ash, "At least they don't smell."

"True, I didn't give them the chance to smell."

Laughing hysterically, Kyuubi went on his way looking for any tracks of the bastard named Mizuki. Where the trail leads is to a small home, quaint in its appearance but something seemed off about it. Kyuubi and Naruto walked closer and soon heard the sound of yelling and insults. It seemed that Mizuki didn't like his girlfriend Tsubaki sticking up for the blond brat.

He screamed that he would obtain Orochimaru's power; Naruto wondered what the heck was wrong with the man. Didn't he ever get power from within; he always tried to get it the easy way or from someone else. 'What an idiot, but I guess we have to finish him off.'

Nodding his head, Naruto motioned for Kyuubi to bust down the door, what they found was a woman looking quite surprised. "Where is Mizuki?"

"He is not here."

"We know that, where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"I know you're trying to cover up for him, but he has committed crimes against Konoha and must be punished." The woman didn't like where this was heading, but she could also see that the two twins would extract the information from her soon. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing, if you give us the information that we need."

"I don't know where he is."

"Although he was here, you don't know where he is? We don't think so; Fox you want to do the honors?"

"I would be more then happy to." The look in the eyes of the demon was venomous and deadly, Tsubaki knew she was in for trouble. "I really don't want to do this, if you would just give us the information we need, this can all be avoided."

Shaking her head, Tsubaki stood with her ex, "I thought you stood up for me?"

"He is still someone I loved; I cannot leave him to you."

"Right…go for it Fox."

Kyuubi grabbed the woman and made her look deeply into his eyes, what she found in them was something that could not be explained. A dream world was made; she was in a field of flowers, beautiful beyond imagination. 'Where am I?'

'You are in a world I have created, and a world I control.'

'What are you going to do to me?' Tsubaki believed that she would be tortured beyond reason, 'don't worry there is more then one way to skin a cat. Torture is not the only option for you my dear.' Kyuubi warped the world into a more adequate atmosphere, a bedroom large enough to house 10 people. 'What are you planning?'

'You'll see.' Nodding his head, Kyuubi created over a dozen clones, smiling wickedly Kyuubi motioned toward Tsubaki.

On the outside, Naruto was waiting for the Fox to break the woman, he knew that he wouldn't use any horrible means. From the look on her face, it looked like Tsubaki was enjoying the vacation. "What are you up to Fox?"

"A little detour, you have to let me have some fun Kit." The woman was soon moaning and blushing heavily, it almost seemed like she would climax at any moment. Just as that thought left his mind, Naruto witnessed the woman release all over the floor. "I'm guessing you are doing well?"

"If we're lucky we'll have another member in the family."

"Oh I'm sure that Mizuki will love that."

"His loss, he left her here to fend for herself."

When Kyuubi had lifted the genjutsu on the woman, she was more then willing to tell them everything. Though she kept clinging to Kyuubi's leg, deciding to entertain the woman, Naruto created multiple clones and transported her back to Konoha. "I'm sure she will be very happy there."

"You got that right Kit, now let's go after that bastard."

**Author's notes: It looks like the family keeps getting bigger and bigger, when will it stop? No clue, but it sure is fun to write about it. With Tsubaki safely put away, Naruto and Kyuubi can focus on the idiot named Mizuki. Should I let Iruka fight alongside them? He seems very caring toward Naruto, plus he doesn't have any real attachments in the series. Anyways, don't forget to review, I got to go. See you all again.**


	37. Chapter 37

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Naruto wasn't pleased with the way everything was going but he could let it all go, unfortunately for Mizuki he pushed it too far this time. He was trying to escape and it was causing not only Naruto but Kyuubi to track him down and finish him off.

There was nothing worse to the demon then taking time away from his family to run errands a normal Chuunin could do. Unfortunately most Chuunin in the village were too idiotic to deal with Mizuki. Plus the two fat brothers didn't help, though they were already char-grilled. 'When we catch him let me at him first Kit.'

'Sure, I have no qualms about kicking that idiot's butt, but I'll let you do it first.' Nodding his head, Kyuubi raced ahead in search of their wayward prey, Mizuki was going to pay for time wasted.

Mizuki knew that someone had taken out the brothers, but he was surprised they went down so easily. 'I guess they really were no use to me.' He hurried to the cave where he kept his directions to Orochimaru. He couldn't wait till he appeared in front of the man and showed off his new found physique. 'I will be the one that he will praise; he will give me more power then that Kabuto freak.' Truly Mizuki had a vivid imagination; he really thought that Konoha would let him leave so easily.

Naruto was scouting ahead with his clones, he found that their prey was not far off, stuck in some type of cave. 'What the heck is he doing there?'

'I haven't got a clue Kit.'

'I guess he's there to wait for his demise.'

'I wouldn't bet on it, we better approach carefully.' Appealing to the wisdom of thousands of years of combat experience, Naruto watched as Kyuubi planned it all out. He could see him ordering the clones to form a tight formation and drag the coward out. The clones created their own four man squad, each with a specific job; with limited chakra they seemed willing to do anything. Making their way through the dank and dark cave, they soon happened upon the wayward soul. He was clutching a piece of paper with a death grip; the clones soon closed ranks and relayed the information to the original Naruto and Kyuubi.

'So he plans to head toward Orochimaru.'

'Hmm…what is he planning?'

'If we get that paper it should be obvious.' Launching their attack the squad of four clones each aimed for a particular organ on the villain. Unfortunately, Mizuki didn't give them the opportunity to hit any; he launched his own counteroffensive and repelled the attackers as well as destroyed them.

'So he has some strength, good I didn't want this to be boring.' Waiting for the man to come out, Naruto and Kyuubi played a friendly game of shogi to pass the time. When he finally arrived they were surprised by his appearance, it seemed he had undergone a change while in the cave. He now was sporting a more muscular build, much like a professional wrestler, it didn't seem suited for ninjutsu though.

"Naruto-kun, how kind of you to come. I wanted to repay you for what you did last time. And you have perfected your Kage Bushin; I heard you are quite the heartthrob."

"You could say something like that, but don't let me be rude, let me introduce you to Kyuubi." To say Mizuki was surprised was an understatement; he was staring into the face of the demon that destroyed much of Konoha. "How do you do?"

"You lying son of a gun, this clone is just that, a clone. Now stop playing tricks and get on with it."

"I am not a clone Mizuki-san, I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. Though from what your fiancé said, well I wouldn't want to repeat it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Oh that's right you weren't there, well I had some fun with her."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing that she didn't want, I assure you I have an animal magnetism."

"You bastard!" Launching himself at Kyuubi, Mizuki didn't move an inch that was because Kyuubi had already moved behind him. "Now, now…let's watch that temper of yours. I didn't say go yet, now go!" Jumping free, Kyuubi sized up the freak, he didn't seem overly fast but with those muscles it could be deceiving. Dodging to and fro, Kyuubi was having the time of his life, playing with the man and his anger. He knew that mentioning the woman would put the man up in flames, but actually showing it to him would be better. Staring straight through the man's soul, Kyuubi locked him into an alternate reality, where for the next 72 hours he could watch his former fiancé having fun with Kyuubi. When the last minute had passed Mizuki was boiling mad, but he couldn't move a muscle without the express consent of Kyuubi.

That was the difference of power between the two, it was a gap that would never be closed, and there were just some that didn't want to believe it. Kyuubi released the man from his prison and watched him writhe in the anger. The anger was making him convulse, it was so strong the man was actually foaming at the bit. Mizuki didn't wait another minute, he launched into his other form a more dangerous form, well dangerous to some. Kyuubi just took it in stride, "Oh you like stripes I am more of a spotted man myself." Kyuubi was making fun of the man's appearance; he was very similar to a leopard at the moment, though he had never seen such a large leopard in his life.

The form enhanced the power already in the man; he was hitting the ground with enough force to pulverize boulders. He was grinding them to dust, crushing trees to thistles; overall he was a steroid freak. Unfortunately with the boost in power came a decrease in speed, he was slower then he was before. While Kyuubi lost nothing in speed or power, he was picking the man apart. Smiling all the way, Kyuubi was enjoying playing with the human, he loved his job.

"Enough Kyuubi, I'll take it from here."

"Ahh come on Kit, I was just having fun."

"I know but you finished those other two bozos, let me finish this one. He and I have a more personal matter to settle."

"Right, he hurt Iruka-sensei eh?"

"Right, I'll make him pay."

Naruto watched as Mizuki got ready, but it was to no avail, he was going down whether he knew it or not. Darting left and right, Naruto confused the larger man; he was going for the man's legs to immobilize him. Tackling him across the knees, Naruto watched as he flipped over and over. 'Must have put too much power into the slide.' The man was lying flat on his back, but quickly leaped up and started in on the youth. Delivering punch after punch, Mizuki was getting more frustrated by the minute; he knew he could kill the brat. 'What the heck is wrong with me?' Mizuki didn't know why his speed was so drastically reduced; the muscles might have something to do with it. The extra mass didn't help him in the slightest, unless Naruto let himself be hit from the behemoth.

Rolling away from one of the more powerful punches, Naruto witnessed the area around the punch become decimated. 'So he does have a little power, well let's see how he likes it.' Naruto launched a kick right at the man's abdomen; it did two things; knock the wind out of him, and send him through a number of trees. Picking himself off the floor, Mizuki brushed off the numerous branches and twigs that had fallen on him. He was surprised by the kid's power, but more surprised by the speed he had thrown that kick at. He was soon on the floor vomiting profusely, he couldn't believe that one kick did so much damage to him. "I warned you to not take me lightly, but you wouldn't listen, you were too concerned with Kyuubi having fun with your ex. Well now you have to pay for that, plus what you did to Iruka-sensei." Creating hundreds of Kage Bushin, Naruto was going to make this last move something that the people of this country would remember.

Gathering enough chakra to fill a lake, Naruto called forth his favorite move, the Rasengan. Although it was similar, this had a different affect then before, this would level the whole cave to the ground. The hundred or so clones all had their respective orbs ready, but were waiting for the original to give the order. It was calm for a minute, nothing was heard except the vibrant swirling of the hundred orbs of death in the clones hands. With a nod from Kyuubi, Naruto gave the order to decimate the traitor from Konoha, leaping into the air as one, all of the replicates threw their arms out to deliver the blow.

The resulting explosion was seen from miles away, it was a beacon of light that attested to the power that the young man wielded. It didn't die for a good ten minutes, during all that time a maelstrom of debris was being taken into the air. It was like a tornado located in the heart of the forest, but most tornados are not caused by a young boy. The maelstrom was contained in the vicinity of the blast due to the efforts of the clones and Kyuubi and Naruto. What was left of Mizuki wasn't much to look at, he was strewn throughout the forest, little pieces here and there. With that much force coming from all directions it was a surprise that he didn't just disintegrate.

Watching as the typhoon had ebbed, Naruto looked back toward his clones and gave the signal for them to stand down. That left only Kyuubi and Naruto standing in the destroyed glade, "Well that was very entertaining Kit, but I suggest we hurry back, I'm worried about leaving Sasami with Tsunade for too long."

"Don't worry she will be fine. Tsunade will protect her from any harm."

"I am not worried about that, what I am worried about is if the Hokage will educate her on our interesting family."

"Oh right, let's hurry back." Taking a final look at the pieces that were once Mizuki, Naruto could finally feel content with destroying the rotten menace.

Back in town, the women were trying to recover from the week of activities, but most were too tired to even sit up. Kurenai and Anko were together during the ordeal, but were equally tired, the fact they were expert ninja and hardened fighters made that fact significant in itself.

"Ouch, I think we should have used the bed."

"Rug burns?"

"Yeah, how do you stand it Anko?"

"I get used to it, but that was a really good romp."

"I couldn't agree more, but I wonder what caused the sudden onset of the lust."

"I don't care and neither should you, I mean did you enjoy it?"

"Well, yes, but I still am curious about it." Shaking her head, the torture specialist, tried to remember where she had left her clothing. The fact that most of it was either covered in Naruto's essence or her own, while also being shredded by their combined lust escaped Anko's grasp. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my clothes, unless you want to go outside as you are?" The crimson eyed beauty looked down at her body, from the essence of Naruto hanging off of her Kurenai knew that she wouldn't be going outside for a while. Though she was satisfied beyond belief, Kurenai couldn't get the idea of how much lust she saw in the youth's eyes when she was riddled by him. 'What are you hiding Naruto-kun?'

**Author's notes: Well there you have it, Mizuki got minced to little tiny pieces, I wonder if I should have let him get a hit on Kyuubi or Naruto? Oh well to late for that now, anyways what is going on with Naruto's hormones and what is that lust haze that seems to be controlling him so much? All that will be unveiled later on in the story, but first, did any of you see the new chapters of the manga? I can't believe what they have Naruto wielding, for those that know what I'm talking about, it's going to be awesome to see him use that thing on the enemy. I can't wait until it is shown soon. As always, don't forget to drop a review they are mighty handy. See you all again.**


	38. Chapter 38

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Naruto was wondering what to do about the problems with chasing down the annoying snake in the grass that was Orochimaru. 'Got any ideas Fox?'

'I do have one, though we might have to ask the Aburame clan for a bit of help.'

'Well we could ask Shino's mom, I mean she was willing to tell us anything before.'

'That was because she was underneath you Kit.'

'That to, but at least we'll get where were going. Now what was this plan of yours?'

'Well there is a certain bug that can find any scent once it first sniffs it, meaning if we gave it Orochimaru's scent then we could track the bastard down.'

'Sounds like a plan Fox, but how did you know about the bug?'

'You don't think all I think about is world conquest and women do you?'

'Well…'

'Don't answer that, it was rhetorical.'

Heading in the direction of the moaning, Naruto soon found Shino's mom helping herself to a few of his clones. Or should he say, the clones were helping themselves to Shino's mom, anyways he needed to talk to her. Sending a silent command to the clones, they finished up quickly and sent her to euphoria. Trying to get the woman to say anything at all was a problem, but soon he got her under control. The woman knew of the bug they sought, though it was not found anywhere nowadays. She told them that it was thought to be extinct, but if they were really searching for it that she would help in anyway she could.

Nodding his head, Naruto ordered the clones to take the woman into the bathroom and get her ready for the journey. 'You think we can find it with just the three of us?'

'What are you worrying about Kit? With our senses it should be easy to find a bug.'

'Maybe we should bring along Hinata and Hana just in case.'

'I don't know if I like your trust in our abilities, though it couldn't hurt.' Once the woman was ready to go, Naruto raced toward the Hyuuga estate to pick up Hinata. He found her trying to battle off Hiashi and Neji; the two weren't the happiest people in the world since Hinata had become Naruto's girl.

"What is wrong with you Hinata? Are you mad? That boy is the demon don't you understand that?"

Hinata never did like fighting, she wasn't a very confrontational person, but she had learned a lot in the past few months. Naruto was watching as the young girl actually held her own for a bit of time, but eventually the superior Hiashi caught the girl in the arms. With her arms immobilized, Hinata was powerless to stop the man from striking at her heart or any other vital organs. Luckily for Hinata, the man wouldn't aim to kill her since she was his daughter.

Naruto wasn't about to take that chance though, he ensnared Hinata in a swarm of Kage Bushin and used a quick Kawamiri she was in his arms. While Hiashi was dealing with a number of blond ninjas, "What are you doing her demon?"

"I came to pick up your daughter sir, now I'll be on my way."

"You come back here right this instant; I'll slaughter you if you touch a hair on my daughters head."

"Right…you go do that, have fun playing with Neji-chan."

The genius of the Hyuuga clan would not take that lying down; he launched his own set of attacks against the blond. He was still angry about what transpired in the forest of death, he knew that the blond held no talent. Launching into his famous clan style of taijutsu, Neji was soon causing the nimble blond to dodge and duck the strikes. Unfortunately they came faster and faster, soon Naruto had to play serious with the genius, creating clones from who knows where, Naruto sought out a weak point.

'He feints to the right every time, why?'

'He is drawing you into a trap Kit, attack from the right.'

'Why would I do that? Wouldn't I just be walking into the trap?'

'You'll understand when you do it, now attack!' Deciding that over a thousand years of experience was better then his, Naruto attacked straight on. Luckily for Hinata she was carried off by one of the other clones, because Neji held nothing back in his trap. When Naruto took the bait, he was thrown into a whole the size of inner foyer of the mansion. Trying to attach himself to the walls with chakra, he found that they wouldn't stick because of the viscous nature of the slime adhering to it. "You are finished Naruto, look below you." Knowing that he would regret it, Naruto looked down, what he saw didn't make him happy in the slightest. Razor sharp sticks of bamboo, all with the intense purpose of removing the blood from the young blond.

'This was your great plan?'

'You catch on quick Kit, now drop down.'

'What are you crazy? Do you want to die?'

'No, now follow my orders.' Knowing that the Fox had finally lost it, Naruto just let go of the remaining chakra that was holding onto the wall. Without that extra chakra Naruto fell even faster to his doom, 'Now what oh great and mighty Kyuubi?'

'I'll tell you what; stretch your senses till they can grasp the sharp edge of the bamboo.'

'Okay, that is kind of weird, but I got it. So it's sharp so what?'

'Now, encompass the bamboo in our chakra.'

'What are you planning Fox?'

'Just do it Kit.'

Encompassing his chakra around the 100 or so bamboo sticks, they all glowed with a faint red tint. 'Now launch them at those two Hyuuga.' Finally something that the blond could agree with, Naruto launched the poles from the ground into the direction of the two Hyuugas. Watching as they both started their patented Kaiten, Naruto wondered if it was all worth it.

'What did we do exactly? I mean couldn't we have just overexerted them with our Kage Bushin?'

'That is true, but I wanted to see their plan, now that we know what it is we can rest assure. They don't have the stamina to keep up with us.'

True to his word, Kyuubi easily outlasted the duo, filtering here and there to confuse the two. Though they didn't move at all, they had to use most of their chakra just to keep up with his movements with their Byakugan. With the way that Kyuubi was darting to and fro, it was causing the two to have major headaches. Wobbling on their feet the two soon met the floor of the training ground, but they weren't to be deterred so easily.

Both launched their Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palm), this caused quite a show to develop. Dodging the blows was no easy task, the men were skilled in their art there was no doubt in that, but Kyuubi was a demon for crying out loud. They had truly overestimated their abilities, closing the tenketsu of Kyuubi was idiotic, he would just reopen them with a burst of chakra. The power of his demonic aura was too great for any one jutsu to close, he was the Demon King before he was sealed into Naruto.

The men could not fathom the power the youth held, he had taken their strikes and stood to tell the tale. He seemed overall untouched and unharmed, in fact he seemed ready to go another twenty rounds against the two. While they were formidable men in their own right, they could not go another round against Kyuubi.

Winded but not yet done with the fight, the two Hyuugas gave one last ditch effort and closed in on their prey to deliver what they hoped would be the final blow. What they found was the demon taking the attack directly and smiling sinisterly at them. The rate that the body was healing itself was faster then the damage they could deal, thus there was no way for them to penetrate the youth's body. Smiling at their misfortune, Kyuubi watched as they collasped on the floor, they had used most of their chakra to finish the beast but it was all for naught.

Deciding that the two had enough, Kyuubi calmly walked toward Hinata and headed out of the Hyuuga estate. Looking back Kyuubi could see Neji helping Hiashi up from the floor. 'You really did a number on them Fox.'

'I didn't even touch them.'

'I know, but you blew their self esteem right out the window.'

'I can't help it if their attacks are pitiful at best.'

'Right, I'm sure that's why their the most revered clan in Konoha.'

'Laugh it up Kit, but remember they attacked us first.' Not sparing the two another glance, Kyuubi headed to the Inuzuka estate to pick up Hana.

"He is a very strong demon, how did he come to become like that? Is it the Kyuubi?"

"What does the Kyuubi have to do with Naruto being so strong Hiashi-sama?"

"He is inside that boy, and I believe that he is now controlling him."

Looking at the boy walking away, Neji swore that he would train as hard as he could to remove the demon from the village. 'I will have my revenge Naruto, just you wait and see.'

The trio had crossed town and arrived at the family home of the Inuzuka, Hana was outside tending to the dogs. "Naruto-kun, how nice to see you."

"Hana-chan, how are you?"

"After what you did to me two days ago I'm still a little woozy, but I'll be fine in a couple of days." Nodding their heads to agree with the woman, Hinata and the mother of Shino knew exactly how she felt. "Oh about that, I'm really sorry that lasted for so long."

"Are you kidding? I have never felt so much pleasure in all my life, if there is any way I could repay you for it." Smiling happily, Naruto explained the mission that he had undertaken to find the snake Orochimaru. "I see, you want us to find this bug?"

"Not just any bug, Bikouchuu, is a bug that is very special."

"Right, the smell thing. Whatever the circumstances I will gladly lend my aid, but is the Hokage informed about our departure?"

"Umm…she's a little under the weather at the moment."

"Ahh…still fighting off the effects of last week?"

"Yeah, but she should be fine with Sasami-chan." The trio had added another member to their troupe, the group headed inside to gather equipment for the journey. They knew that it was a good day's walk to the forest where the thing was supposedly living in.

With the necessary equipment the group was on their way, hoping to catch the bug before the rains washed out any traces of them. The blond was optimistic about the mission, but could also see how everything could go wrong.

'Don't worry so much Kit, I'm sure we'll find a way. We always do.'

'I hope your right Fox, I really want to smack that grin off that bastard's face.'

Sharing the same dislike for the creature known as Orochimaru, Kyuubi wholeheartedly agreed with the youth. If he ever found the snake again he would skin him alive and show the world how great a genius looked from the inside out.

Coming to the gates of Konoha, Naruto once again was leaving the confines of the village to search another lead that would get him closer to Orochimaru. It seemed that wherever he went it was always in search of that bastard snake, he couldn't do away with the knowledge that man would come and destroy Konoha.

'The sooner we find this bug the better.'

'I couldn't agree more Kit.'

**Author's notes: Well there goes the next chapter in the series, it seems that Naruto is building quite the collection of enemies. Will the men of Konoha ever get their pride back? Not likely, but there is always the chance. Oh one more thing about the chapter, can you all give me some ideas for names for some of the women in Naruto's harem. I mean I can't keep calling them Shino's mom and Sakura's mom, any names would be most helpful, thank you. Nothing else to say about the chapter, but what happened to the manga? I can't believe Kishimoto would do that to Naruto, he totally screwed him over. How the hell is he going to look good now? Is he always going to be like that? Kishimoto better start helping Naruto soon or its going to be hard road ahead for the blond haired youth. Anyways, enough with my rant, See you all again.**


	39. Chapter 39

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

**AN: Thank you all for the help in the naming of the women in the harem, I have decided to use Kiku for Ino's mom, Akemi for Sakura's mom, and Shimi for Shino's mom. For now only Shimi will be in the story but I will hopefully include the rest soon.**

Shimi walked at a leisurely stroll, there was no rush to get to the valley where the Bikouchuu was. Though that was hard to explain to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, it is important that we do not get there too early. There is a small possibility that it will hatch before we get there."

"I know that Shimi-chan but I can't help it, I want to get there and get the bug."

"I understand your enthusiasm but it will not make it any easier to catch the Bikouchuu."

Shaking his head, Naruto tried to slow down, but his body wouldn't listen. 'Kit you have to calm down, we still have a day's walk to the valley.'

'I know that Fox, but I want to get this over with.'

'I understand, but haste begets waste, don't be so eager for time to pass you may miss things that are right in front of you.' Surprised by the wisdom in the Kyuubi's words, Naruto wondered if a few days would make much of a difference.

Hana and Hinata were quietly talking about all the commotion back at home, "Kiba is really steamed about me dating Naruto-kun."

"I know that little brother of mine is really annoying, don't worry about him Hinata-chan."

"Isn't he your brother though?"

"And I love him, but he shouldn't get in the way of a woman and her love. He knows that, or he will when he cools down a bit." Hinata was interested in the resolve and confidence of the older woman. She looked ahead of her and saw Naruto talking to Shimi, 'They must be talking about the insect were looking for, I wonder if Naruto-kun will be devastated if we don't find this mysterious bug.'

Walking through the countryside left the group amazed by the beautiful spring afternoon. Though it was sunny and clear, there wasn't a hint of heat in the air, just a tinge of sweetness from the many wild flowers growing beside the road. Walking toward this valley caused the group to pass by the most beautiful of the Fire Country's wide open plains. It was truly a picture to behold, rolling plains as far as the eye could see, wild sunflowers strewn throughout the meadow, and the sun beaming down like a beacon of warmth and happiness.

Naruto took in all of nature and was awed by the splendor of it all, he wondered if catching and killing Orochimaru would cause all of this to last forever. 'Nothing lasts forever Kit, but I assure you that the sooner we kill that monster the better off nature will be.' The group walked down the road and soon came upon a small hut, it seemed a travelers rest stop. Signaling the group take a breather, Shimi flagged down a waitress and ordered some drinks and refreshments. While the woman was putting together the order, the group looked out into the wilderness and just sat and let it all soak in. Soon enough the various treats and drinks were served to the table. The treats consisted of mini sushi rolls, small tea crackers, and a few sweeter treats that were reserved for the three women.

The drinks consisted of a nice and soothing cup of warm green tea, truly one of the better cups of tea that Naruto had ever had. The waitress was kind enough to point out the various examples of foliage and fauna, soon it was time to head out once more.

After paying the tab and adding a sizable tip to the bill, Naruto and co. headed out once more toward the valley. The little respite had done wonders for Naruto's mood, he was no longer anxious to get to the valley. He was now calmer and much more relaxed, he knew that they would get there on time, he trusted Shimi with his life. Heck he would trust anyone in his family with everything he held dear.

While the group was taking their sweet time to get to the valley, back at the village Kurenai and Anko were talking with one of the Kage Bushin.

"Can I speak with Naruto-kun?"

"Of course ma'am." The Bushin sent a signal to his master and it replaced the wayward teen in the group heading toward the valley. "Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan, you wanted to talk to me?"

"I wanted to know what happened last week, what caused all that?"

Signaling for the two to walk with him, Naruto looked out at the mountain that stood over Konoha. "That was something that Kyuubi caused, he said it would happen every month."

"I see, and how exactly are we supposed to survive that long every time?"

"I understand your concern, but from what the Fox is telling me it shouldn't be a problem. If it offends you all greatly, I will gladly leave the village for that time to deal with it on my own."

"No, that's not what concerns me Naruto-kun, I just wanted to know what was going on."

"I think what Kurenai is trying to say Naruto-kun, is that we don't like being kept out of the loop." Nodding at the woman's statement, Naruto could see how he had left many out of what was going on. "Well I don't want that happening, so I'll explain what Shimi, Hinata, Hana, and I are doing." Taking the better part of an hour to explain the whole plan, Naruto was surprised that Anko and Kurenai didn't feel disappointed that he didn't choose them to go with him. "You choose those that were most suited for the job, there was nothing else we could add to the hunt for the bug."

Kurenai now knew why Naruto had done what he did, it settled the nerves that had built up throughout the past week. It had seemed that he had nothing but animal instinct in him the past week, any love or devotion to them at all. In reality it was the Kyuubi who had caused the outburst of action, Naruto had tried to contain it but trying to contain over 1000 years of pent up frustration was idiotic. Kurenai looked out into the distance, wondering what her longtime friend and colleague was up to.

Asuma Sarutobi was currently watching over the trio, he detested the fact the gaki had stood claim on his woman. He couldn't get over the fact that Kurenai didn't love him anymore, nor did she ever? Not only had he lost his supposed woman in the last month, but he had also lost his chakra knives that his father the Sandaime had given to him. Asuma couldn't stand it anymore, he leapt down from the perch he was watching from and launched a chakra enhanced kick at the teen.

All it hit was a Bushin, Naruto's innate defense system had a very large range to it, easily diluted any type of attack. "Ahh…Asuma-sensei, how are you?" Naruto was not in the least perturbed by the man, he was attacking him, if he had attacked or shown any sort of aggression toward the women then he would have been in trouble. "Asuma, what are you doing attacking Naruto like that?"

"Kurenai, what are you doing with the demon?"

"I am walking with him, what does it look like? And who are you calling a demon? This whole village should be ashamed of itself for how it has treated him over these past 15 years."

"He is the lively breathing vessel of the demon god Kyuubi, how can you possibly stand to be near it?" Kurenai was turning red from the anger that was building in her body, Anko wasn't holding back at all, launching at the Jounin with murder in her eyes. "What do you know of demons? How can you be so callous in your actions Asuma?" Anko wasn't know for her level-headedness, she launched venomous snakes at the man that she had used to call a colleague. "Anko stop, there isn't any need for that. He was just about to leave, weren't you Asuma-sensei?"

"Don't tell me what to do demon, I'll go when I am ready. I have come for Kurenai, and I will not leave until she comes with me. I don't have to remind you that I am a Jounin of this village. I hold no fear of your demonic powers."

Making a grab for Kurenai was a mistake that Asuma would not soon forget, the system of Kage Bushin activated and it was like the whole village had just been filled with clones. The Bushin had attached themselves to every part of Asuma's body, dragging him down with the sheer weight of the clones. Red eyes tinged with pity watched as Asuma tried to escape the prison of clones.

"Come down here and fight me demon!" When the clones had appeared, they had carried off the trio into the surrounding buildings, so the Jounin sensei had to look up to yell at the teen. Standing atop the rooftops of Konoha, Naruto and co. watched as the clones slowly started to close ranks. 'What are you planning to do Kit?'

'I am planning to send a message to the men of this village, I will not tolerate their actions any longer.' Naruto asked Kurenai's forgiveness for what he was about to do, nodding his head, Naruto signaled for the clones to draw out their respective chakra and form it into the shape of his choosing. Each held different pieces of weaponry, from the mundane sword, to the outlandish spiked mace, it was strange how easily it was to manipulate chakra when you had so much of it. Eyes widening at the doom that the blond haired youth sought for him, Asuma had only one word to say before the clones were upon him, "Damn."

Turning away slightly, Kurenai could not stand to watch her one time friend be sliced by the weapons. "Is this really necessary Naruto-kun?"

"I wish to set an example, he sought to abuse you, and he sought to hold you against your will. Something I will tolerate no longer, he has made his bed let him lie in it." The clones were instructed to beat the man severely and then string him up by his drawers for the whole town to see. He would not kill the man, Kurenai held him as a friend once, he would not see her cry over his dying body.

Nodding his head, Naruto gave the instruction for the team of Kage Bushin to string the man up on the closest pole as a warning to those who wished ill will toward his family.

Looking back on the man, Kurenai held pity for him, though it was not shown in the eyes of Anko. 'Idiot deserved what he got.' Naruto held no remorse for those that would hurt his family, he also held nothing back when he showed love and devotion to others.

Looking at the beauty of the two women, Naruto could see that they were like night and day. Anko was impulsive, energetic and exceedingly seductive; she could tease any man to submission. Kurenai was calm, collected, and seductive in her own right, but it was not right in your face like Anko was.

Naruto leaned forward and gave each a warm hug and a tender kiss, he enjoyed the little things most of all. Although he would have liked to stay with Kurenai and Anko for the rest of the day, he needed to get back to searching for that bug.

"Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan, I have to go. Shimi and the others are probably already there."

"I understand Naruto-kun, take care and don't overexert you."

"Yeah, don't forget you have to endure my homecoming present when you get back." The way that Anko said that made Naruto shiver a little, though he wondered if it was in a good way or something much more terrible.

Letting his consciousness slide through the Kage Bushin, Naruto was once again back with the group hunting for the Bikouchuu. The women had indeed reached the valley that the Bikouchuu was located at.

Nodding her head, Shimi indicated that the Bikouchuu would mostly like be in the dense interior of the central forest. "So I'm assuming were trying to find a needle in a hay stack?"

"That sounds about right, but you would have to multiply that hay stack by a thousand, and divide that needle by the same amount." To say that instilled confidence in Naruto was wholly mistaken.

**Konoha**

The two women walked toward the Hokage Tower, they knew that Tsunade would be tired from her exertions as well. "That answer your questions Kurenai?"

"Yes, but all new ones have popped up. How far would Naruto go in his protection of his family?"

"Well from the way he just took care of your stalker friend, and the obvious lack of love and affection he had in his short 15 year life. I would say that he takes family very seriously Kurenai." The black haired goddess of genjutsu couldn't agree more, smiling for the first time today Kurenai knew that she had found the man she was longing for.

While elsewhere, Asuma was trying to call for help from the many people that passed by him on the street. Unfortunately for him, Naruto had set up a guard of about 20 Kage Bushin to ensure that the message would be loud and clear. Don't mess with the Kyuubi's family, you will get burned and humiliated to the best of the prankster of Konoha's ability.

"Why me!" Truly Asuma had not learned his lesson in the slightest, but that was what the contingent of Kage Bushin was for.

**Unknown Valley**

A group of unknown assailants had spotted the group from Konoha, though their motives were lacking, the group exuded malicious killing intent for those in the forest.

"I will enjoy watching that youths face when I take his women."

"Shut it Jibachi, no one will be handling the women. I will not stand for you to even touch them with your dirty hands." Walking away, the only woman in the group believed the issue was closed, unfortunately for her the man had intentions of his own.

**Author's notes: Well the group has finally reached the mysterious valley, can they hope to find the Bikouchuu? And what of this trio that has snuck up on them? What will the new strangers do with the family? Anyways, I was kind of pissed about the recent business in the manga, but it looks like Naruto is fine and dandy. Though he could have acted a little more heroic, it resulted in the same ending. Though I am inclined to lean toward a more power packed series then a more romantic version. The recent business with Kurenai and Asuma has gotten a few people on the site a bit depressed, but I just see it as more incentive to write better literature with Kurenai and Naruto-kun. Anyways, I'm rambling again, see you all next time and don't forget to leave a review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

A sinister trio leapt through the treetops, they were in search of the group from Konoha. The leader of the group was a young woman who emitted an aura of superiority "Suzumebachi, did you find them?"

"Yes, they are over there, they are searching the outer regions of the forest first." Breezing through the forest, the villains let the group do what they want, but they would watch them closely.

'Kit, do you see them?'

'Yes, I can sense them, they are hiding in the trees.'

'What are they planning?'

'No idea Fox, but I will find out.'

'Do you think their after the Bikouchuu?'

'Maybe, but why are they letting us look for it then? Unless, they are waiting for us to find it then steal it from us.'

'Hmm…let me handle this Kit, why don't you head back to Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan?'

'What do you mean?'

'I know that you didn't have a good time back there.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Just go Kit, I got this.' Feeling uneasy about this, but deciding to trust the demon, Naruto breezed through his numerous Kage Bushin. Feeling the tell tale sign of nausea, it quickly passed though, and he was soon looking into a pair of deep crimson eyes.

"Kurenai-chan!"

"Naruto-kun? When did you get back?"

"Umm…well I'm not really back for long, but nevermind that. How is everything?"

"Well nothing has changed in the last 30 minutes you have been gone." Blushing slightly, Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Hehe…well it was a long time for me?" Kurenai shook her head, it was a lame excuse but it came from a very sincere gentlemen.

"Well, thank you Naruto-kun, but seriously is something wrong?"

"No, nothing big at least, just some people that want to kill me."

"What?"

"Don't worry it's normal fare, now how is the reconstruction going?" Deciding not to ask, Kurenai informed him on how the village was going well. It seemed that Naruto's Kage Bushin were very helpful and since they were all the same person they worked well together. Of the 75 damaged by the Sound Invasion, over 60 was already fixed and ready for service again.

"That's sounds great, I'm happy that they are being so useful." Naruto and Kurenai were walking through the village and soon came to the town square. Coordinating the clones was Tsunade, she spotted the two and wondered what the Genjutsu Mistress was up to. "How are you Kurenai-chan?"

"I am doing fine Hokage-sama."

"There is no need for formality Kurenai, is that you Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Tsunade-chan. I see you are using the clones wisely."

"Well someone has to watch over them, I don't want my town to look like a circus."

"I see your doing better."

"No thanks to you, though I am glad that you left Sasame-chan with me."

Nodding his head, Naruto was looking for the young girl, he soon found her directing a few of the clones in the far west. "She took care of you?"

"Of course, after you left me in a heap, what did you expect?"

"Well I did leave 4 clones to take care of you."

"I know, but they didn't have your vigor."

"Again?"

Smiling cutely, Tsunade had the decency to blush, "I don't want to know, would you like to share a cup of tea Hokage-sama?" Looking around and seeing the clones working hard, Tsunade decided a cup of tea sounded great. Walking to the nearest establishment; Naruto, Kurenai and Tsunade were not surprised to see Ayame-chan at the helm. Walking up to the young woman, Naruto couldn't stop the drool that formed in his mouth when he smelled the ramen cooking.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

"Ramen…"

"Right…here a bowl on the house." Once she set the bowl down, Ayame quickly retracted her hand, because anything in the way of Naruto and ramen would be destroyed completely. "Now that he's satisfied for a moment, what can I get you ladies?"

"A bottle of Sake and 3 cups please." Ayame was more then happy to provide the Hokage the materials needed to get drunk. Naruto was done with his ramen and waiting for the women to decide what they wanted to eat. The women soon decided to buy some yakitori and a three bowls of miso ramen.

Ayame soon had the meal ready and made one extra so she could join the family in their meal. Naruto created a few more Kage Bushin to make more ramen for himself, though it was troublesome because the clones decided they wanted some ramen too. Then a fight ensued and the stand was filled with Naruto's trying to get some ramen, the women just sighed and continued their conversation.

"So how much more time will it take to finish the repairs on the village?"

"It'll probably be another month or so."

"Kurenai-chan how is Anko?"

"She is fine Hokage-sama."

"I see, if she is fine then she should be helping instead of wasting time drinking sake and eating dango." The group collectively sweatdropped at the woman who had just ordered another round of sake. Naruto had soon figured out that he could just dispel the Kage Bushin and the ramen was once again his. "Naruto-kun, are you done fighting with yourself?"

"Yes, Tsunade-chan, it was their fault. They wouldn't let go of my ramen."

Shaking her head Tsunade just drank more sake, Ayame took care of the rest of the dishes and sat down with the women.

With their meal finished, the group headed to the Hokage Tower to find some blueprints to some of the older buildings.

**Back with the group in the Valley**

The group from the rival village was closing in on the group from Konoha, Kyuubi could feel them watching them. Shimi was alerted to the intruders by her marvelous friends. Launching a few kunai to get a feel for the enemies, they revealed themselves and showcased their talents. The bees attacked the group with a passion, but Kyuubi and co. dodged easily and decided that discreation was the better part of valor.

Deciding to fight another day, the group headed deeper into the forest to elude their persuers. The Kamizurui clan members tested out the waters and found the group lacking, "Suzumebachi, what are we going to do?"

"Let them find the Bikouchuu, we'll take them down once they do."

Kyuubi asked Shimi who were those people, "The Kamizurui clan, they are primarily bee users. When the Great War was going on they were one of the most renowned and powerful clans throughout the war, but our clan had defeated them and they were left to rot."

"So their here to find the Bikouchuu as well?"

"Yes, I believe they think that they will gain notoriety once more when they capture it." Nodding his head, Kyuubi asked Hinata to scan their surroundings, she replied that there was no one watching them. Thanking Hinata, Kyuubi asked the same for Hana, she replied in the same way.

"Good, it looks like they didn't follow us. Here's what were going to do, we lure them out into the open and make them find it for us." It was such a large coincidence that the two groups would come up with the exact same strategy. Nodding their heads, the women split up and started searching for the other clan. Kyuubi had a quicker way, he created numerous clones and flooded the area in search of the trio of villains. Reporting back to their master during each quandrant search, Kyuubi soon made the forest like a grid and each area was checked throughly. With the squares becoming increasingly smaller, Kyuubi had only a few more squares to check.

The trio could feel the youth breathing down their neck, but they weren't known as the Kamizurui clan for nothing. Hiding whereever they could, they believed they had fooled the youth from Konoha. Unfortunately for them, they weren't going against a young man, but a demon with thousands of years of experience. Quickly finding the culprits, Kyuubi launched his assault, priming his bushin for the major offensive.

Surprised by the sheer amount of Kage Bushin, the group was easily subdued, though they did take down a few dozen of the bushin. Signalling to his family, Kyuubi raced to the point where his prey was captured. Looking down on them, Kyuubi eyes lit up, motioning to Shimi, she nodded and launched her bugs.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, which would you prefer?"

"You can go to hell brat! We won't do anything you say."

"Good, I always preferred the hard way. Hana if you would please." Hana smiled in a very eerie fashion, calling forth her favorite dog, she motioned to the man with the glasses. Giving a bark of confirmation, the dog ran toward the man and chomped down on his privates. Screaming in agony, Jibachi soon passed out from the pain.

"Any other takers?" Shaking their heads, the remaining duo waited for the youth's demands. "I want you two to find the Bikouchuu, while we lay back and rest." Surprised by the demand, the two agreed nonetheless because of the situation. Signalling for additional bushin, Kyuubi ordered them to watch over the two.

"Well now that's done with, what do you girls want to do now?" From the predatory glee in their eyes Kyuubi knew exactly what they wanted to do. 'Well at least the Kit is doing better in town.'

**Konoha**

Arriving at the Hokage Tower, the group settled in while Tsunade tried to find what she was looking for.

Kurenai had been in the Hokage's office before, though she had not been there for a long time. It seemed that the damage done by Naruto hadn't been completely covered up. Ayame was wondering how much of the smell in the room was from Naruto's juices. The brunette stared at Naruto and saw that his training had definitely improved his physique. Smelling what was in the room wasn't helping much and young woman couldn't hold back any longer, launching herself at the blond haired youth Ayame tackled him onto the ground. Tearing at his clothing, Ayame soon had his pants off, grabbing his shaft she was soon suckling from it.

"Wha…Ayame-chan…ahh…" Naruto didn't have the fortitude to even stop the young woman. "What's wrong Naruto…what the heck is going on?" Tsunade had just turned around to witness Naruto being sent to heaven by Ayame-chan. The young woman was positioning her most private area over the youth's mouth. The youth needed no other incentive and he was soon happily lapping at her folds.

Kurenai had witnessed the assault but was surprised by the speed of the young woman. 'Damn…she got to him before I could. I mean I must rescue Naruto-kun.' Kurenai walked towards the couple on the ground and was getting moist herself from the moans coming from Ayame.

Ayame was in a world of pleasure, she was licking Naruto like a lollipop and getting the most attention to her nether regions. Naruto was very skilled at what he was doing, he would have to be with over a thousand women who wanted to ravish him daily. Kurenai removed her outer clothing and was left in her silk undergarments, she removed those as well and was soon joining Ayame in her quest for Naruto's essence. The room was filled with the smell of Naruto's essence, it was driving the women crazy. Two beautiful women were helping themselves to him, Naruto was in heaven times two.

Fortunately for Naruto, it was only going to get better, "Oh for the love of…wait for me." Tsunade joined the fray and now Naruto knew that he couldn't last much longer, with the combined efforts of the threw women he gave them what they wanted. All over their warm and luscious bodies, Naruto coated them in his juices.

The girls wasted no time and soon were wrestling each other for the cream that was given to them. Naruto only had one thought, 'This is going to be another long day…' From the looks the women were giving him, Naruto could just tell they wanted more.

**Author's notes: Hope you all liked this new chapter, I'm hoping to wrap up the beetle arc in the next chapter. I am going to be going through the whole anime, and hope you will continue to read. Looks like some people have come back and continued writing Kurenai and Naruto fanfics, I'm glad for that. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And who wants to see the three going at it with Naruto? See you all again next time.**


	41. Chapter 41

**True Power **

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow. **

Awakening from his stupor, Kyuubi looked around and wasn't surprised to see that all three women were asleep. 'Well from the way they were riding last night, it isn't surprising.' Leaping through the trees, Kyuubi went in search of the Kamizurui clan, he soon found them still looking for the bug. "Have you found nothing?"

"Shut it brat, we're trying our best."

"I wouldn't use that tone with me maggot, I could crush you underfoot."

"Enough leave the boy alone, let's go find the Bikouchuu." Taking to the trees, Suzumebachi knew what was happening out there. 'That brat holds sway with all those women? What could be his secret?'

The boy intrigued the only female in the group, but that would not last long. The Bikouschuu was not to be underestimated; it would not be easily captured. Luckily, Kyuubi didn't just have the women tag along for nothing. The three, though incapacitated now, would be fine soon. Shimi and Hana were expert trackers, and Hinata was a force to be reckoned with the Byakugan. Kyuubi also could send forth his various clones to search every single inch of the forest.

'I wonder how the Kit is doing.'

**Konoha**

Naruto was currently wondering how he could be so lucky, but he didn't mind in the least. Pounding into the red eyed vixen known to all of Konoha as Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress, Naruto knew that he couldn't have a better life. Lathering her whole body in sweat and his essence, Naruto was suckling on her immense bosom. Moaning in pleasure, Kurenai only encouraged the teen, "Yes harder Naruto, please…" Never one to disappoint, Naruto increased his pace to fervor and was literally jack hammering into Kurenai. Tsunade and Ayame weren't lying about, they were being serviced by a few clones conjured up by the teen. Tsunade was being ridden and also slurping on a clone's shaft, she was definitely enjoying herself. Grabbing at her enormous chest, the clones pounded away and also used her bosom to spray essence all over the woman's body. Tsunade was lapping it all up; she couldn't get enough of the juice, massaging it into her skin.

Ayame had no notions of ramen; all that plagued her mind was Naruto and his massive endowment. Riding up her rear end, the clone was feeling the woman tighten instinctively and it was causing all kinds of pleasure to shoot through the original Naruto's body. He soon sprayed into Kurenai and was ensured by his clones that they unloaded as well. The office was littered with his fluids as well as the women's excitement. They were crawling on the floor licking each other clean, that only made Naruto and his clones harder. Watching as the women turned each other around and lapped up their favorite drink from each other's most private areas. Positioning himself and one of his fellow clones at the three women's open holes, Naruto nodded his head and they all plunged into the women.

They all screamed with pleasure, right into their respective companions warm embrace; Kurenai was thoroughly enjoying plundering Tsunade's warm privates. Though the pounding she was receiving from Naruto was even better, somewhere in a distant part of Konoha village Asuma Sarutobi cried a little more. There was no one who could fulfill Kurenai like Naruto could, and he wasn't letting her forget it anytime soon. Ayame was just wondering if she would be having the same treatment, when the respective clone plunged deep into her free hole and her rear tightened up considerably.

Screaming his name, Kurenai and Ayame couldn't get the taste of his out of their mouth. Tsunade wasn't much better off, her mouth was drinking from Ayame but she was being pounded by the blond hero.

Tsunade felt him grab her bosom for extra leverage, 'Tsunade is always so much fun to play with isn't that right Kit?'

'Fox? What are you up to?'

'Nothing, I just wanted to check up on you, but I guess I shouldn't have worried. Enjoying yourself Kit?'

'What do you think Fox?'

'I think that Kurenai could use release Kit, don't just think of yourself.'

'Yeah, yeah. Don't preach to me Fox.'

'I'm just giving you a suggestion, well I won't take up more of your time, again enjoy yourself Kit.' Naruto quickly shook off the conversation and was not surprised to see Kurenai on the edge. Increasing his tempo, Naruto rewarded Kurenai and Ayame with just desserts. Kurenai was filled with his essence, while Ayame was overflowing with Kurenai's climax.  
Screaming to the very heavens, Kurenai was muffled by the juices from Tsunade's nether regions. Tsunade had just been filled all over, in the rear, and all over her vast chest. She was probably the happiest person in the room, swallowing as much of the juice as she could; Tsunade was ready to pleasure Naruto once again. Naruto wasn't surprised by the woman's lust; he knew that the more they grew intimate the more that his tendencies would rub off on her.

Renewing his drive into all three women, Naruto was soon inducing a choir song in the Hokage tower. Three voices all calling forth his name and each would call it when he increased his pace, though it was tough for the women when they had to scream around the other women's love nest.

The sounds that were produced drew the men of the village to look upon the tower with scorn. They knew what was going in the tower; their wives or women were being desecrated by the demon of Konoha. They were tempted to charge into the tower and kill the miscreant, but were calmed by the prospect of what happened to Asuma who tried to confront the blond. They didn't want to be hung up on a light pole by their underwear.

Naruto didn't care or know of the men's ill thoughts; he was enjoying taking 3 of the most beautiful women in the world to the heights of pleasure.

Elsewhere, Kyuubi was getting tired of the lack of results; he knew that the Bikouchuu was hiding somewhere. He found Suzumebachi sending out her bees to search for the insect.

"What do you want brat?"

"I don't think that's the right attitude."

"I don't care; you can kill us for all I care. The Bikouchuu is not here, there's nothing we can do about it."

Nodding his head, Kyuubi felt through his clones and found they too were out of luck with finding the bug. Checking to see if the three women from Konoha were doing any better, Shimi was having some luck. Shimi had used the resident insects to find the elusive bug.

"Naruto-kun, I believe that I have found something." Phasing through the clones, Kyuubi soon reached Shimi. "What did you find Shimi-chan?"

"I believe one of my new insects has found the Bikouchuu."

"That's wonderful Shimi-chan; I'll gather Hinata and Hana-chan." Calling out to the duo, the two kunoichi arrived quickly and asked if they had found the bug. After a short discussion the group headed to where Shimi had been told to look. Racing through the trees, it was surprising how large the forest really was. When they arrived at their location, they found to their surprise the bug resting on a small leaf. "So you found the Bikouchuu, that's great now hand it over brat."

"Kurobachi has the right idea, hand it over kid."

Shaking his head, Kyuubi knew that he would have to defeat these two, 'Though she doesn't seem too thrilled about it…maybe…' Readying themselves for battle, the group from Konoha took their ready stances. Hinata activated her Byakugan and waited for the two to attack. Hana and her canine companion were more then ready to expel these chumps.

Shimi called forth the local insects to fight for her, Kyuubi just created over a dozen clones to defend against the interlopers. Kurobachi started out first and launched bees against the group. The bees were easily repelled by the insects that Shimi had called forth; Kyuubi launched his own offensive and attacked the large man from the rival clan. 6 of the clones engaged the man and were dodging the bees while attacked the fat man.

Hana and her canine launched themselves at Suzumebachi, but were stopped in their offensive by the bees that Suzumebachi called forth. The bees seemed to be made of honey, something that was strange, but was soon explained by the substance attaching themselves to Hana and her companion. "What is this stuff?"

"That is my bee's honey; it will slow you down enough for us to take you out." Hana leapt back and tried to remove the honey, luckily while Suzumebachi launched her attack, Hinata leapt into the fray and parried the woman's advances.

"Get out of way girl."

"I will not let you hurt Hana-chan." Shaking her head, Suzumebachi attacked in full and called forth an enormous bee. Jumping onto its back, she attacked the Byakugan user. Dodging the giant bee wasn't difficult, but Hinata had to give Hana time to escape, thus she had to block the bee until Hana got to safety. Delivering strike upon strike, Hinata managed to deflect the large bee somehow.

"I'm okay Hinata-chan, you can go."

"Hurry to safety Hana-chan."

Nodding her head, Hana removed the last visages of the honey and ran to safety. Kyuubi had dealt with the fat man and now he was in a world of hurt, the first six clones had distracted the man enough for the remaining clones to sneak up on the man and pound him to oblivion. Searching for the other women, he was relieved to see no one hurt, though he could see Hinata dealing with Suzumebachi.

Nodding to Shimi, Kyuubi moved toward Hinata-chan, "Enough, you are defeated Suzumebachi. Your clansmen have been defeated and you are the only one left."

"I can still take on all of you with this bee."

"Right…how bout I help in that regard?" Creating a maelstrom with multiple Rasengan's, Kyuubi had destroyed the giant bee and watched as the woman dropped to the ground. Instructing the clones to catch the woman, Kyuubi ordered to knock her out when they captured her.

"We'll take her back for interrogation purposes."

"Right…don't lie Naruto-kun."

"Hmm…what do you mean Shimi-chan?"

"We know why you want to bring her."

"Okay, does it bother you all?" Shaking their heads, the women didn't mind in the least, "As long as you let us play with her too."

"That's fine, but I always wanted to taste the honey first." In all the confusion of battle, the Bikouchuu had wandered off, but with Shimi tracking the bug, it didn't get far. Capturing it in a jar, Kyuubi signaled the group to head back to Konoha.

Nodding their heads, the women gathered around the young man and his many clones and headed back to the village. Looking over at Suzumebachi, Kyuubi knew he would be having some fun with the woman.

'I wonder if the world is ready for us? What do you think Kit?'

'Umm…I'm kind of busy Fox.'

'Still at it?'

'Well they don't stop.'

'I guess that is nice, anyways I'm giving you a heads up, we're heading home.'

'You have the Bikouchuu?'

'Yes, we have the bug, now all we need is the scent from that snake bastard.'

'I think we have something of that in the village, hurry back and we'll do something about it.'

'Right…should I really hurry back Kit?'

'Well…I mean to say take your time.'

'That's what I thought Kit.' Smiling in a devilish manner, Kyuubi slowed his pace and wondered how he could extend the time to get home. Looking around at his group, he knew just the thing. 'The Kit can't have all the fun.'

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait in between chapters, school is taking most of my time, plus I have a few things going on side. Anyways, I was wondering if you all have seen the new manga called "Sasuke"? I mean that's what the manga should be called now that he's the uber. I mean what is the guy thinking? Pff…whatever. Anyways, reviews are always nice, I forgot about what's after the Bikouchuu arc? Any help is great. See you all again. **


	42. Chapter 42

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Though the Bikouchuu was useful it was easily tricked and soon was thrown out for its lack of reliability. Deciding to let it be for now, Naruto and Kyuubi tightened security around the village and found something odd in the river by the village.

'Oi Kit, I found some men that are not part of the village.'

'What are they doing here?'

'I don't know, but their no threat, I don't sense any chakra in them. They seem roughed up, all of them are unconscious.'

'Alright bring them in I guess.' Creating multiple clones, Kyuubi lifted the men with ease and carried them all the way back into town. Depositing them in the vacant hospital, Kyuubi let Tsunade and Shizune take over from there.

"Where did these men come from?"

"No idea, but I want to know, if you could get them conscious then it would be much appreciated." Nodding her head, Tsunade went to work; the 3 men seemed alright just severely exhausted. With a couple hours rest, the 3 awakened to find Tsunade and Shizune watching over them. "So you all are awake? Where are you from? Why are you here?"

"Where are we?"

"You are in Konoha, the Hidden Village of the Leaf."

"Hidden Village of the Leaf?" Nodding her head, Tsunade again asked them what they were doing here. "We have a request to the Hokage of the village."

"And what is this request?"

"Where is the Hokage?"

"I am the Godaime, now what is the request?"

"Our village has been taken over by the Kurosuke family; we are asking you to take out the family and save our village." Deciding that she needed a moment to process this request, Tsunade sent forth for Naruto and the rest of the kunoichi.

"Yes Tsunade-chan? What is it?"

"Those men before, they are here requesting a mission for their village, to rid them of a family called the Kurosuke's."

"I understand, who will you send Hokage-sama?"

"I was getting to that Kurenai, I was thinking of sending you, Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Temari." Nodding his head, Naruto waited for the obligatory nod from Kurenai and then they were off. Rounding up Sakura and Ino wasn't hard, they were still shall we say busy with the clones, but eventually they made their way to the preferred meeting spot. Temari on the other hand, wasn't ready to relinquish her hold of her clones just yet.

It took the better part of a day to remove the blond from the struggling clones, Kyuubi was laughing throughout the process. 'Shut it Fox, I don't need the grief today.'

'I'm just voicing my amusement at your expense Kit, don't be so short-tempered.'

Shaking his head, Naruto and Kurenai had performed their functions and waited for the three young kunoichi at the gate. The men from the village requesting the help, couldn't understand the amount of women in the village. "What happened to all the men in the village?"

"Oh their all in the outer regions."

"Why?"

"They committed treason against the village." Shaking their heads, the men decided they didn't want to know anymore. With the 3 young women arriving, Kurenai signaled for the group to head out to the village.

The journey to the village was a great opportunity to get to know the men and also what business the family had with the village. "Why are they there in the first place?"

"We don't know Kurenai-san, but they have wreaked havoc for the whole village. Sometimes burying men alive, it is a gruesome story." Naruto could not believe that men would be buried alive, 'It's not too gruesome Kit, compared to some of the things we have done.'

'I know that Fox, but it still causes the blood to freeze in my veins.' The walk wasn't very far, a day and a half at most, but it was something leisurely that didn't involve clones. Something that Naruto found amusing, 'Don't get too comfortable Kit, they'll get you eventually.'

'I don't mind Fox, but it's nice to walk through the country without your urges.'

'Right, my urges...I have forgotten all those times it was you who started it.'

'Shut it Fox.'

While Naruto was having his inner monologue, the group had arrived at the village and the men had suggested they hide somewhere. "What do you think Naruto?"

"Hmm…what was that Kurenai-chan?"

"I said what do you think of laying low in the rice paddies?"

"That sounds like a good plan, you all ready?"

The group headed into the rice paddies and Naruto decided that someone should head into the village for reconnaissance. Creating multiple clones, Kyuubi took over one and headed into the village. The demon found that the villagers were scared stiff and seemed reluctant to help him.

Shaking his head, Kyuubi relayed his findings, Naruto instructed the Fox to head deeper into the village. Kyuubi decided to head to the largest building in the village, 'If that idiot is in the village, he would be in the biggest building.'

'I agree Fox, don't get caught.'

'Don't worry so much Kit.'

Snaking through the village, Kyuubi soon found his way into the building, it was modestly furnished, with a few homey touches here and there. Though it was the most furnished building in the village, Kyuubi signaled the remaining clones to converge on his location. When they had all arrived, Kyuubi signaled they head up the stairs and find the bastard that was terrorizing the citizens of the village.

Deciding to take a seat, Kyuubi didn't have to wait long, all of his clones were tossed down the stairwell they came up on. "Who are you?" A man in a cloak questioned the demon, "Ahh you must be Raiga, good to see that this won't be boring."

'Kit I have found the target, move in when ready.'

'Understood Fox.'

"You still have not answered me, who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me? I'm your executioner." Launching himself at the man, Kyuubi wasn't surprised to see him dodge easily. Sideswiping the man, Kyuubi hoped to leech some blood from the man. Though he didn't seem fast, the man easily evaded the demons attack. Launching an attack of his own, Raiga removed his precious sword and thrust it at the Fox.

Easily avoiding the man, Kyuubi felt something different about him, 'What is that? It feels like another chakra.' Kyuubi needed to know what that was, thus he headed into the fray once more and soon found that the man knew more then let on. It seemed he had a sixth sense for the movements of the Fox, 'I see, he has someone directing his attacks.' Deciding that playtime was over, Kyuubi quickened his pace and soon was behind the man. Slicing through the air with his vicious claws, Kyuubi had removed the cloak from the man. Underneath was a boy held in a carriage, 'What the heck? Why is there a human child behind this man?'

Raiga felt the cloak fall away, he knew his ace card was found, but he needed to protect the boy at all costs. Throwing a few smoke bombs on the ground, Raiga made his retreat. Shaking his head, Kyuubi swore severely, he had the man in a devastating situation and he had let him get away.

'Fox? What happened?'

'He got away Kit, you better head here anyways.'

'Understood.' Cursing loudly, Kyuubi resumed sitting on the nicely furnished home.

Raiga asked the young boy if he was okay, the boy nodded his head, "I am fine Raiga-san."

"Who was that boy Ranmaru? He could see you."

"I saw through his façade, he is someone we cannot beat. He is full of chakra, too much for us to beat."

"I will defeat him Ranmaru, he hasn't faced the true power of my blades yet. I will show him a grand funeral full of lightning and thunder."

Walking away, the man knew he would see that blond ninja again, he couldn't wait for the opportunity. Kyuubi felt a familiar tingle go through his spine, 'Good, he's mad, that means he'll come to find me, I can't wait.'

'Oi Fox, where is the bastard?'

'He got away, but he'll be back soon. He can't stomach the fact that he was beaten by a kid.'

'So we should just wait here?'

'We can take care of the village for now, it could use some improvements.'

'Sounds good, a few hundred should do fine.' Nodding his head, Kyuubi called forth hundreds of replicas and watched as they went to work on the village. Repairing doors and windows, repaving the roads, and generally doing everything thing they could to better the lives of the villagers.

"Naruto-kun, what are we waiting for?"

"We are preparing a trap for the man that has enslaved this village Temari-chan."

"I don't understand why we just don't go after the man."

"Ino-chan, he is a dangerous criminal we don't want to chase after him if creates the situations where we fight." The group waited for the man that was once a renowned member of the Seven Swordsmen.

Raiga couldn't wait to get back at the blond, but Ranmaru told him to wait, he didn't want to the man to die at the hands of the demon. "He is nothing, demon or not, I will give him a funeral."

"Raiga-san, he is powerful, we must trap him. He has many women with him, we should use them against him." Nodding his head Raiga, set up a plan to trap the women and use them against the blond. Striking the village on the east side, Raiga tried to draw out the women from the main building.

"What is that?"

"I don't know Kurenai, it is probably Raiga planning something." With a nod of her head, Kurenai went to check out the disturbance. What she found was a massive hole smoking from the use of either fire or lightning. "Welcome to my humble village."

"Raiga, I presume?"

"Guilty as charged, and may I ask your name ma'am?"

"Yuuhi Kurenai, what is it you want from this village?"

"Obedience, that's all I want." Deciding talking wasn't going anywhere, Raiga launched a lightning bolt at the woman. She was easily taken out, scorched to the earth, but it all seemed so easy. "She's behind us Raiga-san." Turning around, Raiga luckily dodged the kunai aimed for his face. "Oh…now I remember, the Genjutsu Mistress Yuuhi Kurenai."

Raiga was more prepared now, Ranmaru kept whispering in his ears the location of the woman. Soon Kurenai knew that the man could see through her genjutsu, but she still didn't know how.

Kurenai was preparing a final genjutsu assault, when the man launched an attack directly at her and she had no way to dodge because of the size of the attack. Feeling the voltage running through her body, Kurenai couldn't keep consciousness and soon was welcomed into the sweet lull of unconsciousness.

"That's one down, only three more to go."


	43. Chapter 43

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Naruto was wondering what could be taking Kurenai so long, 'You think she got caught Fox?'

'I don't know, but give her a few minutes.' Nodding his head, Naruto continued to explain the plan to the remaining group of women. "So do you all understand how dangerous Raiga is?"

"We're not little babies Naruto-kun; we can take care of ourselves."

"I know that Sakura-chan, but I'm just saying that it would be better to be cautious then hurt." Naruto motioned for the group to head deeper into the house, "I think we can find some food to tide us over until Kurenai comes back."

"I had forgotten how late it had become." The remaining group found to their surprise that the main house was stocked with tons of food stuff. There were chickens freshly slaughtered, pork butts hanging from the ceiling and dried fish. The amount of rice was enough to feed a whole village. "That bastard took all the best for himself, while the people outside were starving themselves." Nodding their heads, the rest of the group started to make enough food for the villagers outside as well. It wasn't that hard when you had over 20 clones to do most of the heavy lifting.

Soon the meal was ready and Naruto ordered his clones to distribute the meal to the people in the village. While the rest of the group was getting settled, Naruto couldn't wait any longer, he was much too worried about Kurenai to eat. He moved through the numerous clones consciousness and ordered the clones that had finished feeding the village to search for the red eyed Genjutsu Mistress.

With the refined senses gifted to him by the Fox, Naruto could pick up the scent of Kurenai. It stopped at an area where it seemed a massive lightning strike took place, but it seemed to peter off toward the west. 'I knew I should have sent a platoon to cover her back.'

'It's fine Kit, I'm sure that bastard wanted us to follow him.'

'Lucky for him, I'll gladly show him to the afterlife.' Racing toward the scent, Naruto was surprised that Raiga had taken Kurenai so far away. Though he could see the tell tale signs of a struggle while he was following the trail. The trail soon opened up to a large clearing and Naruto saw to his delight Kurenai, unfortunately Raiga seemed to have booby trapped the area.

"Naruto-kun, don't come any closer, Raiga set up numerous traps." Naruto nodded his head at Kurenai's advice, but he knew that he needed to get to her before any of the traps hurt her. Producing clones out of thin air, Naruto instinctively instructed them to race across the clearing to spring the traps. What surprised the young Konoha ninja was the amount of explosions that followed, but luckily one of the clones had shielded Kurenai from the blast. Well luckily for Kurenai not for the clone, it was destroyed by the debris flying through the air.

Dashing toward the Genjutsu Mistress, Naruto quickly untied her hands and feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but he's here." Kurenai was right; Raiga had seen the display and was amused by the boy's love for the woman. "What could you possibly see in the brat? He is nothing more then a sorry excuse for a ninja." Raiga didn't give the two a chance to reply, instead he launched his offensive and with Ranmaru he could predict the brat's movements.

Naruto grabbed Kurenai and jumped away, he knew that the man was formidable. Naruto decided that he would finish this quickly, feeding into the power given to him by Kyuubi, Naruto flittered through the clearing clearly moving at speeds that no human could fathom.

Raiga was having a tough time blocking all the kicks and punches coming his way, Ranmaru was whispering the blond's attacks but it wasn't doing any good to Raiga because of the speed at which Naruto was attacking. If you can see the attacks coming you might be able to block, but if your body can't keep up with the speed of the attacks it doesn't matter how well you can read your opponent.

Raiga was learning this firsthand, because he was being taken apart like a piece of meat at a butcher shop. Naruto was gathering chakra all over his body; he was creating cuts all over the larger mans body. With the man reeling from the assault, Kurenai darted in and launched several kunai's at the man's weak side. The man dodged them but fighting two individuals, where one is a demon and the other a Jounin, is not going to end well. Naruto leapt up into the air and delivered an axe kick straight into Raiga's skull. Ranmaru had tried to warn him, but the man could not dodge in time, he had paid for it dearly.

Raiga was experiencing confusion and seeing stars, "You have caused pain and suffering in this village, taken my family from me, and now I must end your life. Good bye Raiga." Naruto shot back 10 feet and started forming enormous chakra into a sphere of energy, looking at the boy Raiga knew his end was near, but he didn't want Ranmaru to suffer the same fate.

"Stop! Let Ranmaru go."

"What are you talking about?" Raiga removed the covering around his body and lifted Ranmaru into Kurenai's and Naruto's sight. Surprised by the boy, Naruto dispersed the sphere and waited for the man to remove himself from the boy.

"I cannot allow you to live Raiga; you are a danger to yourself and others around you. Although I will spare the child, now prepare for your death." Naruto created a clone to remove the child, and waited for them to reach a safe distance, "Did you really think I would let you kill me? I will not let some brat take something as beautiful as my funeral away from me, good bye brat; I'll see you in the next life."

With that said Raiga stretched his blades to the heavens and called forth a mighty lightning bolt down. Shielding his eyes, Naruto couldn't see the damage, but when the smoke had cleared all that was left was a massive crater in the clearing. Ranmaru was saddened but he knew it would eventually come to this; Raiga was unstable and had no qualms about his own death. Ranmaru could at least take heart in the fact that the man died the way he wanted to.

"Well Ranmaru, I guess we should head back, we have lots to talk about." Ranmaru didn't like the tone that Naruto was exhibiting, but he knew he couldn't do a thing about it. Racing back through the treetops, Ranmaru had time to think on what the man he had looked up to had done. Raiga had done nothing but pillage and hurt the village where he inhabited, but Ranmaru didn't do a thing about it. It was true that the young boy had no way to stop the former swordsman, but he didn't protest either.

By the time the trio had gotten back to the village it was already past midnight, Sakura and the rest of the girls were worried sick. "What happened? Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"We ran into Ranmaru here, plus his friend Raiga had some things to talk to us about."

"Well? Where is Raiga?"

"He's probably tinder, he self imploded himself. We'll explain everything now. First let's get Ranmaru's version." And so the night dragged on, Ranmaru wasn't entirely comfortable with the atmosphere, but at least the blond youth had wandered off with the Genjutsu Mistress.

While the rest of the group was listening to the young boy's story, Naruto was checking in on Kurenai. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Naruto."

"You were knocked out by Raiga's bolts?"

"Yeah, but I'm okay now. Don't worry so much, I'm not a Jounin for nothing." Shaking his head, Naruto knew he was worrying for nothing, but he couldn't help himself. Tilting his head to allow access to his lips, Kurenai gave the youth a reminder about how much she loved him. By the time they were done, Ranmaru had already finished his retelling of events.

Heading back inside, Naruto found the boy had just completed his tale, "Done?"

"Yeah, Ranmaru has explained the circumstances of his imprisonment to Raiga."

"Imprisonment? What is this all about?"

"He was held prisoner by Raiga, because of his abilities."

"You mean his eyes?"

"Yeah, they can see through objects and predict the movements of others."

"So that's how Raiga saw through my movements, that ability is very useful Ranmaru would you consider using it to help this village?" The young boy contemplated this for a moment, Ranmaru knew that he had done things wrong for the village, but he was still afraid about what people would do to him. Naruto could sense the boy's hesitation but he also knew that if the villagers knew about the boy's abilities then they would welcome him with open arms. Now how could Naruto convince the boy to open up to this idea?

"I will do it, under one condition."

"What condition Ranmaru?"

"I need to ask for their forgiveness."

"What are you on about? It was Raiga's fault not yours."

"I could have stopped him." Naruto didn't really want the boy to tell the villagers about that little detail. It could cause problems if he wanted to stay in the village. Although it was the boy's choice, what could he say to someone who had lost everyone and had the one person he looked up to taken away.

"Alright, that's fine but I don't think it's a good idea." The group from Konoha took one of the bedrooms and Ranmaru the other, they would tell the village tomorrow about what happened.

The next day came all too soon for Ranmaru, but he knew he had to ask the villagers their opinion. Naruto called the villagers together in the town square, he explained what happened the night before and how Raiga had died. A great cheer rose up from the crowd and it seemed a veil of darkness had finally lifted from the village.

Ranmaru was conflicted on how he felt, on the one hand he could understand the villager's feelings, but on the other they were cheering about someone he had cared about. Naruto soon finished his explanation and let Ranmaru take over, Ranmaru explained his role in the coup by Raiga. The villagers were shocked that such a young child could help the villain with his torment of the village, but they also considered how old he was. They knew that the things weren't Ranmaru's doing, he couldn't stop what the man wanted to do.

When the young boy had finished his remorseful disclosure, the villagers could not stay angry at the boy. Naruto asked the villagers to consider the boy's talents and allow him to stay and help the village. One of the families that had suffered the most from the siege of Raiga had actually volunteered to take care of the child and give him a home.

Naruto and co. had done their mission and had finished off the man who had laid terror to the village. With that over and done with, it was now time for them to be heading back to Konoha. Naruto was sad to leave Ranmaru, but he knew that the boy would find a good home here. He hadn't known the boy for a long time, but the two had seen similar demons, and not the red and scary kind, but real troubles that affected those with the gifts they had.

Walking back to Konoha, Naruto thought about the way Raiga died, he had asked that Ranmaru be let go. 'I guess he wasn't such a bad guy after all.'

'Life is never that black and white Kit, even Raiga had a spark of humanity.'


	44. Chapter 44

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Immediately on returning to the village Naruto was asked to head toward the Hokage Tower. Wondering what this could be about; Naruto nonetheless changed direction from visiting the Ichiraku Ramen shop to the Hokage Tower. Though he wasn't pleased with the turn of events he knew that he had to see what Tsunade-chan wanted so urgently.

Naruto had just entered the room when all of a sudden he was tackled to the floor. The culprit was none other then Tsunade, she had missed Naruto greatly and wasn't wasting anytime with pleasantries. She was going for her favorite drink; she truly was one of the few who could really handle Naruto's girth. She was making Naruto go mad with pleasure, he was soon exploding in her mouth, but she wasn't done. She drank deeply and hungered for more, her mouth became a vise and Naruto wasn't getting out anytime soon. The slopping sounds were filling the room, plus the moans and grunts of Naruto as he tried to pump into deeper into Tsunade's mouth. 'Damn Kit, just came back and she's already lapping away, got to love a woman with enthusiasm.' Kyuubi obviously didn't see the strain on Naruto's face, he was trying his best to hold onto his willpower but it was fast slipping from him. Soon he unloaded another stream of his essence down Tsunade's throat, now Naruto was slowly guiding Tsunade's ministrations. He was amazed at the stamina of this woman; she was continuing to guzzle down his shaft and didn't look like she would be stopping anytime soon. Although he was amazed and truly loved the way he felt at this moment, Naruto slowly removed Tsunade's face from his lap and placed her behind there instead. He slowly started pumping deep into her, hearing the cries of the woman who had waited for him to return. The deeper he pushed the more she grabbed him in her vise like grip; her behind was soon so tight that he couldn't even move at all. With all his might, he pulled back to his tip and then pounded in with jackhammer thrusts. He was pounding the woman for all that he was worth, and he was watching as her bosom swelled and bounced throughout the process. He grabbed her left breast and started suckling on it like a baby would, but instead of milk he was suckling for the sweet taste of her skin. She soon was in the thralls of her own climax and he soon joined her.

After their customary greeting, Tsunade and Naruto settled down and discussed the youth's next mission. It seemed a few idiots had impersonated Guy and Lee, unfortunately for them their disguises were laughably at best. Naruto knew that it was an idiot's job to catch the two, but wanted to stay next to Tsunade a little longer. Creating a few clones to deal with the interlopers, hopefully they could finish it quickly.

The clones arrive on the scene, what they find is a fat Lee and somebody who looked even more weird then Guy. The clones were confused by the men's plan; did they really think that they could get into the city in such idiotic disguises? Gathering intelligence on the two dimwits, the clones relayed the information back to their master and Naruto was amused. Deciding to have a little fun with these two, he instructed the clones to impersonate the Hokage and Shizune. What he had planned was to work the two like they were really part of the village.

Mondai and Potcha are proud of their disguises; they believe the people of Konoha will ever believe they are anyone other then Might Guy and Rock Lee. The imposter clones greet the two men in front of the main gate to Konoha. After getting over their shock at seeing the Hokage of the village, the two tried to calmly walk away. What they didn't take into account was Naruto's mischievous mind, the clones instructed the men to take care of some special missions. Ranging from getting cats out of trees, to grabbing something from the middle of a raging waterfall; it all was making the men wish they hadn't thought up this great plan to gain information from the village of Konoha.

By the end of the day they were dead tired and ready to call it quits, but Naruto wasn't done, he captured them inside of a mild Genjutsu that made they relive the past 12 hours of the day over and over again. The men were begging for mercy by the time the genjutsu was lifted, believing that the men had enough, Naruto quickly instructed the group of clones to escort the men outside of the village.

'Well that takes care of those guys, had fun Kit?'

'You know I love playing tricks on people.'

'True, but that last genjutsu was a little more then a prank, it actually seemed like something I would do Kit.'

'Wait, Are you telling me off for something you would do?'

'Perish the thought, but I am just pointing out that we are becoming more alike everyday Kit.' Naruto couldn't fault the Fox's logic on that one; no matter how hard he tried he always was being influenced by the dreaded Kyuubi. Though most of the time it was in the interest of protecting his family, but this time, maybe he could have let those guys off with just a warning. It was too late for that now, but maybe he could send a fruit basket or something, he didn't want more guys after him.

**A couple days later**

With the two intruders gone from the village, it was relatively quiet for the past few days. Although the sounds from the tower could still wake up everyone in town, though most of the women were too busy to care about what was going on inside the tower. Naruto was glad that he could spend some quality time with Tsunade, plus no missions for a while. It was always nice to grab a few cups of ramen after a rather long session with Tsunade. Though then it would be time for Ayame to get in on the action, which usually caused exhaustion in the youth.

When the time came around for another mission, Naruto welcomed it, because it would give him a chance to flex some of the muscles that weren't located south of the equator. It seemed a neighboring land had a problem with a ghost problem, it didn't seem like something reserved for ninjas but if it got Naruto out of the village it would be welcome. It wasn't that he was tired of the village or his family; it was more that he wanted to see the world and beat down some baddies. Naruto attributed his sudden urge to maul people to Kyuubi; the Fox was getting antsy about the amount of time spent in blood baths.

It seems that the only reason that Tsunade had taken this mission was due to the appearance of a man named Shima. He pleaded with the Hokage for someone to rescue his Land of the Birds; he even dumped forth his life savings, which were meager and nowhere close to enough for a respectable ninja. Luckily for Shima, Tsunade was a caring individual and also because she couldn't stand to see Shima grovel all over the tower. Naruto actually first heard about this mission from the man himself, it seemed Shima had a penchant for ramen and loitered outside Ichiraku's ramen stand. While Ayame was busy with Naruto, Shima hoped for something to eat, but he was broke after giving his life savings to Tsunade. Hearing odd noises coming from the shop, Shima went to investigate, but all he turned up was a lone bowl of ramen cooling on the bar stand. Though he could hear bumps and noises coming from the back of the kitchen, plus the screams of a woman in passion were hard to miss.


	45. Chapter 45

**True Power **

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow. **

Shima was amazed to find a young boy behind the stand having his way with a young maiden. It seemed that the woman was older then the boy but she didn't seem to mind in the least about it.

'Oi Kit, you got a voyeur.'

'What?'

'To your left.' Naruto looked to his left and found Shima staring at Ayame and him. "May I help you?" Shima was embarrassed by being seen, but he wanted food so he handled his pride and asked to see the manager of the establishment. "Ayame is the owner of Ichiraku."

"And may I ask where she is?"

"You're looking at her." Ayame knew that she would have to finish this later, gathering her clothes nearby, she headed to the back to change. When she later returned, she was royally pissed off, "What do you want?"

"Umm…well I was wondering whose ramen this was."

"That's Naruto's."

"And who is that?"

"That would be me, what's it to you?" Naruto was interested to see how this young man would react to the situation. "I was wondering if you were going to finish it." Shima didn't want to beg, but with his life savings already gone, there was nothing he could do. Plus the sound of his empty stomach embarrassed him further, Naruto felt bad for the man, 'I guess I could order another one.'

'Sometimes you're too kind Kit.' Motioning for the man to enjoy, Naruto watched as Shima devoured the ramen and looked up with a satisfied expression. Ayame was amused by her lover's actions, but knew that he always helped consumers of ramen. "Another one Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, please Ayame-chan." Nodding her head, Ayame headed into the back to prepare a larger bowl of ramen for her lover. "Now what are you doing here….uhh…I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it, how rude of me. I am Shima, nice to meet you. And thank you for the wonderful ramen." Nodding his head, Naruto still didn't get what he wanted, so he asked the man again, "Why are you here Shima?"

"Oh, well I asked for a team to head for my home, Land of Birds. I was hoping they could fix a problem we had."

"And what is that problem?"

"Well there is a poltergeist haunting our respected Daimyo."

"Oh, a ghost you say? I don't know about sending ninjas to fight otherworldly creatures."

"I understand, but I have nowhere else to turn to. I am desperate."

"I see, and you have seen the Hokage about this?"

"Yes, in fact she accepted the mission; the Hokage is an honorable person indeed."

"I can attest to that, so Tsunade accepted the mission. I guess that means I get to travel some more."

"Excuse me?"

"I will be escorting you back to your country and performing the exorcism needed to destroy this horrible poltergeist."

"Aren't you a little young to be playing ninja?"

"Don't underestimate me Shima, it would be the last thing you ever do." Looking into the eyes of a demon child, Shima knew that crossing this youth would spell disaster for him quickly. Nodding his head up and down, Shima wanted to show to Naruto that he meant no harm about that little comment. While they were chatting away, Ayame had finished Naruto's ramen and placed it in front of the youth. In it were large pieces of pork, green onions, a healthy broth, noodles, and an extra spicy kick that Naruto loved.

"Thank you very much Ayame-chan."

"You are most welcome Naruto-kun, now what's this I hear of ghost problems?"

"Oh well, Shima here seems to have a ghost that is haunting his master and asked the Hokage to send someone to exterminate it. Well you're looking at the exterminator right here."

"I see, and how will your exterminate something that is already dead?"

"I'll trust my furry friend has something for that."

"Ah, I see, well good luck Naruto-kun and be careful." Nodding his head, Naruto gave Ayame a hug and a quick kiss on the lips, unfortunately for Naruto; Ayame wasn't quite done from before. Saying a quick farewell to Shima, Naruto was dragged into the back of the shop.

**The next day **

Tsunade had decided to send Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai and Anko on this mission to the Land of Birds. Tsunade didn't let Naruto leave without a good bye from her personally, which took the better part of the morning to finish.

When the group gathered at the Konoha Gates, Naruto was looking a little worse for wear. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yeah, she really did a number on me Kurenai-chan." Shima was amazed by the love and lust that was radiating from the women around the youth. It seemed the whole village was consisted of women and all of them were lusting after the blond haired boy. And from the way Anko was attaching herself to his arm, Shima could guess that they had something other then a teacher/pupil relationship.

With the group all settled it was time to head out to the Land of Birds, which was not too far from Konoha. The distance could be covered in the span of a couple of days, they could have gotten there sooner but Shima wasn't a ninja or very athletic. While walking through the countryside, the group caught up on recent events, things from who bought some new clothes to what kinds of new weapons that were sold at Tenten's family shop.

"I heard you have a set of kunai that can pierce through rock, is that true Tenten?"

"Yeah, we just got those in, what do you need them for Temari?"

"Well I was thinking of trying it out against my brother Kankuro."

"Ahh, is he still lecturing you on staying with Naruto?"

"Yeah, plus he's getting antsy about when I will be visiting them."

"I can understand their frustrations, they miss you dearly Temari."

"I know that Kurenai-san but I would like to stay with Naruto-kun."

"Well you can always head back to Suna for a weekend or two."

"True, I'll think about that Anko-san." Shima was still trying to figure out what caused all these women to love this young man named Naruto Uzumaki. 'What could he possibly be doing to these women that could cause such loyalty and devotion? Something sinister like the poltergeist in my city?'

Dwelling on the matters of the heart and on kunai that could go through stone really took up a lot of time, and soon the group was in the beautiful Land of Birds. Looking out into the plains and valleys, Kurenai felt at ease with the tranquility of nature and her family nearby.

"Kurenai, we have to get going, we don't want to be late to meet the new Lord."

"Of course Naruto, I was just taking in the scenery." Looking out into the deep green of the countryside Naruto could see how Kurenai was lost in the beauty of it all. Nodding his head, the group headed for the main building in the city, you couldn't miss it if you tried. Upon arriving at the estate they were greeted by the staff and hurried to meet with the Daimyo's son.

It seemed that the Daimyo had died recently and now the son was to take the position after him. Unfortunately for the Land of Birds, he didn't want anything to do with it, he just wanted to mope around after his sister died. He had no care for the politics of the country. For all he cared it could all crumble to pieces, all he wanted was to be left alone, unfortunately for him, that was not an option for the Daimyo's son.

While the reception was cold, the group still found out reasons for the trouble brewing in the country. It seemed that someone was playing the game well and wanted to end the life of the Daimyo's son and assume the position themselves. Retiring to their room to think on the possibilities, the group all gathered around the dinner table to talk about these recent events in the country.

"Well it seems that something foul is afoot."

"Yeah, how convenient that the Daimyo is dead, and the son is uncomfortable with the position. Who could be causing this Naruto?"

"I don't know yet Temari, but it seems that we are involved in something bigger then a case of a poltergeist." The group heard a noise outside their door, quickly running outside they were astonished to see a real live ghost on their lawn.

"What did Shima call this thing?"

"I think he said it was called Noroimusha." The armor of a dead warrior hung in the air in front of them, Naruto and co. decided to find out if the ghost was real or not. Launching snakes at the armor, Anko tried to drag it down so they could examine it further, but the armor maneuver out of the way and gave flight. Cursing it for running, the group ran through the village in search of the mysterious armor.

They soon caught up to it in an alley in the deeper part of the village, it was just floating there, as if it was waiting for them. Not taking any chances, Naruto launched into his patented Rasengan and Kage Bushin combination; and leapt up to deliver a massive blow to the armor. The armor tried to dodge out of the way, but Naruto had it dead in his sights and delivered the strike. The armor fell down to the ground and split into pieces, no one stepped out of it. It seemed the armor was truly empty after all, but how could it move otherwise?

"I guess we really do have a poltergeist on the loose."

"Well at least it's not going to be boring, right Naruto-kun?"

"Right, never boring."


	46. Chapter 46

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

The group headed back to their room, the thoughts going through their minds was what could be the point of the poltergeist?

"I don't understand, it was waiting for us."

"I know what you mean Kurenai-chan, we'll have to meet with Shima and see this Mousou that he seems so enamored with." Settling down into their room, the girls huddled as close to Naruto as possible. Naruto didn't mind in the least, 'I see you're having a good time Kit.'

'Fox, what are you up to?'

'Well I was out with some of the clones checking out the region, what I have found would astound you. Though I guess it could wait for the morning.'

'Is it something really important?'

'No, just something interesting.' Nodding his head Naruto left it at that and got some rest.

**The next morning**

Sitting on your knees was bad, but sitting on your knees waiting for a guy to come was torture. The guy was over half an hour late, Naruto wasn't happy in the slightest, 'When I get my hands on this old coot, I'm going to tear him a new blow hole.'

'Don't be impatient Kit, a good warrior knows when to strike and when to solve things diplomatically.'

'Right, like how you demolished Konoha to the ground.' The fox had the decency to act abashed about that statement before. 'Okay, so I was having a little too much fun, I didn't know that the Fourth would cage me in you.'

'Right, and that's so much worse.'

'You really have to calm down Kit, not everything is meant in a mean way.'

'I know Fox but I can't help it, my legs are numb and I don't think I can get up.'

'I'll try my best to get circulation back in your legs, but you have to calm down.'

'You got my word on that.' Feeling was coming back to his legs, Naruto thanked Kami that he had the Fox to help him. 'Oi Fox, didn't you have something important to say to me today?'

'Oh that, well remember the feudal lord?'

'Yeah.'

'Well you can call him a feudal princess now.'

'What?!'

'Yep, he's actually a girl in disguise.'

'No wonder I smelled such a strong sense of lilacs and lilies from him.' Throughout this conversation, Kurenai, Anko, Temari and Tenten were wondering what was causing Naruto to switch from mild interest to total shock.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"It's something shocking Anko, you know that feudal lord were supposed to be serving?" The purple haired ninja nodded her head, "Well she's actually a he, and can you believe that?" The scream from Anko's mouth was enough to get Shima racing toward the room. "What happened? I heard a scream."

Looking embarrassed, Anko explained to Shima that she screamed about something that she had heard. When she didn't elaborate Shima took that as his cue to head back outside. "Okay, now that you got that out of your system, what are we going to do with this new information?"

"We could set up a surveillance on the feudal lord…I mean princess, if she lied about her gender she might have other secrets."

"Good idea Kurenai-chan, Temari-chan and Tenten-chan? Can you all tail the princess and report back?"

"Understood Naruto-kun." The two quickly and quietly exited the room and headed for the feudal lord's palace. "And what should we do?"

"Let's play this game with the Land of the Birds a little longer, see what we can find out." Nodding their heads, Kurenai and Anko settled next to Naruto and waited for the considerably late Mousou-sama.

Hearing the door move, the trio got their first glance at one of the most influential men in the Land of the Birds. "I'm sorry about my tardiness, but it seems that a matter has arisen with the advisor to the feudal lord."

"No apologies are necessary Mousou-sama, and how can we help you today?"

"Well, about the advisor, his name is Koumei and he is itching for the feudal lord's position. I think he may have a hand in this little masquerade of poltergeist show."

"You think he is Noroimusha?"

"He is one of the more creditable suspects for the ghost." Throughout this conversation Kyuubi was growling at the man with abandon, 'Something wrong Fox?'

'This feeble mortal is lying through his teeth, I can smell the deceit in his words. I don't trust him for a minute.'

'Truth be told, I don't find him overly reliable either, but let's play his game a bit longer and see where it leads us.'

'It's your call Kit, but don't say I didn't warn you.'

Tuning out most of what the old man said, Naruto did get the gist of the conversation, find out who was the Noimusha and bring him to justice. Promising the doddering old man, Naruto had a much different plan in mind.

'What do you say we head to see our wayward princess?'

'You think something is going to happen around her?'

'I don't know Fox, but I would feel better if we were there just in case.' Nodding his head, Naruto signaled to Kurenai and Anko that the time had come, without a backward glance Naruto and co. exited Mousou's droopy home and headed off in search of the princess of Bird Country.

After a good hour of searching they finally found her and met up with Tenten and Temari, "What have you girls learned?"

"She seems to reminisce here, I don't know why."

"Maybe this place held something special for her, or it was somewhere she lost someone close to her." Watching the woman more closely now, Naruto could tell the slight feminine movements that gave away her gender. 'You were right Fox, but how did you know?'

'How else Kit? I saw her bathing in the lake.'

'What?!'

'How else could I tell? I mean you did tell me to keep watch, she didn't even see me.'

'You are a dog you know that right?'

'Nope, just a smart Fox.'

Shaking his head away from that mental image, Naruto was just in time to see shurikens thrown at the would be feudal lord. The girls were already in action, deflecting the weapons with ease, the three ninjas that emerged from the lake were taken care of without much fuss. Though Anko had fun stepping on one with the heel of her shoes, from the silent screams the ninja wouldn't forget Anko anytime soon.

Instead of a look of gratitude on the face of the mock feudal lord, all Naruto saw was anger and disgust. "Who are you people?"

"We just saved your life, a little thanks is in order."

"I don't care about that, now tell me who you all are now!"

Shaking his head, Naruto nonetheless introduced the group as Konoha ninja specifically here to stop a poltergeist problem. The princess wasn't happy with the explanation or the attitude, she told her guards to take her away from the meddlesome blond haired youth.


	47. Chapter 47

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Naruto couldn't believe the audacity of the princess, 'It's like she thinks she's the only one who has ever lost someone dear to her.'

'You got to let it go Kit, maybe sympathize with her situation. How would you feel if any of our family were killed or hurt?'

'I would feel horrible and I will give her that, but she is taking it too far.'

'As I said before Kit you got to take it as it is, don't dwell on it too much.' Nodding his head Naruto gathered the rest of the group together and headed back to their room at the castle. Kurenai was worried about the nature of the princess, she seemed truly mad at them for saving her life. What could that mean? This one question was going through her head and the rest of the girls. "Why was she so angry at us for saving her life?"

"I don't understand it either Kurenai, but it probably has something to do with Mousou."

"I don't trust that man; he is too good to be true."

"I agree with you 100 Anko, he has a glint in his eye that speaks of deception and malice." The group had returned to the castle and was deliberating on what best to do about the intentions against the princess. "We could set up a watch group for the princess, from what I have seen of their guard she will be dead by tomorrow."

"Yeah those guards of hers are ridiculous; I'll send some clones to shadow her for the rest of the night." Without even a word or a gesture, dozens of clones materialized and hurried to meet their objective. Naruto could track each and every one of them if he had to, but for now he was just glad to have eyes and ears on the princess. "We might want to watch out for the other advisor, Koumei was it?"

"Yea your right Temari, he seems like a sly individual, but I sensed no malicious intent to harm the princess from him."

"Maybe now, but it couldn't hurt to be alert."

"We'll set up a little expedition and follow the good advisor wherever he goes tonight." Resting up for the night ahead, Naruto scanned his clones to check up on the rest of his family. Kyuubi was enjoying the many flavors of Konoha, especially the Hokage herself. 'What are you doing now Kit?'

'I was just checking up on the family, but it seems I shouldn't have, you have everything well in hand I see.'

'Don't worry so much, I set up enough Kage Bushin to flood the entire city, I didn't want a repeat of that Asuma episode.'

'I understand, how is the old goat doing?'

'Last I heard he was trying to gather support for another raid against us, but from the many spies we have it seems there are no takers on the offer.'

'Good, I don't want any trouble while I am out of the village.'

'Good luck in tracking down that poltergeist Kit, but as you can plainly see I am currently in the middle of something.'

'Yeah, yeah…don't get too enthusiastic I remember the last time Tsunade complained of soreness for days.'

'I can't help it if I get a little wild in bed.'

'I know but try to keep it down a little.'

'I make no promises, but I'll try.'

Shaking his head, Naruto retuned in on the current situation at the castle. From the intelligence he was receiving from his clones here, it seems that the princess had locked herself into her room for the night. Naruto didn't want to pry too deeply into her room, if she was safe for the night he was happy. Advising the clones to stay put, Naruto checked in with the rest of his group, it seemed they were ready for some action themselves. All four women removed all obstacles for Naruto, he was certainly glad that the expedition to shadow Koumei was later that evening.

Kurenai started it all off by slowly leading the youth to the only bed in the room, pretty soon Anko was tearing off every piece of clothing on Naruto. It seemed that the women had picked up on Kyuubi's insatiable lust, it governed them fully and they were all too happy to oblige. Tenten was rubbing herself on the right side of Naruto while Temari had the left, Naruto didn't mind being the cream in the cookie. Kurenai took center stage by slamming herself down Naruto's most prized possession. The moans were loud but the screams were enough to wake half the country. Kurenai rode Naruto for all he was worth, Naruto reached around to her soft and plump rear and started slamming into her with abandon. Anko wouldn't be left out of the loop, she was giving Kurenai the kiss of a lifetime, caressing her bosom with the power of a ox. Kurenai would have screamed in ecstasy if she could, but a long throaty moan inside of Anko's mouth would have to suffice. Deciding that four was better then one, Naruto created some friends for Anko and co. Soon Anko was doing her own impersonation of a fish out of water, the screams coming from her mouth were enough to shatter the windows. Temari loved the way that Naruto filled her up, she could feel every pump from the demon container. Tenten was learning new ways to use her nunchucks and they were very versatile. Naruto didn't want to leave her mouth without anything to occupy it with so he was filling all three of Tenten's holes. Temari was getting the same treatment, pumping back and forth, from the mouth to the rear it was Naruto from all sides.

Anko couldn't take it anymore and climaxed while still being ridden by one of the Naruto's. It wasn't long after that she was showered with her favorite essence, she was licking her fingers, that's how much she loved it. Kurenai had four of them to contend with, the original was using her bosom as his personal valley to play hide and seek. Fortunately for Kurenai, she was soon drenched in enough essence to fill up a tub. Kurenai swallowed as much as she could, while licking up the rest that dribbled off.

Temari and Tenten were being pounded together, it seemed that the clones liked the way the two cushioned each other. As well as the fact that they screamed and moaned in such good harmony. Although it soon became a gurgle of ecstasy when they were filled from mouth to rear. Looking upon his lovers, Naruto was glad that he didn't have to clean up after them. The room was immersed in a smell of musk and flowers, you couldn't tell where one woman ended and the other began. 'I love our family time.'

'I don't think your family minds it as well Kit. At least from the looks of them.' From the grins of satisfaction to the giggles of pleasure, Naruto knew he was definitely doing something right.

With the festivities over, Naruto and co. headed out to find this Koumei individual and see if they couldn't persuade him to tell them the truth about this mysterious poltergeist. From what they could gather about the man, he was an uptight advisor always peering around corners believing he was being followed. He even cooked up a mask for himself so that he could head out to meet this ghost that haunts the Land of Birds. The group stayed in the treetops and watched the exchange take place, it seemed that the man had some last minute prayers to give, because he had arrived at a shrine of some sort and was beginning to kneel. When all of a sudden they saw the ghost emerge from the shrine itself, it was an imposing figure, it stood taller then the old man himself and glowed an eerie white. The very eyes of the devil gleamed through the samurai's mask, it seemed that the demons themselves wanted to feast on the whole world. Not wasting any time, the group jumped from their perch and engaged the creature. "What are you all doing here?"

"Were here because you're collaborating with the ghost and trying to assassinate Saiga-sama."

"I don't know what you are talking about, I don't know who this ghost is." The ghost didn't give the man any more time to explain, it had already attacked the group, dodging the downward sweep from the samurai's blade, Naruto countered with a concentrated blast of chakra to the ground. It unsettled the ghost enough for Temari and Tenten to come in and attack from the top and bottom. Rolling to the side, the samurai didn't count on Anko coming from the ground and binding it with her famous snake hands. Unfortunately for the snakes, the samurai's blade was sharpened regularly and they died quick deaths. Kurenai tried to encase the creature in a full binding genjutsu, but it seemed to shake it off with little ill effect. The group gathered once more and awaited the ghost's next move, it started gathering large amounts of chakra into its sword and rotating it above its head. Soon it had formed a tornado around itself, immune to all projectiles, Tenten fired all her weapons at the tornado but nothing could get through. "How are we going to get inside there?"

"It blocks attacks from all sides, hmm…maybe not, how bout the top of the tornado?"

"What are you planning Naruto?"

"Well I was thinking that if my clones could get me up high enough I could come down inside the eye of the storm and take the guy out with a Rasengan."

"That doesn't sound half bad, we'll surround him and distract him for you as long as you need." The four women continued their barrage of weapons, snakes, and even air currents. While they were distracting the ghost, Naruto was creating a phalanx of clones, he ordered them to launch him into the air above the tornado. Without further ado, the clones took him by the arms and tossed him as high as they could, while in mid-air Naruto created more of the clones and achieved even greater height. By the time he was through he was towering over the ghost. 'This is high enough, time to show him what a real ninja can do.' Falling at a breakneck speed, Naruto crossed the eye of the storm and launched his favorite jutsu, "Rasengan". The force of the blast plus the uncontrollable wind from the tornado broke the samurai into pieces. "Okay, I might have gone overboard with that last one."

"Wow, the combination of the wind and the Rasengan caused the tornado to explode out of control, it took down the ghost quick." Deciding that a face was better then nothing, Naruto made the arduous task of removing the helmet from the severed head. What he found was interesting to say the least, oozing forth from the helmet was a bunch of green goop, it seemed that the person in the armor was nothing more then a batch of slime. "That's interesting, I guess a ghoul could be haunting this land."

"From what we have seen it's entirely possible."

"Well I guess we'll have to find out from Koumei." The group packed up and hightailed it back to the castle to confront the aged advisor.


	48. Chapter 48

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Koumei was surrounded by the imperial guard of Sagi-sama, they were accusing him of plotting the assassination of Sagi-sama and showed evidence with several shuriken found at the scene of the crime. Koumei knew that it would come to this after he had seen the blond haired youth and his group from Konoha. The ordeal would have to be mitigated and he was the perfect scapegoat, Koumei just wished that he could tell the lord directly he had nothing to do with the assassination.

While the guards were taking away Koumei, Naruto and co. were watching from the rooftops. "I guess we'll have to talk to him when he gets to the castle."

"Yep, but how are we going to get down to the dungeons?"

"You think they would really go that far Temari?"

"I'm sure they plan to ring this out for as much public interest as possible, after all it's not everyday they capture a mastermind plotting to kill the lord of their country." Nodding his head, Naruto knew that he would have to act quickly if he wanted to have a chance to talk to the man who he had once believed to be his enemy. 'Koumei are you just a pawn in a much bigger game?' Naruto couldn't get his mind around who wanted to frame Koumei and kill the princess. 'Kit it's not that hard to figure out, that Mousou figure wasn't exactly the most trustworthy individual.'

'He planned all this?'

'I don't have a doubt in my body that bastard lured us all here to be witnesses to Koumei's downfall.'

'I see, so he wanted alibi's for his takeover of the country.'

'Right, who would ever suspect the old and poor advisor? He wants to take over and kill the princess to solidify his power.'

'We'll see how this plays out, but I am more inclined to believe you then take that conniving bastards word.' So the night wore on and the day soon broke over the horizon, the group had camped outside Mousou's complex all night, because of the Kyuubi's hunch. It seemed that Shima was looking for the group, Mousou wanted to meet with the would be saviors of Sagi-sama. Naruto wouldn't want to be a bad house guest so he took him up on his offer to meet with them.

"Oh it is so good to see you, as you may know, Koumei the advisor to the feudal lord has been taken into custody. He is being charged with trying to assassinate the lord, it seems that your work here is done."

"So he was the mysterious Norimusha?"

"No, but he was in cahoots with that sneaky little demon."

"If that is all, then we will take our leave." Nodding to his family, Naruto and co. headed out to the outskirts of town. "Alright, it seems Kyuubi was right about that bastard. He didn't have a single truthful word to say, his heart rate was through the roof, that bastard lied right in my face."

"What are we going to do Naruto? He already excused us from the rest of our mission."

"I'll tell you what were going to do Tenten, were going to do what we do best. Take out the trash." What he meant by that was he was going to uncover the scheme that Mousou was plotting and take everything away from him. "What we need is a way to walk around the town without drawing suspicions."

"Well I can take care of that."

"You have enough illusions for all of us Kurenai?"

"Don't worry about a single thing Naruto-kun, we'll be up and about in no time." Gathering as close together as possible, the group felt the telltale signs of a genjutsu being woven around themselves. "With this illusion up we should be able to walk through the populace without any wandering eyes." With the issue of covertness solved it was time for the group to head into the village and see what Mousou was planning.

Heading back to where they fought the Norimusha, the group find a secret passage inside the shrine. It seems that whoever the ghost was it was a solid object, or why else would you have secret passageways? Following the tunnels to the end, they find themselves the royal castle, "What the heck?"

"I guess it wasn't a ghost after all."

"I wouldn't speak so soon Anko, we have company." Dozens of soldiers start parading down the stairs, "I needed a little morning stretch, how bout you Temari-chan?"

"I love the smell of fresh air in the morning." Whipping out her enormous fan, Temari blew the soldiers clear off the ground. While Temari was clearing out the lesser villains, Anko and Tenten were teaming up to eradicate the rest of the men that would dare attack their family. Dodging shuriken's are one thing, but dodging shuriken's and snakes was another thing all together. The guards had no chance in hell of taking down this group from Konoha.

While the group was giving the guards grief in the royal palace, Shima was running to the living quarters of Mousou. He knew he had to get there quickly to avert a disaster from the attack on the palace. He needed to tell Mousou about Naruto and all the things going on lately. He was eager to get it off his chest, unfortunately for Shima Mousou wasn't inside his home. He was outside it directing a group of Watari ninja how best to topple a great palace. Shima was dumbfounded to see his mentor and the one who sponsored him to become a paige, was in actuality the one who was trying to assassinate the feudal lord. Trying his best to leave without alerting the ninja, Shima might have taken a step too loudly. Soon the ninja were upon him and he was stuck to the ground, pinned by many, many shuriken.


	49. Chapter 49

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Shima had been discovered and had tried to escape, luckily he had, unfortunately he was injured severely. With the problem of Mousou being the villain and his soon to be death, Shima knew that he had to speak with Sagi. Though he could ill afford another mess up of the magnitude that happened at Mousou's estate.

Shima needed a way to relay the message to Sagi-sama, "Yo!" Shaken from his stupor, Shima was surprised to see Naruto right next to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were protecting Sagi-sama?"

"I have an even better question, how long till you expire?"

"That's not funny Naruto-san, I need to relay a message to Sagi-sama, can you do it?"

"I'm your man, what's the message?"

"Mousou's a fake, you must protect Sagi-sama at all costs against that madman."

"I understand, now would you like me to take you to a hospital?"

"No, you must warn Sagi-sama."

"Oh that's already been taken care of, now let's get you to a hospital." Without further argument from Shima, maybe because Naruto had already knocked him out, Naruto took the page to a nearby hospital. 'So I was right, it's that Mousou character after all.'

'What do you want to do Kit?'

'Well let's pay a little visit to the man. I mean we wouldn't want to be poor guests.' Cackling on the inside, Kyuubi knew that he was right to choose Naruto as his vassal.

While Naruto was hightailing it to Mousou's compound; Anko, Kurenai, Tenten, and Temari were just finishing with the leftover guards at the Mousou compound. "I guess we'll go after the boss now."

"It might be prudent to wait a bit, I mean we don't want to let Sagi-sama lose his revenge. Isn't that right Toki-hime?" Stepping away from the shadows of the dungeons, Toki removed her mask. "How did you know?"

"Well Naruto-kun smelled your lilac scent from a mile away."

"Plus he saw you naked."

"What?!!"

"Don't get so overdramatic, I mean he saw all of us naked before." Surprised by the purple haired vixen's words, Toki didn't notice the tell tale sign of someone sneaking up behind you. "I see that you have settled things Anko-chan."

"Ahh, it is good to see you again Naruto-kun. How is Shima?"

"Oh he's fine, just got back from the hospital."

"How did you get here?"

"Oh I didn't see you there Toki-sama."

"What? You are a pervert."

"Oh did Anko-chan tell you about my alter ego's escapades?"

"I don't want to know what goes on in your dirty mind."

"Okay, but you should know that Mousou is not what he seems. Though I assume you know that, since you are here to kill him aren't you?" Toki tried to evade the issue by striding across the room, but Naruto wouldn't let her. "Now, now there is no need to get all bend out of sorts. We're here to help out in any way we can."

"You mean to tell me you will cooperate and help me to kill this man?"

"Of course, I mean that is what the Feudal Lord wants right?" With a quick nod of her head, Toki was amazed with how fast Naruto and co. exited the dungeon and went in search of the elusive Mousou. It seemed that the old man had set up some elaborate pranks for the group, holographic images of enormous dragons, certainly to scare the group into thinking that he could actually control dragons.

Disabling the projectors was easy enough, though finding the little bugger was going to be frustrating. From what he had known of the man, Naruto knew he was a conniving and sneaky bastard, who would rather run and snipe then stay and fight like a man. Well Naruto was always up for a little game of cat and mouse, all the more fun when Naruto was the predator and he was hunting fresh human flesh.

"Which way did he go?"

"I believe he went to the river, trying to escape from his foiled schemes." Tracking the footprints in the dirt, it wasn't hard to see that he had taken a small rowboat out into the river to get away. Who needed rowboats when you could walk on the water, racing through the small outlets, the group soon caught up with the would be conqueror.

"You again, what are you doing now?"

"We have come to take your head Mousou-teme."

"Like hell you will, come and taste death gaki. It is fitting to know the name of your executioner, so remember it gaki because it's the last thing you will ever hear. The name's Houki, your executioner." Racing across the river, Houki launched numerous kunai's and shuriken at the youth, all were either deflected or dodged. Naruto created a dozen Kage Bushin to encircle the culprit, unfortunately Houki did have a few tricks up his sleeve. Dispelling the clones with a simple Suiton jutsu, Houki concentrated all his remaining energy into decapitating the young upstart.

The women weren't about to let Naruto have all the fun, Anko and Kurenai close lined the amateur ninja. Tossing him onto the water's surface, Temari summoned gale force winds and sliced the man viciously. Tenten took out a few explosive notes and attached it to her many kunai's and launched it at his various limbs. Upon contact they exploded and took the limbs with them, soon all that was left was the stump of the man.

Begging and pleading for them to end his life, Houki was soon granted his wish, though he wish he had asked for a quick death. Naruto tossed him into the world of pain and torture, where seconds lasted for days on end, all was pain, suffering and chaos. There was no rest for the weary, no mercy for the weak, and most definitely no clemency for the wicked.

By the time he was through, Houki was a simpering mess and Naruto took off his head to show Toki-sama.

**At the inauguration of the next Feudal Lord of Bird Country**

"It is with great pleasure we reintroduce your newest Feudal Lord Toki-hime."

"Thank you for the great welcome Koumei-san, I wanted to thank you all for forgiving my transgressions and I hope to serve the Land of Birds as well as I can." Smiling from under the cherry blossom trees, Naruto and co. knew that Toki would make a great sovereign for this nation, though how well it would go is anybody's guess, for now Toki had decided a visit to Konoha was in order.

As she declared, "I must visit the place of my saviors, it must be a wonderful place indeed."

"We would be happy to take you there Toki-hime."

"There is no need for such formality Naruto-kun, you all after all saved my country." The people of the Land of Birds would never forget the parade to celebrate the rebirth of their Feudal Lord, because it was the last time they ever saw her again.


	50. Chapter 50

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

The trek back home wasn't long but it allowed Naruto to get to know the princess more. "It is wonderful again to feel relief, I have long missed it since my brother was murdered by Houki."

"That is behind you now Toki-hime."

"I understand, but it is still fresh in my mind. I wanted to thank you all again for ridding my country of such a villainous character."

"No thanks are necessary hime, we would have gladly done it for free right Naruto-kun?"

"Yea, he was a real annoying character, he didn't know when to quit his pursuit of the throne." Naruto walked ahead and let the women talk amongst themselves, he had other things on his mind. 'What are you planning now Kit?'

'Well, since you seemed to like her so much, I was wondering if you wanted to bring her into the family Fox.'

'Now don't put this on me Kit, I just like what you like. Think of me as your conscience.'

'Right, an eighty foot behemoth conscience.'

'Hey I'll have you know I have slimmed down recently.'

'Is that from all your exercises?'

'Well you could call it that, I would just call it a lot of reproduction.'

'About that, how come we haven't seen any little tykes popping out?'

'Oh I just assumed you wanted to wait a bit before you had a litter of your own.'

'Wait are you making me sterile?'

'No, I'm just ensuring that there isn't too much on your plate at once.'

'Right, I'm sure it's all in the name of me.'

'I wouldn't do it for anyone else Kit.'

'Fox, can we get back onto the previous topic? What are we going to do with Toki-hime?'

'I say we let her meet the rest of the family and see how it goes from there.'

'Sounds good, but are you still sending those scents out?'

'What scents are you talking about Kit?'

'You know what I mean.'

'If you are talking about my pheromones, then yes I'm still sending those out, well more accurately you are.'

'So those recent excursions by the family are caused by you?'

'You mean those all week events?'

'Yeah.'

'Well you could say I played a part in that.' Shaking his head, Naruto knew now that he would be in for a hell of a time when he got back home to Konoha. 'Great not only do we have Tsunade-hime, we also have Koyuki-hime and Toki-hime. I don't know if we have enough princesses Fox.'

'Love the sarcasm Kit, just enjoy it, can't be any worse then it was.'

'Oh I'm sure that Tsunade-hime will see it that way.'

'Well I would stay away from her for a bit.'

'What did you do now?'

'I might have induced a little too much lust in the blond haired Hokage.'

'How much?'

'Well I would say by the time you get in range of the village you will be taken back to the tower.'

'That bad eh?'

'Well at least I gave you advance warning.'

'Yeah thanks for the warning, when we just arrived!!! Damn you Fox, sometimes I think you do these things on purpose.'

'I try Kit, I try.' There was no more time for small talk, because Tsunade had requested his presence. Well requested was the wrong word, more like demanded him in her presence this instant.

"Tsunade-hime, you look well."

"I see you have completed your mission, and it seems you brought home a guest as well Naruto-kun."

"Oh forgive me, this is Toki-hime. Toki-hime this is the Godaime."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard nothing but good things about you ma'am."

"Right, anyways if you four would run along, I must speak with Naruto-kun."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto really wished at least one of the women had stayed, at the very least he could have had a chance. "Well Naruto-kun, I see that you are expanding."

"Now it's not like that Tsunade-hime."

"Right, and the woman that you just brought back was just here to visit."

"Well, she actually is, but that's beside the point."

"And what is the point Naruto-kun?"

"Well, I was getting to that, but first what did you need to speak to me about? I mean other then Toki-hime." Tsunade didn't give the youth time to escape, she pulled Naruto to her body and gave him a soul-searing kiss. At the same time she started to unbutton his shirt and started to rub her groin against him. Naruto hardened rapidly in response.

Naruto quickly snuck his hands under her kimono. Naruto slipped the kimono off her body. She stepped out of it. She tossed her bra aside.

Naruto pulled her to the Hokage's table so he had the entire surface to explore. Naruto pushed Tsunade onto her back and then hovered over her, running his tongue around her face, neck, and then down her chest to one breast. Next Naruto tongued down her body and made love to those areas. She moaned as Naruto teased her.

Naruto circled again and this time plunged his tongue into her love nest. Tsunade was clearly enjoying every second of his attention.

Tsunade was exceptionally moist and her taste and aroma were truly intoxicating. Tsunade jerked when Naruto touched an area telling him that he found one of her sweet spots. Naruto continued to circle and come back to that spot. Tsunade was moaning and had moved her hands to Naruto's head to hold him to her zone.

Naruto started to use his hands for the first time since he had pulled her to the table. As Naruto kept his tongue busy in her pussy he reached up and massaged her right breast and then her nipple. Naruto pinched her nipple and sucked on her clitoris with extra force and Tsunade had an immediate orgasm.

Tsunade emitted a long and loud moan and then a little shriek as the climax hit. She pulled his head into her hard and moved her knees up around his shoulders and squeezed him gently.

Naruto shifted position slightly so he could reach her other breast. Naruto moved around until he felt Tsunade shudder from the action inside her; he had found another sweet spot.

She pulled him into her again, but Naruto wouldn't yield. Naruto worked each hand and tongue hard until Tsunade started her moaning and again arched her back and gave in to a second climax.

She was fondling his member and balls with her hands as they kissed. Naruto was hard as a steel rod.

Naruto rolled into position and held himself up on both arms. Tsunade reached down and pointed his member at her pussy. Naruto thrust into her only a short distance, just enough so her moist lips held him. Naruto pulled out until they were barely touching and then pushed into her again, this time going a little deeper.

Naruto continued extracting his member almost all the way from her body, until the barest minimum of skin touched, and then pushing back in. After a couple of minutes of this slow and tortuous process Naruto climaxed.

His penetration was deep. They held position and Naruto leaned down and kissed her with everything he could offer.

Then Naruto lowered himself again. Their bodies thrust together again and again and again. They picked up their pace. Her eyes closed as she arched back over him. Naruto watched as her climax extended to her entire body. With their appetites sated, the two savored in the warmth of their lovemaking.

Naruto slowly started to pick up the pace once more, and decided that a little more equipment was in order. Easily creating another 3 Kage Bushin, Naruto rode each and every hole that was on Tsunade's body. He was enjoying the pleasure that was sent to him from his clones through the feedback. He was also enjoying the face of Tsunade as she tried to fit one in her mouth, one in her rear, one in her bosom and the last in her pussy.

It was truly a rush for the youth, but it soon came to an end when he spilled his seed all over the endowed Hokage. Tsunade licked up as much as she could, all the while still sucking on Naruto's member in her mouth.

With their passions sated, the two removed themselves from each other and tried to put the office back into order. Suffice it to say it was going to take nothing short of a miracle to fix it all up.

Luckily Kurenai, Anko, and Toki-hime had just finished their tour of the village and were reporting back to the tower. What they found would lead to some interesting questions and answers.


	51. Chapter 51

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Kurenai, Anko and Toki-hime were surprised to see Naruto and Tsunade in such a compromised position. Though it didn't last long as Anko and Kurenai quickly started to undress and get ready.

"What are you two doing?"

"Oh, well since Naruto is ready it wouldn't be right to waste his time." The two quickly gathered to either side of Naruto and got to work, loving it all along. Kurenai wasn't about to miss this, she hadn't been feed for quite some time. As his cock came up closer to her face she lightly touched his balls, and he suddenly lurched. They had been so fully engorged for so long that they were now rather tender.

He brought his hard, stiff cock to her lips. She then took hold of the shaft with her right hand, formed a big "O" with her mouth, and pulled him inside, into the warm, wet cavity of her mouth, where she greeted him with her tongue, immediately bathing the swollen bulb all over and around, sliding her soft, wet tongue across every inch of his crown, even licking up and down his slit.

Her soft, wet tongue felt so intensely good, so severe, so powerful.

But, she instantly pulled back, popping his cock out of her mouth. He thrust his pelvis forward, driving his cock deep down into her mouth, briefly causing her to gag, and then as quickly pulling back, not so far as to pull his cock entirely out of her mouth, but just enough to provide room to again thrust forward, then back. Back and forth he went, rapidly and repeatedly, thrusting into her face, her mouth, with as much frenzy as he had.

And, Kurenai returned the favor by keeping her tongue always in play. Licking and lapping away at the repeatedly thrusting and receding head of his member.

It felt so good, and looked even better. The view beneath him was so much more interesting, so much more satisfying: the pretty, sweet face of Kurenai, pounding his big, manly stiff member, his member sometimes going deep down into her mouth, sometimes poking at nooks and crannies of her soft, yielding inner cheeks, sometimes colliding with her licking and lapping tongue.

She repeatedly would gag when he drove too far, but she didn't seem to mind. It only increased her own sense of urgency and excitement. She reached for his balls, very carefully so, as she knew how tender they were and as soon as her fingers made contact, he released his load into the receptive mouth. And, it was quite a load indeed.

A young man such as Naruto naturally had quite a bit of sperm to release. The first blast hit the roof of her mouth, the second smacked right on the back of her throat, causing her to cough and gag, but she didn't want to let him escape. She had to take it all. She tried to shift the bulb around, trying to find new places to release its sticky gobs of gruel, but it wasn't easy as her mouth quickly filled with his gism.

Kurenai was surprised at how much cum he had. But, of course, in fact, he was a robust young man with balls that were literally bursting at the seams, a difficulty soon felt as well by Kurenai's mouth.

Naruto was lost in his ecstasy, the intense relief and release of his orgasm, coursing through his body, his legs trembling with weakness, his heart pounding, his head feeling faint. He just gave himself over to the pleasure, the base, fundamental waves of pleasure sweeping through his entire body and exploding out through his cock into Kurenai's womanly mouth.

Kurenai did her best to open her throat, to let some slip down, to swallow, but it was such a sticky, thick gruel. She closed her eyes and concentrated on keeping her lips tightly closed, waiting and hoping as her cheeks filled and expanded that she had enough room to take it all, that her cheeks would continue to give, would continue to swell, that the reservoir would not burst its seams like a collapsing, crumbling dam that just had to eventually give way to the increasing volume and pressure of the boy's rising level of cum.

When he was finally done, when no longer any more appeared to be coming, Kurenai squeezed the remaining drops from his cock and then released the bulb from her mouth, being careful not to let any of it spill out.

Kurenai was ready for the main course, she climbed up atop Naruto, her naked body pressed against his, her heavy bosom dragging against his skin as she leaned down to kiss Naruto. Her hips settled over his crotch, and she began to grind herself against Naruto, leaning forwards to let his outstretched lips give her nipples a tongue-bath.

Perfect legs rubbed against Naruto's. Nicely flared hips tapered down to a tiny waist. Not an extra ounce of fat around her trim abs, leading up to her perfectly shaped round bosom.. Her skin was flawless and her elfin-beautiful face was now pulled back into an open-mouthed moan as she continued to grind herself against Naruto's reviving erection.

Naruto made a move to go down on her. He wanted to please her as much as she had pleased him. At last she was satisfied with his hardness, and prying his stiffness into an upright and locked position, she sank herself down upon Naruto.

Naruto had to get closer and he sat up to bury his face in those bouncing orbs as their hips continued to drive against each other. When Kurenai started streaking towards her first orgasm of the morning, her hips took on an urgent thrusting as she bounced on top of Naruto so fast that he had to relocate his hands to her hips. Naruto lay back watching her throw her head back and wail into the morning daylight the pleasure rushing through her. With her strong legs thrusting and his hands tugging her down to him she set off into her climax.

Three thrusts later she got off of Naruto and moved onto her hands and knees, her steaming wet lips staring back at Naruto between her legs. Naruto got to his knees and grabbed her hips tightly in his palms. He leaned in forwards, and the instant his other head tucked inside her she threw her body back, sinking Naruto into her in one go. Howling with pleasure, Kurenai pounded down as fast as she could. His hips were slamming into her hips with a meat-like thud. It was such a precise repetition you could set a metronome to their lovemaking.

Kurenai had two more orgasms this way, with Naruto fingering her clit and his hands on her swaying bosom. Then Naruto lost it and blew his essence into her trembling lips.


	52. Chapter 52

True Power

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Princess Toki couldn't help the thoughts crossing her mind; they all revolved around the blond haired youth. She couldn't help herself, it was like a fire burning in her soul, and it needed to be extinguished. She fell to her baser desires and quickly discarded all her clothing and crawled toward Naruto. She instantly locked eyes with the youth and kneeled down to fully immerse herself.

Toki leaned forward, her eyes locked on her target, and Naruto felt her warm lips engulfing the head, coming to rest an inch or two beneath the ridge. Then, without moving her head, she began making these pulsing sucks. Naruto groaned. Just as Naruto was about to lose it, she pulled off herself.

And then she began licking the shaft, looking up at Naruto all the while with her eyes sparkling. And then she began sucking his balls into her mouth, one after another. And then she took his member into her mouth again, and went lower. And lower. And lower. Try as she might, she couldn't go all the way, so when she was down as far as she thought she could get, she started bobbing her head up and down.

Toki eagerly drank down what she could, though, allowing only a little bit to leak out between her lips although some dribbled down her chin and landed on her upper chest. Naruto slid his member into Toki's love nest she moaned as her body convulsed beneath him. Naruto kept a hard, steady pace for the next ten minutes, Toki was enjoying it immensely. Soon the teen couldn't stand it any longer and unloaded into the Princess from Bird Country. Toki-hime wasn't far behind and she also climaxed along with Naruto.

After their festivities, the group cleaned off in the Hokage's grand bathroom and headed out to take in the sights. It seemed that Toki-hime had not seen most of the village, Naruto was going to change all that.

"Well as you can tell it is mostly a feminine nation, the rest of the villagers are either hunting Sound ninjas or hiding from me."

"Why?"

"Well they had some issues with the women in the village, more specifically with the way they showed their affection to me." Toki was still confused but let it go for now, it seemed that there was other business to attend to. The Hokage had just received a mission from the Sea Country; it seemed they were having trouble with a sea monster. Naruto and co. were more then ready for another mission, though Anko was more eager then the rest.

"Good, I was waiting for another chance at testing my skills." Naruto just chalked it up to eagerness for blood. The group exited the tower and was surprised to see that Tsunade had followed them out. "Was there something else Tsunade-chan?" Tsunade just shook her head and continued following them, Naruto just let it go, and he didn't mind the company. The group reached the gate; Naruto was surprised to see that the Hokage didn't slow down one bit and continued through the gate and out of Konoha. "Hokage-sama, where are you going?"

"What? Can't I walk around my own village?"

"Of course but who will care for the village then?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine without me for a few days, isn't that right Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry Kurenai-chan; Kyuubi-san will be here." The concern instantly left Kurenai's face, 'What are you up to Kit?'

'Just going for a little weekend trip, can you hold down the fort till we get back?'

'Sure, go have fun Kit. Don't make the Hokage scream too much.' Shaking his head Naruto knew that he shouldn't have let the Kyuubi see all the times he was intimate with Tsunade-chan.

The journey to Sea Country was at least a 2 day's walk, plenty of time to let the group get to experience the countryside. The group even had enough time to shop at a local village along the way; it seemed that the women wanted to get some lingerie for Naruto-kun. Naruto was definitely the luckiest man on earth for having the most beautiful women in the world modeling lingerie for him.

Though it was strange, a few doors down he kept hearing the sounds of another young man screaming "Erza! Lucy! So good!" It seemed that Naruto wasn't the only one enjoying himself. "Natsu come on let's go back to Fairy Tail, you know Mirajane and Kana are waiting on you!"

"I know Lucy, but you both look so sexy."

"We'll show you more on the way back Natsu-kun!"

"Yes, Erza-chan." Naruto was interested to know what the heck was going on, but when he heard the signs of intimacy he quickly hightailed it out of there.

"Naruto-kun, aren't you getting excited?"

"Anko-chan…why must you always turn it into something sexual?"

"Well, judging from your soldier, I would say that I'm right. Tsunade-sama wanted to see you in the dressing room."

"What? In there?"

"Yep, now let's go, don't want to keep her waiting." Suffice it to say that they didn't leave the store for a long time…a very long time.

**The next day**

Walking up to the Sea Country, Naruto and co. were awestruck by the beautiful view of the sea. It seemed that they would have to take a boat across the sea to get to their destination, along the way they find a young girl bandaged severely. She seemed to have suffered from severe burns or something of that sort. Luckily they were going to the same way and they could better get to know the young girl.

The trip was uneventful until the ambush by Misumi and Yoroi, the two had split off from Kabuto and Orochimaru. They were here for something else, Naruto guessed it was something small time, because to work in Sea Country couldn't be paying very well. Luckily for Naruto and co. the two hadn't improved at all from their Chuunin exam performance. With a few quick hits from Tsunade, the duo were crying for their mommies, though it could have been something else, it was hard to tell from the way their voices had changed when Tsunade had taken out their packages.

"Did you have to punch those out Tsunade-chan?"

"Don't worry so much Naruto-kun, I would never do that to you."

'I would hope not Kit, demon or not I couldn't stand that kind of pain.'

'You're telling me.'


	53. Chapter 53

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

In a dark cellar where light does not reach, a man kneels toward a snake, "The experiment is going well Orochimaru-sama."

"I see, and the tests?"

"The specimen is roaming around the Sea Country now."

"Oh? No restraints?"

"She'll be fine, she won't run away." Orochimaru didn't like the man but couldn't argue with his methods, he had made the girl his own little pet, nothing could get in their way. Amachi was an idiot, but at least he was a useful idiot, "Very well, carry on with the experiment Amachi. Remember to keep me informed."

**Back with Naruto and co.**

Tsunade was just finishing up with Misumi and Yoroi, "Please no more!"

"I told you all to stop while you were ahead, idiots." The group got enough info about the events plaguing the region. It seemed that a monster was terrorizing the county, Naruto decided to make a few Kage Bushin to check around the area. "Naruto-kun, what do you want to do with these idiots?"

"String them up and I'll take care of them." Anko easily captured the two missing ninja and strung them up a tree, Naruto quickly formed a massive Rasengan in both his hands, launching himself at the two, Naruto quickly brought both his hands through the ninja. The two screamed for their lives, but they were too late, all that was left was blood stains all over the forest.

"Well that's taken care of, where to now?"

"I say we head to the inn in town, we have to get ready for this so called monster."

"Sounds like a plan Kurenai-chan, lead the way." The group soon headed down into the port town, walking through the city they were not surprised to see that most of the villagers were absent. 'Probably because of the monster, I wonder what it could be?' While Naruto was musing on the issue of the monster, he hears a scream that pierces the sky. Racing to the scene, Naruto finds the young girl he had met on the road, but it seemed that the bandages were for something after all. The young girl had used the bandages to hide her appearance, it seemed she was a experiment by an evil man. She had the appearance of a mermaid, but more lizard like, "Oi! What are you doing there?"

Surprised by the youth, Isabiri jumped into the water, "Oi! What's wrong? Don't run away." But it was too late she had dived deep into the bay, "Ah well, at least I know why she was bandaged like that."

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing Anko-chan, I just wanted to talk with that girl for a bit."

"I understand…ugh.."

"Anko-chan? Anko!" While Naruto was talking to Anko she had fainted dead away, acting swiftly Naruto caught her just in time to prevent her from falling too far and hitting the rocks below. "What happened Naruto-kun?"

"I don't know Tsunade-chan, but Anko-chan just passed out, can you check her?"

"Of course, let's get back to the inn."

**2 hours later**

The group had waited anxiously for Anko to awaken, but Tsunade had assured them that she was fine. "She'll be fine, it seems she's just exhausted. She must have been awake for a week straight."

"Why though? Why didn't she get sleep?"

"You mean other then the usual activities?" At this Naruto had the decency to blush, "I mean other then that."

"I understand Naruto-kun, but you are so easy to tease." Tsunade soon schooled her face back into a doctor and explained that Anko had been experiencing dreams and nightmares about her time with Orochimaru. Within the hour Anko awakens and explains to the group about the kinjutsu experiments that Orochimaru did. "He would do horrible things to people, anyone who got in his way was used in his experiments, it was horrific."

"That bastard, he did that to that girl too?"

"I am assuming that is the case, but I can't know for sure."

"We'll have to find out won't we?" Feeling a pull on his senses, Naruto quickly phased to the Kage Bushin that had spotted Isaribi. It seemed that she had been helping Amachi because of his promise to make her human again, it was horrible the way the scientist was using her hopes to taint her soul. She attacked Naruto at the drop of the hat, but was no match for the youth and Naruto quickly subdued her. "I don't know what that bastard is planning but he won't cure you! He's just using you!"

"You're lying, he said that he could turn me back into a human being." Shaking his head, Naruto quietly knocked out his would be attacker. Hearing a sound coming behind him, Naruto quickly investigates, what he finds is the island is becoming unstable and starting to collapse.

Naruto doesn't waste any time and flees the scene with the girl in tow, he won't let that mad scientist take another with him to the grave. Racing through the tunnels of the lab, Naruto wondered how the Kage Bushin had even gotten into this place, let alone followed Isaribi and got the jump on her. 'Either the Kage Bushin had gotten a lot smarter or is it Kyuubi doing this?'

'You called Kit?'

'You know what is happening with these clones?'

'Oh their just picking up your habits, everything you learn they will too, in effect their you Kit.'

'I know that, but still it is kind of hard to send them to their deaths that way.'

'Don't be so melodramatic Kit, it's you but not you.'

'Oh that makes loads of sense.'

'Just let it go Kit.'

'I can't knowing I am affectively killing myself.'

'Would it make you feel better knowing you were killing me?'

'No, well maybe, at least I know you can stand it.'

'Right…let's just say it's me. I don't care either way.'

'Fine, guess I'll talk to you later. Oh before I forget how are things going there?'

'Oh their going well, I'm just introducing Toki-hime to the rest of the family.'

'Oh I'm sure that went well.'

'I think she is taking it well, considering.'

'Considering what?'

'Well let's just say that she is getting to know the family really "well", you get my drift Kit?'

'I don't want to know.' Letting the feed go for a bit, Naruto finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel and sped toward it. He made good time, right in time to see Amachi ransacking a couple of gold ships out at sea. 'Great more from the idiot, what else could go wrong?' Naruto had spoken too soon, because Amachi had called forth a humongous water elemental to do his business.

"Well at least life is never boring."


	54. Chapter 54

True Power

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Looking up at the water elemental all Naruto could think about was how stupid people could be. 'Does he really think that an elemental will follow his instructions?' True to his thoughts the monster turned around and launched Amachi into one of the gold ships. 'Well at least that takes care of that, but what to do with that ugly thing?'

'I would say you introduce it to our little shroud.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Well don't think that red chakra is only for show, it can also be used to superheat the water.'

'What are you going on about Fox?'

'Kit, you really have to see underneath the underneath.'

'Stop that you're sounding like that jealous cyclops.'

'Disregarding that idiot, just try it Kit.' Deciding to follow his orders, Naruto created the red shroud of chakra and tried to extend it, it easily reached the elemental and super heated the water just like the Fox said. Soon the monster was nothing more then steam, 'Well that went better then I expected.'

'I told you it would work Kit.'

'Yep, now we have to get Isaribi to Tsunade-chan, she'll be able to fix that mad scientists damage.' Racing through the trees, Naruto didn't miss a beat and soon caught up to Tsunade who was tending to Anko. "Naruto-kun! And who do we have here?"

"Well this is Isaribi-chan, I was wondering if you could help her?"

"Of course, let's get her inside." Naruto walked with Isaribi into the small inn where the group was staying during the mission. Laying the young woman down onto the many beds in the main room, Naruto let the Hokage do her job.

**After 2 hours**

Seeing Tsunade, Naruto nodded toward the room, "Well that bastard did a number on her, and she's got broken bones and bleeding internally."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know how she was able to fight you, was she feeling the effects of the injuries when you fought her?"

"Well I wouldn't have called it much of a fight, but it seemed she was okay."

"Hmm…truly a strong young woman, I wonder what caused her to fight so hard?"

"That is easily answered, that bastard promised her that he could turn her human again."

"What? That despicable beast, when he knew full well that the effects of the experiment would leave her within the next month."

"What are you are talking about?"

"The experiment was causing all of these changes, without those doses of medicine she would be a normal teenage girl."

"So she'll be fine without any treatment?"

"Well I mean she'll need treatment for her injuries but about her outer appearance, well that will dissipate after about a month or two."

"Well that's great; we should tell her right away."

"Let's not rush it, let her rest Naruto-kun." Nodding his head, Naruto went back outside where the rest of the group was gathering to spar a bit. "Well what's the news Naruto-kun?"

"She's fine Anko-chan."

"Good, I didn't want to have to carry her back to Konoha."

"Are you all just starting a spar?"

"Yes, would you like to join Naruto-kun?"

"That sounds wonderful Kurenai-chan." Getting into his ready stance, Naruto slowly lifted his hand and waved the girls to come when they were ready. Not one to let a chance at blood to stop her, Anko quickly launched numerous kunai at the teen and hid into the foliage. Dodging the knives easily, Naruto wasn't prepared for the high roundhouse kick from Kurenai, but flowed with the momentum and tumbled into a lowered stance.

Trying a sweep, Naruto was successful and Kurenai fell onto her posterior. Continuing the swing, Naruto tossed out a roundhouse of his own, but Kurenai was prepared for this tactic and used her arms to guard the blow. Unfortunately for Naruto he had forgotten about Anko and that was never a good thing, she delivered a high kick to his temple, and finished it up with a stranglehold on his head with her thighs. Now under the luscious legs of a beautiful woman would be any man's idea of heaven, but Naruto wanted to win the spar. Delivering a succession of elbow thrusts to Anko's unprotected rib cage, Naruto was able to get out of the hold. Kurenai wasn't resting on her laurels, she waited for the opportune moment and launched into a flurry of jabs to Naruto's sternum. Naruto could feel the wind get knocked clear out of him, 'What are you doing Kit?'

'Well if you must know I am sparring with Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan.'

'Well then why are you losing?'

'I didn't want to use ninjutsu for a taijutsu battle.'

'Alright, but you have to know that they have more experience in hand to hand combat then you.'

'I know I'm more of a brawler anyways.'

'Well if you wanted it, I could give you a bit of knowledge on taijutsu.'

'You know about it?'

'Kit I'm over a thousand years old, there is little I don't know.' While this little tête-à-tête was going on, the two kunoichi flanked the young man and easily held him down respectively with a neck hold and a leg lock. 'You might want to get back to the spar Kit.'

'Damn you Fox, I knew I shouldn't have talked to you.' Feeling the increasing pressure from the two, Naruto knew that his leg would soon break from the force being exerted by Kurenai. With little choice, Naruto had to surrender, "I give up."

"Good, now the fun can start." The stranglehold went from enormous pressure on his neck and leg to a comforting feeling in his mouth. Anko had initially wanted a spar but all the action had made her a little excited.

Naruto had one enjoyable day with the two beauties from Konoha, and from the moans emanating from the woods it was a good bet that Kurenai and Anko were enjoying themselves too.


	55. Chapter 55

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

The trek back to Konoha was uneventful, though Tsunade was a bit peeved that Naruto didn't invite her to the "spar". Luckily Naruto quickly made it up by having a private one on one with the Hokage. Let's just say that Tsunade was sore for a good two days later, Naruto wasn't up to anything the next day either.

The trek was fun though, Naruto got to know Isaribi better, and it seemed that the young girl wanted to be doctor with all her heart. Ironic, but it stemmed from her treatment by the man that she had known as a doctor, "I wanted to become a doctor that didn't torment her patients, a person that others view with respect and trust."

"A noble goal indeed, what do you think Tsunade-chan?"

"I would be glad to initiate you into the art of medicine Isaribi, though I might have to let Shizune take over a number of times because of my duties as Hokage."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, of course I understand that your duties come first." Nodding his head, Naruto was happy that the young girl had her life back on track, though he was observant enough to notice that she was slowly becoming more human by the day. 'It seems that Tsunade-chan is right, she'll be back to normal soon.'

'Yep, the Hokage knows about her medicine alright.'

'Fox? What are you up to?'

'Well, nothing much. Just getting some things done, you know a Hokage's job is never done.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Well, it seems that another little mission has passed by the Hokage's desk. It seems that the Hidden Star Village is having some trouble. Want to go and check it out?'

'Hmm…sounds interesting. But what about Tsunade-chan coming home?'

'I can hold down the fort just a little longer Kit.'

'Alright, if you're sure I'll tell Tsunade-chan. See ya Fox.'

'Good luck Kit.' Quickly heading toward Tsunade, Naruto explained the situation, Tsunade was more then happy to extend her little romp through the countryside. "I would love to see the Hidden Star Village."

"Sounds like a plan, I believe its east of the village right?" Nodding her head, Tsunade lead the way to the Hidden Star Village. It seemed strange to Isaribi that they were changing directions, but she didn't ask too many questions because she was learning the basics of medicine from Tsunade.

The village was located in the Bear Country; it wasn't a large village comparatively to Konoha or Suna. It seemed there was a request for protection of a magical artifact, or something like that; Naruto didn't get all the details. Naruto asked Tsunade if she should wear another disguise to mask her identity as the Hokage. It's not everyday that the Kage of a village visits another and doesn't announce their presence.

Tsunade easily masked all distinction as the Hokage, and the group continued on their journey toward the Star village. Upon their arrival they were greeted by a rather unsavory youth named Sumaru, he was a genin of the village. Although his disposition was less then appealing, he was informative, and the group learned about the power of the stone a.k.a. meteorite. It gave the users great power at the cost of their very lives, a double edged sword if there ever was one. The group was astounded by the sheer amount of people that the stone had killed. It stood to reason that Naruto wondered if they should protect the stone or not.

'If it's killing this many people, it might be better off letting the enemy have it.'

'I don't know Kit; from the kid's description it might be worse.'

'How so?'

'With that kind of power, they might try to attack Konoha or Suna. Drunk with power humans are idiots.'

'Hey, I resent that.'

'Yeah, but you don't argue it.'

'Fine, we'll protect the blasted rock.'

'I didn't say that Kit, I said it wouldn't be good if the enemy got it. I didn't say we had to protect it.'

'What are you getting at?'

'Well, we could siphon off enough to make the stone moot.'

'Meaning that neither side could use it.'

'Yep, you're catching on now. Though it could be annoying with all these pests in the way.'

'Well I could always knock them unconscious.'

'No, I think I better take over for a bit. I have a more subtle approach.'

'Alright, go ahead.' Feeling the all familiar pull, Naruto was back at the Hokage's office in Konoha. 'I hope you know what you are doing Fox.'

'Trust me Kit.' With a mighty roar, Kyuubi unleashed a killing intent massive enough to knock out all of the people in the Hidden Star Village. Luckily the Fox could direct it forward or the group from Konoha would be knocked out as well.

"What did you do Naruto-kun?"

"I just needed a little bit of privacy." Not one to waste time, Kyuubi quickly located the meteorite and started siphoning off enough of the energy to make the stone worthless. It only took half an hour; the people of the village were at least knocked out for another 2 hours at the least. When all was said and done, the stone was useless as a weapon, and Kyuubi had himself a fine meal.

'What's the verdict Fox?'

'I'm done here Kit, you can come back at anytime.'

'What about the stone's power?'

'Stored away in our body until the time I feel we have a need for it.'

'No ill effects?'

'If your body can sustain Youkai chakra, this pansy stuff won't even leave a scratch.' Naruto and Kyuubi quickly switched places once again, unfortunately for Naruto he was being confronted by Tsunade and the rest of the gang.

"What is going on Naruto-kun?"

"It's kind of complicated Tsunade-chan."

"Well then uncomplicated it, and fast."

"Yes, ma'am."

'She can be scary when she wants to.'

'Why did you think I left?'

'You bastard Fox, you left me with this!'

'Have fun Kit, and do watch out for those fists.'

**Author's note: One point I would like to bring up, I can't seem to get any good intimate scenes, any help would be appreciated.**


	56. Chapter 56

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Watching out for fists was something that Naruto had gotten used to very quickly in his short time with Tsunade. Luckily for him, she agreed to let him explain what the heck was going on with the rock and the power surge. "Well, Kyuubi had the great idea to drain all the power out of the stone, and then nobody would want it anymore."

"And he didn't happen to say that he wanted the power all for himself?"

"Well there was that, but I think it worked out well in the end." Shaking her head Tsunade couldn't believe the recklessness of Naruto. "Well we can't do anything now, let's just head back to the inn and get our stuff."

"What do you mean get our stuff?"

"Well Kyuubi sucked up all the power from the stone right? Then there is no reason to stay here anymore."

"Oh true, but why waste a vacation when you get one?" Seeing the logic in the youth's words, Tsunade decided that the group would 'reevaluate' their new situation at the inn. "First one there gets to go first."

"Oh, what are we playing for Tsunade-chan?"

"It's whoever gets to go first with you." Scrambling like mad, the women hightailed it back to the inn to get their just desserts. Kurenai came in first and she was more then pleased with the results. Acting quickly Kurenai took Naruto to the bedroom and showed him how wonderful it was to love her.

Quickly disrobing, Kurenai was open for him to see, he couldn't wait any longer and Naruto dove right in. He was driving her wild. Finally he moved his fingers to the entrance to her folds and directly pressured her there. She tried her best to muffle the moan as ecstasy shot through every nerve in her body. She climaxed violently, leaking her juices all over her lover's hand.

Naruto continued to touch her, moving towards her opening with his fingers. But before he reached his destination, Kurenai flipped over and looked him in his eyes. She kissed him on the mouth. Then she expertly undid Naruto's pants and freed his member.

She grasped his member fully with two hands and put her mouth over the helmet. She tongued around his staff, while she used her hands to rhythmically squeeze his member. Then, as he started to buck with passion, she pressed her tongue hard against his rod and slid it deep into the back of her mouth. Her throat muscles squeezed his member, before sliding up again and then back down. By the third stroke, Naruto was spewing his essence deep into her throat.

Kurenai was almost overwhelmed with the amount of essence and the force of it splashing against the back of her throat. She tried to stay on his member with her mouth until he was finished spurting, but her mouth was quickly filling up. She raised up slightly and took a big swallow before she continued to gently coax out the rest. Finally, after nearly filling her mouth again with his seed, Naruto's member stopped spraying. She swallowed again and gently started licking his member. Finished with her impromptu exercise in filling up, Kurenai stood up to get ready for what was coming up next.

She put her knees on either side of his legs. Slowly she lowered herself onto his member. Naruto's hands were everywhere. He couldn't get enough. He touched and rubbed and squeezed every part of Kurenai. He grabbed her rear and pulled and pushed her cheeks together as she rode steadily up and down. Then he rubbed and kneaded up to her bosom which he pushed together to bury his face in her. While he was exploring, she rode up and down on his member, causing him to touch her in all the right places.

It was over too soon for Kurenai but she enjoyed every minute of it, the lonely room soon turned into a rowdy party filled with lovemaking from one end to the other. Naruto wasn't going to let anyone say that he didn't satisfy his family. Four Kage Bushin for each member of his family and they were having the time of their lives. Tsunade always seemed to wear out her clones the fastest but Naruto was aiming to please and he soon conjured up more then enough to satisfy her cravings.

While all this was going on, it seemed the town folk had awakened to see that their precious stone had lost all of its luster and power. It seemed that the foreigners had taken what little power they had and knocked them all out in the process. Deciding to find the interlopers and kill them, the town banded together and went in search of the group from Konoha.

'I see you have made friends Kit.'

'What are you on about now Fox?'

'Well I don't think the mob coming to see you guys is coming for milk and cookies.'

Looking outside of the inn, Naruto could make out the whole town up in arms and prepared to filet him alive. 'Well that kind of puts a downer on my mood.'

'Right, your mood after a session of endless lovemaking.'

'Shut it Fox, now what to do? Maybe send a few hundred bushin to take care of it?'

'No imagination Kit, how bout a little illusion?'

'Genjutsu?'

'Perfect, I'll get started on it.'

'What are you going to do?'

'Oh nothing, just a simple thing here and there.'

'Do I want to know?'

'Nope, just enjoy yourself, I mean we have earned it.' Shaking his head, Naruto knew when Kyuubi got mischievous it wouldn't end well for those he pranked. Kyuubi conjured up a large scale illusion, he first made the town think that they had found the stone and it's power with it. The people rejoiced, Kyuubi quickly hid it from them once more, just to toy with them a little bit. Switching it in and out caused numerous laughs for the demon. The townspeople soon got wise to the trick and tried to get out of the Genjutsu, unfortunately for them, the amount of chakra needed to get out of it they couldn't produce. Kyuubi was going to have fun playing with these mere mortals whether they liked it or not.


	57. Chapter 57

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

While Kyuubi played with the mere mortals, a young woman who had snuck behind the fox was making her way to Naruto's bedchamber. It seemed that this woman was in search of the stone as well, but she didn't hold any malice in her heart. Only a deep sense of foreboding and terror at the knowledge that the stone was missing in the first place.

Natsuhi, mother of Sumaru, was wondering how in the world the stone's power could be silenced from her. Upon reaching the room, what she found was enough to make her gasp. Inside Tsunade was screaming in pleasure at the pounding she was receiving at the hands of Naruto. Naruto was also moaning in pleasure from the tight fit that he was locked into. Although he was in a world of pleasure, Naruto never lost sight of his sense of surroundings; he quickly created more then enough Kage Bushin to hold the intruder in place.

"What are you doing here?" It was an odd question coming from someone who was pounding into the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. Natsuhi didn't know how to respond, her words were lost from the awkward position she was in.

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here? I won't ask a third time." Naruto was nearing his peak and he wasn't happy about being interrupted in the middle of family time. Though interrupted might have been a strong word, he was still pounding away wildly while he was calmly talking to Natsuhi. Deciding to take it in stride, and ignore the screams and moans of Tsunade, Natsuhi states that she is here to claim the stone. "Oh that's what you want…well hold on a minute and I'll talk to you about it." Still a bit angry that his time has been interrupted, Naruto takes it out on Tsunade and pounds furiously to both climax and cause Tsunade to scream in pleasure twice more as her own climax hits.

After creating a few more clones to tend to Tsunade, Naruto quietly walks toward Natsuhi totally in the buff and gestures for her to move into the other room. Tsunade had just climaxed twice in quick succession, but Naruto had no plans for her to lie down to sleep. His Kage Bushin quickly took their places and started the family time once more, Tsunade was tired but within the first few minutes she had gotten her second wind and was bouncing around while the clones tended to her every need or desire.

While Tsunade was playing and moaning, Naruto was leading Natsuhi to the more secluded rooms of the inn. Natsuhi was trying not to stare, but it was difficult when Naruto walked and turned left and right. She was a mother, but she was still a woman and Naruto had awakened things in her that she had long since thought lost. Once he had come to the right room, Naruto had entered and waved for the woman to enter as well.

Naruto didn't know that the intruder was a woman, because of her mask. He thought it was just another man trying to get a free peek at his family, when he found out it was a person looking for the stone, well he decided that the person deserved the truth. 'Damn you Fox.'

'I don't know what you're complaining about Kit, I'm doing all the work. You're in there having relations with the family.'

'I'm not talking about that and you know it.'

'Oh so someone made it past me? Well I applaud them, but you should have given her back to me for my fun.'

'Her? You mean this guy wearing a mask is really a woman?'

'Yeah, you didn't know that?'

'Of course not, if I had known I wouldn't have been parading around in my birthday suit. No wonder she was eyeing me all the way here. I got scared for a minute; I thought your scent had started working for the other side.'

'Whatever Kit, just found out what she wants and send her to me.'

'I don't think so; I'll be the judge of this woman. You have fun with the ones you have. She got behind you, that has to at least count for something.'

'Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you though.' Quickly donning a robe, Naruto turned back to Natsuhi, "I am sorry for my appearance, if I had known I was in the presence of a woman I would have never acted such." Natsuhi was torn between surprise and disappointment, surprise that he had found out she was a woman, and disappointment that she couldn't see him in all in glory anymore. Though to which she was leaning more to, she couldn't say, though her mind told her disappointment was putting it mildly.

But back to the business at hand, "How did you know that I was a woman?"

"You're scent, not many men smell like lilacs and lavender. At least not with those dainty feet you have there." Natsuhi had forgotten to change her boots in her rush to chase after the stone, she was still wearing her morning slippers and her feet could be seen clearly.

"Fine, but now on to the matter at hand. Where is the stone? I know you have it."

"Oh that…well it's kind of hard to explain."

"Try…please." Natsuhi didn't know why she had added that please at the end, but hoped that Naruto didn't notice the weakness in her voice. "Well it's like this, a friend of mine might have stolen all the power in the stone. Effectively making it a useless pebble."

"What!? How can this be? The power in the stone was to last another thousand years at the least. Who in the world could siphon off that much power?"

"He's not you're average ninja, suffice it to say your stone is no more." Natsuhi was again torn between shock and gratitude to this mysterious fellow, shock at the amount of power that was taken, and gratitude for the object of her misery gone from this world. She could not dispute the claim by the teen, she felt no traces of the stone, it was like it hadn't existed at all.

"So it is finished? Finally I can go back to my son."

"Oh you're a mother, well good for you. Well now that worked out for all of us…oh I almost forgot how silly of me, I didn't get your name." Taking off the mask to reveal her beautiful face, "I'm Natsuhi, the mother of Sumaru." Naruto was stunned to learn that brat of a ninja was born from this beautiful woman in front of him, her violet locks of hair cascaded down onto her shoulders. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Natsuhi, mother of Sumaru, I'm Naruto from Konoha."

Shaking the hand of the young man was probably not in the best interest of the woman, because at his first touch she felt a surge of pleasure run through her body. It seems that Kyuubi had decided that the Kit could use another member in the family. 'What did you do now Fox?'

'I didn't do anything that she isn't thinking about doing.'

'Right I'll believe that, undo it Fox.'

'Well I can't, well I might have been able to before, but now that she's ready I can't do a darn thing.'

'What do you mean now that's she's ready? Hey Fox!' Naruto wouldn't be getting his answer any time soon, Natsuhi had not let go of Naruto and neither had the youth during his talk with the Fox. With that much emotion coursing through the woman, it was no wonder that she pounced on the youth.

Naruto tried to wrestle her off but she had much more strength then her delicate frame appeared. Quickly locking the youth's arms atop of him, Natsuhi removed the robe and stared long and hard at the god that was in front of her. Natsuhi had never seen a more perfect specimen of the male species, he did not have a flaw on his body, and his member at full rest was enough to make her climax at the very sight of it.

She knew that she would have a hard time taking the whole thing, but she would have a hell of time trying. Not to leave the youth unfulfilled Natsuhi got to work, slowly licking up and down the youth's member, Natsuhi still could not believe the sheer size of it. The girth and length was the largest she had ever known, and that was still at full rest, she didn't even want to imagine how large it became when fully erect.

Though that's exactly what she was trying to accomplish, and luckily for her Naruto was always a man who aimed to exceed expectations. By the time she was done getting it fully erect, she didn't think she wanted it inside of her, it would split her in two.

"Oh no you don't, not after you already got me this far." Naruto would not be left unsatisfied this day, he slowly started to pump in and out of the woman's mouth, slowly but surely ensuring his full girth and length inside of the woman's throat. Natsuhi's eyes were watering trying to breathe around the massive member, she slowly started to breathe through her nose as it was almost impossible to breathe through her mouth with Naruto in her.

Naruto could feel the tell tale sign of what was to come, he soon started to increase his pace and power thrusting into the woman's mouth. Soon Naruto was holding Natsuhi's head in his hands and pounding away, Natsuhi was trying her best to not choke to death, while also trying to breathe around his member. Naruto could feel it, he gave out a quick warning before he unloaded his essence deep into Natsuhi's throat. Natsuhi didn't expect the amount that was dumped into her throat it was coming out of her mouth and much of it went straight down her throat and left a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Slowly easing off the woman, Naruto was amused as she held onto his member, trying to extract the last bits of the most wonderful thing she had ever tasted. She caught the excess in her hands and slowly lapped up the essence and licked her fingers clean. Each and every finger, was licked and licked, sure to not let even a drop escape her mouth. Naruto was not only terribly aroused by this act, but also ready for the next round and he knew just what he needed to really satisfy this mother. Without further ado Naruto created enough clones to really get the party started.

With the festivities underway, it was time to check on Kyuubi. Naruto always knew that the Fox was doing right by the family but never could tell what lengths that the demon would go. 'Had fun Kit?'

'You knew?'

'Of course I could feel the pheromones pouring off of her, she had been neglected for far too long Kit. She will make a worthy addition to the family, though the son could be bothersome.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Well I don't think he was too keen on you in the first place Kit.'

'That's true, but it's his mother of course he will be protective.'

'That's not what I mean Kit, I can see into the soul of the kid. He's a devil waiting to happen.'

'So what are you saying? Are you going to slaughter a kid?'

'What do you take me for Kit? I'm no monster…well not as much of one as others believe. All I'm saying is, it might be in the kid's best interest to stay with the village. Maybe learn a few things about humility and real strength.'

'And his mother?'

'Well I could always erase all memories of the mother from the kid.'

'And how bout Natsuhi? You would take away her son from her?'

'He's not her son anymore, the war has changed him, he's hardened into something that she would not recognize or could save.'

'You would erase her memories of him as well? Playing with both lives to help them?'

'Well I wouldn't put it quite like that, but yeah, that's what I am planning to do. Well more like already doing.'

'What!? You did it already?'

'You don't think that all those clones are good for is family time and violence do you? They are more then capable of helping out others and erasing long and dug in memories.' Not liking how this was playing out, Naruto just had to trust in the Fox to do what was right and hopefully everyone would be happier for it.

'It has been done Kit, she has no knowledge of the boy and he of her. I secured his place in this village, he will be a true leader; strong, determined, humble and honest. I have done all I can for him, now it is his path to walk. As for Natsuhi, she is getting pounded to kingdom come, but she has no knowledge of her son. Her hardships are at an end, will you welcome her into the family?'

'You already know the answer Fox, but I wish you didn't play with mortals lives like this. I can see the big picture, but it seems kind of calculating by our standards.'

'For the greater good Kit, whether it be ours or theirs whose to say.'

'Next time it might be nice to consult with me about these big decisions.'

'I know Kit, but I might have tipped our hand a little too much.'

'I understand, let's hope it all works out.' Naruto quietly crossed his fingers and prayed to Kami that it would all work out in the end. 'It will Kit, don't worry so much.'

'You worry too little.'

'True, but I think we counterbalance each other well.'

Sighing once more, Naruto knew it was going to be another eventful day tomorrow.


	58. Chapter 58

True Power

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Awakening from her slumber, Natsuhi wondered why she was covered in some kind of sticky substance. It exuded a musky odor, but was not altogether unpleasant for the woman to smell. Soon the day before came back to her, though it was probably the clone that was still pounding into her love nest.

"Ahh I see you're awake, how are you today Natsuhi-chan?" She wasn't able to answer because of the sudden appearance of two more clones and the rod that was currently lodged into her mouth. "Well I can see you're busy, I guess I'll come back later." Naruto waked out of the room and headed back to see how the other women were doing. Tsunade was just finishing getting dressed; it seemed that she had exhausted all her clones the previous night. "Oh Tsunade-chan, good to see you're awake."

Smiling at her lover, Tsunade wondered if he really didn't know that just thirty minutes ago she was on the floor writhing in pleasure. "Yes, now I believe we should be heading home. Unless there is more business to take care of?"

"No, all the loose ends have been taken care of."

"Good to hear; now if you'll finish packing up we can be on our way." Nodding his head, Naruto created enough clones to speed things up and soon the family was ready to go. 'Oi Kit did you forget something?'

'What?'

'How bout Natsuhi?'

'Oh right, well she should be done by now.' Quickly racing through his alter selves, Naruto soon found himself buried to the hilt in Natsuhi. "Well I guess she wasn't done after all." Deciding for a big finish, Naruto instructed the clones to blow their loads all over the former mother of Sumaru. Lapping in the pool of her lover's essence, Natsuhi looked like a woman who had been properly satisfied. 'Well how bout it Kit? You two done over there?'

'Yea, but I have to clean up. You and the rest of the family can go ahead, we'll be there shortly.'

'If you say so Kit.' Naruto looked upon the mess that he had made, although it was kind of a turn on when Natsuhi was drinking it all up and rubbing it all over her luscious body. 'Might be here longer then I thought.'

**Two hours later**

After many unsuccessful tries, Naruto had finally awakened Natsuhi and after a good scrubbing they were off to meet up with the rest of the family. Though Natsuhi didn't know about the rest of the family, Naruto tried to explain it to her along the way home. "What!? You have thousands of wives?"

"Well you could say it's more of a family."

"And how do I fit into this?"

"Well I was hoping you would want to join the family too." Pondering the situation she was in, Natsuhi couldn't believe that she was even considering joining this farce. Unbidden, memories of last night and this morning came to mind, 'I can't believe the amount of pleasure I felt last night, it was like nothing I have ever experienced.' It was sort of a cop out, but this family thing was starting to sound better and better as the day progressed. "Is there a specific ranking system in this little so called family?"

"No, everyone is treated equally. My clones are not only for pleasure but are actually an extension of my very personality and self. What one feels I feel, what one says I would have said."

Nodding her head, Natsuhi could believe what her lover was telling her, because when she was being pounded by the three clones she could see the life in them. She could feel the love that they had for her, the clones suffice it to say were Naruto. There was no illusion of what they were, it was either him or no one. "I guess I can understand that, but what about all the infighting that must go on with your wives."

"Infighting? I don't believe I have ever had something like that come up."

"No one is jealous or pissed off that you are with them and they are with clones?"

"I understand your concern, but I want to reiterate that there is no difference between me and my clones. We are one and the same." Amazed beyond words at what she was hearing, Natsuhi again could not fault the youth, she had felt too much to have it all be a dream or something similar.

"That may be so, but I felt a difference in one of your clones. He was more aggressive, he took me from the back roughly." Naruto knew that was probably Kyuubi looking in on the woman and having a little fun as well. "That is something I have to explain to you as well."

"I'm listening." Well for the next thirty minutes, the two caught up to the main group and Naruto explained all about his situation. "So what you're telling me is that there is a demon inside of you?"

"Got it in one."

"And he controls you?" Shaking his head, Naruto explained how it wasn't about control or slavery, but a bond that he shared with the Fox. "So you're one and the same?"

"Yep, just like the clones."

"He's the more aggressive side I presume." Having the decency to blush, Naruto nodded his head, he knew about the riding that Kyuubi had given to Natsuhi. It was a lot to take in at the time, but Natsuhi took it well, she only fainted once during the telling.

The two had caught up and now were with the main group, Natsuhi was introduced around the family. Tsunade was pleased to see that Naruto had chosen a mature woman for his family, it was nice to have youth in the family but maturity was essential to keeping the family together.

On the way back, the women talked about all they had seen in the Hidden Star Village. "Oh Kami I forgot all about the people. Without the stone what will they do?"

"I assume they will carry on with their lives."

"How do you know that Tsunade-sama?"

"It is how life is, you just have to take what life gives you and deal with it." Not assured by the Hokage's words, Natsuhi was still concerned for her village's safety. Knowingly leaving the village was tantamount to treason, she knew that she would be hunted if it was ever found out.

"I assure you Natsuhi-chan that your former village will be fine." Hearing the similar words from Naruto was reassuring, though Natsuhi couldn't figure out why that was the case. Maybe it was because of the overall certainty in the youth's voice or the way his eyes shone with sincerity while he was speaking to her.

The group was about a day away from the village, they decided to hunker down for the night at one of the numerous roadside inns that dotted the countryside. It was also a good time to catch up with all the happenings in around the village of Konoha. 'So Fox anything new to report at the Hokage Tower?'

'Nah, just a few easy missions, most I just sent a contingent of Kage Bushin to finish the job. The coffers are becoming swollen from the amount of loot we have gathered and the mission fees that we have charged.'

'It also helps when you kill all the thieves wherever you go and take the loot for yourself.'

'Hey I didn't say all the loot was from missions, a few good deeds here and there can't hurt.'

'How much would you say is in the coffers?'

'I'd say enough for the family to live well for years to come.'

'That much?'

'Yep, thieves might not be the most intelligent of people, but they sure do have a lot of cash in their hideouts.' Shaking his head of the image of Kyuubi swimming in the loot that he had taken from the thieves, hoodlums, and bandits of the world.

Deciding to turn in for the night, Naruto headed up to the room that the group had rented for the night. Upon his arrival he was greeted by the sight of Tsunade and Kurenai having the time of their lives with several of his clones. 'You're doing Fox?'

'I just provide for our family Kit.' Disregarding the screaming and moaning, Naruto was drifted into slumber with the constant moaning of his name on his family's lips.

**The next morning**

The group was off on the journey back to Konoha, fortunately for the group it was a beautiful and sunny spring morning. Dew still hung on the grassy hills they passed, Naruto was discussing the affects of poisons on the bodies of his enemies with Tsunade. "So what you are saying Naruto-kun, is you want to infuse you're Rasengan with a toxin?"

"Yes."

"Why? I mean it's more for destroying things then slowing the enemy down with a debilitating poison."

"I know, but I have to plan for the day when someone will be able to take a Rasengan and still be standing. With the constant motion of the energy, it shouldn't be a problem to infuse the little rotations with poison and cut it into the person I am fighting." Nodding her head at the plan, Tsunade could see how the toxin would be transferred into the body of the opponent. "But wouldn't it just be easier to throw a kunai tipped with poison?"

"Not if the person can dodge it."

"And what's to say that they can't dodge you're Rasengan?"

"Well, they may dodge the first or second, but I will definitely get them with the third. You don't think I actually plunge headfirst into a battle without a care in the world do you?" From the eerie silence, Naruto would take that for a yes, "I'll have you know that I plan things steps ahead of my enemies. The clones make for good gauges on a person's limits and abilities."

The clones were a true gauge, because they were Naruto; he could see each move, each technique, and transfer it into a plan that would stop the devils in their places. Strategically launching his clones from all sides Naruto could see a whole battleground, mapping out traps and utilizing the surroundings to corner his prey. While the clones could be used for reconnaissance, they could also be used as fodder to lure the enemy into a false sense of victory and spring onto them like a tiger from the underbrush.

**Arrival at Konoha**

Upon arriving in Konoha Tsunade headed for Hokage Tower to relieve Kyuubi of his duties as acting leader of the village. While Tsunade was talking with Kyuubi about the goings on around town; Naruto, Kurenai, Anko and Natsuhi took a tour around the village.

Stopping off at his favorite ramen stand, Naruto ordered enough to feed seven people. Natsuhi was amazed the youth didn't keel over after the enormous meal, "Does he eat here often?"

"Every chance he can get, though I do admit Ayame makes the best ramen in the village." Hearing Kurenai praise her, Ayame blushed modestly and thanked them profusely for dining at the restaurant. After their meal, the group continued the tour of the village.

Showing Natsuhi each section, where the family lodged and why there was so much screaming and moaning that plagued the residential district. "I didn't know you could gather so much milk."

"There are many things that are possible when Naruto is your lover." Shaking his head at the obvious innuendo by Anko, Naruto continued on his tour and soon arrived at the Hokage Tower.

"This is where Tsunade-chan works, she is the Fifth Hokage and works to ensure the village's survival."

"So Natsuhi-chan any questions?"

"Yes, just one."

"Go ahead don't be shy."

"Well I was wondering where I would be staying."

"Oh of course, that's an excellent question. We'll head back to the residential district to find the right building for you." What Naruto didn't know was that Natsuhi wasn't the least bit tired, but wanted her dessert when they arrived at her place. Crème Naruto sounded good to her.


	59. Chapter 59

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Naruto could not explain the reason behind it, but he felt that there was an ominous presence nearby. The Kyuubi couldn't help but feel it also, but he knew that it wasn't a sense of dread, but a sense of anticipation.

'Well it seems like this will be another eventful evening.'

'What are you rambling on about now Fox?'

'Well, Natsuhi and the rest are going to ambush you soon.'

'What? Why would they do something like that?'

'Isn't it obvious? It's because of my beauty and grace.'

'What? What the heck are you talking about?'

'Just take it like a man.' Before Naruto could ask anymore questions he was tackled from behind and slung over Kurenai's shoulder. Carried back to his home, all the while starring at Kurenai's backside. Naruto didn't think it was the worse way to travel. Being thrown into the house on the other hand was something of a shock, but from the lust filled eyes of the women, Naruto guessed that they were just excited.

'Well Kit, I have to deal with other things. Have fun!'

Leaving Naruto to deal with the women, Kyuubi looked in on the 5th Hokage. It seemed that Tsunade was having her own fun as well. 'Eh, couldn't hurt to look at the log while the Kit's busy.' Kyuubi sidestepped the clones and Tsunade on the ground, the screaming and moaning was a little distracting but he endured. Looking at the mission logs for the village, Kyuubi happened on a request for shinobi in the Vegetable Country.

'These humans need to work on their names. Who in their right mind would name their country after vegetables.' Perusing through the mission details, Kyuubi's interest was piqued by the missing princess. 'Oh it looks like Koyuki and Toki-hime will be having company.'

Quickly taking the mission out of the logbook, Kyuubi hightailed it back to the Kit's residence. From the moans, it was safe to say that Naruto was doing his duties to the best of his abilities. 'Oi Kit, you done?'

'What do you want Fox?'

'Well I thought that you would be interested in a new mission.'

'Oh? Sounds like fun, when do we leave?'

'Whenever you're through here.'

'Well, that could take a while.'

'No rush, but I keep telling you that Kage Bushin are useful.'

'Oh right, I forgot about that.'

'How?'

'Laugh it up, but we aren't all Demon Foxes.' Shaking his head ruefully, Kyuubi waited patiently outside while Naruto was finishing up. 'Oi do you think twenty clones is enough?'

'I don't know, but from the sounds coming from in there I assume so.' The Fox and the Kit sneaked through the village, hoping to leave without awakening any of the women in the village. 'I would never have believed that I would be shying away from attention.'

'Well attention is never a bad thing, but we're kind of on a time crunch. It seems this country has a really problem with rebels.'

'Oh, what is the issue?'

'Well it says here that when the princess disappeared, the daimyo was killed.'

Nodding his head, Naruto could picture the horror at having to see one of your loved ones killed in front of you. Shaking his head, Naruto increases his pace, soon the duo are miles from the Konoha. Looking around at all the beautiful trees and hearing the quiet that always permeates the woods, Naruto couldn't help but be lulled into sense of peace.

'Oi Kit, don't let your mind wander, it's the quickest way to a grisly death.'

'What? Oh yeah, sorry about that.'

'It's fine, but remember who you are. You are one of the most wanted ninjas in all of Fire country.' It seemed that dealing with all kinds of rogue ninja had endeared a certain level of respect and hate for the young blond haired teen.

It was strange to be one of the most feared ninja in the world, not too long ago he was just a no good dead last. Unfortunately now was not the time to reminisce about his horrible childhood, he had business to deal with. This fight over Vegetable Country was a skirmish that held innocent men and women at the mercy of the rebels.

'What do we know of the rebel forces?'

'It seems they are skilled ninja, they took out the whole of the defense force of the Daimyo, without any deaths.'

'Wow, impressive. How many in all?'

'Seems like it's only three.'

'Three men took out a whole legion of guards?'

'Well it's not too outrageous, I mean we routinely tackle more.'

'Still, these people are not demons from Hell.'

'True, but they will soon see it.' Chuckling at the Fox's dark humor, Naruto wondered when he had learned to laugh at death. He guessed it had to do with all the deaths he had seen and created in his short life. 'Don't be too hard on yourself Kit. I mean I helped too.' Shaking his head at the pride that the Fox had in his voice, Naruto hurried the rest of the way to his destination.


	60. Chapter 60

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Walking through the woods Naruto began to wonder if all of the things he did for his family was necessary.

'Kit, I keep telling you time and again to keep your focus on the mission.'

'I understand that, but I still worry about the constant need for death and destruction we leave in our wake.'

'It's not like we purposely cause it, it is a necessary evil we have to finish our missions.'

'I guess so…though I know you enjoy it too much.' Naruto could feel the Fox smiling through his link with him. The trek to Vegetable country was uneventful, though Naruto did check on his family from time to time. Luckily having the Fox around had it's uses, with Kyuubi trekking to the mission, Naruto could spend his time with his family. The ease at which he could move between his Kage Bushin never ceased to amaze Naruto.

When Naruto did finally arrive at the mission he was surprised that it was just a routine escort mission. He wondered why it was deemed so important by the logbook in Konoha. It seemed that a group of merchants in the area needed safe passage to arrive at a more neutral location. The recent uprising in the country had destabilized the area and they were uncomfortable staying there anymore.

What Naruto did find odd was the man who had asked for help was a mere merchant, it didn't seem he had a great deal of money. Though it was classified as a C-Class mission, it still seemed strange that they would need an escort. The man's name was Kikujō, he was a polite older gentleman, but it seemed like he had a glint in his eye that was something a merchant would not have.

'Kit, this guy is more then he is letting on.'

'Yeah, I sense that too, seems like a fighter to me.' Shaking the man's hand confirmed Naruto's assumption, the handshake was firm and the man was constantly on alert throughout the exchange. "You are the ninja's from Konoha I presume?"

"Yes, My name is Naruto."

"It is nice to meet you, where is the rest of your team?"

"Oh that was not necessary, since this is a low risk mission they only sent me." Shocked by the disregard that Konoha had shown his country, Kikujō had to take it in stride, he knew that the money wasn't there for a real force from the village. "Understandable, though I had hoped a larger group had shown. Regardless, I would like to introduce my companions. This is Yurinojo and to the right of him is Shun, he is my cousin, we are taking this trip to get out of the country."

"I see, I heard that there has been some unrest in the region."

"Yes, but it is nothing that concerns us. For safeties sake though, we have decided to travel to the nearest village to seek refuge until the threat has passed."

Not surprised by the decision, Naruto could sympathize with need to feel safe. He had been chased by demon haters all his life, what he wouldn't have done for a place to be safe when he was younger. Time had changed the young man from a scared little boy to a man that had to take care of his family.

"That sounds like a plan, let's head out before it gets too dark." With that said the group started their long journey through the countryside and away from the burning reminder of the capitol.

It was a boring affair watching over a small group of individuals just trudging through the woods. Naruto was more used to tons of battles and excitement, he had to wake himself a number of times when he had fallen asleep from the boredom. Trying to maintain his focus Naruto looked at his ragtag bunch of refugees. Everyone looked demoralized and saddened by the loss of their kingdom, but one individual seemed to stand out the most. It was not that he seemed more sorrowful then the others, it was that he seemed to show anger and disinterest in the whole idea of leaving his country.

The man was none other then Shun, the cousin of Kikujo, he seemed to exude animosity toward Naruto. It was like it was beneath him to travel this way. 'Does that boy seem odd to you Fox?'

'Which one?'

'Shun the cousin of Kikujo?'

'Oh her?'

'Her? What are you talking about?'

'I am telling you that boy is not a boy at all. She is disguising herself, from what I can only guess.' Not too shocked by the findings, Naruto had know some women who had dressed like men to avoid the more dirty aspects of life. Now looking at the girl more closely, Naruto could see the faint outline of a woman's physique.

More pondering on the woman would have to wait, because the group had company. Sensing a presence following them, Naruto went into action. Summoning numerous clones to protect the group, Naruto signaled for them to continue on.

The refugees were amazed by the antics of the ninja but followed the orders dutifully. Looking back Naruto could see the faint hint of worry cross the disguised woman's face. 'Well at least she's not all heartless.'

'I don't think she's too worried about us Kit, probably more worried about the things coming to get them.'

'You couldn't let me have one good thought before the fight?'

'Now that wouldn't be me, would it?' Sighing at his inner half, Naruto got ready for another fight in a long line of battles. 'Any words of encouragement?'

'Don't die?'

"Funny."


	61. Chapter 61

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Kikujō went to help the teen ninja, he didn't believe that he would be enough to face the three men that were chasing the princess. What he found waiting for him was the youngest of the brothers that was chasing them.

If he remembered correctly the criminal's name was Ruiga, though he didn't know what sort of monster he was. Signaling to Naruto that he had arrived, Kikujō went into action. He started off with a brief feint and sought to lure the villain into showing his ninjutsu. What he didn't count on was Ruiga calmly waiting for either of the two to attack him seriously.

"Naruto it may be better if you hurry back to the caravan. I will take care of this trash."

"What are you talking about Kikujō? I thought you were the one that asked for my help in the first place?"

"I know but I am asking you to let me handle this one." Ruiga was not amused with the two talking about him like he wasn't standing in front of them. Without anymore goading he launched his attack, "Water Release: Water Cannon Replica". The technique caused quite a stir, extracting water from all around. Forming a sort of barrier between Ruiga and the two. Surprised by the amount of water that the man had gathered Naruto and Kikujo didn't react in time. The youngest brother of the trio used the water to not only attack but defend against the two.

Launching shurikens at Ruiga did nothing but bounce off the water shield or be absorbed within it. Kikujō was getting desperate to launch his own counter move but not with Naruto so close by as to watch him.

"Naruto I must plead once more that you return to the caravan."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"It is a point of pride that I defeat this man and his brothers. He is a stain on the country I have called home all my life." Sensing the resolve in the man's words Naruto nods his head and heads back toward the caravan. With one final glance back at the two men fighting, Naruto can scarcely make out the two fighters locked in mortal combat.

With Naruto out of the way, Kikujō could finally use his most powerful moves without feeling under the watch of the teen. Gathering chakra into his every pore, Kikujō first used a genjutsu to confuse Ruiga. "Hana Ninpō: Kyōka Sai"

Ruiga was taken into a world where flower petals wafted in the wind and the area soon darkened considerably. "Hana Ninpō: Hyakkoryōran" More petals started to surround Ruiga but these were real and soon were lit on fire and exploded against the watery barrier. Though it was a strong explosion the water barrier held, Ruiga was impressed that flowers could be used to fight with. Unfortunately for Kikujō, Ruiga had an affinity for water and flowers held large amounts of water for him to draw from.

Once all the petals had dried and blown away, Ruiga encased Kikujō in a orb of water. Smiling wickedly Ruiga sent forth summoned piranhas into the orb and watched as they tore the man to pieces. He was surprised that the man didn't scream or cry for mercy, all he did was watch Ruiga with eyes of a man committed to sacrificing his life for the betterment of the country he loved.

Watching as the piranha finished off the last remnants of the man, Ruiga went in search of the caravan. Sensing that Kikujō had lost, Naruto was saddened by the lost of such a courageous ninja.

Streaming through his many clones, Naruto found to his comfort that everyone was safe. Turning back around again, Naruto knew he would enjoy tearing Ruiga limb from limb. He just had to remind himself not to enjoy it too much.

Ruiga again appeared in front of the teen, looking no worse for fighting Kikujō. Smiling with wholesale abandon at his next meal, Ruiga didn't know how wrong he was. The only meal would be for the Demon Fox, unleashing massive amounts of killing intent, Naruto froze the youngest brother in his tracks. Staggering from the amount of killing intent there was, Ruiga was paralyzed with fear. Naruto walked slowly and purposefully toward the condemned man, knowing full well that he could not do a thing to stop his death.

Smiling wickedly, Naruto started carving up Ruiga like a turkey on Thanksgiving. Piece by piece he sliced away, feeding his body to the very piranhas he had summoned. Watching his whole body be severed from him, Ruiga could do nothing, all he had was pain. Unimaginable pain, he was amazed that he had not fallen unconscious from the sheer amount. Unluckily for him, Naruto was keeping him awake to experience each last pain searing minute of his death. By the time Ruiga was dead, he had already wished for it for the last 10 minutes.

Surprised by the ferocity of his young ward, Kyuubi wondered if his own inhumane actions caused this change in the youth. 'Are you okay Kit?'

'I'm fine, I just had to show that bastard every single excruciating moment that he had shown Kikujō. He deserved it.' Deciding to let it drop, Kyuubi took over for Naruto while the Kit took some time to mellow out from his kill.

Watching the caravan was routine after the display put on by the Kit. Kyuubi soon would be called back into action. The two older brothers had found their kin, though it was more like they found what was left of him. "Jiga, who could have done this?" The middle brother had no clue, but whoever had done it was someone even more monstrous then them.

"I don't know Renga, but I will find out."

"No matter, it wasn't like Ruiga was essential for the plan."

"I understand, more power for us brother."

'You mean more power for me, brother dear. Though you don't know it yet.'


	62. Chapter 62

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. Please don't sue, probably won't get much anyhow.**

Jiga went in search of the person who had killed his younger brother, but not because of some moral obligation. He did it because he felt like murdering someone who had the strength to defeat one of the three. In actuality he was happy that his younger brother was dead, now there was more wealth and power split between him and Renga.

Searching throughout the forest he soon came upon the caravan, what he didn't expect to find was a whole battalion of clones protecting them. 'So the person who killed Ruiga knew Kage Bushin?' Surprised, but not in the least deterred he attacked the caravan.

It was his first mistake in the end of his life, Jiga just didn't know it yet. Watching from the shadows, Naruto could see that his brother was a bit stronger then the last. Though he still paled in comparison to those he had fought before, it would be a fitting meal for the Fox.

'Oi Fox! You ready for a meal?'

'What are you going on about now Kit?'

'I mean are you ready to torture that fat tub of lard for information.'

'Oh now that you mention it, I am a bit hungry.' Smiling demonically Kyuubi glided down to see if this meal would be a worthy opponent. But just from the look of him it didn't bode well, he was a large individual but so fat that he would just be empty calories.

Jiga was enjoying taking down the clones one by one, with his magnetic powers it was like shooting fish in a barrel. One by one the clones were dispersed, but it seemed that more would take their place. Jiga was impressed by the capacity the wielder had, knowing full well that the Kage Bushin was a chakra draining technique.

Unfortunately for Jiga he didn't notice Kyuubi until it was too late, Kyuubi easily knocked the stuffing out of the rotund man. Watching as his consciousness slipped away, Kyuubi only had one thing on his mind, 'What a weakling.' Shaking his head, Kyuubi nonetheless started his preparation for the info session.

Signaling for the clones to get back to guarding the caravan, Kyuubi set up an impromptu earthen hut to deal with the fat villain. Slapping the man awake, Kyuubi smiled at the ways he would torture the fellow.

"Now I'm going to ask you a series of questions, if you answer them correctly and quickly I will grant you a quick death. If you don't, well I can't guarantee anything." Looking up at the face of a youth, Jiga laughed at the absurdity of the situation, "You will kill me? What are you planning kid? I can take whatever you dish out."

"Oh so we have a courageous idiot? Well let's see how much of that courage you have after our little tests." Jiga had just made his second mistake of the day, never goad the Fox. Transporting the human to his realm of evil, Kyuubi easily manipulated it into the shop of horrors for Jiga. Putting the man through a series of nailing gouging, stomach turning, and blood curdling tests in a session that sought to see how long it would be before the man broke. Unsurprisingly it wasn't that long, after a few flesh peals; the man was like an open book.

It seemed that the three brothers had come to take over the country and they needed the princess to cement their right to the throne. Though they were brothers they had no allegiance to each other, all bent on seeing if they could use the others for their own ends. The humans were positively demonic in their thinking, it was a heartwarming welcome for Kyuubi. He knew that most humans were sometimes worse then the demons they hunted. Watching as Jiga pleaded for his life, Kyuubi just smiled and nodded his head. It wasn't a signal for the torture to stop, it was the signal for the torture to return and commence for another day or two at the least.

The screams from the fat man's mind was delicious to the Fox, he enjoyed his torture so.

Deciding that he had all the info he needed, Kyuubi set back toward Naruto. He had much to tell the youth. The Fox let Jiga stew for the rest of his days in the hut, it wouldn't be long before his clones would deliver the final blow. But he had instructed them no sooner then two days from now.

Nodding their heads, the clones watched as the once powerful man cried out for salvation. All he heard back was a cackling from the demon Fox.

Back with Naruto, Kyuubi informed the youth of what the idiot had known.

"So there is just one more of these brothers?"

"I wouldn't call them brothers with the way they treat each other."

"Yea I can see your point there. Anyways, only a few miles more to the safety of the next country. So the princess will be safe there."

"We can only hope."

"You have concerns Fox?"

"Not really concerns, more like observations."

"What now?"

"Well, I always wanted more princesses."

"You mean to add to our family?" With a smile Kyuubi vanished back where he came from. "Damn Fox, always playing around. Though he does have a point, a few more princesses couldn't hurt."

Deciding that the Kit might be a bit too nice for his own good, Kyuubi went in search of Princess Haruna. He soon found her with the rest of the caravan, though she was trying to make herself look inconspicuous.

Trying and failing, since she did no manual labor and hid poorly behind the wagon. Sidling up to the woman, Kyuubi didn't see Naruto flash through his clones and step up to Haruna to move her to the front of the caravan.

'What are you up to Kit?'

'I didn't say no Fox, but I will do this my way.'

'Fine, have fun Kit.'


	63. Chapter 63

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story.**

Renga was tired of messing around and starting to actively hunt the princess. 'I knew that it was a mistake to trust my idiot brothers. At least I know they are dead and gone, there will be no one who can stop my ambition to control all the world.' The narcissistic and cruel elder brother of the group soon found what he was looking for. There lying in the back of the caravan was none other then Princess Haruna, she was accompanied by a young boy. Renga did not care a bit about the youngster and soon focused all his considerable might on the princess.

Unleashing his crystalized ice jutsu, he soon had Naruto backpedaling with Haruna. "The eldest brother I presume?" Renga acknowledged the blond ninja but did not cease his attack against the two.

'Dammit, what the hell is he shooting at us? Got a clue Fox?'

'I believe it is some form of ice manipulation Kit. I wouldn't want to find out what happens if you get hit with it though.' Deciding that the Fox was right, Naruto threw down a smoke bomb to hide his escape. While deciding what the heck to do against something he could not see, Naruto soon had other problems. The irritable princess had decided now was the best time to hightail it and run, unfortunately Renga wasn't going to allow her to leave. Sniping from afar, Renga kept Naruto at bay while he captured the princess.

'Oi Kit if you are going to do something, now would be the time!'

'I would if I could find out where the heck the ice is coming from.'

'Oh? Is that what you are worried about? Let me illuminate your way.' Once the Fox had seen the technique it had known that Naruto would not be able to see it. But slowly and carefully imbuing chakra into Naruto's eyes allowed the Fox to sharpen them considerably. 'Better Kit?'

'Much…what did you do?'

'I just added a concentrated burst of chakra to your eyes, they should be able to pick up the chakra coming from the crystalized ice.' Dodging the jutsu became a piece of cake for Naruto, with the enhanced vision it was only a short amount of time before he had caught Renga. "Let go of me brat! Don't you know never to touch your betters?" Unleashing more of his ice, Renga managed to gain some separation from the youth, unfortunately he had lost Haruna to Naruto. "Damn you gaki! I'll kill you for interfering with my plans!"

Fed up with the distraction that was Naruto, Renga started forming a large disc in the air made entirely of ice. In actuality it was a massive lens that could harness the power of the sun and direct it wherever he wished it to go. Probably the closest example would be a magnifying glass used to gather the sun's rays and fry the ants below, Naruto got the feeling he was the ant in this analogy.

Renga was tearing through the forest surrounding the caravan, intent on killing both the princess and Naruto. It seemed that the man was unstable and was easily provoked into anger. It was no wonder there was no love between the brothers, they were all just stepping stones to each other for the power that they all craved.

Naruto knew he could avoid the sun beams, but Haruna was a different story. Thus it came as no surprise that he eventually had to throw himself over the princess so she wouldn't get hurt or killed. "Naruto why are you protecting me?"

"I am asking that same question, but I will keep doing it." Shocked by his response, Haruna shook her head in confusion. She knew that she had been a total wretch to the young man, but he would continue to lay down his life for her. It was totally foreign to what she had know all her life. She was sold by her own father, well sold was a rather hard word, more like used as a hostage to keep the peace. She had hated her father for it, and believed that the rest of the world was just as bad. Naruto was an enigma to the princess, he could have been a powerful leader in his own right. And yet here he was protecting a woman that would sooner leave him then ever acknowledge his sacrifice.

Blown back by some stray debris, Naruto and the princess took cover underneath a rocky outcropping. Unfortunately, Renga had other tricks up his sleeve. Extending a snake like contraction made of fused crystalized lens, he was able to find the two and sent a beam straight at them. The resulting explosion was minimized by Naruto but not without sustaining a few burns and bruises.

"Haruna? Are you okay?" Nodding her head, Haruna checked herself for injuries but was surprised when she could find none. "Haruna, I'm going to distract him. You run off and hide. Okay?" Again the customary nod of her head, Naruto felt Renga long before he appeared before him. The man did have a penchant for destruction, again rocking the ground around Naruto with explosion after explosion. When the smoke cleared, there stood Naruto waiting for Renga to make the next move. "Are you going to hand over the princess?"

"Who would hand over anything to you?"

"So you wish to fight me and die here? Why would you do such a thing? You remind me of the Daimyo of the Grass. He had a good heart too, what a fool he was!" Hidden among the trees, Haruna heard Renga talking about her father. "He would go on and on about how the people were the power of the country. And that the Daimyo would not be anything without the people, he told me to treat them with mercy and not kill them. I am the Daimyo now, why should I care about the people?"

"That's why the country was at peace for all this time, because of the kind heart of Haruna's father."

"Peace? What do I care about peace? He let his daughter get taken hostage for his peace. He regretted it till his dying breath, and knew that his daughter would never forgive him. All in the name of peace, I felt elation when I severed his head from his body. What a fool!"

"Enough! He was a great Daimyo who cared for his people!" Haruna was touched by Naruto's admiration for her father. "There are two kinds of people in this world, those that get used and those that use them. I will be on the top, I don't care if I have to use my family or friends! Now die!" Unleashing more damaging sun beams at Naruto, Renga would not be satisfied until he saw the blond as a skid stain on the ground. Dodging each beam with growing confidence, Naruto soon outmaneuvered Renga and was able to land a crippling blow on the man.

Surprised by the youth, Renga could not believe all the effort of the last decade of his life was wasted. Naruto went in search of the princess but it was in vain, because Haruna was standing over the very man who had killed her father. Poised with a kunai Haruna was shaking from the conflicting emotions running through her. "Oh? Going to kill me yourself? Revenge with your own hands? I like it, do it! Kill me girl! I would do the same if I were you." Stabbing straight down, it looked like it would all be over for Renga. It came as a surprise to everyone that Haruna missed on purpose, "I am nothing like you!"

Overcome with raw emotion, Haruna threw herself into the arms of Naruto and cried out in vain for her lost father and pain of it all. Renga would not look a gift horse in the mouth and threw himself forward to finish off both Naruto and the princess. All he met was the eyes of a clone, or at least he thought it was a clone. In fact it was Kyuubi bent on torturing the man until he would beg for death. Deciding that this was not something that the princess would like to be a part of, Naruto nodded to the Fox and carried the princess back to town. The screams of terror and pain rang throughout the countryside.

The very next day, Naruto bid farewell to the princess but she wasn't going to let it go at that. Embracing the blond, Haruna put all her soul into a scorching and luscious kiss that conveyed her utmost thanks as well as the pent up lust she felt for the blond. Although Naruto was surprised by the kiss, he eagerly returned it with vigor. By the time it was all done, Haruna decided it would do some good to take a trip to Konoha. So hand in hand, or more accurately Haruna embracing Naruto in a very intimate position, the two headed back to Konoha. After all, what would a Daimyo be without fostering relations with her most trusted allies?


	64. Chapter 64

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story.**

Arriving back in Konoha, Naruto wasn't the least bit surprised to see that most of his family was warming up the streets. 'Kit I gotta say that life can't get any better then this.'

Naruto had to agree with the Fox, there was nothing better than seeing your family enjoying themselves. Well, it could get better if he joined them. Haruna was flabbergasted at the amount of women and the amount of Naruto's making love in the village. It was all too much to take in, and she promptly fainted from the scene and the rich love smell that was wafting throughout the village. 'Guess she isn't ready for the family yet Kit. Why don't you take her back home? Or I could do it? I believe Tsunade is waiting in her office. You don't want to keep that woman waiting.'

Deciding that the Fox was right, Naruto produced a clone and Kyuubi flowed into it, "I'll see you later Fox, hopefully before the night is through."

"I doubt it Kit, with how long we've been gone you'll be lucky to come back before the week is through." Shaking his head, but knowing that the Fox was speaking the truth, Naruto headed to Hokage Tower. Walking through the moaning and milking, Naruto could see Koyuki and Kurenai being tag teamed by a bunch of clones. Sucking and pounding their way to bliss, Naruto couldn't help but watch the display. It was one thing to be doing the deed, another thing entirely to be seeing the family in action.

Kurenai was being ridden from behind as well as from the front. Being spitted by two clones was driving Kurenai crazy. It was a sight to see, the ice cold genjutsu princess had melted under the ministrations of Naruto. The cream was all over her, and she didn't seem to mind in the least, in fact she was guzzling another helping from the clone currently spewing into her mouth. The smile on her face was satisfaction personified, it was like she didn't have a care in the world. Naruto was always amazed by how beautiful his family looked shining with a coating of his essence.

Koyuki wasn't slacking either, taking three clones on at once, two from behind and below and one in her mouth. The Daimyo of Spring Country was enjoying herself immensely, coating herself with all the milk she could ask for. The two behind her were almost at their limit and the one in her mouth had already blown his load into her warm mouth. Deciding that one mouthful wasn't enough, Koyuki slowed her pace and turned toward the two remaining clones. The two were all too happy to oblige the Daimyo and aligned themselves in front of the beauty. She took each in hand and swallowed the previous milk before positioning the two again at her waiting mouth. The two clones didn't last a moment longer and filled Koyuki with enough that her stomach actually expanded a bit from the amount. Koyuki wasn't the least intimidated and guzzled down the milk, all the while smacking her lips for more. There were more than enough clones left that she didn't have to wait long before she was guzzling again. Soon she was full and covered in her lover's essence.

The scene that Naruto came upon was one of many happening throughout the entire village, whether it was Anko being pounded while lying on a park bench, Temari being ridden from behind, or even Ayame trying to fill an order for ramen while being pumped from the back. The Fox loved the scenes all over the village, he could tap into all the clones at once and see a vivid picture of the love in the family.

Getting back on track was a bit difficult for Naruto but eventually he remembered that he had to meet Tsunade in her office. Flowing through his clones until he came to one that was the closest to Tsunade, Naruto was witness to thousands of moaning women while cycling through his clones. With his designated clone preoccupied by filling Natsuhi's warm mouth with more of the cream she so hungrily craved. Naruto had to quickly replace himself with another before he succumbed to the lust and was made even more late to meeting the Hokage. Still watching as Natsuhi, the woman who had longed for her son's love and attention, currently salivating at the amount of clones lined up to thoroughly pound the living daylights out of her, it was truly proof of the allure that Naruto projected.

Quickly racing through the Hokage Tower, Naruto soon arrived at the main office and entered without a moment's hesitation. He was surprised that Tsunade was just watching the proceedings happening outside her window. "Tsunade-hime? Is everything alright?" Turning toward the young container of the Nine-tailed Fox, Tsunade just smiled and nodded for the youth to sit down. "There might be a bit of a problem in the village Naruto-kun."

"If it's the excessive love on the streets, I'll instruct the clones to take it all indoors. I don't want anyone to look down on the village."

"Oh it's nothing like that Naruto-kun, I don't care about a little lovemaking here and there. The matter at hand is about a certain worker, as you know we are still repairing the damage to the village by Orochimaru, the worker has been sighted at major locations throughout the village. It is not known what his motives are, but I have sent Tsume and Hana to gather information on the man."

"Could he be another spy from Orochimaru? Or an operative planting traps around the village to destabilize it further?"

"It is still not known what he is planning, but I believe that Tsume and Hana have returned." Motioning toward the open door, Tsunade beckoned the two women from the Inuzuka clan to enter. "Hokage-sama, we have learned that the man's name is Genno and he seems to hail from one of the neighboring villages, Kagero Village we believe."

"Is there anything else Tsume? Do you know of his motives? Or what he has planned for our village?"

"I believe he is planning revenge for the destruction of his village. Though I don't believe he planted any new traps."

"New traps? You mean there are traps that have been prepared beforehand?"

"Yes, we found numerous traps that run around the whole village. Though they are old, probably from years back, it looks that he was here many years before. We will need the help of Naruto-kun to find all the traps before he sets them off." Naruto was shocked at the level to which this older ninja could sneak in and plant so many traps. Nonetheless, he would do everything in his power to save his home. With a quick nod of his head, Naruto acknowledged the information and started gathering an enormous amount of chakra. With a guttural yell, Naruto created thousands of addition troops and quickly ordered them to find the traps planted throughout the village.

Having seen the magnitude of Naruto's power, the women were still amazed that someone as young as Naruto could create unlimited amounts of clones. "Good work Naruto-kun, while they are collecting the traps we'll turn our attention to finding the old man." The two Inuzuka women then headed off in search of the elusive ninja.

"I wonder what other tricks that old man has up his sleeves."

"I don't know Naruto-kun, but just in case we don't find him in time I don't want our last meeting to be about such morbid thoughts." Taking Naruto by the hand, Tsunade sat him down in the Hokage's chair and slowly started working her way down his body. "Uhh Hime? I don't think this is the time for this." Unfortunately for Naruto, Tsunade was craving her favorite drink and there was no one in the world that could stop her. Tearing off his pants with her monstrous power, Tsunade slowly caressed him through his boxers. "I believe that I am owed a drink Naruto-kun." Prying him from the confines of the fabric, Tsunade covered every inch of him with her luscious kisses. Naruto knew that it wasn't the right time, but he didn't give a damn when Tsunade was lavishing him with so much attention.

Licking her lollipop, Tsunade soon had it all ready and she took him in inch by agonizing inch. Forming a suction that truly earned her the nickname 'The Legendary Sucker', Tsunade was causing Naruto to go mad with lust. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head from the treatment he was receiving at the lips of his gorgeous lover. Bobbing up and down on him, Tsunade relaxed her throat to allow him full access and also to increase the pleasure he was feeling. Deciding that he was done taking a back seat at this, Naruto tore off Tsunade's outer coat and started massaging her impressive assets. Knowing where this was going, Tsunade shed the rest of her upper garments and encircled Naruto between her bountiful bosoms. With the added warmth, Naruto could feel the pressure build in his loins. With only a staggered grunt as warning, Naruto released rope after rope of his seed into Tsunade's waiting mouth. The amount was so large that Tsunade was laboring to swallow it without spilling a drop, though it was to no avail as it poured out of her nose and mouth onto her beautiful porcelain skin. With an audible pop, Naruto was released from her warm mouth and his essence was free to paint the woman white. The amount was staggering by even his standards, but it ebbed and Tsunade massaged the cream onto her skin and licked the excess off her fingers. Gobs of his essence were slowly and meticulously scooped up and licked from her hands and fingers. Suffice it to say it was one of the most arousing scenes in recent memory for Naruto. It soon had him at attention, more then ready for another round.

Smirking at the teen, Tsunade stood from her kneeling position and sat upon her desk, "Mmm…that was delicious. But I think it's time for the main entrée, don't you think Naruto-kun?" Naruto couldn't have argued if he had wanted to.


	65. Chapter 65

True Power

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story.

Without waiting for another invitation Naruto embraced the busty Hokage and pushed her to the desk. Tsunade was more than eager to ride him on her desk, but Naruto had another idea. He ground into her entrance, slowly and surely making the woman moan with ecstasy. She was so close to the warmth of him, she could feel him pulsing so very near to her most sacred area.

Pushing down on Tsunade, Naruto had her breathing heavily and whining for him to thrust and pound into her. Deciding that was enough playtime, Naruto entered Tsunade with a massive thrust that actually caused her desk to move forward. Screaming in ecstasy, Tsunade couldn't help the moans that filled the air. Pounding into her with abandon, Naruto was met thrust by thrust with Tsunade reciprocating fully. Forcing her hips into him, he was reaching deeper into her than ever before. She was screaming in pleasure, riding him for all he was worth. Her bosom was being pressed into the hard wood of the desk, Naruto was going to leave an imprint of her bountiful assets for future leaders to see. Pounding into her over and over, never for a minute leaving her a moment to rest, Naruto massaged her rear and truly got the moans singing.

Tsunade was soon gasping for air, the intense sensations were causing her to actually forget to breath in a number of the thrusts. Mounting her again and again, Naruto drilled her completely and used her bosom to gain the necessary grip to truly pound into her. When he was finally ready to release into her, Naruto flooded her with enough of his seed that it pooled beneath her on the desk. The sounds of the fluid lapping at her skin and his continued pounding of the Hokage was music to his ears, fortunately for Tsunade, Naruto wasn't near done with the busty blond. Creating a clone to stuff the Legendary Sucker, he instructed the clone to fill her mouth and make sure that she had to breathe through her nose, because the clone filled her luscious mouth completely.

Being pounded from the back and the front, it was a sight to see, Naruto was spit roasting the Hokage. Tsunade was on her elbows to get more comfortable, unfortunately for her, Naruto just continued to thrust from behind and pushed her mighty bosom deeper into the desk. The assets were already white and creamy, coated with all the excess seed that spilled out from her sopping wet entrance. The cream was overwhelming in abundance, it was enough to make you think that she was painted in white icing, although this was an icing that Tsunade wouldn't get a cavity from. There was enough protein on her to last for everyone in the village, protein shakes for every one of the family moaning in the streets outside the Hokage Tower.

The continued back and forth that Naruto carried on with the clone was making Tsunade's eyes roll into the back of her head. The pleasure was immeasurable, she was filled completely from the front and the back, there was no other feeling outside of what was happening now. Nodding their heads the two blond youths unloaded into the moaning Hokage, painting her entrance and her mouth with his essence. She couldn't swallow it all and soon it was all over her face and hair. She rubbed it all over her body and her hair, she was wantonly moaning with abandon. There was nothing else but Naruto and her, she didn't even care if the village blew up from the bombs strewn about everywhere. With a pop the clone dispersed, Tsunade thought that was it.

She was going to be very wrong, Naruto didn't want to start this, but he sure as heck was going to finish it with force. Withdrawing from her entrance, Naruto gave her the idea that he was done, but he instead started massaging her bubbly rear and getting it ready for his considerable length. Shocked by his stamina once again, Tsunade could only moan with little strength as he aligned himself into her rear. Feeling the familiar warmth, Tsunade knew that he was going to really ram it into her. She wasn't wrong, thrusting with force, Naruto had half of himself into her before she could give pause.

The remaining half soon followed, the feeling from behind was much different than before. The size and girth was filling her much more then when he pounded her entrance. Withdrawing slowly, Naruto took almost his full length out before he grinned and then pounded completely back into her rear. There were no words with the feeling of him pounding away at her bubbly rear end, and all the cushion was welcome, he pounded and pounded, bouncing away at her. All she could do was be further pushed into her desk and watch as all the remaining essence was slowly moved to her waiting lips. There were actually cracks forming on the desk, Naruto could see them, but he didn't care at all. The sounds coming from the Hokage's office would be more suited to a couple's bedroom. Fortunately, there were those same sounds coming from all over the village.

Grasping her supple rear Naruto drove into her with more power, the desk was creaking with the effort. Her blond locks were painted white with his essence, but he disregarded that and took hold of her hair and really pounded into her. Looking back at Naruto, Tsunade couldn't help the animalistic grunting that she expressed. Looking into his lust filled eyes, Tsunade was filled with her own wanton lust for him. She was completely and totally his to do with what he wanted, but she knew that he loved her desperately as well. Naruto saw the love and lust in her eyes, he returned it with all his heart and his body. He knew that the women in his family would do anything for him, and he would not take that for granted, never would he make them do anything that would cause them shame or harm. He loved all of them with all his soul, knowing the feeling of being alone and hated, Naruto would never return to that again.

Grunting with more ferocity, Naruto rode Tsunade and massaged her bountiful bosom throughout it all. All she did was pound back against him, drilling her rear into his length and hips. Grabbing her supple and warm rear, Naruto thrust even more urgently, he knew that he was near his release. Groaning her name, Naruto saw to his delight her body quiver with anticipation for his release. With a mighty grunt he unloaded into her and filled her completely with much of his cream flowing out of her onto the desk. Slumping on top of Tsunade, Naruto actually massaged more of his cream into her. Tsunade climaxed right before the release inside of her, she could feel the cream in her rear and her front. The amount was staggering, no matter how many times he made love to her she was always amazed. Her desk was literally swimming with his seed, and she was lying face first in it. Sighing with contentment, Tsunade started lapping away at the warm milk. She could never get enough of his warm cream, watching her Naruto was aroused but knew he was spent for now. Licking away at her desk, Tsunade actually put quite a dent on the excess on the desk.

Though most would have to go to waste, there was just no way that she could swallow that much cream. Not one to waste what was given, Tsunade continued the meticulous task of scooping and licking the remaining cream on herself and inside her. Each lick caused a spasm to ride through her, because Naruto was twitching inside her rear. Giggling at the feeling and groaning at the warmth of his member inside of her, Tsunade looked like a super, sexy Hokage. With his remaining energy Naruto released a few more spurts into Tsunade.

Slowly removing himself from her supple rear, Naruto was shocked to see Tsunade push him into the chair and start to work on his member. She was sucking and licking all the remaining from her lollipop. The sounds were amazing and so arousing to Naruto, the pops and slurps it was enough to drive him to ride her till next week. Smirking at him from her knees, it seemed to Naruto that Tsunade was a cat that got her cream. She was so smug about it, but he didn't care a lick, the amount of pleasure and warmth from her mouth was more than enough to forget about winning.


	66. Chapter 66

True Power

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story.

While Tsunade was getting pounded into next week, Kurenai was getting the same treatment. Although she could see Anko off to the right being drilled like she had gold in her. The sensations being delivered by Naruto were amazing; she couldn't get over how full she felt and the constant warmth all around her.

Though doing the deed out in the open sure helped with the warmth part, the clones were filling her from the front and the back. Being spit by a blond sandwich wasn't as painful as she thought; in actuality it was immensely pleasurable. The clones soon were at their limit and released all over the raven haired beauty. Her black tresses were colored white by the amount of essence released; Kurenai massaged the cream all over her body and her luscious hair. It was a sight to see, the former Ice Queen of Konoha covered in warm icing. The remaining clones gathered around the genjutsu mistress and unloaded their fair share of milk. Showering her with enough that she could have swam in the protein rich milk.

Exhausted from the multiple clones riding her like she was a mule, Kurenai couldn't stop the clones as they continued to massage and knead at her juicy rear and succulent bosom. Slapping her rear with their hard lengths, it was a glorious sound to Naruto's ears. He had recently phased through his clones, stopping at the trio that was riding Kurenai. Nodding with his head, Naruto instructed the clones to distract Kurenai's mouth while he rode her from behind. Slapping his meat on her bouncy rear, Naruto was amazed how similar it felt to Tsunade's. 'Do they have the same training regime?'

Shaking his head clear of the images of his family riding his clones as exercise, Naruto slowly teased Kurenai. Never fully entering her, just flirting with her nether lips as he massaged and slapped her juicy rear, Kurenai's crimson red eyes flashed with anger. Unfortunately, it wasn't the least bit threatening because of the rod in her mouth and another being pleasured by her bountiful bosom. Deciding that enough was enough, Naruto drove himself deep into the genjutsu mistress, her reaction was a silent gasp of pleasure. Moaning around the meat in her mouth and throat, the added practice allowed her not to gag when the clone reached deep into her throat.

Creating a steady rhythm, Naruto pounded into the dark haired goddess, relishing in her clenching entrance. It felt like she never wanted him to leave, moaning in ecstasy Kurenai wasn't disputing that feeling. Bent over a park bench while being ridden from behind, while also sucking the milk from another, Kurenai wasn't exactly in the most comfortable of positions. Knowing this, Naruto signaled for the clone to unload and flood her mouth with his essence. Needing no further encouragement, the clone unleashed a torrent of milk that Kurenai greedily drank down. With a puff of smoke the clone vanished, Naruto now could lift the woman and use his full strength to ride her down. Pressed into the hard wood of the bench, Kurenai could feel all the sensations of Naruto thrusting into her lower lips. Being pounded into the bench wasn't fun either, but Naruto was lost in his lust, and there was no stopping the force and need of his thrusting.

Screaming again and again from the pleasure racing throughout her whole body, Kurenai could only submit to the pounding she was receiving from the blond hero. With a final thrust that forced her bosom deep into the hard bench, Naruto released into her and slumped onto her velvety soft rear. Kurenai was squeezing him dry, the milk was overflowing from her lips and the bench was soon slick with the cream. Slurping what she could from her position Kurenai was satisfied. Unfortunately for her, Naruto had stamina to spare, slapping her juicy and bouncy rear Naruto knew what he wanted next.

Kurenai could guess as well, she had always known that he loved to massage and thrust into her rear. All the cushioning from her luscious rear was perfect for him to pound with abandon. Grabbing her hips and guiding his length into the puckered hole, Naruto slowly started to enter her juicy lips. Using her free hands to open her rear and give him easier access, Kurenai thought back to how this would have seemed a couple months ago. It seemed like an eternity since she became part of the Naruto's family. The contemplation was short, Naruto had felt the relaxation from Kurenai and taken advantage. Driving into her rear with his full force, Naruto was lodged completely inside Kurenai.

Moaning again at the feeling of being totally stuffed, Kurenai didn't have a lot of time to get used to the feeling. Naruto soon started driving into the crimson eyed vixen with intense and long hard strokes. The gasps were coming out in short harsh bursts, the pounding was mind blowing and she couldn't get enough oxygen because of the continued onslaught by Naruto. Grabbing hold of her dark tresses, Naruto rode Kurenai like stubborn mare that wouldn't submit. Pulling on her luscious locks, Naruto drilled again and again into the beauty. Driving into her with a piston-like precision, the bouncing from her juicy rear helped immensely; otherwise he couldn't safely pound into her with such force.

Deciding that a different angle would be more pleasurable, Naruto lifted Kurenai into his lap and continued his pounding from different angles. Driving forward and up into the moaning genjutsu mistress, grabbing roughly at her bosom, Naruto drove deeper and deeper. He was massaging her mounds roughly with the need to feel the soft and juicy orbs in his rough and callous hands. Driving in and out, in and out of the raven haired beauty, all with wanton abandon and just the need for release that drove the teen onward.

Grunting with renewed vigor, Naruto was close to his limit and knew that Kurenai had already released a number of times from the riding she was receiving. Naruto increased his pace and the strength of his thrusts driving the older woman insane with pleasure, she was screaming so loud that it could be heard in the Hokage's Tower. With a final grunt, Naruto unloaded into Kurenai and soon the cream was filling her completely. So much so, that it was leaking out of her and pooling around Naruto's taut stomach. Never one to leave something so delicious go to waste, Kurenai grunted with effort and removed herself from Naruto. Kneeling down so she could lap at the luscious milk of her lover, Kurenai slurped it all up.

Unfortunately much of the cream was still inside her, Kurenai didn't know what to do about that. A solution soon presented itself, Anko had watched the duo go at it and wanted the cream in her best friend's rear. Launching herself at her dear friends bouncy rear covered in cream, Anko dove her tongue into the lower lips and lapped away at the milky essence.

Another moan of ecstasy cried forth from Kurenai, she was enjoying the feeling of Anko's rough tongue deep inside of her. Each stab of her tongue shot untold pleasure through her, while Anko was loving the taste of Naruto and Kurenai together. Watching the scene from a distance, Naruto smiled at the arousing view, though from the way his member was twitching it looked like he wanted to get in on the action as well.

Walking toward the two beautiful kunoichi, Naruto knew his work was never finished. Good thing he loved his job so much.


	67. Chapter 67

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story.**

Witnessing Anko and Kurenai lapping away at each other, Naruto remembered that there was other business to attend to. The old man setting traps throughout the village needed to be found and taken care of. With one more longing look at the two kunoichi, Naruto flowed through his many clones to where Hana and Tsume were tracking the old geezer.

"Did you find anything?" Surprised by the sudden appearance of the blond youth, the two Inuzuka women nonetheless started their report to the blond. "I see, it seems that the old man was more cunning then I gave him credit for. No matter, I believe I have found him." Never one to leave a good deed unrewarded, Naruto created ten clones to reward the two hard working Inuzuka women. With a moan of ecstasy, Naruto knew that his reward was just what the doctor ordered.

Again flowing through his clones and feeling their activities with the family, Naruto couldn't help but partake in a few of the inventive positions himself. Controlling his impulses was tough on the blond, but he eventually flowed to the clone that was the closest to the old man.

Genno was a cautious man; unfortunately for the older ninja his opponent had the ability to create unlimited amounts of clones. Finally facing the man who tried to destroy his family and his home, all Naruto could do was pity the old fool. "You have left countless traps and explosives all throughout my village, what is your purpose?"

"This was my final mission to destroy Konoha after the damage done during the previous war. You people have taken everything from me, I will use my last ounce of strength to do the same." Deciding that reasoning with the man was going to get him nowhere, Naruto launched himself at the grizzled old ninja. Genno still had a few tricks up his sleeve, explosions rocked their location, obscuring Genno from the youth.

Deciding that a retreat was in order, Genno took off for the entrance to the village. Naruto's many clones ruined the old man's escape, surrounding him and forcing him into a corner for the original to finally stop the man.

"I will not be denied, if I can't take down this village then I'll just have to be satisfied with you boy!" Gathering a large amount of chakra, Genno unleashed his final jutsu, consuming his whole body and the surroundings with an explosion that would rock the village. Fortunately for Naruto, he could contain most of the blast with his clones. Only a few scorch marks were left from the old ninja, his whole body was incinerated from the heat from the explosion. Looking around, Naruto could see that he had cornered the old man into an uninhabited part of the village. The building behind the former ninja was the only one with any significant damage.

'Well, that's it for the old man. But I could see his side of this, he lost his whole family to the war. I guess I can't fault him for his pain.'

'He chose his path Kit, the pain must have been unbearable. We must ensure that none of our family are hurt like that. We assumed there were no threats to our family that we couldn't handle, but the old man caused a bit of trouble. I think it's time for me to teach you how to fully utilize my power Kit.'

'What are you talking about Kyuubi?'

'For one thing, my name is not Kyuubi, it's Kurama.'

'Huh? You had another name?'

'Come on Kit, did you really think my name was Nine-tails?'

'Oh yea, that would make sense. Anyways, what are you talking about Kurama?'

'I am talking about using my full power combined with yours to create a power the world will tremble at.'

'That sounds like something that I could really go for, alright let's get started.'

'Slow down Kit, it's not that simple. It's going to take a long time before you fully master it, I believe a deterrent must be placed if we want to be undisturbed.'

'Deterrent, what are you talking about?'

'I will make a barrier that surrounds the village, only those we want can come inside. No one else can enter without our permission.'

'And why didn't we do this before?'

'Because once I put it into place, it cannot be removed for at least 3 years.' Shocked by the length of time that the barrier would be up, Naruto was nervous about the issues that might come up in that time. 'So you're saying we can't leave for 3 years?'

'That's exactly what I'm saying Kit. So before I put it up it might be a good idea to resupply for 3 years.' Forced with the prospect of such a long period of time, Naruto hurried to make as many clones as he could. Directing the new helpers to repurpose and gather as much supplies they could.

'Don't worry Kit, I won't put the barrier up until we are all prepared for the long haul. But I do have a bit of good news. Our essence, you know the stuff that the family can't get enough of? That is enough to sustain the family indefinitely.'

'So what you're saying is our release is what is going to feed the family? I don't know about you, but I would rather have ramen.'

'Not for us Kit, it's for the family. I have imbued it with enough nutrients and vitamins to truly be a gift from the gods. They will be properly nourished and healthy whatever happens in the next 3 years. Though we will of course gather enough food for 3 years just in case.'

Shaking his head at Kurama's bold statement about their essence, Naruto was still comforted by the thought that his family would never be in any danger of starving. Flowing though his clones once again, Naruto soon came to the ones taking care of Tsunade.

Though taking care of was not exactly what it sounded like, the clones were wearing out the Hokage's desk with the force of their lovemaking. No words were said, because Tsunade had her hands and mouth full. Nodding to his clones to finish up, Naruto watched as they all released at the same time to really fill up Tsunade.

With numerous pops, the clones disbursed and Naruto was left with a very satisfied and full Hokage. She was literally leaking from everywhere, but she wasn't one to waste a drop. Licking up all the cream from her ruined desk as well as using her hands to collect everything from her supple body.

Clearing his throat, Naruto garnered the attention of the satisfied Hokage. "Oh Naruto-kun, you're back. Want to go another round?" Smiling at the offer, Naruto instead guided the beautiful and cream filled woman into her chair. "Maybe later Tsunade-hime, for now we have a lot to discuss." Surprised by the youth's serious demeanor, Tsunade tried to sit up more attentively. It was difficult to take the Hokage seriously when she was covered from head to toe with his essence, as well as being completely naked in front of him. Retrieving her coat from the floor, Naruto draped it over her luscious form. Though it was better then before, it still didn't seem completely formal since most of her green coat was coated with his essence. It used to be a green coat with the sign for gambler on the back, but now it just looked like a white coat with spots of green.

'Enough with the dawdling Kit, tell her what I told you.' Nodding his head, Naruto recounted the experiences with Genno and also what Kurama had told him. Tsunade was surprised that the Kyuubi had another name, but she went along with it since it seemed that the fox had thought this through. When Naruto had come upon the part about his essence and how nutritious it was, Tsunade couldn't help but start lapping away at the cream still pooling on her desk. The delicious milk was tasty and good for you? It was too good to be true for the Hokage.

Once the youth had explained the length at which Kurama was willing to go to protect the family, Tsunade knew that Naruto would truly be a force to be reckoned with at the end of his training. "So what you're saying is, Kurama will be creating a barrier that will last for 3 years and in those 3 years you will be undergoing training to fully master your combined power? "

"Yup that's the gist of it Tsunade-hime. Once everything has been settled we will create the indestructible barrier and start on our training." Amazed by the power of the Kyuubi and the will that Naruto was showing, Tsunade just smiled and thanked the gods that she had such a wonderful lover.

"Well if that's the case, let's gather the family and make sure that we will have enough to last the 3 years."

Striking out into the village, Naruto and Tsunade started the long and demanding task of getting the family to stop their lovemaking and gather the necessary items for the coming ordeal.

'This will be fun Kit.'

'I don't think your idea of fun is the same as mine.'

'Trust me Kit, by the time we're done you'll be a force to be reckoned with.'


	68. Chapter 68

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story. **

The village was filled with the sounds of lovemaking and release; it was the usual cycle of meal time for the family. The many clones looked completely different than they were just 3 short years ago; they had all grown taller and more muscular as the result of the continually training brought forth my Kurama.

Naruto stood taller then all his family and was using that added height and strength to truly plow into his lovers with abandon. The usual mealtime consisted of the many beautiful women coaxing out his essence and then sharing it with everyone they could. It gave them lasting beauty and longevity that would be unheard of without the powerful essence. The average observer would assume without adequate food and nutrition that the women would be bone-thin and malnourished. Fortunately, it was the opposite they had more energy and stamina then they could have ever hoped for.

Kurenai and Anko were doubling up with a squad of clones; they had already had their mealtime and were just now getting their exercise. Thrusting into the two raven beauties, the clones rode them like mares in heat. Tugging on their hair gently to further tantalize them and add a bit of excitement to the normal routine of being loved. Licking and sucking till their hearts content, the two friends soon had the clones unloading into their waiting mouths, both the upper and lower ones. Gulping down the heavy cream, the two soon resembled cream filled puffs slathered with more icing on their luscious bodies.

The years had been kind to Tsunade; she was even more beautiful than before, though she was covered in cream as well. She had finished their morning meeting and had been rewarded greatly for the outstanding job she had done in physically examining all the women in Naruto's family. Tsunade had grown in power as well, the added essence and nutrients from it, had caused her to revert to her most powerful age. Three years of concentrated power from a demon could work wonders for any woman, but Tsunade had harnessed the power to truly become a demon in her own right. Without the need for her Henge, she could further utilize her gifts on strengthening her body and also maximizing the force of her jutsu.

Though her mind was not on those things at the moment, Naruto was pounding her gorgeous rear with wanton recklessness. Slamming into her with more and more force each time, the added chakra had reinforced her body to the point that their lovemaking was getting more and more pleasurable. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Tsunade would have alerted a person from miles away, if her lips weren't filled with her favorite lollipop. Unloading again and again into the beautiful and vibrant Hokage, Naruto could not stop the smile on his face when he saw the most powerful woman he had ever known lick up each and every drop of his cream.

The table was a mess, cream all over the place and the office in shambles from their powerful lovemaking. Too exhausted to care about lying in a pool of his cream, Tsunade just continued to slowly suckle him, trying to get the last few drops out. Kurama was smiling lecherously inside the young man; he was amazed how much the youth had changed from the boy who would run away from the luscious Anko.

Slowly carrying the fully satisfied Hokage into her chair, Naruto first seated himself then pounded Tsunade onto his waiting lap. Tsunade cried out in pleasure and relaxed into her lovers embrace, "If you keep that up we won't get to anything today Naruto-kun." Smiling at his lovers satisfied face, Naruto just continued on with the morning meeting.

"As you know Tsunade-chan, the three year barrier has run its course. It is time for us to rejoin the big bad world. Kurama has sent out numerous scouts to survey the new landscape, and warn us of new or upcoming dangers to the family." Not quite sure how she was supposed to keep a clear head on her shoulders, when she was being impaled by him, Tsunade tried to keep up with the news delivered by her beloved. "Ahh…uh…Has he….uhhh…aaaaahhhh…found anything Naruto-kun?"

Smirking at the woman, Naruto relayed the new data gathered by Kurama, "He says that the Akatsuki are gathering the rest of the bijuu, he doesn't quite know what they want with us but he knows it's not anything good. They have their eyes on Gaara first, probably because he is the weakest of the bunch. The one tails isn't known for his intellect; let us hope that Gaara has fully mastered that troublesome raccoon."

"We need to send help to him, he won't be able to stand up to those sadistic freaks. Who knows what they would do to him? I'm sure Temari-chan would be happy to see her brothers again." Nodding his head in agreement, Naruto could see the logic in Tsunade's comments. He also knew that the more bijuu that were not captured, the weaker the Akatsuki would be.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea; it has been too long since Temari has seen her brothers. Though I wonder if she has finished with her morning breakfast yet, I remember her requesting at least 4 clones. That amount should have her occupied till the late afternoon." Rocking slowly on his lap, Tsunade had not heard a word that Naruto had said, she was slowly milking him dry. Her inner walls were squeezing and draining the youth with all her might, she could feel his body throb in anticipation of the charged release.

Bending her over her desk, Naruto slowly started thrusting in and out of her juicy lips. Taking hold of her bosom, he rocked back and forth, sliding his full length throughout her welcoming inner walls. She was moaning in ecstasy, the feeling of his girth alone would have driven her to release, but his length touched deep into her lubricated walls. The initial movement grew into a more bestial dance; he pulled her aggressively toward him with every thrust into her bubbly rear.

Rocking the table with continued force, she was smearing all her papers with the residual essence from their previous lovemaking. Soon the papers would have round shaped imprints on their fronts from her large gifts. Grunting into each thrust, Naruto knew he was close, but he wanted to truly send Tsunade over the edge. He slowly built chakra into his whole body then directed it toward their connection, stimulating each and every nerve ending in her sensitive lips. She was surprised by the tingling and growing warmth from her lower lips, she could feel the telltale signs of chakra involved, but all she could think about was the pleasure racing throughout her whole body. It soon came to a head when she released and coated him, when he felt the warmth from her juices, Naruto couldn't stand it any longer and unloaded into her waiting lips.

Load after load of warm and creamy essence flowed into Tsunade, she could feel it run out her lips and down her legs, the amount was always staggering. With an audible pop, he removed himself from her lower lips and released rope after rope on her bubbly rear and supple lower back. Turning to finish their conversation, Tsunade was hit with a rope of cream right above her left eye. It was soon followed by another rope on her other eye, shortly her entire face was covered in his sweet cream. A little perturbed by the location of the stuff, Tsunade nonetheless used her fingers to wipe it all off and lick it all up. She was one not to waste such delicious sustenance. The image of Tsunade licking and swallowing the cream was always severely sensual.

It almost made Naruto start all over again, but he knew that there was work to be done. He instead sat back down in the Hokage's chair and gestured for Tsunade to join him. "Now what were we going to do about that Akatsuki's push to obtain Gaara?" Still reeling from the massive amount of pleasure that happened just a few moments ago, Tsunade just continued to lick up every last drop of cream from herself. 'I think you broke her Kit, hahahahaha….'


	69. Chapter 69

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story.**

Two men were headed to the border of the Sunagakure, they were not particularly memorable except for the way they were dressed. They were wearing black cloaks covered with red clouds, the obvious sign of the Akatsuki. One was rather short and crawled through the desert, while the other was a blond who had a serious defect in his mind.

The shorter of the two was named Sasori, he was a master puppeteer and killer feared throughout the land for his deadly puppets and forbidden jutsu. He flattered his ensemble with a straw hat that hid most of his face from view.

The other mad man was none other than Deidara; he was a maniac that enjoyed the art of bombs way too much. He had a crazed look whenever you would glance at him, of the two he might be the more unstable of the bunch. He created his bombs from clay that was held in his fanny pack; he would mold it in his hands and create wonders of destructive power.

The two were on their way to meet the first of their many targets; it would seem the boss of the group had instructed the members to gather all 9 of the great chakra beasts. First on the list was Gaara the first jinchūriki who held the crazed raccoon Shukaku. "Why can't we just blow up the village with my art and be done with it?"

Shaking his head at the idiocy of his companion, Sasori leveled his voice and tried to speak slowly for the slow witted teen. "We need the jinchūriki alive idiot, your way would level the village and we would be one short for the plan. Do you understand now?" Sneering at the elder of the group, Deidara was left sulking the rest of the way to Sunagakure.

Surprised by the lack of any type of resistance at the gates, Deidara was about to voice his opinion on the easygoing nature of the Sand people, when a man came forth and bowed to Sasori. "Who the heck is this?"

"This, my dim witted companion is my servant Yura. He has done a wonderful job in clearing out the entire ramble that would have come to greet us." Motioning the jonin away, the duo continued on into the heart of the village. It wasn't a vast village by any stretch of the imagination, but it was home to quite a large group of both civilians and shinobi. Before he could utter another word, Sasori was interrupted by the impatience shown by Deidara.

The blond haired maniac created a clay bird and increased its size to carry him aloft throughout the village. He wasn't one to let a chance at showing off his beautiful art for all to see, he would be damned if Sasori got to the jinchūriki first and had all the fun. Soaring through the air, Deidara could see all the guards posted throughout the village. They were well prepared for a ground assault, unfortunately for them Deidara preferred the long range game.

Dropping miniature spiders made of clay, Deidara got the drop on all the guards and soon they were clawing at their faces to remove the nasty arachnids. Smiling at their ineptitude and knowing what was to come, Deidara formed a single seal and detonated all his wonderful little creations. All that was left of the men were their headless corpses.

With his distractions dead, Deidara looked around for more people to show the gift of his art. He could not find another soul, he was about to drop a few larger bombs to wheedle out the masses when he had to dodge a large spike of sand. Surprised by the event, Deidara turned to the person who snuck up on him. It was none other than the Kazekage himself, Gaara of the Sand, otherwise known as the jinchūriki that Deidara was searching for.

Smiling at the teen Kage, Deidara taunts the youth and they soon engage in a cat and mouse game. Dodging the many attempts that Gaara makes at apprehending him, Deidara continues to make more and more birds of clay to launch at the Kage. Looking for any type of weakness in the teen, pacing himself and deliberately slowing down to gauge the speed of the sand. When he believes he has found the true weakness of the sand, he launches an all-out offensive, tossing numerous birds into the air to fell the sand wielding leader.

When the smoke clears it shows a ball of sand about the size of the young jinchūriki with a small eye made of sand floating to the side, Gaara had encased himself inside and was in the process of trapping the madman in a sea of sand. Deidara looked all around him and surmised that he was in for a hell of a ride. With a final look at the sand, Gaara prepared his most well-known move Sand Binding Prison. Unfortunately for Gaara, Deidara had anticipated this and released just enough of his clay to deter the sand escape again from the gravelly clutches of the young boy.

Creating another bird to ride away on, Deidara finds that he is running low on clay, it would only be a matter of time before Gaara would finish him. If it was a battle of attrition then he was in for a losing struggle. Thinking quickly, Deidara forms the rest of his clay into a gigantic bird that could take out the entire village.

Before he could release the bomb, Gaara's sand latches onto one of his arms, without a moment's hesitation he crushes it with his Sand Binding Coffin. Deidara doesn't spare it a second glance and removes the stump of his arm and drops the bird bomb. It quickly expands to ridiculous proportions and soon it can be seen by the entire village.

The maniac explains that his clay is special because he can infuse it with his own chakra to create his art. The bird is one of his most powerful, he calls it the C3, it will decimate the village leaving nothing in its wake. The remaining shinobi on the ground retreat but Deidara screams that it is too late and releases a blast that would have destroyed the village.

Fortunately for the village and the shinobi running away from the blast, Gaara had already encompassed the blast with his sand. The sand had nullified the blast and saved the village, but at the cost of much of Gaara's remaining chakra.

Seeing his chance, Deidara launches a clay bird at the youth and detonates it right in front of his face. The smoke clears to show that Gaara had protected himself in time, but the sand that he had protected himself with was in actuality filled with clay particles from Deidara. Soon there were numerous clay bomb ants crawling out of the sand and Deidara smirks before detonating them right beside Gaara.

The resulting explosion is truly a success and Gaara is weakened severely, he cannot hold his sand together again. Thinking quickly, Gaara uses the remaining ounces of his power to move the large amount of sand from above his village. He would sacrifice himself and save the village, he knew that Naruto would do the same. With his last power gone and the village safely protected from his mountain of sand, Gaara slips into unconsciousness and Deidara easily captures the One-Tail.

The villagers were shocked at the way Gaara was taken and try their hardest to fight back against Deidara and retrieve their injured leader. It was all for naught as Deidara easily escapes on his flying clay bird. Watching as his partner has captured the prey, Sasori sets out for the exit of the village, he knows that no one further would bother them. Though if another came to retrieve the boy, Sasori would be only too happy to send them to meet their maker.

**Elsewhere**

Feeling a trembling in his gut, Naruto shot up from his chair, though that was not the right move at the time. It seemed that Tsunade still loved her favorite lollipop and felt his full length jam into her throat. Looking down at the Hokage, Naruto shot her a chastised glance, "Sorry about that Tsunade-chan but it seems that we have to cut this short. I believe that Gaara has been taken, we must act quickly." Nodding her head with the boy still in her mouth was very odd to do, but Tsunade made it look like the sexiest thing ever.

Not one to do anything halfhearted, Naruto grabbed the Hokage's full mane of blond locks and finished up. Thrusting and pounding into her mouth with abandon, all the while thinking how warm and tight it was. Tsunade was struck by the lust again and soon her eyes were rolling into the back of her head at the wonderful sensations that Naruto was causing to her. With a final thrust that sent him deep into her throat, he released his essence for her to gulp on down. He was doing most of the work, since he was actually filling her stomach directly, bypassing her mouth entirely. Soon she could be seen with a noticeable expansion of her stomach, he was literally unleashing her sustenance into her waiting stomach. Load after load filled her, it was impressive to watch, it seemed never ending but soon the ebb of his flow was reached. Although at that time her body was full completely, whether it be inside her mouth, stomach or her lower lips.

With an audible pop, Naruto finished up by releasing all over the beautiful blonds face and bosom. Load after load, icing her up nicely, a perfect cream to keep her skin silky smooth and cover her face in her favorite sauce. Tsunade didn't bat an eye and continued to moan and lick up the rest on her face and bosom with eagerness shown each time with Naruto.

Finally finished with the loving at hand, Naruto signaled through his clones the urgency of the matter at hand. He selected his group accordingly; he knew that he would need Temari, Sakura and Kurenai. Though he wouldn't be adverse to taking the two Inuzuka women, they would be useful in tracking the men who had taken Gaara. Deciding that he would form to groups, Naruto contacted all the necessary parties while Tsunade cleaned herself up. Though he was willing to spare quite a bit of his clones to help her out in that regard. Her office looked in shambles from all the lovemaking and the releasing of his seed all over the place.

Smiling at the scene, Naruto couldn't get the view of Tsunade bending this way and that all while in her birthday suit. It was truly one of a number of arousing scenes in his lifetime, shaking his head at the memory, Naruto knew that his mind needed to be on the rescue of his friend Gaara.

By the time that he was beneath the mighty Hokage Tower, the others that he had contacted were readying and waiting for the mission at hand. Looking out at the women, Naruto could see they had all grown tremendously in power and speed. It was thanks to the power from Kurama that they had not aged a day and it seemed actually grown younger if that were possible. Though from the vigor of Tsunade it was not uncommon with the power that was bestowed every night from the combined essence of Naruto and Kurama's power.

Standing before him were the two powerful trackers from the Inuzuka tribe, Tsume and Hana had grown to enjoy their lives immensely. They had been rutting with the teen for the past 3 years, it was heaven how rough and wild their love lives had become. From the moment they awakened to the time when night claimed them, they were endowed with power from the youth. It came in the form of all the cream they had been drinking and the lovemaking that entailed afterwards. Their kennels were sloshed with the cream that was left behind, because although they were always amorous to wherever Naruto was, they especially loved it where their canine partners could see them rut around like real women in heat.

Next were the two best friends, Kurenai the former Ice Queen and Anko the resident Snake Mistress. They had just came from their own lovemaking session, Kurenai had much of herself still covered in her lover's essence, while Anko was literally dripping with the youth's cream from her mouth to her lower lips. They had grown powerful as well, Kurenai's genjutsu was even more real than before, it would seem to the normal jonin that he/she was trapped in a reality that Kurenai controlled. The added power from Kurama had made the genjutsu to actually reality, it was a dangerous sight to behold. Anko had seen her snakes at first shy away from the power of the fox, but eventually they too bowed to the almighty power of Kurama. She was unleashing her jutsu with abandon nowadays, there was no exhaustion whatever the circumstance. Her snakes had grown to be monsters in their own right, whether it was the ones up her sleeves or the ones summoned to fight her foes directly. They were independent of the other clan summons. It was shown that the main summons from the snake clan had no desire to further aggravate the Fox Lord. So it came to pass that Orochimaru had his summons and Anko had hers.

The two remaining women were different like night and day, Sakura had truly become her teacher's student; she could slug it out with the best of them. The added power of Kurama only furthered the strength of her punches and kicks. Even Naruto wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of some of them. Not only that, but Sakura was closing in on becoming one of the premier Medic Nin of the village. She was absorbing the knowledge from Tsunade quickly; she would soon become as indispensable as Tsunade or Shizune. The power that Kurama had given her allowed her to heal and fight with the best of them, she was truly a powerhouse built into a medic.

Temari, the sister of the man they were sent to rescue, was anxious beyond comprehension. When Naruto had told her of the fate of her little brother, it had tugged at her heart. She was more than ready to dispense some vengeance against the people who would dare hurt her family. She had grown considerably as well, the power in her amplified by the fox; she could now call forth wind that would leave gouges in mountains. No telling what the power would do to another, the mess would take weeks for the remains to be found.

Deciding they had no more time to waste, Naruto and co. formed up into two separate groups and hightailed it to Sunagakure. It was time to show the real world how much Konoha had changed in the past 3 years.


	70. Chapter 70

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story.**

With the urgent need of the situation at hand, Naruto hurried it to the Sand Village. The group was seen phasing through the trees like ghosts in the wind, whoever stopped them would know what horrors they could cause. It was not a slight against the remaining nations, but the strongest bijuu was locked in Konoha, and there was no way that they would be second best.

Naruto could sense the turmoil that encompassed Temari, she felt helpless as her younger brother was taken away to Kami knows where. Racing through the trees the group was in constant contact with the Hokage, the clones provided a direct line with Tsunade. All they had to do was disperse and the original would know everything that the bushin knew. It seemed that Kankuro had taken it upon himself to go after his brother; it would not end well for the teen. Sasori was not known for his compassion or restraint, it would be a slaughter for the make up wearing youth.

'Temari is going to want to know about her brother, but how am I going to tell her both of them could be in danger?'

'I know its rough Kit but she's tough enough, you have to believe in the strength of your family. We'll pay those bastards back a hundred fold.' Shaking his head at the conversation he was about to have, Naruto steeled his nerves and spoke about the two missing brothers. "Temari-chan, I know it's not what you want to hear right now, but Kankuro went after Gaara." Not in the least surprised by her reckless brother, Temari was nonetheless worried sick about what had befallen her two brothers. "That idiot! I knew he couldn't leave it alone, if those two could take out Gaara what chance could he have had? Why am I cursed with such reckless brothers?" Though Temari was admonishing the two teens, Naruto knew that she was angrier at herself for not being there and helping them.

There was no way around it now, they had to get there fast and hope for the best. Luckily they had a skilled medic in Sakura; otherwise there would be no one to take care of any life threatening situations.

**Elsewhere**

It was as promised, there were puppets strewn throughout the desert, it looked like a marionette graveyard. Kankuro was no match for Sasori of the Red Sand, the man had decades of experience on the teen. All that the teen could do was capture a piece of the man's cloth, hoping that someone would retrieve him and it to track down the two madmen who had taken his brother.

Sasori looked down on the youth from Suna and admired him for taking on a master puppeteer. Though he was a too green behind the ears to ever pose much of a threat to him, "I won't kill you; it wouldn't be worth my time. The poison in your system will do the work for me, in a weeks' time you will pass from this world into the next. Claw and scratch your way to life boy, there will be no compassion from me. Cling to life and mourn your lot in it, your fate was decided long before you caught up to me."

Not sparing a second glance at Kankuro, Sasori crawled along at his own pace languishing the fact that he had to deal with the ever annoying Deidara. If he had the order he would gladly send that idiot to the afterlife as well, but the Leader wanted him for the bijuu extraction.

Looking at the fading back of the most powerful puppet master he had ever known, Kankuro grit his teeth in anger at his own helplessness. There would be no miracle cure for him, he could already feel the effects of the poison coursing through his veins. It would not be a weeks' time, but a few days before he would succumb to the dark embrace.

Cursing at the heavens for his misfortune, Kankuro could not know that a team had been sent to either tail the two Akatsuki members or return with the young man. The team had stumbled on the youth and hurried to gather all his puppets for the main headquarters to examine. The team knew that they were racing the clock, the boy didn't look good, his skin was pale and sickly. The poison was causing fever chills and perspiration, without proper medical attention and a cure for the poison Kankuro would be lost.

**Back to Naruto**

The group was nearing the village; the many trees had surrendered to vast expanses of sand and wind. There was nothing for miles around; Naruto would have worried if it was not for Temari steadfastly heading in the right direction. Or at least he hoped it was, because he couldn't make heads or tails of the landscape or the direction they were going. 'Kit I think I remember this area, I once roamed across this desert, but back then it was a lake.'

'You're telling me this barren and arid wasteland was filled with water? How long ago was this?'

'Probably a couple hundred years ago, after a while years blend together.' Sweatdropping at the ease at which Kurama could lightly state that years were like seconds to him, Naruto again focused on the matter at hand. The group were nearing a rocky horizon, he did not know if they were close or far to the village. But at least it was better than staring at endless dunes of sand and nothing else. The rocks gave way to a cliff face that split down the middle, it seemed the group had found the village after all.

The cliff face deterred enemy attacks from the ground but was utterly useless against the aerial maneuvers of Deidara. Stopped at the gates by a bunch of Suna chunin, they were asked their involvement with the two Akatsuki and what their purpose was in coming to the village. Temari had quite enough of the idiot chunin and stormed off screaming that she wanted to see the council right away. Stunned by the Kazekage's sibling, the chunin had no choice but to take the group before the council.

As they were walking through the village they were interrupted by Baki, Temari's former taicho. He surmised the intent of their visit and informed Temari about the severity of Kankuro's injuries. He had hoped that the resident poison expect in the village could come up with some cure for the teen, but it was all for naught, as she was flummoxed as well. Not wasting any time, Sakura demanded the location of the teen, her medic skills would be truly a godsend for the village.

Surprised by the order, Baki was about to snap about taking orders from a Konoha shinobi, when Temari led the way to the main hospital. The group meandered their way to the room that Kankuro was writhing in pain in, it was a horrible scene for Temari, watching as her brother slowly and painfully met his end. In the room they find two elders, they are Chiyo and her younger brother Ebizo. They gawk at the teen who runs in to take over the medical treatment of Kankuro, but are relieved to see Temari, since it has been close to 3 years since they have seen her.

Amazed by the talent of Sakura, Chiyo-baasama doesn't know what to think, but feels an odd sort of familiarity with the teen's movements. In a flash it resonates within the elder that Sakura is acting just like the bane of her existence, Tsunade, that bosom filled woman who always came up with antidotes for whatever poison that Chiyo could come up with. It was one thing to fight against it, but quite another to be relying on it for Kankuro, he was at death's door before Sakura came in.

Sakura wasted no time and called out the list of ingredients she would need, the medic ninjas present smartly gathered the necessary items and Sakura was off to work. Slowly infusing her chakra and finding the poison in Kankuro's system, while incorporating a mixture of some sort. It was slowly absorbing the poison and it could be seen inside the bubble of viscous solution, it was granule much like iron if you had to guess. Slowly the pale visage transformed into a more suitable pink hue, Kankuro was out of the woods for now, but he would still need tons of rest and a dose of the antidote that Sakura would concoct.

The teen was so concentrated in her work that she did not see the utter confusion that played across Chiyo-baasama features; she could not understand why Konoha shinobi would go so far to save someone that was not even part of their village.

**Elsewhere, in a cave of unknown location**

The Akatsuki duo was ordered to start to work on the jutsu that would peel out the bijuu from Gaara. Deidara would not hear of it, but the leader was adamant and so the group of madmen set about the task of sitting 3 days in one place as the jutsu was set into motion.

**Back to Suna**

Kankuro had awakened and wondered what the heck Naruto and co. was doing in Suna, but there were other things to worry about now. He stated that he had sliced off a piece of the cloak of one of the men who had taken Gaara. Not needing any further instructions, the women of the Inuzuka clan had already given it to their respective canine companions. The dogs had gotten the scent and were on their way to finding the One-tailed jinchuriki.

Astounded by the speed of the powerful Inuzuka clan, Naruto smiled at the pride he felt for his family. As he was about to leave, Naruto was motioned to come closer to Kankuro, the older brother pleaded with Naruto to please save his brother. Smiling at Kankuro, "You didn't need to beg me, I was already going to do it. I promise to bring him back as soon as possible. You can count on me."

With a nod of his head, Naruto and co. we're off to search for the missing Kage. With the two trackers in the lead the rest of the group settled into a standard pace as they contemplated on what enemies awaited them. Enlisting Sakura was a good idea in hindsight, without her there was no way that Kankuro would be alive right now. Temari was itching to beat whoever had dared to threaten her two brothers.

Because of the speed at which the dogs were tailing the scent, the group had been split in two for a bit. Not much difference in time about only 5 to 10 minutes behind, but that was all the time that the Akatsuki needed. They had created two clones to deal with the group hunting Sasori and Deidara, channeling Itachi's and Kisame's power through them. They had the appearance of Itachi and Kisame, but did not have the complete power and repertoire of the duo criminals.

The Kisame clone had caught up to the trackers, Tsume and Hana were alerted to the fiend by his massive amount of chakra and the killing intent he projected. Though it was formidable, it was not enough to perturb the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan. Leaving no time for Kisame to formulate a plan of attack the two women went into multiple Getsuga. Blurring across the field in deadly spinning attacks that connected with the shark-like man.

Pushed back by the force of the attacks, Kisame was surprised, he didn't have knowledge of the attacks of the Inuzuka clan. All he knew was they teamed up with their canine companions to defeat their foes. To watch it in action was something entirely different, the two women were not slowing down a bit. They continued the assault and soon had the battlefield torn asunder with the amount of revolutions and destruction they have caused.

Panting slightly from the exertion, Tsume and Hana looked over to the villain across the field. He was showing obvious signs of wear and tear, but had not fallen from the battle yet. "Is that it? All your little jutsu can do? Well now's it's my turn!" Unleashing a torrent of water cascading from his mouth, Kisame flooded the barren field with enough water that he could actually stand on top of it. The whole landscape of the field had changed, Tsume knew that a watery battle was not to their advantage. Without a wasted moment, Kisame unleashed a monster wave at the two women, hoping to drown them in the sheer amount of water.

Leaping away from the tsunami, the two Konoha shinobi started their own deadly attack, retrieving a few soldier pills they threw them at their canine friends and watched as they grew in size. Without any noticeable communication the mother and daughter combined with their fierce and loyal companions to form a pair of enormous and vicious-looking dogs. Stunned by the speed at which the two had combined, Kisame was not ready for the final curtain on this battle, the two fully transformed shinobi launched themselves into more revolutions then should have been possible.

The very air was crackling at the friction that was caused by the speed of the revolutions, all Kisame could say before he was sliced into ribbons was "Damn, that's pretty good." With an audible pop, the transformations were released and the two women could see remains of the man strewn throughout the battlefield. They might have overdone it on the guy, but they had thought they were facing Kisame, one of the most powerful members of the Akatsuki. In actuality they had just gutted a no name Jonin from Suna named Mukade. It was no big loss for the Leaf but it would be interesting to know how a Suna Jonin was so easily captured and turned into an Akatsuki pawn.

While the two women were raging against the Kisame clone, the others were dealing with another clone as well, but it had taken on the form of the ever arrogant Itachi Uchiha.


	71. Chapter 71

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; I am just borrowing the characters for this story.**

The ever present smirk on Itachi's face was one that Naruto could never get used to; he should have because he's seen it so much over the years. The rogue ninja was out for his daily stroll and just happened to come upon the little group, that was a load of bull, he had predictably chosen Naruto because he knew that the others were too meager for his appetite.

Staring down at the man with the devil's eyes, Naruto couldn't quite help but feel that the world wasn't fair. It wasn't right that a select group of individuals were blessed with eyes that could do the things they did; it was like someone had inputted a cheat into life itself and had gotten all the best stuff from the beginning. Looking at the man would have been a big mistake if it had not been for Kurama; the chakra beast was channeling his chakra through Naruto to counter any powerful illusions. Though Itachi didn't know this, he was still under the impression that he had caught Naruto in his little web of lies. The man was not prepared for the teen to leap at him with such speed and agility; he barely dodged the youth's fist. The resulting damage to the ground where he once stood was not something that he had prepared for; he was caught off balance and easily caught in the pit of snakes that Anko had left for him.

Surprised by the teamwork of the group, Itachi had forgotten what it felt like to be duped and tricked. He had done it to so many of his peers that he had thought himself immune to such petty tricks and strategies. Fighting off the snakes dragging him down to who knows where, Itachi leapt from his would be prison to find Naruto preparing a Rasengan that he had never seen before. It was massive in size and completely obstructed the view of the sky, with it charging down upon him Itachi knew that his little puppet was doomed from the get go. Breaking off the connection, the possessed Jonin was met with a very messy end. All that was left of the man was a pair of legs; the rest of the body was pulverized by the sheer power and revolution of the Oodama Rasengan.

Sneering at the memory of the man, Naruto knew it was too easy; Itachi wouldn't have been defeated so meekly. It was just a decoy to waste their time while the Akatsuki were draining Temari's dear brother to death. Looking ahead, Naruto waved at the duo from the Inuzuka clan. It seemed they had encountered some trouble as well, but it was nothing they couldn't deal with. The hunt continued as the group hurried toward the hideout where Gaara was being kept.

**Elsewhere**

The distraction was well made; the group had done what needed to be done and had extracted the Bijuu from Gaara. The boy was no more than a husk, no soul or life radiated from the corpse. With the ritual finished they discarded the body on the floor and waited for the group from Konoha to arrive to try to exact vengeance on their little band of merry villains.

**With Naruto**

Feeling a drop in his stomach, Naruto had a bad feeling well in his soul, 'You felt it as well Kit, and there is no mistake. We felt the first leave this world and be sealed, it doesn't look good for the kid.'

'I know that Kurama, but I can't say that to Temari-chan. She'll be devastated; we promised to bring him back alive!'

'I know Kit, but we just didn't have the time necessary to rescue him. You got to understand that it's not your fault. There was nothing you could do.'

'Tell that to them, I don't know how I'll break it to her. The one good thing I'm going to get out of this is the satisfaction when I rip those two jerks to shreds with my bare hands.' Smiling at the bloodlust exuding off Naruto, Kurama knew it was a side effect of all the years merging their two psyches and powers together.

Another pulse reverberated through the land, though this one was altogether different from the one before. It was faint and light, like a sparrow singing away its sorrow for the life it had lead or the things it had not yet done. Kurama knew it was a long shot, but the pulse felt like the beating of a heartbeat, could it be that Gaara still had some life in him? 'Kit, maybe we had prematurely signed the kid's death warrant. It seems that he has still got a little life in him, I got to hand it to that guy he sure knows how to shovel on the drama.'

With a new sense of purpose, Naruto hastened his pace and was soon outpacing the group by leaps and bounds. The women were using all their power just to not lose sight of the blond haired hero; the speed was monstrous, though coming from Naruto that was an understatement. The power that had permeated throughout the boy had grown into a beacon of light; the path was not hard to see when he was crushing the landscape before him. A friend in the thralls of death, which was something that could light a fire under anyone, but with Naruto it, was his innate personality that turned it into something truly spectacular.

Soon enough Naruto reached a boulder of immense size, it stood as tall as a house, with the width of 3 or 4 of them put together. The Akatsuki weren't leaving anything up to chance; they had created a barrier to ensure that no one would interrupt their ritual. Sensing the power that the rock emitted, Kurama could feel the rest of the barrier in the surrounding area. The barrier was a five point set up, where all five seals had to be lifted for the barrier to be dropped. Thus ensuring that the team would be split and their adversary would be weaker for it. Unfortunately for them, they had not estimated that Naruto would be the one to step into their little game of hide and seek. Creating the clones necessary to remove all 5 seals was a cake walk for the teen.

With Kurama as his guide it only took a couple of moments for the seal to be broken and the fireworks to commence. The villains had thought ahead and placed traps at each location, which would activate when you removed the seal, releasing mimics of their own. These imposters would copy the intruders who had dared remove the seal and beat them into submission. They had all the powers and abilities of the originals, causing havoc for those unprepared, but Naruto wasn't there to begin with, so there was no reason to keep his clones there. With a flick of his wrist, the jutsu was released and the traps were nullified without a single punch or kick.

With the side shows over and done with, it was now time for the main event. Naruto and co. facing off against the always annoying Deidara and notably calm Sasori of the Red Sand. The introductions would have to wait as Naruto could see Deidara sitting on the supposed dead corpse of Gaara. From this close Kurama could tell there was still a hint of life in the boy, for how long? That was a question for another time. "Sasori my man, who do you think is the Jinchūriki?" The two had been told that the Nine-tails was a youth who would shout and scream over the death of his friend. Itachi had never been known for his respect for the deceased.

Exploding with rage at the man sitting on top of his friend, Naruto charged at him with a beastly roar of wrath. "Guess that answers that, sorry Sasori my man, but I think I'll take the Jinchuriki for myself."

"Damn you Deidara, that wasn't part of the plan. I am going to kill you when this is through." With a casual wave of his hand, Deidara had conjured a bird the size of a lion and commanded it to eat Gaara whole. Smirking nastily at Naruto, Deidara took off out of the cave and toward Kami knows where.

Temari was still trying to process the image of her younger brother lying there still and cold as that bastard sat on him. She could not accept that her younger brother had left this world before her. With a mighty scream of her own, Temari chased after the rotten rogue ninja from Hidden Village of the Rocks.

Sasori was not known for his enduring patience, he could not be left ignored when his partner was having all the fun. Deciding that an opening act would suffice, he shot out numerous poison tipped projectiles at the remaining group of Konoha shinobi. Reacting with the speed worthy of the Matriarch of the Inuzuka clan, Tsume had deflected all of them with a single revolution. "Finally someone who will play with me, it's no fun if you all die too soon." Sasori didn't know how wrong he was, this wasn't going to be a fight that he could play around in.

The remaining women had all started to fan out and encircle the puppet master, knowing that he would love to make this a fight of attrition and score from long range. The mother and daughter duo wanted to get into a close combat scenario. Spinning at horrendous speeds, it was tough to see where one person ended and one began. Striking glancing blows on the armor of the puppet, it was not enough to get into the main target of their hate. While the duo was occupying his time, Anko was unleashing her own monstrous wonders, snakes as big as a anaconda were slithering their way toward Sasori. Wrapping around the puppet and straddling it to the ground, the perfect position for Sakura to come in and deliver her notoriously fearsome ground slam. The outer carapace shattered under the three pronged assault and out flew the real body of the man that had taken down a nation.

He wasn't anything special in life, a red haired menace that didn't even stand as tall as Sakura. Good for him that he didn't need good looks to take down an entire nation, he wasn't known as the greatest puppeteer for nothing. Smiling at the looks he was getting Sasori was most pleased that he would get to use his favorite puppet. With an animated flourish, Sasori removed a sealing scroll with the letter 3 on the pages. "This was a particularly hard one to get and add to my collection, but I think that's why I like this one the most." Out of the smoke billowing from the summoning, the form of the puppet that bared the uncanny resemblance to the Third Kazekage emerged to the resident kunoichi. It seemed that the real battle was just about to get underway.


End file.
